The Fine Art of Ignorance
by yanks2478
Summary: JD : How long can they avoid what others seem to see? And if they in fact see it...how will their lives and careers be changed?
1. Tread lightly, Joshua

"I need a raise," Donna whined as she dropped files on Josh's desk and turned promptly back to her desk.  
  
"I need a Democratic Congress," Josh countered.  
  
"No, Josh. I need a raise. Seriously. I need some cold hard cash. Soon."  
  
"I'm serious too. I need to get some actual work done and in order to do that, the damn Congress of this grand United States needs to pass some of our bills," he argued, going through the files that she left for him. "Um...Donna? I need the one about the...." he started.  
  
She tossed the file in his hands before he could finish and took a seat in his visitor's chair, directly in his line of vision.  
  
"May I help you with something, Ms. Moss?" he asked when he noticed her staring.  
  
"Yes. I need a raise," she reiterated.  
  
"For?" he played along.  
  
"Maybe I could do with a bonus of sorts," she pressed.  
  
"I repeat...for?" he asked again.  
  
"I also need a weekend off. End of the month," she hedged.  
  
Josh sighed and stared at her.  
  
"I need a dress Josh."  
  
"So what's wrong with the normal dress purchasing practice?" he asked with a smirk.  
  
"I want to actually keep one," she sighed. "And besides, it's illegal, in a way."  
  
"It's illegal in every way!" his voice raised a bit but he was smiling.  
  
"Josh...."  
  
"Where are you going? And with whom?" he asked.  
  
"Away for the weekend. With my roommate, her boyfriend and Winston. To join my family at my grandparents' fiftieth anniversary party back home," she explained quickly.  
  
"Who's Winston?"  
  
"A very nice man. A very charming man. A man who is not in politics," she said with an air of thankfulness.  
  
"Is he a Republican? Winston sounds very republican!"  
  
"I didn't ask," she said simply.  
  
"Well...maybe you should. I can't have you spending the entire weekend with Republicans," he said and got up. "I mean your family, your crazy roommate and her cat-loving square of a man...and probably Winston," he shook his head. "You need to ask these important questions."  
  
"So I can get a dress? And...like actually go and have fun?" she asked as he moved around the desk.  
  
"We'll get you a dress. You'll go. But I doubt there will be much fun had by you," he told her.  
  
"Um...why is that exactly?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Well, first you do have a crazy family and they'll drive you nuts the moment you arrive, as usual. And second...you'll miss me terribly and be constantly worried about all of the things I could possibly screw up in the hours that you're gone," he told her simply, with a dimpled grin. "And believe me...I can screw a lot of things in an incredibly small period of time."  
  
Donna smiled brightly at him. "You have staff in two minutes," she told him as he gathered his notes. As he moved past her, she kissed him on the cheek and he paused for a second to revel in the moment. "Go on," she pressed, still close to his face. "Leo'll be mad if you're late."  
  
"Kay," he murmured. "When are you leaving, again?" he called as he made his way through the bullpen.  
  
"We'll talk later," she called and grabbed the ringing phone on her desk.  
  
-----  
  
After staff, Josh followed Toby to his office. Toby was at his desk, reading a memo and Josh stared, waiting for an invitation to speak.  
  
"Yes?" Toby asked tersely, looking up for a moment before returning his eyes to the paper.  
  
"Has Bonnie or Ginger ever...." Josh paused for a minute to phrase it properly. "I mean...in a moment of immense gratitude have they ever...."  
  
"Can I buy a vowel, because I'm, you know, supposed to be working...on running the government and all," he said evenly.  
  
"What I mean to say is...Donna needs to go to a party for her grandparents or something with a weird guy named Winston and I guess I said yes and then she was overly excited, which is easy for Donna," he clarified.  
  
CJ popped her head in Toby's office. "Tobus," she called. "Can I steal you for a moment?"  
  
"Do you promise to lock me up for hours leaving me no means of escape?" he asked already getting up and moving toward the door.  
  
"Can I use the whips and chains?" she asked.  
  
"My kind of woman," he nodded to Josh as he followed CJ down the hall. "Call Sam! He'll listen to your woman problems," he yelled back.  
  
"They're not woman problems," Josh yelled back as CJ and Toby disappeared around the corner.  
  
Josh shook his head and grabbed his cell phone and called Sam's office in California, where he was expected to be for the remainder of the week.  
  
"Congressman Seaborn's Office," Kathy chirped.  
  
"Kathy," Josh smiled. "Is he in?"  
  
"Just a second Josh," she smiled. "How's Donna? Can she get her dress?"  
  
"Geez...does she tell you everything?" Josh asked in disbelief.  
  
"Margaret told me about the idea. We discussed Donna's strategy," Kathy insisted. "With you, a person needs to have a plan of manipulation at her disposal."  
  
"Could you just give me Sam, now?" Josh asked, bored with the conversation.  
  
"Gosh....don't have a fit, Josh. I was just about to put you through," she huffed and he was greeted with hold music.  
  
"Josh!" Sam said as he picked up the phone. "So you're letting Donna have a weekend off and a new dress! Are you feeling okay there, buddy?"  
  
"What the hell is with everyone today?" Josh growled in frustration. "Why do I call my best friend with a story when he's heard it from his nosey assistant who's heard it from the queen of the busybodies herself?"  
  
"And the queen busybody is Kathy, Margaret or Donna?" Sam asked seriously trying to keep up.  
  
"Does it matter?" Josh huffed.  
  
"Well...I suppose..." Sam began.  
  
"Sam," Josh said. "I called with a purpose."  
  
"Toby didn't want to talk? He never wanted to just chat with me either. I mean...there was a time when we did the chatting thing...but then we just kind of stopped," Sam rambled.  
  
"Sam," Josh said again.  
  
"Right. You had a purpose," Sam remembered. "Go ahead."  
  
"So has Kathy ever...I don't know...kissed your cheek in a moment of exuberated excitement?" he asked as calmly as possible.  
  
Sam thought back for a moment. "She kissed my cheek when I gave her her gift at her wedding," he recalled. "And when I was elected to Congress." Sam thought for a moment. "I think that's about it."  
  
"Okay," Josh said.  
  
"Any particular reason?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's just that I said I'd buy her a dress and let her go away for a weekend with some Winston fella and then she kissed my cheek and I don't know...it caught me off guard a little," he mused. "No big deal."  
  
"How did she do it? And I assume by her you mean Donna" Sam asked.  
  
"Huh?" Josh asked, confused.  
  
"I mean how did she, being Donna, kiss you?"  
  
"On. The. Cheek," Josh punctuated each word with a pause.  
  
"Yeah...but was it quick or lingering?"  
  
"I don't know," Josh lied, because he totally thought it was lingering. "Does it matter?"  
  
"Of course it does!" Sam exclaimed. "Quick is 'thanks you idiot. I totally deserve all of this and more and you and I both know it.' But lingering is kinda...'awww....you're so sweet' and stuff," Sam explained.  
  
"You need to get some men on staff," Josh told Sam. "The women folk in your office are starting to get in your head."  
  
"Maybe you're right...." Sam mused. "But what is this really about?" Josh remained quiet. "Josh?"  
  
"Sam...I gotta go," Josh said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed.  
  
"Talk to ya," Josh said as he disconnected.  
  
-----  
  
"Who was that?" Donna asked from behind him.  
  
"Where did you come from?" he asked, startled.  
  
"Originally I thought Wisconsin," Donna said. "But then there was that whole borderline dispute and now I'm just confused," she smiled.  
  
"Donna," he sighed, exasperated.  
  
"I was visiting Margaret," she answered. "I saw you on the phone. I inquired. End of story."  
  
"Visiting Margaret so you two can put Kathy on the speaker phone and come up with plots that involve you leaving for entire days at a time," Josh accused.  
  
"Oh. You were talking to Samuel. How is the good Congressman?" she asked.  
  
"Shut up," he answered her instead.  
  
"Spoiled sport," she muttered as she reached her desk and he stomped in his office.  
  
----  
  
About an hour later, he bellowed, "Donnatella Moss!"  
  
"Yes, your highness," she smirked appearing in his doorway.  
  
"How did you get here so fast?"  
  
"I was right here," she answered.  
  
"Are you a witch?" he asked as she walked in.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know," she smiled and sat down with her pen and pad in hand.  
  
"In fact I would," he smiled and they held each other's gaze for a minute before Josh cleared his throat. "So," he said. "You're weekend. When is it?" he asked glancing at a calendar.  
  
"The 29th, 30th and 31st," she answered confidently, trying to sound like he knew it was actually three whole days and not two.  
  
"Friday through Sunday?" he asked, verifying.  
  
"Yes. A three day weekend," she murmured.  
  
"I thought we were talking about just a Saturday and Sunday," he told her.  
  
"Josh," she whined. "Please?"  
  
"Whatever," he agreed. "When are we dress shopping?"  
  
Donna had been still beaming from the three-day weekend thing and she almost missed the we in the dress shopping sentence. "We?" she asked. "As in...we?"  
  
"How the hell am I going to buy you a dress if I'm not there?" he asked.  
  
"See...I was thinking you give me money and I go with a friend or something," she told him.  
  
"Yeah...I'm afraid I'm going to need to see what you get," he told her.  
  
"Why?" she asked, simply.  
  
"Why?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. Why?" she asked again.  
  
"Because I don't want you getting some flimsy little thing that you can't wear again to a fundraiser or a ball or something...you know...work related. I need to ensure this economical investment of mine," he reasoned. "Cause if not...you'll be back to stealing dresses again in no time flat!"  
  
"Borrowing," she corrected.  
  
"Stealing," he chided. "When?"  
  
"When what?" she asked.  
  
"The shopping?" he asked.  
  
"I kinda said I'd go with CJ," she admitted.  
  
"Great. When?" he continued.  
  
"Josh...are you serious?" she asked.  
  
"Yes?" he said, almost questioning his wisdom.  
  
"Okay," she said simply.  
  
"Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Okay. I'll let CJ know you'll be joining us on Sunday afternoon," Donna smiled.  
  
"Me and you and CJ?" he asked, just to certain.  
  
"Yes. Malls and lunch and me and you and CJ," Donna smiled, triumphantly.  
  
"Okay," he replied, skiddish-like.  
  
"Josh?" she asked.  
  
"Hmmm?" he responded.  
  
"You need to be on the Hill in a half hour," she told him with a grin. "Don't be late."  
  
"Uh huh," he murmured.  
  
----  
  
Josh left shortly for his meeting, yelling his goodbyes to Donna down the hall and she promptly went to CJ's office.  
  
"Carol? Does CJ have a minute?" Donna asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah...go on in. She just got done with Toby," Carol smirked.  
  
Donna opened the door and Toby nodded to her on his way out.  
  
"What can I do for you, Donna?" CJ asked smiling.  
  
"Remember the dress shopping?" Donna asked.  
  
"Sunday afternoon. A day of fun and no office problems. You. Me. Lunch and Josh's money. Fun for everyone," CJ said with a grin. "Or did that idiot say no. I'll kill him. You deserve the time off. And the dress. Where is he? I'll put him in his place right now," CJ said, reaching for the phone.  
  
"CJ," Donna stopped her and sat down. "He's fine. I can go and have a dress. He's just going to be joining us on our shopping trip," Donna murmured.  
  
"Come again?" CJ asked, in disbelief.  
  
"He said it's his money so he wants me to use it wisely and that he'll need to be there to ensure the wiseness of the transaction," Donna explained. "It kind of makes sense," she grasped.  
  
"It was a girl day," CJ huffed. "He's ruining our girl day!"  
  
"He means well," Donna defended.  
  
"No he doesn't. He means to be controlling. In fact, it would seem he's quite successful at it," CJ steamed. "You could say no," CJ offered. "I'd stand by you. For the good of the sisterhood."  
  
Donna smiled and shook her head, as if resigned and okay with the current situation. "He's coming. I just wanted to let you know," Donna sighed.  
  
"Okay, kiddo. Whatever you want. I'll see you later on," CJ smiled.  
  
----  
  
After her last briefing CJ flopped back in her office and let Carol go home. Josh appeared at her door. "If it isn't the girl day ruiner," she pouted.  
  
"Huh?" he asked walking in.  
  
"You're joining us on Sunday?" she asked and he nodded. "Thus you're single- handedly ruining our girl day."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"Well Josh, let me make it simple for ya. I am a girl. Donna is a girl. You, mi amor, are not. Thus you ruin the concept of a girl day," CJ explained.  
  
"Point taken," Josh conceded. "But it's not going to be avoided. My money. My approval," he insisted.  
  
"Whatever Joshua," CJ huffed. "Did you need something?"  
  
"Not really...I just wanted to make sure you knew I'd be joining you and Donna on Sunday is all," he sputtered.  
  
"Tread lightly, Josh," CJ warned.  
  
"Huh?" he asked.  
  
"You know what I'm saying," she sighed.  
  
"I really don't," Josh insisted.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Am I in trouble?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet," she smiled at him.  
  
"Josh?" came Donna's voice from the door.  
  
"Hey," he smiled at her. "What's up?"  
  
"I just wanted to know if it was okay for me to go," she told him.  
  
"Yeah. I'll walk you out," he offered. "We done?" he asked CJ.  
  
CJ looked at Josh and then at Donna and shook her head. "For now, my dear," she smiled. "For now."  
  
"Good night," he said.  
  
"Night," Donna echoed as she threaded her hand around his offered elbow and allowed him to lead her down the hall as they bantered about the color of the hallway. 


	2. We may have a problem

"Donna?" he bellowed.  
  
"You bellowed, your handsomeness?" she asked with a smirk, sipping a cup of coffee.  
  
"I already consented to the dress buying and your lack of working," he told her. "I could do with a little less of the sarcasm."  
  
"Bit much?" she asked.  
  
"A little," he agreed and laughed as she grimaced. "Can I get a cup of coffee?"  
  
"I suppose," she remarked and wandered back to her desk.  
  
A few minutes later, Josh appeared at her side. "Um....Donna?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Josh?" she smiled pleasantly.  
  
"What about that coffee?"  
  
"I know," she gushed. "Margaret really has outdone herself today, hasn't she? This is the best this week...maybe in the last month or so..." she mused.  
  
"I wouldn't know," he remarked.  
  
"Why?" she played dumb.  
  
"I was waiting for someone to bring me a cup," he glared.  
  
"Oh...well...you better hurry up...she's a bit rusty when the second pot rolls around," Donna smiled.  
  
"Get me coffee," he commanded.  
  
"Go to staff," she threw back and stalked past him.  
  
He jogged to catch up to her. "Donna," he whined.  
  
"Joshua," she joked.  
  
"Why won't you get me coffee? Just ths once," he begged.  
  
"Then it'll turn into a big to do and I'll somehow be obligated by some crazy Lyman precedent or something and be tricked into bringing you coffee till the day I die," she over dramatized the whole thing by sighing and whining loudly.  
  
"I'll know you till you die?" he pressed.  
  
"But then it'll be 'Donnatella? Bring me my teeth and my coffee and the paper' or some crazy requests like that. I can't let it get to that point Josh," she told him. "You know that."  
  
"Why will you have my teeth when I'm old?" he asked.  
  
"Why not?" she countered as they reached Leo's office.  
  
"You, my dear Donnatella," he smiled. "Are a constant source of joy and amusement for me."  
  
She did a little tap dance in front of him and curtsied. "And look," she grinned. "I can tap!"  
  
"Delightful," Josh grinned.  
  
"Yes. Delightful Donna. That's what we'll call her," Toby commented pushing past the two of them. "Josh! You're gonna be late," he ordered.  
  
"Get me a burger well done for lunch. And some cake. And a salad," he ordered her as he opened the door.  
  
"Burnt beyond recognition for the burger," she wrote down and asked him. "And the rest?"  
  
"Whatever kind of cake....and the salad's for you," he smiled. "I'll never eat it."  
  
"Yay! Salad and cake! A day of many blessings," she laughed and started back down the hall as Josh laughed and made his way into Leo's office.  
  
"Josh," Leo said as he wandered into the Senior Staff meeting.  
  
"Hey, um Leo....guys," he said looking at everyone. "Did you know Donna could tap?" he asked seriously as he watched her skip down the hall. "I mean....she's no Tony Danza or anything...but..." he rambled.  
  
"Tony Danza?" CJ asked.  
  
"Wait...the Full House guy?" Will Bailey asked Toby.  
  
"Are you kidding me with this?" Toby asked no one in particular.  
  
"No...Tony Danza's from 'Who's the Boss?'," CJ answered Will.  
  
"Oh...the one with Alyssa Milano," Will smiled. "I loved her."  
  
"How did I not know he could tap?" CJ wondered out loud.  
  
"Guys?" Leo asked interrupting.  
  
"Yes," Josh answered Leo with his trademark smirk. "I'm sorry," he cleared his throat and everyone paid attention for the next half hour.  
  
----  
  
As they were leaving staff, Leo grabbed Toby's arm and asked him to stay for a moment.  
  
"What's going on, Sir?" he asked Leo once the others had left.  
  
"Josh," Leo said.  
  
"Yes," Toby answered.  
  
"Does he seem...off somehow?"  
  
"More than usual?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Not entirely," Toby murmured.  
  
"Is it me or is he oddly fascinated with his assistant?"   
  
"Again...more than usual?" Toby questioned.  
  
"It's not a problem?"  
  
"No," Toby answered, looking at the floor.  
  
"See that it stays that way," Leo ordered opening the door for Toby to leave.  
  
----  
  
"Did you get in trouble?" Will asked Toby when he made it back to the Communications' Bullpen.  
  
"If I ignore you will you go away?" Toby asked.  
  
"That's not likely," Will answered with a smirk.  
  
"Leo just had a thing he needed to bounce off me. No big deal," Toby assured Will as CJ came around the corner.  
  
"Tobus! Did you have fun in detention?" she laughed. "What'd Leo want?"  
  
Toby looked at Will and nodded for him to leave the room.  
  
"Oh. So you'll tell her, I guess. I'm never going to feel like part of the gang if I'm never included in conversations," Will huffed as he sulked out into the hallway.  
  
"What's with him?" CJ asked.  
  
"He's just being himself," Toby assured her.  
  
"So Leo...." CJ started.  
  
"He wanted to know if I thought anything was up with Josh and Donna," Toby told her.  
  
"Up as in..." CJ pressed.  
  
"Up as in 'up' I guess," Toby said dryly. "How should I know?"  
  
"Do you think something is?" CJ asked.  
  
"I'm not Josh nor am I Donna so I don't see how I would be the one to ask in this particular situation," Toby told her.  
  
"Josh is an idiot," CJ mused. "But how much of an idiot?"  
  
"Ask Sam," Toby said and shuffled through some papers on his desk.  
  
"He's going shopping with Donna and I this weekend," CJ said.  
  
"Why?" Toby asked.  
  
"Because Donna asked him for money to buy a dress and a few days off to go to her grandparents' anniversary party and he's decided that since he's paying for the dress, he should have a say in the purchase," CJ explained.  
  
"So?" Toby asked.  
  
"I find it odd," CJ mused. "He's also mocking Donna's date to said event."  
  
"Mocking?"  
  
"He's making fun of the name, in a way," CJ told him. "It's Winston."  
  
"Is he a Republican?" Toby asked.  
  
"You're hopeless, too," CJ laughed. "That's what Josh said!"  
  
"Josh always mocks her choice in dates and she does in fact attract Republicans. Josh isn't all dumb all the time," Toby explained. "So he's just being typical Josh and they're just being typical Josh and Donna," Toby surmised.  
  
"I guess," CJ lamented.  
  
"And we shouldn't worry about this," Toby remarked.  
  
"I guess," CJ sighed.  
  
"Do we want them to be more?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yes and no," CJ answered.  
  
Toby sat down with a sigh and stared at CJ until she continued.  
  
"They'd be happier," CJ smiled.  
  
"They'd be fired," Toby shot back.  
  
"No one understands Josh like Donna," CJ added. "And he won't do any better...you know this."  
  
"Can you say sexual harassment?" Toby asked.  
  
"It'd be consensual," CJ countered.  
  
"It'd give us yet another scandal to contend with," Toby sighed. "They can figure it out when we're out of office."  
  
"So you're saying you see it!" CJ laughed with glee.  
  
"I'm not," Toby sighed. "I'm just musing is all."  
  
"Whatever," CJ smirked. "So we just have to divert them in other directions for the time being."  
  
"Right. They might be getting too close to the beaten path," Toby shook his head. "And that is not a good thing for anyone in this particular situation."  
  
"You think by doing this we'll not get invited to the wedding?" CJ asked.  
  
"Doing what? Going out of our way to ensure that they avoid all hints of romance until we leave the White House? I'm sure Josh will just forgive and forget if and when he figures the whole thing out," Toby said dryly.  
  
"Hmmm," CJ pondered. "I'm calling Sam later," CJ told him. "See what he knows."  
  
"Good. I'll talk to you later," Toby dismissed her. "I have actual work to, you know, do."  
  
"You really are a softie," CJ smiled at him as she left his office.  
  
"Spill it and die," Toby called after her.  
  
----  
  
"Can I go?" Donna asked Josh around 8 o'clock that night.  
  
"Go where?" Josh asked, not looking up.  
  
"Home," she answered from outside his door.  
  
"For?" Josh asked, still not looking up.  
  
"Josh! It's after eight on a Friday night and I've been here late four nights so far this week," she pressed.  
  
"Late?" Josh asked.  
  
"Past midnight," she informed him.  
  
"You're a trooper," he smiled, looking up for the first time. "Wow," he smiled.  
  
"Wow?" she asked.  
  
"You weren't wearing that earlier," he stated.  
  
"You're quite observant," she smirked, coming in and sitting down.  
  
"Why are you wearing that now?" he asked.  
  
"I was hoping you'd let me leave. I have a date," she told him with a small, determined smile.  
  
"You made a date before seeing if we had to work?" Josh asked.  
  
"Well...not officially," she sighed. "I kinda told Winston that maybe I might be able to get out before all the bars in the District closed and that if that was possible maybe we'd get a drink or something," she said.  
  
"And it's only 8 o'clock. Surely bars are open much later," Josh reasoned.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "You are once again correct, o'great one," she joked. "But it's been slow since lunch. So...I may have called him and hinted at the possibility of dinner and dancing and drinks," she squeaked.  
  
"In that," he thought out loud.  
  
"What's wrong with this?" she asked getting up and letting him look her over again.  
  
"Not a thing," Josh sighed as he took in her clinging dark clothes and their contrast to her light skin and hair...and her dark eyes and lips. "You look...." he started.  
  
"Yes?" she pressed.  
  
He shook it off and nodded to the door. "Go," he said. "Before I change my mind, just go."  
  
"Really?" she squeaked.  
  
He laughed at her sincere joy. "Yeah," he told her. "Have fun."  
  
"I'll be in early tomorrow," she promised.  
  
"Just...you know...call me around 9 or so. We'll plan on being here by like 10:30 or something," he offered.  
  
"Thank you, Josh," she smiled sincerely. "You really are a great man."  
  
"You deserve it," his eyes twinkled when he smiled at her. "Have fun."  
  
"I will. Don't stay too late," she warned.  
  
"Yes mom," he chastised.  
  
"I worry," she told him.  
  
"I know," he answered. "I'm going in a few minutes," he promised.  
  
"I'll talk to you in the morning," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
  
And then she left.  
  
And he sat.  
  
Alone. A long time he sat at his desk....alone. And then the phone rang.  
  
"Josh?" Sam asked when he heard the phone pick up but no hello.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said, distracted. "Sam?"  
  
"Yeah....you okay?" Sam asked, worried.  
  
"I'm good. What can I do ya for, Congressman?" Josh asked, clearing his throat.  
  
"Um....not much, buddy," Sam said. "I just wanted to see how you were. You kind of cut me off the last time we talked."  
  
"Yeah...I'm straight. It's fine," Josh assured him.  
  
"So...you're okay with Winston?" Sam asked with a smirk evident in his voice.  
  
"I think he's a Republican," Josh reasoned.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sam?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah?"   
  
"What am I doing?" Josh asked.  
  
"At the moment? At 10:30 Friday night?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam..." Josh sighed.  
  
"Did you at least let Donna go...I mean if you insist on staying at work all night long?" Sam asked.  
  
"She's been gone. Date with Winston or whatever," Josh stammered.  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay?" Josh questioned.  
  
"That's good. I mean...she deserves it, right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah...she's out with him," Josh mumbled.  
  
"I gathered that," Sam smirked.  
  
"So..." Josh sighed.  
  
"So what are you doing?" Sam asked.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"That's what you asked me," Sam reminded.  
  
"Yeah..." Josh remembered.  
  
"So...you mean in general?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam....it's late," Josh sighed.   
  
"It is," Sam recalled.  
  
"My other line is ringing," Josh said. "Can you hold for a sec?"  
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Josh Lyman," Josh said on the speaker.  
  
"Why are you picking up your phone?" Donna asked.  
  
"I'm on my way out," Josh told her.  
  
"You said that two hours ago," she pressed.  
  
"I promise," he smiled.  
  
"I'm calling your house in forty minutes," she warned. "You best pick up."  
  
"Is that a threat Donnatella?" he asked quietly.  
  
"Go home," she smiled.  
  
"I'll talk to you in forty minutes," he smiled.  
  
"Sam?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Sam perked up.  
  
"I gotta go," Josh told him.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"Donna. She's gonna call the condo and if I'm not there..." Josh trailed.  
  
"Isn't she on a date?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh remarked, gathering his stuff to throw in his backpack.  
  
"And why is she calling you exactly....while she is out with her date?" Sam questioned.  
  
"How should I know?" Josh asked. "But I gotta get home," Josh said.   
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have a good night, Sam," Josh smiled.  
  
"You too, man," Sam sighed and disconnected.  
  
Then he called CJ.  
  
"CJ?" Sam asked when she picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Sam," CJ smiled. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"We could have a problem," Sam sighed and summarized his and Josh's conversation.  
  
----  
  
Josh made it home and turned on CNN in the living room and NPR in the kitchen and grabbed himself a piece of cold pizza. Then the phone rang.  
  
"Yo," he said into the receiver.  
  
"Is that how you answer the phone now?" Donna asked.  
  
"I knew it was you," he insisted.  
  
"Uh huh," she laughed.  
  
"I'm home. Safe and sound," he told her.  
  
"I'm happy about that," she smiled.  
  
"Having fun?" he asked, though not really caring.  
  
"Yes, Josh. Thanks for letting me go," she gushed.  
  
He couldn't help but smile at her excitement. "Okay. Go and finish your date," he told her.  
  
"I'll call you in the morning," she reminded him. "And warm up your pizza," she told him.  
  
"Hey! How'd you know what I was eating?"   
  
"Josh..." she smiled.  
  
"I knew you were a witch!" he accused.  
  
"You're nuts," she laughed.  
  
"Good night, Donnatella," he whispered, his voice suddenly husky.  
  
She smiled and looked at Winston's stare from across the room. "Josh..." she started and then he disconnected. "Bye," she said to nothing.  
  
His phone rang again.  
  
"Didn't I just say good night, Donnatella?" he asked.  
  
"Josh. What the hell are you yammering about?" Toby asked.  
  
"Toby?"  
  
"Joshy?" he mocked.  
  
"What's up, man?" Josh asked.  
  
"Why'd you call me Donna?"  
  
"I just hung up with her...she sometimes calls back to...never mind," Josh decided. "What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to remind you that you need to meet with what's his name from State tomorrow afternoon," Toby cleared his throat.  
  
"Yeah. I got it. I'm going over stuff now," Josh told him.  
  
"Okay," Toby said.  
  
"Okay," Josh answered.  
  
"I'm gonna go now," Toby said.  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed as he hung up. 


	3. The best damn Deputy Deputy Chief of Sta...

The next morning, Josh lay in bed, waiting for Donna's wake-up call. He'd been up reading the stuff for the meeting he had later that day until around 2 or so, so he'd gotten at least 6 good hours of sleep. That was more than usual. The phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled, for effect.  
  
"Good morning," Donna chirped.  
  
He smiled at how awake she sounded. "How was your night?"  
  
"Glorious," she gushed. "Simply perfect," she smiled. "And your's?"  
  
"Wonderful as well. I prepped for a meeting all night," he told her.  
  
"It's good to be prepared," she told him.  
  
"I'm on my way in," he told her.  
  
"I'm in," she smirked.  
  
"I told you to take it easy today," he accused.  
  
"I wanted to be here," she hushed him. "Now get a move on. Everyone else is already here and I might start to whine that I had to be here while you lounged around at home." And with that she hung up and Josh ran to the shower.  
  
----  
  
"Donna?" CJ asked coming into Josh's office where Donna was busy prioritizing his files for the day.  
  
"Hey, CJ!"  
  
"You have a minute to run down to the Mess?" CJ asked.  
  
"He'll be here in a minute," Donna sighed. "I'd have to be quick," she finished the folders and followed CJ down the hall.  
  
They sat at a corner table with coffee in hand and CJ smiled at the younger girl.  
  
"What?" Donna asked.  
  
"How was your date last night?" CJ smiled.  
  
"Pretty good," Donna smiled. "Winston's pretty okay."  
  
"Pretty okay?" CJ laughed. "Jeez...there's a ringing endorsement."  
  
"He's a good guy," Donna insisted. "A little uptight about my job....but a good guy."  
  
"Uptight?" CJ questioned.  
  
"He got mad when I called Josh a couple of times...to check in and what not," Donna explained.  
  
"Donna! Josh's a big boy," CJ told her. "He has a mother and he doesn't need you looking after him all the time."  
  
"He'd still be at the damn office if it wasn't for me," Donna insisted. "Looking after Josh is my job. It's what I do."  
  
"Carol never calls me to check in," CJ continued.  
  
"You're a together woman," Donna brushed off.  
  
"Josh is a grown man," CJ insisted.  
  
"Ah...grown, but not together," Donna smiled. "He needs to be coddled or he can't function."  
  
"You need to cut the cord," CJ told her honestly. "Josh is too old for a babysitter."  
  
"I like taking care of things for him," Donna said quietly.  
  
"Or do you just like taking care of him?" CJ asked, knowingly.  
  
Donna's head jerked up quickly in response to that last comment. "CJ..."  
  
"Donna. You have to stop this. It's not right," CJ told her, looking at her intently.  
  
"It's not anything," Donna insisted. "He just needs to be coddled every now and again and I don't mind doing it.  
  
"It's nothing else, maybe?" CJ asked, fishing for more details.  
  
"Ladies," Josh bellowed as he appeared next to their table. "Donnatella...were you going to bring me coffee?" he asked with a dimpled grin.  
  
Donna laughed and swatted at his arm as he presented her with a raisin muffin. "Not on your life, Lyman," she smirked and grabbed the muffin from his grasps. "But thanks for the muffin."  
  
"Did you know that the calorie content in these things is all wrong?" Josh asked her as he pulled up a chair.  
  
"Margaret mentioned that before, I think," Donna recalled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said. "I think she told Toby and he told Sam and Sam told me or something," Josh recalled. "Weird."  
  
"Yeah," Donna murmured, breaking a piece off to give to Josh.  
  
CJ sat there and watched the two of them. It was like they were all alone or something. "So...I'm gonna get back to work," CJ said, making her presence still known.  
  
"You want some of Donna's muffin?" Josh offered.  
  
"No thanks," CJ smiled. "I'll see you guys later."  
  
"Yeah," they both murmured as she walked away.  
  
"Is she okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"She was being a little weird earlier," Donna admitted. "She's mad that you're coming shopping tomorrow."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know. She thinks I'm too nice to you or something," Donna guessed.  
  
"You're just nice enough to me," he whined.  
  
Donna laughed. "C'mon...there is work to be done, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay," he sighed as he followed her out.  
  
----  
  
"Spanky?" CJ seethed into the phone.  
  
"Claudia Jean...how lovely it is to hear from you," Sam smirked at her tone. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"What are we going to do with Josh and Donna?"  
  
"Did something happen since last night?" he asked concerned.  
  
"I was just with them," she sighed. "Donna and I were talking about how she should let Josh take care of himself and I was being supportive and all," she insisted.  
  
"Uh huh," Sam laughed.  
  
"And then Josh came in and it was like I wasn't even there," she exclaimed. "Is it possible that they do this all the time and I'm just only now realizing it?"  
  
"Yes," he answered.  
  
"Yes, what?" she asked.  
  
"Yes it's possible," he grinned. "She's got that boyfriend...Winston or whatever," Sam insisted.  
  
"Yes, she does. But she called Josh last night a couple of times while she was out with Winston," CJ continued.  
  
"I know...I found that troubling as well if you recall," Sam sighed.  
  
"Oh...Toby's here," CJ told Sam. "You're going on speaker."  
  
"Toby?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's bad, Sam," Toby sighed. "I called him and he thought it was Donna and he sounded all swoony-like."  
  
"What are we going to do?" CJ asked the boys.  
  
"Nothing," Toby sighed. "We do nothing. Cause if we do something, we'll manage to screw it up somehow."  
  
"Toby..." Sam whined.  
  
"No. They're both clueless. If we start being involved, we could alter their perceptions," he insisted.  
  
"But Leo already thinks something's up with them," CJ sighed, sitting down at her desk.  
  
"Nothing's up," Toby insisted.  
  
"I don't think he knows anything," Sam offered.  
  
"Last night you were all worried," CJ accused.  
  
"Yeah...but Josh is the master of denial. He does it well," Sam surmised. "I think the denial could work a while longer."  
  
"And if one of them figures it out?" CJ asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
It was quiet for a minute while they all thought about the possible outcomes to that particular question. "They're gone," Toby said, somberly.  
  
"Well...maybe just Donna," Sam added.  
  
"I like Donna," Toby sighed.  
  
"Me too," CJ sniffed.  
  
"They can't be together," Sam decided. "For everyone's best interests."  
  
"Except their own," CJ whispered.  
  
"I gotta go," Toby sighed and walked out.  
  
"Later CJ," Sam whispered.  
  
"Bye," she sighed and disconnected.  
  
----  
  
"I'm going out tonight," Josh said as he walked past her desk.  
  
"With?" she inquired politely.  
  
"My buddy from college. He's in town with a couple of guys and we're going to grab a drink or something. Maybe play some pool," Josh threw in with a grin.  
  
"Be careful," she warned.  
  
"Donna," he whined.  
  
"What? You have a very sensitive system and you know it," she told him. "And you suck at pool. Don't bet on the games. You'll end up drunk and penniless and I'll have to drag your sorry ass home," she smirked.  
  
"That was one time," he yelled.  
  
"Ha. I'll always remember it," Donna smiled. "I told you it would come in handy some day."  
  
"You're ridiculous," he smiled.  
  
"I am not," she laughed. "I'm resourceful."  
  
"Uh huh. You can go. I have that last meeting and then I'm off to the bars, I tell you!" he gloated.  
  
"Be careful, Josh," she smiled at him as she gathered her stuff.  
  
"I'll see you for the shopping trip from hell tomorrow," he told her.  
  
"You don't have to come," she told him.  
  
"I must ensure that you get a worthy product for my money," he insisted.  
  
"You're too much," she laughed.  
  
"I think I'm just enough," he sighed and trotted down the hall.  
  
----  
  
Hours later, Donna was laying in her bed with a pint of Ben & Jerry's in hand talking to Winston on the phone when she got another call.  
  
"Winston? Can you hold on for a moment?" she asked and she clicked over once he obliged. "Hello?"  
  
"Donnatella Moss?" the voice asked.  
  
"Who's this?" she asked concerned.  
  
"This is Brad...Josh's friend," he told her. "Josh said that you'd be the person to call."  
  
"Where are you?" she sighed as she jotted down the address and thanked him for his help. She then clicked back over to Winston. "Hey," she smiled.  
  
"You have to go." It was a statement, not a question.  
  
"Yeah, something came up," she said.  
  
"Uh huh," he sighed. "Something usually does," he replied.  
  
"Winston?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just frustrated is all. It's my problem," he told her. "Go on...do your job. We'll talk tomorrow after you get back from lunch or whatever."  
  
"Thanks for being so understanding," she smiled.  
  
"Good night, beautiful," he whispered before hanging up.  
  
"Night," she murmured and hung up. She paused for just a moment before she threw on some clothes and grabbed her keys and went off in search of Josh.  
  
Before too long, she found him. He was propped up in a booth in the back of a seedy pool hall. She slid into the seat across from him and looked at him with a grin. "This makes it twice," she told him and earned a half smirk.  
  
"Donnatella?" Brad asked as he approached the table.  
  
Donna smiled and went to introduce herself, but Josh beat her to it.  
  
"Brad...this is my Donnatella...Donna...this is...this is..." he thought.  
  
"Brad," Donna smiled. "Thanks for calling me. I'm Donna," she told him and shook his hand. "Josh? What happened?"  
  
"I suck at pool," he told her.  
  
"Well...as it turns out I in fact knew that," Donna smiled.  
  
"I really suck at it though," he whined.  
  
"You do," she agreed.  
  
"He had a bit too much to drink, I guess," Brad explained. "We wanted to take him home but he couldn't really give us directions. He gave us your name, so we figured we'd give you a call. I hope you don't mind," Brad smiled at her.  
  
"Not at all," she brushed it off. "I live for dragging his drunk ass home with me," she answered slyly.  
  
"Not funny," Josh whined.  
  
"I know," she agreed.  
  
Brad laughed. "What'd Lyman ever do to deserve a woman like you?" he asked Donna.  
  
"I'm not his..." Donna tried to explain. "I mean...we're not...really...."  
  
"I'm lucky," Josh murmured and smiled at her. "I'm very lucky."  
  
She smiled back at him just because he looked so pathetic. "C'mon Josh," she offered him her hand. "Let's go home."  
  
"I can't find my keys," he answered.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "We'll go to my place, pick up my copy of your key and we'll get you to bed," she assured him.  
  
"What would I do without you?" he asked as she helped him up and wrapped his coat around him.  
  
"I perish the thought," she smiled at him and then turned to Brad and his friends. "Thanks guys," she smiled brightly. "It was nice to meet you," she told Brad. "Let me get him out of here before he embarrasses himself further."  
  
"See ya Josh," Brad said as he patted his old friend on the back.  
  
"Yeah," Josh mumbled as Donna dragged him away.  
  
"C'mon there buddy," Donna smirked as she dumped him in her car.  
  
When she got in herself, he looked over at her all dimpled and smiled. "Thank you," he slurred. "For..a...coming and all..."  
  
"I couldn't very well leave you here, could I?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Yeah," he said slowly. "Ya could. But you don't," he smiled carefully and cocked his head. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?" she asked, refusing to go where he was attempting to take her.  
  
"Why do you do all the things you do for me?" he asked seriously.  
  
"Because I am the best damn deputy, Deputy Chief of Staff there is," she joked.  
  
"Donna..." he moaned.  
  
"It's my job to take care of you," she said seriously. "Now just shut up until we get home, okay?"  
  
He closed his eyes and laid his head back and murmured, "Kay."  
  
"Tonight is taking a very dangerous turn," she murmured to herself as she made way back to her apartment.  
  
---- "Brad?" Sam asked when he picked up his ringing cell phone.  
  
"Yeah. So...as predicted, Josh still can't hold his liquor," Brad laughed. "And he still sucks at pool. Why does he bother to do these things if he can't do them well?"  
  
"He's Josh," Sam offered as an excuse.  
  
"Yeah," Brad agreed.  
  
"So...Donna show up?" Sam asked, already assuming the answer.  
  
"Yeah," Brad answered. "She's a nice looking woman," Brad added.  
  
"How'd Josh react?" Sam asked, ignoring the comment.  
  
"He insisted that we call 'his Donnatella' because 'she could fix everything,'" Brad smirked. "If he wasn't so sad looking it would have been kinda sweet."  
  
"And she came?" Sam asked, sighing.  
  
"Right away," Brad answered. "No questions asked."  
  
"Yeah...that's Donna," Sam agreed.  
  
"He also said he was lucky to have a woman like her in his life," Brad added.  
  
"Yeah?" Sam asked. "Did she deny it?"  
  
"She started to, but then decided against it," Brad explained. "Who knows why," he sighed.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said.  
  
"Is this what we wanted to happen?" Brad asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Sam sighed. "Thanks for your help, Brad. We'll talk soon," Sam said and disconnected from him to immediately call CJ. "CJ?"  
  
"Spanky!" she smiled. "What's up?"  
  
"She took him home," Sam told her.  
  
"Kay," CJ said. "I'm calling Toby and then we'll take care of it," she told him.  
  
"Call me later," Sam told her.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled and hung up and got Toby on the line.  
  
"What's up?" he asked.  
  
"He's at her apartment," she told him.  
  
"I'll pick you up in five minutes," Toby sighed and threw down his briefing memo.  
  
----  
  
Donna got them into her apartment, barely, before Josh collapsed on her couch and turned on CNN. "You're hopeless," she laughed and sat down next to him.  
  
"I know," he sighed.  
  
"Why do you do these things?" she asked.  
  
"Drink or play pool?" he asked.  
  
"Both," she giggled.  
  
"I don't know," he answered. "To be cool," he offered.  
  
"And being dragged all around town by your assistant portrays coolness these days?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.  
  
"Being picked up by a long legged blonde woman who fawns all over me is not in the uncool category," he smirked.  
  
"Josh," she said, blushing. "You shouldn't say things like that," she told him.  
  
"I know," he told her.  
  
"Yet you did," she informed him.  
  
"I'm drunk," he offered up the excuse.  
  
"You are," she smiled and smoothed his unruly hair.  
  
"So I probably won't remember much of this in the morning," he figured.  
  
"Most likely not," she agreed smiling at him.  
  
"You look very nice tonight, Donna," he whispered, looking in her eyes.  
  
"Josh," she tried to interrupt him.  
  
"You do," he told her.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled.  
  
He pushed himself up in a seated position. "I hate Winston," he told her.  
  
"You don't know him," she laughed.  
  
"You're dating him?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh," she said.  
  
"Then I hate him," Josh reasoned.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Whatever you say, Joshua."  
  
"Why do you do that?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Call me Joshua sometimes...It drives me crazy," he said in a husky voice.  
  
"Crazy good or crazy bad?" she teased.  
  
"Both," he reasoned.  
  
A piece of hair fell in front of her eye and he reached up to move it out of the way and his hand came in contact with her skin and she sort of leaned into the touch. "Josh," she whispered.  
  
Then the door flew open and CJ and Toby were standing in her hallway looking worried.  
  
"Josh! Are you okay?" CJ asked, worried.  
  
"What's going on?" Josh asked, turning away from Donna.  
  
"Someone from the bar recognized you and said you lost your keys and they found them and called the White House," CJ continued, looking at Toby to jump in.  
  
"So naturally we were worried," Toby continued. "You didn't pick up your cell phone," Toby told him.  
  
"It's in your car, I think," Josh said, glancing at Donna.  
  
"We'll look tomorrow," she smiled at him.  
  
"So you're okay?" Toby asked, trying to seem normal.  
  
"Just drunk and a terribly pool player," Josh smirked. "No worse for wear."  
  
"Okay. You need a lift home?" CJ offered. "So Donna can rest up for the shopping spree tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah...I mean we're going that way," Toby sighed.  
  
Donna smiled at them. "Looks like we don't need that spare key after all."  
  
"Guess we don't," he smiled at Donna. "Thanks...for tonight and all."  
  
"Sure thing," she smiled back at him. "Get some sleep, Joshua," she whispered.  
  
"See ya," he whispered, his voice suddenly hoarse.  
  
"Okay," CJ cleared her throat. "Let's get moving. Donna, I'll pick this lug up tomorrow and meet you here by 11 or so," she told her.  
  
"Josh, I'll call you at 9," Donna called after him as Toby dragged him down the hall.  
  
"Yeah," Josh called back.  
  
Donna smiled as she watched CJ and Toby throw him in the elevator and then she went back into her apartment and got ready for bed.  
  
Meanwhile, Toby threw Josh in the back of his car and he and CJ got in as well.  
  
"What the hell is your problem?" CJ asked him.  
  
"I suck at pool?" Josh offered.  
  
"Wrong answer," Toby told him quietly.  
  
"You're the Deputy Chief of Staff," CJ informed him.  
  
"Thanks for the head's up, Claudia Jean," Josh shot back.  
  
"You should be held to a higher standard," she explained further. "Public drunkenness is not looked upon favorably."  
  
"Again, thanks for that little bit of information," he sighed. "It won't happen again," he promised.  
  
"Yeah," Toby muttered.  
  
"Josh...you can't just go make a spectacle out of yourself when you have friends visiting," CJ sighed. "It's not good for the Administration as a whole. Neither is your assistant dragging you around town because you can't seem to function yourself," she added.  
  
"Cheap shot," Josh muttered.  
  
"Josh...she's your employee, not your slave," Toby reasoned, quietly.  
  
"I know," he whispered.  
  
"So you called her because..." Toby pressed.  
  
"I knew she had a key to my place," Josh admitted.  
  
"Why does she have a key to your condo?" CJ asked, seriously.  
  
"After the shooting...she'd come and go at weird hours," Josh explained. "I couldn't move all that well at first, so it was easier for her to let herself in and out, ya know?"  
  
"That was years ago," Toby stated.  
  
"I never asked for it back and she never offered it back," Josh told them.  
  
"Uh huh," Toby muttered.  
  
"Josh...what is going on with you and Donna?" CJ asked bluntly, earning a glare from Toby.  
  
"Nothing," Josh answered quietly.  
  
"What was that, Josh?" Toby asked, wanting to be sure he heard the answer.  
  
Josh cleared his throat, "Nothing." He swallowed before continuing. "She's my assistant and she's my friend. And that's all," he told them.  
  
"You're sure?" CJ pressed.  
  
"Of course," he smirked. "Why?" he asked with a grin. "Did you guys think it was something else going on?"  
  
"What would be going on?" CJ asked, innocently.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know," Josh answered.  
  
"Nothing's going on," Toby concluded. "End of story."  
  
"Toby," CJ started.  
  
"No, CJ," Toby told her. "Josh is right. What could possibly be going on with a member of his support staff? That would be ridiculously stupid. I mean...no matter how innocent it would most likely be, the appearance of impropriety would be great. Politics is Josh's life. He wouldn't want to ruin his career on something like that. "Not that Donna wouldn't be worth it," he amended to Josh quickly. "It's just not something that Josh would do. He's too smart for that," Toby smiled and looked back at Josh while he stopped at a red light. "Right buddy?"  
  
"Yeah," Josh mumbled, looking out the window. "I'd never do anything to harm the Administration. And besides, I told you, Donna's my assistant and my friend, but that's about it. I don't even think she likes me half the time," he added with a sad grin.  
  
"See, CJ?" Toby asked. "You were worried about a non-existent problem!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Josh," CJ told him. "You know how I can get when I'm overtired," she smiled. "I was letting my imagination get the best of me."  
  
"No problem," Josh told her as Toby pulled up in front of his house.  
  
"You okay to go up alone?" Toby asked.  
  
Josh got out and gathered his thoughts for a moment. The conversation certainly sobered him up quickly, he thought. "Yeah," he told them. "See ya in the morning, CJ," he smiled.  
  
"Okay there, killer. Get some sleep," she told him.  
  
"Night," Josh mumbled as he made his way inside.  
  
CJ grabbed her phone and dialed up Sam as they pulled away.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Sparky?" CJ asked with a grin. "We did it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Josh now believes that he would kill the Administration if he pursued Donna romantically," CJ explained.  
  
"Good," Sam smiled. "How bad was it when you reached Donna's?"  
  
"Bad," CJ admitted. "They looked...close," she explained. "But it's okay now. Josh knows what he has to do."  
  
"Good. I gotta go," he told her. "Tell Toby bye for me...I'll talk to you guys later," he smiled.  
  
"Night, Sparky," CJ laughed and hung up.  
  
"We did it," CJ smiled, turning triumphantly to Toby.  
  
"Did we?" Toby asked. "Or did we just further the idea along in his head?"  
  
"No...he knows what would happen," CJ insisted. "You just told him!"  
  
"I did," Toby agreed. "But maybe we just convinced him that if he indeed were to consider a relationship with Donna he'd need to stage a massive cover-up."  
  
"He couldn't pull it off alone," CJ said. "He'd ask Sam for help!"  
  
"Maybe...maybe not. He could be wary of Sam," Toby reasoned. "He could go elsewhere."  
  
"Where?" CJ wondered.  
  
"I have no idea at the moment, and actually I'm tired of thinking about Josh's love life or lack there of this evening," he sighed. "I'm taking you home." 


	4. Republicans are people too

The ride from his place to Donna's was almost unbearable. He was tired, of course, but then there was...tension. He'd tried to ignore it, but it was obvious. CJ was fishing for something...he just wasn't sure what yet.  
  
"So Josh, who're ya hanging out with these days...you know, with Sam not being around as much and all?" she inquired.  
  
"I talk to Sam all the time," Josh told her. "Whether he's here or not."  
  
"Yeah...but it's not the same," CJ pressed. "You two can't be the great terrible twosome you once were."  
  
"When were we the terrible twosome exactly?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Your friend Brad...is he gonna be your new hang-out friend?" she asked.  
  
"Brad is a guy I knew from college," Josh told her. "I have all the friends I need, I think."  
  
"Yeah...but still...you know...you'll need someone to bounce ideas off of, right? Who'll that be?" she asked.  
  
"I'm done talking," Josh sighed. "You're making no sense."  
  
"I'm just worried about you," CJ said.  
  
"Because Sam's not working down the hall from me," Josh supplied.  
  
"Exactly," CJ smiled.  
  
"You're nuts!" Josh told her. "I'm going to get Donna," he said, getting out of the car once they reached Donna's building.  
  
Once upstairs in Donna's place, waiting for her to grab her keys, he smiled at her. "You know...I meant what I said last night," he told her.  
  
"Josh..." she warned.  
  
"That's all I'm saying," he smiled.  
  
"You were drunk," she told him.  
  
"And yet I remember how good I thought you looked...how about that?" he smirked.  
  
"Joshua," she hissed and poked his arm.  
  
"I also recall telling you how much that drives me crazy," he murmured.  
  
She blushed and grabbed her coat. "CJ's waiting," she told him.  
  
"She is. And she's nuts," he explained.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Her and Toby were on me last night about how getting involved with you would be horrible for the Administration and this morning she's wondering who I tell my secrets to?" Josh explained. "It's unnerving!"  
  
"You discussed us being involved?" Donna asked. "Why, exactly?"  
  
"I don't know! I told them we weren't and they just kept on reiterating all the reasons our involvement would be bad," Josh sighed.  
  
"Oh my god," Donna said.  
  
"Huh?" Josh asked. "Does it make sense to you?"  
  
"They think we're like a thing or something," Donna explained. "CJ's been being weird around me, too."  
  
"But we're not," Josh sighed.  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Of course not?" Josh asked. "Shouldn't I be offended by that or something?"  
  
"Josh..." Donna sighed as they rode the elevator.  
  
"I mean...I'm not that repulsing," he boasted.  
  
"There's a promotional line!"  
  
"No...you know what I mean," Josh explained.  
  
"I did."  
  
"But if we were to be involved," Josh continued. "I'm sure that we could keep in under wraps from CJ of all people."  
  
"And Toby," Donna reasoned.  
  
"And Sam," Josh smiled. "Sam would have to be kept out of it," Josh continued. "And Margaret too."  
  
"We could be discrete," Donna agreed.  
  
"But we don't have to worry about that," Josh's smile faded as he guided Donna to the car.  
  
"Because we're not together," she murmured, giving him a glance before getting in next to CJ.  
  
----  
  
The shopping trip was worse than Josh could ever had imagined. It was hot, it was crowded and he had to spend large amounts of time waiting around with CJ and CJ's glare.  
  
After about 3 or so hours and six department stores at three different locations, Josh flopped down in the latest selection of waiting chairs next to CJ. "After this, please can we get lunch?" he begged.  
  
"She wanted to get her dress first," CJ explained. "What's wrong? Can't shop with the big girls?" she joked.  
  
"I just need sustenance."  
  
"Uh huh," she smirked.  
  
"She's been in there for like a half hour," he sighed.  
  
"She had a lot to try on," CJ explained.  
  
"She's only come out of like two dressing rooms this whole time. Is there an actual reason for us to sit here and wait?" he wondered.  
  
"She'll come out if it works," CJ explained.  
  
"So far the other ones she thought worked actually kinda sucked," he mocked and earned a slap from CJ.  
  
"You guys? I'm coming out," Donna warned.  
  
"Finally," Josh sighed. "I was about to send in the Secret Service."  
  
"Donna," CJ whispered. "You look lovely!"  
  
Josh looked up and smiled at the sight before him. Donna did in fact look lovely. She had on a tea-length black dress that clung to her body in all of the right place and flowed beautifully in all of the others. It had tank- styled sleeves and the cut was high in the front and an almost non-existent back.  
  
"I was thinking," Donna mused, "That I'd pair it with pearls or something."  
  
"It's perfect," CJ smiled. "Timelessly elegant!"  
  
"Yeah?" Donna asked with a grin as she looked at herself in the mirrors.  
  
"You really do look beautiful," Josh whispered when her eyes fell on his.  
  
"Thanks," she smiled and then they both cast a look at CJ who looked about ready to blow a gasket.  
  
"So...if you're through with this shopping stuff, can we get lunch now? I'm starving!" Josh said, with a laugh.  
  
CJ relaxed a little and went to gather all of Donna's reject dresses to put on the take-back rack. Donna looked at Josh, searching for approval or something. He gave her a full-dimpled smile that made her blush. "Beautiful," he murmured. Then he yelled, "Move it Donna so I can pay for that rag. Then I get to eat!"  
  
"Lunch is on you?" CJ asked hopefully.  
  
"I suppose," Josh relented.  
  
He bought the dress, they ate their lunch, and the trio returned home.  
  
----  
  
"It went as well as could be expected," CJ explained on the phone to Toby later that evening.  
  
_"And that means?" Toby asked._  
  
"Normal Josh and Donna flirtation," CJ sighed. "Nothing more, nothing less."  
  
_"Okay," Toby sighed._  
  
"I pumped him for friendship information, though," CJ added.  
  
_"And?" Toby inquired._  
  
"Nothing," CJ sighed. "He said he's not interested in any new friends and he's happy with Sam and that they are in constant contact or whatever."  
  
_"Okay...so we all know that Josh can't keep a secret," Toby explained.  
_  
"So true," CJ agreed.  
  
_"So we'd know," Toby surmised._  
  
"You'd think," CJ sighed.  
  
_"Or at least Sam would know," he said.  
_  
"And he'd spill immediately," CJ smiled.  
  
_"We're fine," Toby said happily._  
  
----  
  
_"How'd dress shopping go, Josh?" Sam asked._  
  
"Good," Josh said.  
  
"_What'd you buy?"  
_  
"Donna got some dress and I bought everyone lunch," Josh commented, flipping the channels between CNN and MSNBC.  
  
_"Was it nice?" Sam pressed._  
  
"Lunch?"  
  
_"The dress, you idiot!" Sam laughed._  
  
"It was a black dress," Josh said, uninterested.  
  
_"Okay," Sam pressed._  
  
"I don't know what else you want me to say," Josh lied.  
  
_"Okay," Sam said. "Have you met Winston?" Sam asked._  
  
"Not quite yet," Josh told him. "Eventually I will get the pleasure to mock Donna's choice in gomers, I'm sure."  
  
_"She seems to like him," Sam pressed._  
  
"Donna liked Dr. Freeride," Josh reminded him.  
  
_"True," Sam gave in. "I'll be in town next week."  
_  
"I know," Josh laughed.  
  
_"Yeah, I forgot," Sam laughed. "What are we doing?"_  
  
"I don't know...we'll think of something," Josh told him.  
  
_"Maybe we could all go out for drinks one night...Donna could bring Winston," Sam tossed out.  
_  
"Sure," Josh said calmly, even though the smile had left his face.  
  
_"Yeah?" Sam asked, confused by the simplicity of Josh's answer.  
_  
"I'll check with Donna and she can talk to Winnie and we'll set a date," Josh promised.  
  
_"Okay," Sam smiled, pleased with himself._  
  
"I'm gonna go pick up some dinner," Josh told him.  
  
_"Okay," Sam smiled. "Talk to you later."  
_  
"Bye," Josh said as he disconnected and smiled at the bag next to his chair. He picked up his phone and dialed Donna's number. "Pick up!" he shouted into her answering machine.  
  
_"What do you want?" she whined._  
  
"You want dinner?" he asked.  
  
_"You offering?" she smiled._  
  
"I'll be over in fifteen minutes with Chinese," he promised and disconnected. He grabbed his shopping bag and picked up his cell to order their food.  
  
----  
  
He made it to her place in record time. She opened the door in gray sweat pants and an oversized Yale sweatshirt.  
  
"Nice sweatshirt," he smirked as he came in and plopped the bags down on the coffee table.  
  
"I like it as well," she smiled. "Do you need it back?" she asked in a small voice.  
  
He smiled and remembered throwing it at her when she whined because he had the window open in his office while they were trying to work late one night and she was freezing. That was a while ago. "No," he smiled. "Looks better on you anyway."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed with a sly grin. "What do we have?" she asked.  
  
"Little bit of everything," he told her.  
  
She looked through the various bags and came across one that didn't belong with amongst the paper bags stuffed with cartons. "Josh?" she asked. "What's this?"  
  
"Open it," he told her as they settled on the couch.  
  
She did and inside she found the most beautiful pearl earrings she'd ever seen. "Oh my gosh," she cooed. "Joshua," she whispered. "When did you get these?"  
  
"Eh...sometime after lunch," he told her. "You mentioned to CJ that you were going to dress it up with pearls or whatever," he went on. "I knew you had your necklace, but I thought you might need earrings in pearl."  
  
"Oh my goodness," she cried and threw her arms around his neck.  
  
"Stop with the girly crying and stuff," Josh murmured as he hugged her closer.  
  
"Sorry," she sniffed and pulled away a little.  
  
Their faces were close...too close. Donna tried to pull away entirely but Josh moved his hand behind her head and kept her close.  
  
"Donna," he whispered.  
  
"Stop it, Josh," she warned.  
  
"What? I just said your name," he told her in the same husky voice.  
  
"Yeah, but it's the way you said it," she continued. "All raspy and all. It's not good."  
  
"That's just my regular voice," he tried as he used his other hand to her face to brush out a little stray hair.  
  
"And your hands are where they really shouldn't be," she told him as she tilted her head into his touch.  
  
"God," he sighed. "I really want to kiss you," he whispered. "Just once."  
  
"That would be bad," she told him.  
  
"I know," he agreed.  
  
"Work and all," she murmured, moving closer to him.  
  
"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Leo and Toby and CJ would be pissed."  
  
"Uh huh," she agreed.  
  
"We'd probably get fired," he explained.  
  
"But what if we just did it this once?"  
  
"Just once?" he asked. "That couldn't be too bad, right?"  
  
"Let's find out," Donna told him. "I won't tell if you won't," she smiled.  
  
"What about Winston?" he asked.  
  
"Who?" she murmured as her lips were a whisper away from his.  
  
"The Republican," he told her. "You're taking him to the party in a couple of weeks," he reminded.  
  
"Again...it's just this once," she smiled. "Just this once...you know? You know it can't be more."  
  
"I'm gonna have to kiss you know," he told her with a slight dimpled grin.  
  
"I wish you would," she smiled as his lips came down on hers.  
  
He meant for it to be soft and sweet and innocent. But then, it quickly turned into more. His hands were tangled in her hair and her fingers massaged his scalp. Her mouth angled to give him deeper access and their tongues dueled for control. She tasted sweet, like peppermint. He wanted to drown in her sweetness. She moved sometime during the kiss and she was now sitting on his lap and his hands were on her lower back touching her bare skin. His mouth had moved to her neck and he was trailing a blazing path to her collar bone which was bare due to the shifting on the sweatshirt.  
  
Then he stopped. She sat up straight and shifted to his side. They caught their breath for a moment and no one said a word. Then the phone rang. They both heard the ringing, but no one moved. The ringing persisted.  
  
"Joshua?" she whispered, breaking their silence. "It's your phone," she told him gently.  
  
"Yeah," he said looking at it mocking him on the coffee table.  
  
"Answer it," she told him.  
  
"Donna..." he whined.  
  
"Now," she insisted. "It could be important," she reminded him and he sighed and agreed.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked with a sigh as he answered his ringing piece of metal.  
  
"Josh? What the hell took you so long?" Leo growled.  
  
"I...ah...Nothing," he lied. "What's up?"  
  
"You need to get your ass back here now," Leo told him.  
  
"Yeah," he consented. "I'll be right there," he promised as he disconnected.  
  
"Josh?" Donna asked when he grabbed his coat.  
  
"I gotta get into the office," he told her.  
  
"Okay," she said.  
  
"I don't know what's up, but Leo said it was urgent," he explained further.  
  
"Okay," she said as she started to put away the uneaten food.  
  
"Stay here and eat something," he told her. "It'll be fine I'm sure."  
  
"Josh...you'll need me," she insisted.  
  
"It's late," he told her. "Stay here...get some sleep."  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked, coming to stand directly in front of him.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled and pressed a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll call ya if I need you to come in."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Yeah...thanks for...you know...everything and all," he stammered.  
  
She smiled at him through her tear pooled eyes. "Okay," she nodded and he left.  
  
----  
  
Josh had been at the office for about three hours or so when he got his first chance to catch his breath. He collapsed behind his desk and closed his eyes for a moment. He opened them quickly when he heard Donna's voice.  
  
"Josh?" she asked. "You okay?"  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked her. "Why're you here?" he wondered.  
  
"I wanted to help and I thought you might be hungry. We didn't exactly get to eat anything earlier," she smirked. "What's going on?"  
  
"There were some more bombings in the Middle East," he explained with a sigh. "Some Americans were killed and others were taken hostage."  
  
"Wow," she sighed and sat down in his visitor's chair and dumped the bags of food on his desk.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed and smiled at her briefly. "So...how's your night been going?"  
  
She laughed. "Well," she began. "A charming fellow bought me beautiful earrings, brought over more Chinese Food then I thought humanly possible, then left suddenly after kissing me senseless. Then I sat at home alone with a table full of food and silence. So...I came here. For the noise."  
  
"Donna..." he sighed.  
  
She smiled. "No big deal," she brushed off. "I like working late on Sunday nights. It builds stamina."  
  
"Donna?" CJ asked as she walked past Josh's door. "What the hell are you doing here so late?"  
  
"Josh'll need help with something," Donna smiled at CJ. "And I brought some Chinese Food!"  
  
"Donna...you don't need to stay," CJ said, glaring at Josh. "Your boss is a overbearing ass if he makes you."  
  
"He is in fact an ass. But...it's too late to change him now," Donna surmised. "Go tell Toby about the food. I think he likes the Grandfather Chicken."  
  
"Kay," CJ said and trotted off to tell Toby of their newly found food.  
  
"So...about earlier," Josh started once CJ was long gone.  
  
"Yes?" she asked.  
  
"That was...wow...I mean...that was..." he stammered.  
  
"Nice," she smiled. "It was really nice."  
  
"I was going to say hot or something...but we could go with nice if need be," he mumbled.  
  
"I'm glad we did it," Donna smiled.  
  
"Yeah..." Josh sighed.  
  
"But we can't let it happen again," Donna continued.  
  
"Exactly," Josh agreed, weakly. "That would be....wrong?"  
  
"Yes," she confirmed.  
  
"Because...." he trailed off.  
  
"Because we'd provide the press with more ammunition to use against the Administration for starters. And we'd lose our jobs. There'd be an investigation which wouldn't be pretty for anybody. And Winston wouldn't be happy," she explained, sort of detached.  
  
"Yeah," agreed unconvincingly as he moved to the front of his desk. He leaned back directly in front of Donna and smiled. "Good points."  
  
"Right," she said with a firm grin. She got up and moved toward his door. "I'm gonna go," she said.  
  
"Yeah," he said, following her to the door.  
  
"Okay...so I am just going to start up the computer and all and I'll gather all the AP reports and stuff and look through tomorrow's schedule to see who I can move so you can have some time for this latest crisis," she told him.  
  
"Good idea," he murmured as he stood too close behind her.  
  
She had almost reached the door and she turned around. His face was right in front of hers. "Yell if ya need me," she said, but made no effort to move.  
  
He used both of his hands to move her hair behind her ears and his foot to close the open door to his office. Within seconds Donna's back was pressed firmly against the hard wood of his door and her lips were being crushed by his. Their kiss continued for a moment and then Josh pulled away and rested his forehead on Donna's. Their eyes remained closed and their breathing slowed. "I just needed to kiss you just now," Josh offered as explanation.  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled.  
  
"Is that okay?" he asked.  
  
"Probably not," she told him.  
  
"Because?" he asked.  
  
"See the previous list," she told him. "And especially not with Nancy Drew and half of the Hardy Boys on their way back for food."  
  
"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Not my smartest move."  
  
"But very well executed," Donna grinned at him.  
  
"Donna...I know we agreed just that one time," Josh sighed.  
  
"Yeah...and look how well we kept to that!" she laughed as her hands cradled his face. "We'll figure this all out."  
  
"We will?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she told him. "Our friendship is too precious for us not to work through this."  
  
"And you don't want to ruin the friendship," Josh deducted.  
  
"Do you?" she asked.  
  
"I'd be interested in seeing other options, possibly," Josh admitted.  
  
"Josh," Donna warned. "That's a bad...I repeat...bad idea."  
  
"I know," he told her.  
  
"Yet you don't mind throwing it out there," Donna sighed.  
  
"Apparently not," Josh smiled. "Is that okay?"  
  
"I don't think it is," Donna told him honestly.  
  
"But yet you're not opposed to investigating the possibility?" Josh asked hopefully.  
  
"Josh! Open the damn door. I heard you have food," Toby growled.  
  
"Saved by the bell," Josh whispered as Donna moved herself to the other side of the room and began riffling through Josh's files. Josh opened the door and CJ and Toby barged in, plates in hand. Josh laughed at their obvious hunger and Donna smiled at them as she made her way out of the room.  
  
"I'll be at my desk," she mumbled and shared a look with Josh. He nodded his consent and they continued their night.  
  
----  
  
"We're going," CJ called as her and Toby moved through the Operations' Bullpen. "It's late and we have an early start in the morning."  
  
Donna looked up from her spot on the floor where she had piles of papers spread out around. "What time is it?"  
  
"3 AM," Toby told her.  
  
"Uh...we have to be in here when tomorrow?" Donna winced as she was asking.  
  
"Six or so," Josh chimed in coming out of his office with his jacket on and Donna's in his hand. "We should head out as well."  
  
"Let me finish up," Donna sighed.  
  
"You want us to wait?" CJ asked, shooting a look at Toby.  
  
Josh looked at CJ and Toby and then glanced at Donna. "You know? I'll wait for this one," he pointed to Donna. "Go on without us. She should be done in a minute."  
  
"Sure?" Toby asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Donna smiled. "I'm almost done."  
  
"See you both in a few hours," CJ smiled. "Don't stay here too long," she warned.  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed.  
  
"Bye," Donna smiled.  
  
"Good night," Toby sighed.  
  
"Alone at last," Josh smiled once he was sure that they were both gone.  
  
"And I'm all done," Donna giggled as she gathered her stuff and grabbed her coat out of Josh's hands. "Shall we go?"  
  
"Hey...I thought that maybe we could..." Josh stuttered and he wiggled his eye brows.  
  
"Yeah...I gathered that," Donna smirked. "But it's late...I'm tired and it's the freaking West Wing!"  
  
"It is," Josh sighed. "It is all of those things."  
  
"And we're not doing this," Donna told him.  
  
"We're not?" Josh asked.  
  
"No...remember? We talked about this!" Donna told him.  
  
"I know...we did...but then we...we did in fact do...stuff," Josh went on.  
  
"Joshua," Donna warned.  
  
"It's late," Josh smiled. "We should get you home."  
  
Donna smiled as well and followed Josh out to the parking lot. "You're not really giving this whole idea up, are you?" she asked as she opened her car door.  
  
"I like a challenge," he smirked. "And this," he said as his hand pointed between the two of them, "is a challenge."  
  
"And if you win?" she asked.  
  
"Not if, my dear, when. When I win," he stated.  
  
"If," she over emphasized, "if you win, the grand prize is what? The unemployment line? The biggest political scandal of the decade?"  
  
"Well...I was gonna go with sex with the most interesting woman I know, but I guess your stuff would be in play as well," he muttered.  
  
"And what about Winston? And Amy?" she asked clearly reaching.  
  
"I haven't slept with Amy for like a year," he whined back. "And Winston's a Republican!"  
  
"Real mature, Josh," she spat back. "Republicans are people too."  
  
"Has that been proven?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"You're incorrigible."  
  
"You're exquisite," he smiled and came closer to her.  
  
"Josh," she whispered and pointed to her left. "Security cameras."  
  
"Damn," he sighed in frustration.  
  
"I'll see you in a couple of hours," she told him.  
  
"Be careful driving," he told her.  
  
"You too. Night, Josh," she smiled and got in her car.  
  
"Night, Donna."


	5. Deceit, Donnatella

As the days wore on, Donna successfully managed to keep their touching to a minimum. Josh was, as usual, incorrigible but Donna was able to keep it together for the both of them. And then Sam came back.  
  
**"Hi Donna," he chirped on the phone when she answered.**  
  
"Why Congressman Seaborn," she smiled. "When are you getting your cute ass back to the West Wing?"  
  
**"I'm in session most of today," Sam explained. "But I was wondering if we'd be able to do the dinner thing tonight?"**  
  
"Dinner thing?" she asked.  
  
**"With me, Josh, CJ, Toby, and you and Winston," Sam explained. "You know...the one Josh told you about."**  
  
"Oh...yeah...that one," she lied. "Right. Let me just double check the schedule," she told him and put him on hold as CJ was making her way down toward Josh's door.  
  
"Is he in?" CJ asked.  
  
"Yeah...you free for dinner tonight with Sam?" Donna asked. "He wants you and Toby."  
  
"Yeah...and you and Winston and Josh, right?" CJ asked. "I talked to Sam earlier," CJ explained.  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled. "I just wanted to be sure you were both in."  
  
"Yeah," CJ told her as she went into see Josh.  
  
"Sam?" Donna smiled. "We're all good," she told him. "Where and when?"  
  
**"I'll send a car over around 7 or so," Sam told her. "See you tonight!"**  
  
"Bye," she smiled and then called Winston to let him know their new plans.  
  
CJ left Josh's office and he appeared in his doorway. "You want to go grab some food?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Sure," she smiled. "The mess?"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed and fell into step behind her.  
  
"Make sure you're ready around 7 tonight," Donna told him calmly.  
  
"Huh?" he asked. "What's around 7 tonight."  
  
"Dinner with Sam and everybody," she told him. "Remember?"  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "What the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Sam told me he talked to you and you were all for it. It'll be him, you, CJ, Toby, and Winston and I," she explained. "He's sending a car."  
  
"I said I'd talk to you about that before," he muttered as they got their food and found a table in a corner.  
  
"Before what?" she asked with a wide grin.  
  
"You know what," he grimaced. "You really want to be at a table with Winston and I?"  
  
"I'd be more worried with you at a table with Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys," she smirked. "I can handle myself."  
  
"And I can't?" he asked, his voice a little squeaky. "I've been fine all week," he boasted.  
  
"Uh huh," she smiled. "That's because I was there to control the situation."  
  
"Whatever," he muttered.  
  
"You tend to grin," she explained.  
  
"I grin?" he asked.  
  
"When you're, you know, strutting or whatever...you grin," she explained.  
  
"I do not strut," he proclaimed.  
  
"You really do," she told him. "Ask anyone."  
  
"Like?" he pressed as Carol walked by their table.  
  
"Carol?" Donna called to her. "When Josh gets lucky or has a really good day....what does he typically do?"  
  
"He does that weird strut thing and grins a little," she said. "Why? Must we endure it today?"  
  
"No...he's been mediocre in meetings thus far and I don't see the day improving all that much," Donna assured her. "So no worries for the time being at least."  
  
"Okay," Carol smiled. "Later, Donna. No offense, Josh."  
  
"I don't believe she said that," Josh exclaimed when she left.  
  
"She's an observant woman," Donna told him.  
  
"So you need to be there tonight with Winston to baby-sit my strutting and grinning?" he asked.  
  
"No...Sam wants me to bring Winston, so I will. I need to make sure you don't give up the secret with the grinning," Donna explained and smiled softly at him as she patted his hand. "Keep up!"  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "When can we...you know...discuss things?"  
  
"Things?" she asked.  
  
"You and me," he smiled. "You know...the thing we did. Twice."  
  
"Oooh! That 760 verbal is really shining through there," she laughed.  
  
"You're making me nuts," he told her.  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
----  
  
Josh appeared at Donna's desk at 6:45 PM. "Hi," he murmured to stir her from her work. "Shouldn't your boyfriend be here soon?"  
  
"Sam sent the car for Winston first. So he'll be here soon," she assured him. "You ready?"  
  
"Yeah...you?" he asked.  
  
"Always," she smiled at him.  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "Are you sure you want us all to do this?"  
  
"I want everyone to get to know Winston," she told him. "It'll be fun."  
  
"Not so much," Josh replied, pouting.  
  
"Why do you hate him so much?" she asked in disgust. "You don't even know him!"  
  
"He's a Republican and he's sleeping with you," Josh muttered. "Reason enough for hatred."  
  
"Josh...that's enough," she spat. "I'm not dealing with this tonight from you. Sam's our friend. Can't we try to be civilized?"  
  
"You look amazing when we fight," he told her. "Your face gets all flushed and your eyes get really big."  
  
"Oh my god!" she said, exasperated.  
  
"Donna," he smiled as he came closer and she glared at him.  
  
"Go away," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
"And if I say no?" he asked blocking her from moving away from him.  
  
"I'll scream and we'll both be cooked," she warned.  
  
"I don't believe you," Josh whispered, his breath now on her lips.  
  
"I'll do it," she told him evenly.  
  
"I'll risk it," Josh told her as his mouth barely skimmed her own.  
  
"Joshua," she murmured, not moving away from his lips.  
  
"Mmm?" he asked.  
  
"We have to get downstairs for dinner," she told him. "Before CJ and Toby come looking for us," she moaned as his lips captured her own. Her fingers glided over his face and his moved to her head and he deepened the kiss.  
  
"Donna?" Winston's voice rang out from down the hall, announcing his presence.  
  
Josh and Donna froze for a moment before distancing themselves from one another. "Back here, honey," Donna called back to him.  
  
"Hey," he smiled coming to hug her and kiss her cheek. "Your friends said I should come and get you guys," he told them as he reached for Josh's hand to shake. "I'm Winston," he told him. "Donna's boyfriend."  
  
"Josh Lyman," Josh smiled and shook the man's hand. "Donna's boss."  
  
"Nice to meet you, finally," Winston smiled at him. "Donna talks about you all the time. I feel like I already know you."  
  
"Me too," Josh smiled and led the way down the hall. "C'mon," he told them. "Sam hates to be late for reservations."  
  
"So," Donna smiled as they joined CJ and Toby in the limo. "Winston," she continued, "this is CJ and Toby. Guys? This is Winston."  
  
"Nice to meet you," CJ smiled and shook his hand.  
  
"Yeah, man. Good to meet you," Toby smiled. "We've heard all good things."  
  
"Donna thinks of you guys like family," Winston smiled. "She talks about you all all the time."  
  
"Donna's a special girl," Josh chimed it.  
  
"She is," Winston smiled and squeezed her hand.  
  
"Stop guys," Donna blushed.  
  
"You're blushing," Josh told her. "It becomes you."  
  
She shot him a glare, as did Toby and CJ. "Shut up, Josh," she hissed.  
  
"We're here," CJ piped up as the limo pulled to a complete stop. "C'mon," she told the group. "Let's go find Sparky!"  
  
----  
  
The group found Sam at their usual table and introductions were made.  
  
"So," Sam started. "You and Donna...you've been together for a while now?"  
  
"Yeah," Winston agreed. "About 6 months."  
  
"And we're just now meeting you?" Toby asked.  
  
"She's always working it seems," Winston laughed.  
  
"Josh keeps me busy," Donna smiled awkwardly.  
  
"All the time," Winston laughed again. "I swear, she spends more time with him then with me most nights."  
  
"Not really," Donna mumbled.  
  
"That's a bit of an overstatement," Josh added.  
  
"Josh is a hard ass," Sam smirked. "We've all told him he works Donna too hard."  
  
"Maybe now that he realizes," Toby stated, glaring at Josh, "how unfair he's being toward her."  
  
"Yeah," CJ agreed. "She deserves to spend more time with you, Winston. You guys are so cute together."  
  
"Work is work," Josh insisted. "It's an important job."  
  
"It's a once in a lifetime opportunity," Donna agreed. "I don't mind the long hours. I mean...it's done after the next couple of years. And how many people can say that they worked in the White House?"  
  
"True Donna," CJ agreed. "But you need to have yourself a life, too. There's a big world outside the West Wing."  
  
Donna smiled at CJ and Winston.  
  
"She loves the work," Josh smiled at her. "And I can't work without her," Josh admitted. "So if she works less, I guess I get to work less, too." Josh shrugged, "You think Leo'll mind?"  
  
"He might," Toby grimaced.  
  
"I'd have to agree," Sam smirked at Josh.  
  
"It's unlikely that you'll be able to kick me out of the office much earlier than you," Donna smiled warmly at Josh. "You know how I worry."  
  
"He's a big boy," CJ told her. "He doesn't need to be taken care of anymore."  
  
"Hey!" Josh yelled. "She takes care of me just fine."  
  
"That I do," Donna smiled.  
  
"She's a nurturer," Winston agreed. "That's one of the many things I adore about her."  
  
"Stop it," Donna grinned and hit him. "Let's talk about something else. Sam? How goes the woman search?"  
  
Everyone laughed and Sam conveyed his woman stories. Josh went to take a phone call outside and Donna and CJ went to the bathroom.  
  
"So," Winston said. "Josh and Donna....they just have a weird work thing going on, right?"  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed. "They've always clicked...since the beginning."  
  
"She's a loyal girl," Toby confirmed.  
  
----  
  
"What's up with Josh?" CJ asked Donna as they were touching up by the vanities in the ladies' room.  
  
"What do you mean?" Donna asked.  
  
"He's being...well....nice. And very un-Josh-like," CJ answered honestly.  
  
"He's in a mood," Donna brushed off. "I threatened to organize another work slowdown if he didn't behave tonight."  
  
"Good thinking, sister!" CJ smiled as she high-fived her.  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled and they went to join their table.  
  
----  
  
The group was laughing hysterically when Josh rejoined it moments later.  
  
"You know(it's not nice to laugh like that when someone is approaching the table and then stop all of a sudden. It makes them think you might be talking about them," Josh whined.  
  
"We were," Toby told him with a smirk.  
  
"Oh...," Josh smiled uneasily. "What are we talking about me for?"  
  
"I thought it was your favorite topic," CJ chipped in.  
  
"Not unless he's bragging about himself," Sam laughed.  
  
Donna smiled a little in his direction. "We were just talking about your secret plan(you know(to fight inflation," she said as seriously as possible.  
  
"That was years ago and it was CJ's fault," Josh defended himself. "Her and her damn root canal."  
  
"You're too much," Winston laughed. "You're all so funny....I'm glad I got the chance to meet all of you."  
  
"The feeling's mutual," Sam responded for the group. The rest nodded and smiled their agreements except for Josh. Sam nudged him a little and muttered, "Josh....say something nice."  
  
"I'm glad Donna managed to find such a good guy," Josh forced out with a smile. "She deserves to spend her time with someone she respects and who respects her just the same. I hope you continue to make her happy - she deserves it."  
  
Everyone looked at Josh oddly. This was a huge step for him - being nice to Donna's dates and all. Donna blushed at his comments slightly. They were directed at Winston, but he looked more at her while he said them.  
  
"Thanks, buddy," Winston said and shook Josh's hand.  
  
Donna mouthed "thank you" as tears threatened to form in her eyes. She fiercely blinked them back and tortured Sam some more about his latest date and Toby and CJ silently congratulated themselves on a job well done on the Josh/Donna initiative. They both believed that Josh had finally accepted that Donna had a life outside of his and he had to let her live it.  
  
----  
  
The night ended soon after that with the limo dropping them all off at their respective cars and houses. After it had dropped off Donna, Winston and Josh, CJ called Sam's phone.  
  
"You're so smart! I think we're in the clear!" she exclaimed when he picked up.  
  
**"It did look good, didn't it?" Sam agreed. "What's Toby say?"  
**  
CJ glanced at Toby and then smiled. "He gave me a favorable smirk. So I think we did good."  
  
**"Excellent," Sam sighed. "Josh turned a big corner tonight."**  
  
"Agreed," CJ said. "I'm happy for both of them...well all of them."  
  
**"I have to read some briefing memos," Sam told her. "I'll call you guys tomorrow," he told her. "Good night."**  
  
"Bye, Sam. Talk to you later," CJ hung up.  
  
"You should be proud of yourself, CJ," Toby smiled at her. "Your scheming worked this time."  
  
"You helped!" CJ admonished.  
  
"I'll never admit to it," Toby smirked as he got out of the car. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Night, Tobus."  
  
----  
  
The ringing phone startled her out of a deep sleep around 3 AM. "H-hello?" she asked, nervously.  
  
**"I just wanted to say good night to you," Josh slurred into his cell phone.  
**  
"Josh," she sighed. "Are you drunk?"  
  
**"I may have partaken in some alcohol after I came home from the restaurant," Josh admitted.  
**  
"Where are you?" she asked.  
  
**"On your front steps," he told her.  
**  
"Come up," she sighed and went to her door to let him in.  
  
He came in and slouched on her couch in a heap. "Hi, Donna."  
  
She smiled and sat next to him. "Hi, Josh."  
  
"Did I wake you?" he asked, noticing her messy hair and the lack of light in the apartment.  
  
"It's 3 AM," she said, exasperated.  
  
"Point taken," he slurred. "I just wanted to say that I had a great time tonight and I meant what I said. You deserve everything in the world."  
  
"Thanks," Donna said quietly.  
  
"And, unfortunately, you won't be receiving the world from Winston," he sighed. "It's a sad thing, I know, but it is indeed true."  
  
"Josh...you were so nice," Donna started to protest.  
  
"It was a test," Josh told her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Sam, Toby and CJ...it was a test to see if I could let you be happy and leave you alone," Josh told her.  
  
"How do you know this?" she asked.  
  
"I'm a genius," he answered quickly.  
  
"Okay..." she trailed off. "What does this mean?"  
  
"It means that I successfully threw them off the scent!" Josh explained, as if it were obvious.  
  
"The scent?" she asked, confused again.  
  
"They think that I am willing to let you live your own life - away from me. You know...with a boyfriend and dates and less work," Josh explained further.  
  
"Which is not happening?" Donna guessed.  
  
"Of course not! You don't want to be with Winston!" he told her.  
  
"I don't?" she asked quietly.  
  
"No," Josh smiled. "He's just a man of convenience."  
  
"Until...what...my Prince Charming shows up?" she asked, sarcastically.  
  
"He's already shown up...he's just...in hiding or something," Josh tossed back with a grin.  
  
"Josh..." Donna began. "You're drunk and not making sense."  
  
"I am indeed drunk," Josh conceded. "But...I make much sense. I am your Prince Charming. You want to be with me, but we can't because of the detriment it would cause the Administration and all of our friends."  
  
"You've decided this because we've kissed a couple of times?" Donna asked.  
  
"You don't believe me?" he asked, hurt.  
  
"No," she smirked. "You're drunk and overtired and rambling."  
  
"Kiss me," Josh told her.  
  
She laughed. "See? You're nuts!"  
  
"Just for a minute. Kiss me. And if you want to stop right away...go ahead. I'll take the hint and stop being a pestering idiot. But if not...we'll have to enact a plan...a better one the inflation thing," he smirked and moved closer to her mouth. "C'mon," he whispered. "What could it hurt?"  
  
"Josh...if I kiss you that'll be the end of it?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yep...we'll know one way or the other," he told her.  
  
She sighed and moved her lips toward his and pressed a light kiss on his mouth. She moved her face to adjust the position of the kiss and his hands framed her face lightly as he responded. Then she pulled away. "There," she whispered, out of breath. "One kiss. We're done," she breathed.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked with an arched eyebrow as his mouth moved to claim hers again. This time their tongues dueled for control of the situation and when they pulled away to breathe Donna rested her forehead on Josh's chin and he kissed her hairline.  
  
"So...we're done, right?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah...for tonight. We don't want to wake your roommate," Josh smiled as he got up to leave.  
  
"Josh...I thought we talked about all the reasons why this," she gestured between them, "is not a good idea."  
  
"We did," he answered simply.  
  
"And?" she asked.  
  
"And now we just need to come up with another plan."  
  
"For what?" she asked.  
  
"Deceit, Donnatella," he smiled. "We need to be very careful and inconspicuous so that we keep...what are those names you call CJ, Toby and Sam again?"  
  
"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys," she supplied.  
  
"Right," he agreed with a nod. "We need to keep Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys off our scent."  
  
"Do we have a scent?" she asked.  
  
He responded by kissing her soundly on the lips. "We most definitely have a scent," he whispered before kissing her quickly again and leaving her alone in the dim light of her living room.  
  
She sat in the quiet for a minute before she reached for her phone to call him.  
  
"Josh?" she whispered when he picked up.  
  
**"Donna...go to sleep," he told her.**  
  
"But...what are we going to do?" she asked in a quiet voice.  
  
**"Nothing at all," Josh told her. "We'll act normal...like we do now."  
**  
"Now I'm dating Winston," Donna told him.  
  
**"Yeah...but you don't really want to date him so much anymore, do ya?" he asked with a grin.  
**  
"Possibly not," she agreed.  
  
**"Okay...then you'll phase it out," Josh told her.**  
  
"Phase it out?" Donna asked, confused.  
  
**"Donna...we'll think of something," he told her. "Look...my cab's at my place. Go to sleep and I'll see you at work tomorrow."  
**  
"Right...business as usual," she agreed with a shaky grin.  
  
**"Yeah well...that doesn't mean I can't have my way with you behind closed doors," he murmured to her.  
**  
"Josh!" she said astonished.  
  
**"But again...I guess it doesn't mean that I can have my way with you either," he smiled.**  
  
"Exactly," Donna smiled.  
  
**"Negotiating these points should be fun," he laughed. "Sleep, Donna."**  
  
"You too," she ordered. "Night," she whispered before she hung up and couldn't help but wonder what she'd gotten herself into. 


	6. Toby says we need food

Donna arrived at work at her usual 5:45 time the next morning. She sorted through the overnight deliveries and faxes at Josh's desk while she booted up his computer so he could review his emails. Josh managed to get to work a little earlier than his usual 7:15 and stood in his office doorway for a moment to watch her work.  
  
"Okay...so, about the ravishing you in my office part of the negotiations," he started in a husky murmur. "Can we do that first? Like, now?"  
  
"Jeez, Josh," Donna remarked. "You scared the hell out of me," she scolded. "What's going on?"  
  
"You look great," he told her.  
  
"As do you," she commented out of habit.  
  
"You didn't even look at me," he laughed as he came in and closed the door.  
  
"Josh?" she asked, giving him a bit of a glare.  
  
"We're having a staff meeting," he rationalized.  
  
"You have many more members of your staff," she told him. "They'll be crushed if they do not receive invitation to this meeting of your staff."  
  
"Why did I let you befriend Ainsley while she was here? You seem inherit her strange speech patterns at times," Josh commented. "Regardless," he smirked. "I'm the boss and you're the only staff that I need at this meeting."  
  
"We need to develop rules," she told him, standing up in front of him.  
  
"Boundaries, if you will," Josh added.  
  
"Exactly. Boundaries and rules for this plan of deception that you've decided we should embark upon," she rambled as his fingers toyed with her long hair.  
  
"I believe you are also embarking on this journey with me," Josh laughed.  
  
"I am easily led," she told him.  
  
"I doubt that," Josh answered her honestly. "You've got yourself a mind, Miss Moss, and you use it quite regularly."  
  
"Rule number one," she murmured as her face drew close to his.  
  
"Yes?" Josh asked closing his eyes as her breath danced across his lips.  
  
"No messing around in the West Wing," she told him.  
  
"My office is in the West Wing," he told her as he nipped at her lips a little.  
  
"It is," she told him.  
  
"So this would be wrong, somehow," he said.  
  
"I suppose it would be," she agreed.  
  
"It's a damn good thing that these rules are not finalized yet," he whispered before he closed the rest of the space between them and captured her sweet lips.  
  
Their kiss quickly became passionate and deep and before he knew it, Josh had Donna up on his desk. "Watch the keyboard," he mumbled as Donna pushed it out of their way.  
  
"We shouldn't be doing this," Donna moaned as she loosened his tied and kissed his bare neck.  
  
"No...it's not helping our plan of deceit if we do these things in plain sight," he told her.  
  
"And yet...here we are..." she mumbled as Josh's hand found their way under her shirt.  
  
Josh fiddled with the clasps off her bra and mumbled, "But, in our defense the door is closed."  
  
"Yes," Donna murmured as she nipped his ear. "But who really knocks around here?" she asked.  
  
"You're right," he agreed, as his hands slowly made the trip down her back and out of her shirt.  
  
"I usually am," she agreed as she whimpered a bit at the loss of Josh's hands on her back.  
  
"I really do hate that about you," Josh said as he caught his breath and ran his fingers through his hair.  
  
"I'm not a big fan of my persistent rightness myself at the moment," she whined as she went to work on fixing his shirt and tightening his tie.  
  
"So," he sighed as he moved to sit behind his desk and straighten things out.  
  
"Yeah," she huffed as she sat down in his visitor's chair.  
  
"Okay," he collected himself. "We need to develop some definitive rules."  
  
"Right," she agreed. "Like none of what just happened should...well...happen here."  
  
"Unless we're completely alone," he amended.  
  
"Or we develop a lock system for the door to allow for...locking it," she continued.  
  
"Brilliant," he smiled.  
  
"Thank you," she smirked.  
  
"Okay...second thing. We act normal," Josh said. "To keep them off the scent."  
  
"That's a given," Donna smiled. "We can do our kind of normal."  
  
"We can," Josh smiled.  
  
"Rule 3," he announced. "You can't wear clinging clothing."  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"It makes me want you more than usual," Josh explained. "And we can't have that here in the office."  
  
"I'll wear whatever I want, thank you very much," she huffed.  
  
"Okay," Josh said quietly.  
  
"Rule 3," Donna said with a smile. "No strutting."  
  
"I don't mean it," Josh told her.  
  
"But yet you do it," Donna remarked.  
  
"If it's involuntary, how can it be my fault?" he asked, confused.  
  
"It's our jobs here Josh. Control it. Fight the urge to strut!"  
  
"Fine. No more Winston," he told her.  
  
"I thought I was phasing him out?" Donna asked.  
  
"Do it now," Josh told her.  
  
"I can't," she answered him. "Everyone would be suspicious. I genuinely like him, too. I couldn't just drop him like that with no explanation. And then...our friends will most definitely be suspicious."  
  
"Okay," Josh consented. "Why am I trying to come up with boundaries and rules if you insist on rejecting them all again?"  
  
"Because you enjoy appearing to be in charge," she smiled.  
  
"Thanks," he smirked.  
  
"Relax," she told him.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "We don't have to figure this out right now," she told him. "Keep your hands and mouth to yourself through the day and we'll discuss this in more detail this evening."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked. "No date with the Winster?"  
  
"I have to work late because my boss is an overbearing psycho," she explained.  
  
"So we could use that exception thing if no one else is here, right?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"You have staff in ten minutes," Donna smiled at him and got up and left the room.  
  
"She's gonna kill me," he muttered as he opened his email just to see what was going on before Staff.  
  
----  
  
Later that day, Donna called Winston to explain why she couldn't meet him for dinner as planned.  
  
"I just can't talk him out of it," Donna explained.  
  
_**"Did you try?" he asked. "I mean...I know your job is important. I know this...your dedication is amazing. But what about me? I'm starting to feel like I am always playing second fiddle around here," he admitted.**_  
  
"I have to work," Donna reiterated. "A whole lot of stuff just came down on our office," she explained. "It's not that I don't want to see you. It's more that the Federal Government says I can't...at least not tonight."  
  
**_"Okay," he sighed. "I'd say I understand, but you'd know I was lying."_**  
  
"Winston..." she sighed. "We could go to the zoo tomorrow," she offered, smiling. "With my friends," she amended. "We'll all be here late tonight and I think we'll be able to take some time off in the afternoon tomorrow. You had fun with all of them, right?"  
  
**_"Yeah," Winston smiled a bit. "That would work."_**  
  
"Okay...I'll talk with them all tonight and I'll call you in the morning. We'll have fun, I promise," she told him.  
  
**_"I'll talk to you later, baby. Don't work too hard," he offered._**  
  
"Thanks," she smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
She slumped back in her chair. She didn't lie. She had tons of work to do...they all did. It would be a long night for everyone and that meant Josh would be whiny that his late night romp in the West Wing would assuredly be interrupted by actual work in the West Wing.  
  
"We need food," Toby bellowed as he walked down the hallway. "Bonnie!"  
  
"What?" Bonnie asked as she ran out of Will's office with some more folders.  
  
"We need food. Tell Will we need food," Toby ordered.  
  
"Will," she called. "Toby says we need food."  
  
"Pizza!" Josh yelled. "The food we need is pizza. With lots of cheese and stuff on it."  
  
"Will!" Bonnie yelled again. "The food needed is pizza with lots of...what was that again, Josh?" she asked.  
  
"Cheese and stuff on it!" he yelled back.  
  
"Pizza with lots of cheese and stuff on it, Will. That's the food that is needed," Bonnie yelled to Will.  
  
Will poked his head out of his office. "Am I ordering this food?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby and Josh called simultaneously.  
  
"Kay," Will mumbled and went to order the food.  
  
"He's doing okay here," Josh remarked.  
  
"Yeah," Bonnie laughed as she ran past them both. "He can order with the best of them!"  
  
"Hi," Donna smiled as she approached Toby and Josh.  
  
"Hi," they smiled at her.  
  
"So...food?" she asked.  
  
"Will's on it," Josh told her.  
  
"Pizza," Toby further explained.  
  
"So tonight's going to be late?" Donna asked.  
  
"Yeah," Toby answered. "We'll all be here all night almost."  
  
"Fabulous," Josh muttered.  
  
"What do you all think about the zoo?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't," Toby told her.  
  
"There are wild animals there Donna," Josh told her. "I only think about it when one or more than one of them escapes."  
  
"Funny," she smirked as CJ went past the group. "CJ!"  
  
"Yeah?" she turned for a moment and caught her breath. "Did someone order food?"  
  
"I did," Will answered coming over to them. "It'll be here in a half hour."  
  
"Good...I'm starved," CJ smiled. "What's up, Donna?"  
  
"The zoo," Donna answered. "I wanted us all to go tomorrow...after the work- a-thon tonight," she explained.  
  
"All of us?" Josh asked.  
  
"Yeah...Will didn't get to meet Winston the other night, so I want him to come," Donna smiled. "And Winston's open to the idea since I had to cancel my plans with him for tonight," she explained. "And I'll ask Sam if he's game."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," CJ smiled.  
  
"And we can bring Will! My life is now complete," Toby grumbled. "Call me when the food gets here," he said and slammed the door to his office.  
  
"I'm in," Will smiled at Donna. "Thanks for thinking of me," he said.  
  
"You're part of the crew, buddy," Donna smiled warmly back at him.  
  
"I think Toby's starting to warm up to me!" Will laughed and went back to his office.  
  
"I gotta talk to Leo," CJ told Donna and Josh. "I'll be back in time for the nourishment."  
  
"She got the fact that it's just pizza right?" Donna asked in amusement.  
  
"The zoo with Winston?" Josh asked, confused. "You thought this was a good way to phase him out?"  
  
"Josh," she huffed. "I had to cancel my date with him for tonight."  
  
"Yeah...you were going to try to do that anyway...even if work didn't come up," he reminded her.  
  
"Yes, but I don't want to be the bad person here, Josh," she whispered.  
  
"Donna...you're dating Winston and screwing around with me," he explained. "How do you end up being the good person in this scenario?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and sighed loudly. "I could just stop screwing around with you."  
  
"Not possible," Josh smiled. "I'm charming...you like charming."  
  
"Shut up," she hissed.  
  
"So about the zoo..."  
  
"So...about that. I figured it'd be less pressure for me if everyone else was there. I wouldn't have to find excuses not to kiss him and what not with an audience. And there'd be the added bonus because I'd get to spend time with you at the same time," Donna told him, shyly.  
  
"You wanted to hang out with me?" Josh asked, his voice was a little higher than usual.  
  
"Don't you dare make fun of me!" she told him, poking his side.  
  
"I'm honored, is all," he told her with a smile. "That's kinda sweet."  
  
"Thank you," she sniffed, composing herself again.  
  
His hands crept around her waist as he came to stand behind her. Her hands met his and held them in place for a moment while she laid her head back into his chest. "This feels right," Josh whispered, as he placed a light kissed on her head. "We're in public," she reminded him.  
  
"No one's here," he argued.  
  
"Hey Josh!" Will's voice called as he came out of his office and into the Communications' Bullpen.  
  
Donna moved away from Josh as fast as possible and Josh's hands fell limply at his sides as he cleared his throat. "Yeah, Will. What's up?" he asked, trying to act natural.  
  
"Did..I...I mean did I interrupt something?" Will asked looking between the vast distance between Josh and Donna.  
  
"No," Josh said quickly. "We're just...you know...procrastinating the work thing till the pizza arrives. Donna's famished."  
  
"Uh huh," Donna agreed, looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah," Will said.  
  
"Will," Donna said softly. "You didn't...interrupt anything," she told him.  
  
"Right," he said.  
  
"Seriously," Josh said.  
  
"Okay," Will said.  
  
"What can I help you with?" Josh asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
"I wanted your take on a thing I have in the draft that I'm working on for the thing later this week," Will explained.  
  
"Okay," Josh said. "Let's check that out then," Josh smiled and followed Will into the office. He looked back and smiled bravely for Donna and gave her a wink.  
  
"Yeah," Donna muttered to herself as she went off in search of Bonnie. "This whole deceit plan is not really our forte."  
  
----  
  
Hours and hours later, Donna lay curled up amidst stacks of research in a corner of Josh's office. He had been haggling over language and policy with the Senior Staff for a few hours and Donna had just recently succumbed to her sleepiness. Josh yelled her name down the hall and his pace quickened when she didn't appear like magic, as per her usual.  
  
"Donna?" he asked hopefully as he stuck his head in his office and smiled when he saw her lying on the floor. Her hair cascaded over most of her face and her cheek rested on her forearm which was propped up on some files. He smiled when he saw her. She looked like an angel, he thought and he leaned on his door frame to quietly observe her stillness.  
  
"Josh?" CJ asked, coming closer to Josh. "What's going on? I need that information," she insisted.  
  
He raised his finger to his list and gestured with his other hand to keep her voice down. "Donna's sleeping," he told her.  
  
"So?" she asked. "Wake her up! I need that information!"  
  
He sighed and went inside his office and sat down next to her and stroked her hair lightly and moved it off of her face. "Donna," he whispered. "CJ's demanding information again."  
  
Donna moaned a little and gently leaned into touch and a smile appeared on her face before she opened her eyes. "Josh," she whispered.  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "You fell asleep on me there."  
  
"I'm sorry," she told him as her eyes struggled to open.  
  
"You should get to sleep. You know...go on home," he told her.  
  
"No," she smiled and rubbed her eyes. "I can stay up," she promised. "Besides...if we work now, we can play later."  
  
He smirked at her and laughed a bit. "CJ!" he called, alerting Donna to her presence. "She's been dreaming about the zoo!"  
  
"CJ's here?" she winced.  
  
"Donna," CJ called. "Josh needs statistics on the thing we discussed earlier...like now. Can you help him out?"  
  
"Right away," she smiled and pushed herself off the floor.  
  
"Good," CJ smiled. "Josh, bring it to my office ASAP."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he mock saluted.  
  
"You look beautiful asleep on the floor," he murmured as he moved passed her.  
  
"You're going to ruin the plan," she spat at him.  
  
"What plan?" Will asked, poking his head in.  
  
"The...the...President's plan to fight inflation," Donna smirked at Josh.  
  
"Huh?" Will asked, confused. "Well...never mind," he told them.  
  
"Okay," they said in unison and then looked at each other in surprise.  
  
"Do you think you two could do me a favor?" Will asked.  
  
"What?" they asked at the same time.  
  
"Toby hates me," Will said.  
  
"He hates himself most days," Josh explained.  
  
"Yeah," Will sighed. "But I want him to like me."  
  
"I don't know if I can perform a miracle," Josh smirked.  
  
"I would be very appreciative," Will smiled broadly and nodded toward Donna.  
  
Donna nudged Josh. "Don't you think you talk to Toby or something?" she asked sweetly. "Make him believe he's always loved Will and have him convinced that it's all his idea."  
  
"And what do I get for braving Toby's eternal bitterness?" Josh asked, cockily.  
  
"My trust," Will said honestly.  
  
Josh laughed and Donna hit him on the arm. "He'll talk to Toby," Donna promised. "Thanks, Will."  
  
"I'll do what?" Josh asked Donna, confused.  
  
"We'll talk about it later," she hissed.  
  
"Kay," Josh mumbled.  
  
"Thanks you guys. I'm going to finish up with Toby and get ready to head out. Donna?" he asked. "What time are we meeting tomorrow?"  
  
"We'll pick you up around 11 or so," she smiled at him. "Go home and get some rest Will."  
  
"Why am I helping him with Toby, exactly?" Josh asked as they gathered what CJ needed and prepared to get going themselves.  
  
"Because he suspects something's up," Donna rationalized.  
  
"How? We're usually weird and stuff," Josh sighed.  
  
"He doesn't know that about us. Most new people ask what's the deal with us. And usually someone says that we're just weird like that," Donna explained. "But Will's not comfortable to ask anyone that. So he goes with what he sees. And he's not wrong."  
  
"But it's all circumstantial," Josh whined.  
  
"Still...it's true," she reasoned. "And maybe it'll be easier for us if we...you know...confide in him or something. That way you could have a friend to talk to about...stuff," she offered. "I know usually you'd be blabbing to Sam or even Toby on a good day. Will could be your outlet to...you know...decrease the strutting," she explained.  
  
"This could work," he nodded as Donna smiled at him happily.  
  
"That's what I'm saying."  
  
"Okay," he said. "CJ! Here's the information. We're outta here!"  
  
"Kay," she smirked. "Good work tonight guys," she sighed. "So...11 or so?" she asked Donna.  
  
"Yeah," Donna confirmed. "I called Sam before. He's doing the car again."  
  
"Great," Toby commented. "Night, people."  
  
And they went home.


	7. Donna hates monkeys

Donna smiled happily as the group made it's way to the National Zoo. She happily chatted to Winston and CJ about her grandparents' party. Josh was in deep conversation with Toby and Will - doing everything possible to say nice, endearing things about Will to Toby. Toby wasn't biting yet and usually grunted or rolled his eyes, but Josh was trying and that was all Donna had asked.  
  
"Why are we going here again?" Josh asked loudly, earning a laugh from Sam.  
  
"Because Donna wants to look at the monkeys?" Sam asked.  
  
"That's reason enough," Winston chimed in.  
  
"Donna hates monkeys," Josh muttered.  
  
"Huh?" CJ asked as the others turned from Donna to Josh for confirmation.  
  
"I said she hates monkeys," Josh said again. "It's not a secret or anything."  
  
"You hate monkeys?" Winston asked, confused. "How can you not like monkeys? Everyone loves monkeys!"  
  
"When I was little...." Donna started. "There was an incident...in the monkey house and it...it's stupid," she laughed.  
  
"A monkey stole her banana when she was 7 or something," Josh answered for her. "It was swinging, she was eating, and there went her banana. She was scared and pissed and she's never really been comfortable with monkeys since then. And, no, Donna," Josh said with a grin. "It's not stupid."  
  
Donna smiled at him and then looked back at everyone else. "Yeah...so my banana was monkey-napped," she said. "And as to why I wanted to come to the zoo...I just knew it was going to be a nice day out and I thought we'd all have fun if we came here," she answered as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"I'm sure we'll have a great time, Donna," Toby answered her and got out of the car.  
  
"I didn't know you hated monkeys," Winston whispered to Donna.  
  
"No big deal. No one knows that story, really," she smiled.  
  
"Why did Josh?" CJ asked, suddenly as they walked in to the entrance.  
  
"Huh?" Donna asked.  
  
"If no one knows...why did Josh?" she asked. "He's nosey and constantly butting into my life," Donna offered.  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled. "That works I suppose," she said as she looked questioningly at Sam and Toby.  
  
"Josh is quite the bastard," Sam laughed.  
  
"Whatever," Josh laughed.  
  
"So...where to first?" Will asked, eagerly.  
  
"Wherever you want," Donna smiled.  
  
Josh led the way and the group made its way throughout the zoo.  
  
Toby designated himself event photographer after Will decided they needed pictures. CJ offered up her digital camera to him and everyone happily posed at the different exhibits.  
  
Then they walked by the Monkey House. Donna stopped. "So...I'm going to go grab a hot chocolate or something and maybe something to eat," she told everyone. I"ll wait for you over there," she pointed to the concession area not too far away.  
  
"We don't have to go in," Sam told her.  
  
"I like the freaking monkeys," Toby admitted. "They're the only animal in this damn place with any character."  
  
CJ laughed loudly, as did everyone else except Will. "I enjoy monkeys as well," Will told Toby.  
  
"Kiss ass," CJ smirked.  
  
"You guys go on," Josh told the group. "I think I can get Donna to buy me a coffee."  
  
"Not likely," Donna smirked.  
  
"Honey," Winston stopped her. "You want me to come with?" he offered.  
  
"Go see your monkeys," she told him. "I'm a big girl," she sighed.  
  
"And I'll watch out for her," Josh told him. "And she will buy me coffee," he promised, following her over to the concession area.  
  
Toby led the way into the Monkey House and Will and Winston followed closely behind him. CJ hung back a bit with Sam and they glanced back at Josh and Donna's retreating forms in concern. "There's no problems, right Sam?" CJ asked. "No," Sam said. "Winston's cool with it. The chick hates monkeys and Josh craves coffee...especially if Donna'll give it to him."  
  
"Okay," CJ sighed. "Onto to the apes!"  
  
----  
  
"Hi," Donna smiled when she returned to the table Josh grabbed with her chocolate only.  
  
"Seriously?" Josh asked in disgust when she sat down and had no coffee for him. "I mean...would a cup freaking kill you?" he asked as he got up and got his own coffee while Donna toyed with her whipped cream.  
  
He came back fairly quickly. "How long you think we have?" he asked with a grin as he parked down right next to her.  
  
"Joshua," she sighed. "You suck at the deceit."  
  
"I do not," Josh protested. "I am a damn good liar," he boasted.  
  
"And you're proud of this?" Donna asked.  
  
"Aren't you?" he asked with a quick smirk as his hand raised to her lips. "You have a little," he paused and wiped her lips with his fingers, "whipped cream there," he finished and licked the remnant off his fingers while never losing contact with her eyes.  
  
"Josh," she whispered. "Stop..."  
  
"I know," he sighed. "But you don't really want me to, do you?"  
  
She moved her head from side to side as a ghost of a smile formed on her lips - as brief as it was, the smile reached all the way to her eyes and Josh felt like he was the happiest man on Earth in that instant. "They'll be here soon," she told him instead.  
  
"I know," he whispered. "I'm glad you dragged us all to the zoo, Donna."  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
"We don't get to do this much, ya know? Just all be together without work hanging out there all the time," he told her. "Even if I have to make nice with Winny."  
  
"Can I tell you a secret?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Always," he answered.  
  
"I invited everyone so I could spend time with you," she smiled. "I wanted to see you outside of work when we weren't being all undercover-like. I just wanted to be with you in public and have no one be suspicious of our motives. Hence Winston's presence," she explained.  
  
"You're so...sweet I guess would be the perfect word for you," he decided. "You're so damn sweet."  
  
"You can be at times as well," she told him.  
  
"Are you sure you hate monkeys," Winston asked as everyone made their ways to the table. "The exhibit was great!"  
  
"He's not lying," Toby agreed. "Damn fine monkeys."  
  
"It smells weird in there," Will sighed.  
  
"That's because monkeys are wild animals," Toby answered sarcastically.  
  
"Got it," Will rolled his eyes.  
  
"Children," CJ sighed.  
  
"Fight nice!" Sam ordered.  
  
"Can I take a picture?" Will asked grabbing the camera from Toby. He pointed the camera at CJ and Josh and Toby and Winston and got them all laughing. Then he moved it over to Josh and Donna who were laughing hysterically at Sam's picture poses. "Perfect," Will smiled looking at the display.  
  
Toby went to get food for everyone and CJ and Sam dragged up another table and they all sat down and ate.  
  
"It's getting late," Winston remarked as he looked around. "It'll be dark soon."  
  
"We should probably get going," Toby agreed. "I told Andie I'd stop by tonight...visit with the kids," he said.  
  
"How are they doing?" Will asked.  
  
Toby sighed and looked around and Josh nudged him a little with his arm and nodded. "Fine," Toby sighed. "They're doing just fine, thank you."  
  
"Good," Will smiled.  
  
"Okay kiddies," CJ laughed. "Let's move along!"

----  
  
Everyone was exhausted on the way home - so no one noticed how Josh gave the driver directions that somehow allowed for Donna and him to be the last ones in the car.  
  
"Smooth move," Donna remarked as they dropped off Will. "No one even noticed."  
  
"They're tired and preoccupied. It was too easy."  
  
"Uh huh," she smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "Thanks for doing that though."  
  
"Are you kidding?" Josh asked. "A little bit of plan gives me alone time with you. It was worth taxing my brain."  
  
"So...all this was to be alone with me, huh?" she asked as his hand ran through her hair.  
  
"Deceit...it's a beautiful thing," he whispered.  
  
"It is, isn't it?" she asked as she shifted herself upwards and placed a kiss on his mouth. "Care for company this evening, Joshua?" she asked softly.  
  
"Well...I just saw everybody, and it is getting late," he said with a smirk.  
  
"I was thinking more like a one on one type of thing," she told him. "But...I know you're tired, since you are significantly older and much more in need of rest than I."  
  
"Watch your mouth there, Miss Moss," he laughed as he kissed her firmly. "I am quite the night owl."  
  
"Interested in testing that little theory out?" she asked.  
  
"On you? Any night of the week," he whispered.  
  
----  
  
CJ was getting ready for bed and decided to check out her digital camera shots from the day. She began sorting through an downloading the keepers on her laptop to show off at the office. Many were the standard. Toby took standard touristy photos of everyone that they'd all undoubtedly hate. But then, as she recalled, Will took the camera. And there were a whole different brand of pictures. There were random shots of people laughing and talking - paying no attention to the camera. There were some of her and Toby making fun of Sam. Some of Sam arguing with Winston about random policies that they disagreed with each other on. But the most interesting were of Donna and Josh - some of them laughing, some of them sharing looks when they thought no one was looking, and others with Josh or Donna talking to someone else while the other just watched. It was - unusual and not according to the plan. CJ had to call Sam - Toby was with his kids. "Sam?" she asked timidly when he answered.  
  
_**"What's wrong, CJ?" he asked.  
**_  
"I just saw something...some pictures...is it possible that we've missed something that Will might have figured out with the Josh and Donna situation?" she asked.  
  
**_"Why?" Sam asked.  
_**  
"He took some pictures which could be very telling if you look at them a certain way," CJ explained.  
  
**_"Donna brought her boyfriend, CJ," Sam reminded. "If there's an attraction there it's defiantly one-sided on Josh's part. Donna's got better taste - and I can say that because he's my best friend."  
_**  
"Kay," CJ sighed. "Maybe we should talk to Will, though," CJ suggested. "Just to be safe, I mean."  
  
_**"I guess...if we need to down the line. At the moment, I think we're all good," Sam smiled. "Sleep, CJ," he laughed. "You're gonna make me paranoid like you with your crazy-talk."**_  
  
"Night," she smiled and hung up.  
  
----  
  
Donna and Josh made it to his condo in the nick of time.  
  
"Josh," Donna moaned as they fell into the living room. "This needs to happen...now."  
  
"Really, Donna?" he cracked. "I kinda thought we'd talk first," he muttered as he tossed their coats aside and his hands made their way down the buttons of her cardigan. "Why are there so many buttons?" he asked.  
  
"Rip," she moaned as she pulled his sweatshirt over his head. "Rip them now!"  
  
"Your wish is my command," he smiled broadly as he tore her sweater from her body and his mouth trailed its way down her creamy white skin. "You're so damn beautiful," he whispered against her body.  
  
"Less talk, Josh," she hissed as her hands made their way to his pants.  
  
"Does the couch work for you?" he asked as they fell on it and made the most passionate love they each had ever experienced.  
  
Basking in the afterglow, Donna smiled at Josh and curled up close to his body in front of the couch where they now lay. "You're gonna be unbearable at work, aren't you?"  
  
"Why's that?" he asked, smirk already in place.  
  
"Joshua," she purred as her teeth nipped his ear. "Deceit is very sexy," she reminded him.  
  
"No grinning or strutting," he answered kissing her soundly on the mouth. "I'll tell Will," Josh decided. "It'll help to gloat about this to someone."  
  
"We'll tell Will," Donna amended. "I know how you boys tend to embellish things like this. I don't want him to think this is a casual thing and I don't want him to think less of me because he's met my boyfriend."  
  
"I don't think less of you," Josh offered.  
  
"I should hope not," Donna laughed.  
  
"Wanna go to bed?" he asked nodding to the bedroom.  
  
"I have to get up early," she said with a groan. "We," she changed her mind. "We need to be up early."  
  
"Why we?" Josh asked as he trudged to the bedroom with her on his back, wrapped in a quilt.  
  
"I have no car and I'm not calling a cab at that hour to take me home to change for work," Donna said. "So you're going to drive me."  
  
"Am I really?" he asked.  
  
"Joshua," she murmured in his ear. "I'd be very grateful."  
  
"I'm in," Josh relented quickly. "Let's get to sleep," he sighed as they snuggled into bed and her head found its place just beneath his chin.  
  
"Tell me we can do this, Josh," Donna whispered when he thought she was asleep.  
  
"Do what?" he asked, knowing the answer.  
  
"This, us, the deception plan," she murmured. "Tell me it'll all work out and we won't cause problems for everyone that we love and that we won't get fired and that we'll get to be happy."  
  
"Okay," Josh smiled and placed a light kiss on her hairline. "We can do this," he promised. "We'll make it all work."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, sniffing back tears.  
  
"We have to," Josh reasoned. "After being this happy with you, I can't go back to not being happy with you. It's that simple. And I'm spoiled that way," he smirked.  
  
"Okay," she said simply and buried herself further in his embrace.  
  
"That's it?" he laughed.  
  
"I believe you," Donna smiled. "We should sleep," she told him and kissed his chest.  
  
"Good night, Donnatella," he whispered.  
  
"Night, Josh," she murmured as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
He sighed and listened for her breathing to even out. He hoped what he was promising was possible. He honestly couldn't handle the disappointment that would be in her eyes if it didn't work the way she wanted.  
  
----  
  
The next morning, Josh and Donna arrived for work early – before most anyone else, with the exception of Will. Will had been arriving as early as possible the last few weeks in an attempt to win Toby over.  
  
"Go and talk to him," Donna hissed as they passed Will's office and saw him reading over some briefing notes.  
  
"Now?" Josh asked. "I was thinking of bragging later in the day – you know – to cut down on the grinning and strutting."  
  
"Yes," Donna reasoned. "And earlier it seemed like a viable option, but at the moment, the strutting is unbearable and I think talking to Will might be the only way to save our plan."  
  
"Come on," he sighed. "You can be here to discuss the actual plan with me – and then I get to brag alone," he smirked.  
  
She kissed his cheek and dragged him into Will's office. "Morning, Will," Donna chirped and took a seat.  
  
"Can we, ah, talk to you a minute?" Josh asked, closing Will's door.  
  
"Um," Will looked confused. "Did I do something?" he asked.  
  
"I don't think so," Josh answered. "But it's still early yet – you still could."  
  
"Okay," Will waited.  
  
"So," Donna smiled. "Do you...I don't know...think you might maybe know something that you probably shouldn't know?" Donna asked.  
  
"I don't know," Will answered.  
  
"My head is going to hurt by the end of this conversation, isn't it?" Josh asked no one in particular. "Donna? May I just say it and then we can discuss it?"  
  
She sighed. "Fine."  
  
"Will, I am secretly seeing Donna," he told him. "It hasn't been that long, but we can't tell anyone because of the scandal and the losses of employment that the telling would entail," he explained.  
  
"Donna – aren't you dating Winston?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes, technically," Donna answered. "But it's for appearances sake and I am phasing him out."  
  
"The phasing out was my idea," Josh added with a grin.  
  
"Great!" Will smiled at Josh and then focused back on Donna.  
  
"So no one else knows?" he asked and then glanced back at Josh. "No one?"  
  
"CJ, Toby and Sam might have suspected in the beginning – but we've managed to throw them off the scent," Josh told him. "Dinner the other night, Donna's dating the Republican, the zoo yesterday – all expert parts of our plan of deceit."  
  
"Okay," Will sighed. "You should probably work on the whole deception thing thought. You're both not so great at it."  
  
"Really?" Donna asked.  
  
"Constantly making moony eyes at each other and practically making out in your office," he nodded to Josh. "It's not the best way to tackle the art of secrecy."  
  
"I told you," Donna hissed and glared at Josh.  
  
"Fine," he sighed. "We'll work on it."  
  
"Okay," Will smirked. "Why are you telling me, exactly?" he asked.  
  
"We figured you thought something and we thought we could trust you," Donna smiled. "You're a good guy."  
  
"I am," Will agreed.  
  
"Josh's gonna need someone to confide to keep the strutting to a minimum," she further explained.  
  
"I'd be honored," Will smiled at both Josh and Donna.  
  
"I'm gonna go," Donna smiled. "Talk amongst yourselves," she told him. "Thanks, Will, for being so great about this whole thing," she smiled and bent down to press a kiss on Josh's cheek. "You have staff at 8," she murmured. "Make sure you're not late!"  
  
"I'll see you soon," he murmured back and smiled at Will. "So-you'll keep this quiet?"  
  
"You and Donna both look really happy," Will said. "I'm glad about that – you're both good people."  
  
"Thanks," Josh smiled.  
  
"So," Will smirked. "Did you ah...sleep with her yet?"  
  
"Thank goodness you asked," Josh smiled. "I needed to tell somebody," he laughed. "Yes – last night in fact," he gloated.  
  
"Congratulations," Will smiled sincerely. "You both look really happy," he observed.  
  
"I think we both are," Josh sighed. "For the first time I think we both really are."  
  
"And you're sure that this would be frowned upon?" Will asked. "I mean – it hasn't affected your work or anything like that."  
  
"It'd be a public relations nightmare," Josh explained. "And this Administration doesn't need another scandal. CJ and Toby have both mentioned it in passing and Sam's hinted as well. It wouldn't be good for anyone."  
  
"Except you and Donna," Will mused.  
  
"Yeah," Josh smiled. "Except us."  
  
"So, you've decided to embark on deceiving everyone for a while," Will surmised.  
  
"Until we're out of office," Josh decided.  
  
"That's like two years," Will said, surprised.  
  
"Donna thinks deceit is sexy," Josh tossed out.  
  
"Right," Will smirked. "You two don't honestly think you can keep this up for six months let alone two years, do you?"  
  
"Um...yes?" Josh asked.  
  
"No," Will told him with a shake of his head. "You need to come up with a solution or something soon. You'll slip up and then it'll be worse."  
  
"I'm very intelligent," Josh protested.  
  
"I bet," Will smiled.  
  
"I got a 760 Verbal on my SATs," Josh threw back.  
  
"You're brilliant," Will smiled. "Donna's smart as well," Will added. "But you two are not going to manage being quiet about your relationship for any great length of time. You can't be in the same room together without showing your feelings."  
  
"We can work on that," Josh sighed. "I know we can."  
  
"Uh huh," Will smiled. "You're welcome to try."  
  
"Thanks," he answered dryly.  
  
"Cheer up," Will laughed. "You slept with Donna last night," Will reminded him as they got up to go to Staff.  
  
"I did," Josh smiled.  
  
"No grinning," Will slapped him upside his head.  
  
"I wasn't it!" Josh laughed.  
  
"Yeah – you're gonna make it two years!" Will laughed as the two of them arrived at Leo's office.


	8. You guys were all too sleuthy

It'd been a few months since Josh and Donna had come clean with Will about their affair. She'd managed to break up with Winston in a dignified way and garnered sympathy from all of her coworkers. Believe it or not, Winston went off and slept with her roommate a couple of weeks after the big grandparents' party. Donna had come home late one night from work and his car was there and he wasn't there waiting to see her. She was shocked, but happy because the relationship was able to end easily. He slept with her roommate - she got rid of him and the roommate left as well. Josh had been thrilled when that happened because that meant that they could spend time at her place in addition to his.  
  
Will had been a great friend throughout the past few months. He listened to their griping. He offered advice on where to go and when so that they would be less likely to be caught by any roaming eyes. He was perfect.  
  
"It's a lovely day today, isn't Will?" Donna asked as she breezed through the Communications' Bullpen one spring morning in May.   
  
"I guess," Will said as he looked out the window. "It's hot as hell out there, though."  
  
"Have you seen Josh?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"He's with Leo," Will laughed. "So, tonight's the start of the big weekend?"  
  
"Yes," Donna whispered with excitement. "I am so excited!"  
  
"So's Josh," Will laughed. "Believe me, he could barely contain the grinning in Staff this morning."  
  
"He's been really good though, right? I mean for a while now there's been less grinning and less strutting," Donna reasoned.  
  
"He's been doing very good with the deceit, Donna," Will smiled. "You've trained him well."  
  
"I just have to keep whispering how sexy deceit is in his ear when he starts to gloat," she giggled. "He's such a pushover."  
  
"So," Will smiled. "Florida?" he asked.  
  
"Actually, no." Donna sighed and sat down. "His plans say Florida, my plans say Wisconsin, but I think we've decided on Vegas."  
  
"No," Will insisted.  
  
"What?" Donna asked, confused. "It's taken care of - all top secret and untraceable."  
  
"So not the point and you know it," Will told her. "Vegas is bad news for you two," he explained.  
  
"Why?" she whined as she threw herself into a chair.  
  
"Because there are little to no delays in getting married," Will explained. "Josh has a delicate system and you have issues with saying no to him - no matter what state he's in."  
  
"Completely not the point," Donna insisted. "Vegas is overpopulated and no one will notice that we're there together. That's why it's perfect."  
  
"Whatever," Will shook his head. "If you end up married or arrested, call me. I'll figure something out," he laughed.  
  
"Donna?" CJ called as she noticed her in Will's office. "Got a minute?"  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled. "Stop laughing at us, Will," she warned and followed CJ down the hall.  
  
"Big plans this weekend?" CJ asked with a grin. "I noticed you took time off."  
  
"Just this afternoon through Monday," Donna smiled. "Josh's visiting his mother so that gives me a chance to go home and see my family," Donna lied perfectly.  
  
"Great," CJ smiled. "Can I take you to the airport?" she asked.  
  
Donna didn't miss a beat. "Yeah," she smiled. "Thanks. I'll just cancel my cab. I'm all packed and ready to go from here, so we can just leave around 2 or something. My flight leaves at 3:25 PM."  
  
"Great," CJ grinned. "I'll be by later."  
  
Will showed up over her shoulder and smirked. "How are you going to pull this one off?" he asked.  
  
"We anticipated this," Donna smiled. "I'll go on the plane and be shuffled out through another door and taken to the private plane via airport vehicle or something. Same thing for Josh because you know CJ'll force Toby or Sam to drive him," she laughed.  
  
"Toby got the call this morning," Will smirked. "And he's enlisted Sam as well."  
  
"We're smarter than them," Donna smiled. "We will prevail!"  
  
"That's my girl," Josh laughed as he came up on them.  
  
"I need to leave by 2:30 this afternoon. Toby and Sam are taking me to the airport," Josh laughed.  
  
"CJ and I leave around 2," Donna reported. "Will thinks Vegas is bad because we'll end up married," she told Josh.  
  
"And that's bad because?" Josh asked with a smirk.  
  
"Hold on," Will laughed. "Let me go and get the list."  
  
"We're not getting married," Josh insisted.  
  
"That's what I said," Donna huffed.  
  
"Let's go work, Donna," Josh ordered. "Will is killing the joy and fun of our well-deserved and much-needed vacation."  
  
"Partypooper," Donna stuck her tongue out at Will and trotted down the hall after Josh.  
  
----  
  
It'd been two days and Will hadn't heard from Josh or Donna so he assumed all was well Sunday morning when he came into the office. When he made it to his desk he found CJ sitting in front of his door.  
  
"CJ?" he asked.  
  
"Where are they?" CJ asked.  
  
"Who?" he asked, pretending to be confused.  
  
"Guess who called the White House last night?" CJ asked instead.  
  
"I have no idea," Will played along.  
  
"Mrs. Lyman," CJ smiled.  
  
"Great," Will smiled. "How's she doing?"  
  
"She was looking for her son," CJ continued. "I find that amusing because Josh was supposed to visiting his mother, right? I mean - that's what he told everyone. That's what Donna told everyone. That's what his flight arrangements said. So why did his mother have no idea about that one?"  
  
"I really couldn't tell you," Will told her.  
  
"I think ya can, Willy Boy. I think you know something," CJ pressed.  
  
"I know lots of things, but not much on this current subject," Will corrected.  
  
"Where are they?" CJ repeated.  
  
"Again - who?" he asked.  
  
"Okay," CJ smiled. "Let's continue, shall we? So then I called Donna's sister and Donna's not in Wisconsin! Ha! What are the odds of that?"  
  
"I couldn't begin to imagine," Will sighed.  
  
"What's going on, Will?" CJ pressed. "You're friends with them. You know something."  
  
"They're nice people," Will sighed. "I don't really know much about their personal lives."  
  
"Liar!" CJ seethed. "I knew I should have trusted my instincts when I saw those pictures that you took of them at the zoo. It was too telling. I told Sam we should talk to you," CJ yelled. "But no…he wanted to trust Donna and Josh. Ha! Fat lotta good that did any of us!"  
  
"CJ," Will sighed. "Listen…let's just wait until they come back on Tuesday, okay?"  
  
"Why? I want to know where they are now!" she yelled.  
  
"CJ?" Toby asked coming down the hall. "Is everything okay?"  
  
"Josh isn't in Florida and Donna's not in Wisconsin," she explained.  
  
"Why?" Toby asked blankly.  
  
"Will won't tell me," CJ glared at Will.  
  
"Call Sam," Toby said calmly. "Will," he said calmly. "Come sit with me in the mess," he ordered. "CJ and Sam will join us shortly."  
  
Will nodded and followed Toby down to the mess and CJ got Sam over to the White House right away.  
  
----  
  
They all sat quietly in a group in the vacant mess. "Where are they?" Sam asked Will calmly.  
  
"I promised I wouldn't say anything," Will mumbled.  
  
"Not gonna cut it, William," Toby seethed as he slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"They went to Las Vegas," Will whispered.  
  
"What?" CJ yelled. "I am gonna kick his ass!"  
  
"They're getting married?" Sam asked.  
  
"Did I say that?" Will asked in disgust. "They just went to…you know…go to Vegas."  
  
"Okay," Toby smiled. "That wasn't too hard, was it?"  
  
Will rolled his eyes. "Can I go now?"  
  
"No," they all said together.  
  
"When did you figure this out?" CJ asked.  
  
"The night we worked really late - right before the zoo - I thought something might be up," Will admitted. "I saw somethings that didn't add up and then after the zoo they told me they were together."  
  
"Why you?" Sam asked.  
  
"I wasn't in the position to judge," Will guessed. "They both knew how against the idea you all were. I didn't really have an opinion."  
  
"They're…like…together, together?" Sam asked with a grin.  
  
"In every sense of the word," Will answered with a laugh. "They really are happy."  
  
"Great," CJ smirked. "They can be happy and unemployed together."  
  
"Leo is going to flip the hell out," Toby surmised. "He asked me if there was a problem months ago and I assured him nothing would ever happen."  
  
"We'll tell him together," CJ offered.  
  
"No," Toby sighed, glaring at Will. "Will is going to tell Leo."  
  
"Do we have to tell Leo?" Will asked. "I mean - can't you just be mad at them?"  
  
"This could affect us all," CJ reasoned.  
  
"And yet it's been going on for months and nothings been affected at all," Will told them. "Everything has been fine!"  
  
"Not the point," Sam argued.  
  
"Can't they just be happy?" Will asked.  
  
"No," Toby answered. "They can't be happy because their happiness could make me lose my job and ruin my career."  
  
"I need to call them," CJ sighed. "What if the press spots them in Vegas?"  
  
"I'm sure it'll be fine," Will assured as his cell phone rang. "Excuse me," he said and stood to answer it. "Hello?"  
  
_**"Will," Donna said tersely.**_  
  
"What's going on?" he asked, trying not to tip anyone off.  
  
**_"We're going to need your help," she hissed.  
_**  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
_**"They know," she said. "We talked to Josh's mother."**_  
  
"I know - they just told me," Will smiled tightly at Toby, Sam and CJ.   
  
_**"How pissed?" she asked.**_  
  
"Furious would be mild," Will told her.  
  
_**"Okay," she sighed. "As soon as I get him up we'll be on the next flight."**_  
  
"Take your time - I get to tell Leo," he whispered.  
  
_**"No," Donna told him. "Don't you dare."**_  
  
"Listen…" Will started.  
  
_**"Put Sam on the phone," Donna ordered.  
**_  
"Hold on," Will sighed. "Sam?" he said. "It's for you."  
  
"Hello?" Sam asked.  
  
_**"Samuel," Donna said tersely.  
**_  
"Donna," Sam smiled briefly. "So…you and Josh, huh?"  
  
_**"Keep your damn mouths shut until we get home," she ordered.**_  
  
"We need to get a leg up on this story," Sam insisted.  
  
_**"No," Donna insisted. "There is no story. It's been going on for months and you just now figured it out. The Press doesn't know a thing and they won't until we tell them."**_  
  
"I don't know," Sam hedged. "We're all a little pissed off at the moment and we feel betrayed here - telling Leo is the right thing to do."  
  
_**"We'll tell him," Donna insisted. "We'll be home in like 6 hours. We'll meet at Josh's place tonight around 6 or so," she explained. "We'll come up with a plan and then we'll go from there."**_  
  
"I'll let everyone know," Sam smiled. "Congratulations, by the way," he offered. "I'm actually really happy for the both of you in that pissed off kinda way."  
  
_**"Goodbye, Sam," she sighed and hung up.  
**_  
"So…we're meeting them at Josh's tonight around 6," he told everyone. "Until then, we're going to keep this between us - no one else needs to know anything at the moment."  
  
"Fine," CJ rolled her eyes. "I am going to kick their asses later though," she growled and stomped to her office.  
  
"I'll see you both this evening - I am going home to work on possible press statements," Toby sighed.  
  
Sam smiled. "I want to be pissed," Sam told Will. "But it's Josh and Donna - I mean, who didn't want that to happen?"  
  
"I have no idea," Will laughed. "I'll catch you later, Sam," Will smiled and went back to his office.  
  
----  
  
Donna sighed when she hung up the phone and glanced over at Josh's sleeping form. "Hey," she whispered as she ruffled his hair. "You awake?"  
  
"Now I am," he groaned. "What's wrong?" he asked when he noticed the serious look on her face.  
  
"We have to go home," she told him.  
  
"You called Will?"   
  
"I guess they had a hunch from the mom call and pressed Will for information this morning," she answered. "Sam seems happy at least," she smiled.  
  
"I don't care what they say - no matter what happens - it's going to work out okay for us," he promised.  
  
"Don't say things you can't know," she smiled. "But thanks for trying like hell to make it all okay."  
  
"Did they tell Leo?" he asked.  
  
"Not yet - they were going to, though. We're having a discussion this evening at your condo around 6 or so," she smiled. "Okay?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "We're leaving soon?" he asked noticing her packed bags by the end of the bed.  
  
"I got us an earlier flight," she smiled. "We need to regroup at home before we're bombarded with everything."  
  
"You're brilliant," he told her.  
  
"I know," she smiled.  
  
"If it comes down our jobs," he started to say.  
  
"Stop it," she told him.  
  
"No, Donna. If it comes down to them," he sighed. "I'm gone."  
  
"Well then so am I," she insisted.  
  
"Donna," he sighed.  
  
"I work for you and that's that," she insisted. "I am either the deputy Deputy Chief of Staff or nothing at the White House," she boasted.  
  
"While I'm pleased with your allegiance," he laughed. "You need to think about your career."  
  
"And you need to consider yours," she insisted. "I can recover; I can go back to school or something," she smiled. "What are you going to do?"  
  
"I could teach," he suggested.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "And be miserable and yell at the television more so than you do now?"  
  
"Donna," he smiled and put his arms around her neck loosely. "I could never be miserable with you around."  
  
"Liar," she laughed as she kissed him.   
  
"I learned from the best," he laughed back.  
  
"So - home, huh?" she asked as she hugged him tightly.  
  
"I guess," he sighed. "It's time to face the music."  
  
"Is it wrong that I don't really want to?" she asked into his chest. "I liked keeping us quiet."  
  
"Deceit is sexy," he murmured and grinned as he felt her laugh against his chest.  
  
"My words come back to haunt me," she giggled.  
  
"Donna," he smiled pulling back so that he could look at her. "We're going to be okay," he promised.  
  
"I believe you," she smiled through tears, echoing words she spoke to him months earlier.  
  
"We have to get going," he told her regrettably. "We leave soon, right?"  
  
She nodded and they finished packing and made it to the airport.  
  
----  
  
"I'm exhausted," Donna sighed as she flopped herself on Josh's bed.  
  
"I know," he sighed. "But we needed to go and get some food and alcohol," he laughed. "Maybe they'll be more agreeable drunk and fed."  
  
"Sadly I doubt it," she whined. "What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 5 or so," he told her. "Why?"  
  
"I need to take a nap," she told him. "Just a little one for like a half hour or so."  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked.  
  
"Just a little jet lag," she smiled. "Wake me before they get here," she told him.  
  
"Get some rest, Donna," he whispered as he kissed her forehead before she snuggled into his bed.  
  
----  
  
Josh had went to wake Donna around quarter to 6 but couldn't. She looked too peaceful and maybe they're friends would be late.  
  
That was a mistake. They all arrived at 6 o'clock sharp. "We shared a cab," Will offered when Josh opened the door with a confused smirk.  
  
"Uh huh," he sighed and let them in. "How is everything going?" he asked lamely.  
  
"Where the hell is Donna?" CJ asked.  
  
"Sleeping," he told them.   
  
"Call her," Toby suggested.  
  
"She's in the bedroom - give me a moment," he told them and gently opened the door to his room.   
  
Everyone but Will followed and spied through the door. Will slumped on the couch and eyed the beer. "Smart move," he laughed and grabbed a bottle.  
  
"Donna," he whispered as he sat down next to her on the bed and ran his fingers through her hair. "Baby," he murmured as he pressed a light kiss on her temple. "Time to wake up now."  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked as a smile crossed her face with her eyes still closed. "What time is it?" she mumbled.  
  
"A little late," he admitted. "It's just after 6."  
  
"Josh," she whined like a little girl. "Now I'm never gonna get ready by the time they all get here."  
  
"Funny thing," Josh tried to laugh.  
  
She opened her eyes and saw CJ, Toby, and Sam staring at them. "Hi guys," she tried to smile.  
  
"Give us a minute?" Josh asked.  
  
"We're good," Toby told him.  
  
"Let's go, Josh," Donna smiled and pushed herself up from the bed. "Grab me my hairbrush though," she ordered.  
  
He got up and tossed it to her and smiled as she caught it and used it to rake through her hair and put it all up in a ponytail. "It's damp out tonight," Josh told her. "Grab a sweatshirt before you come out here," he told her and pushed passed the onlookers and joined Will in the living room.  
  
The others watched as Donna grabbed one of Josh's old Harvard sweatshirts and pulled it on over her t-shirt and shorts. "Ready everyone?" she asked as she led the way to the living room.  
  
They followed obediently.  
  
"Hey Will," she smiled when she saw him. "I'm so happy to see you," she hugged him close and kissed his cheek. "We got you a Vegas Hard Rock Café t-shirt," she told him. "Josh - where is it?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know…in one of our bags," Josh sighed. "I'll look later," he promised.  
  
"Thanks," Will smiled at the both of them. Even while being glared at they were both still inherently them. "So - we have food?" Will asked with a grin.  
  
"I made him go food shopping when we got home," Donna smiled. "We have food and drinks and all - help yourselves."  
  
"How could you?" CJ asked.  
  
"I thought you'd be hungry," Donna said meekly.  
  
"That's not what she meant," Toby jumped in.  
  
"I know," Donna smiled fakely. "I just thought we could be civil for a minute."  
  
"How could you risk everything?" CJ asked Josh next.  
  
"I didn't," Josh answered. "I risked very little and gained a great deal."  
  
"That's ridiculous," Toby sighed. "What about your career? What about our careers? Weren't you thinking of these things?"  
  
"No," Josh smiled at Donna. "I was thinking that Donna was the most amazing woman I'd ever met and that to not be with her would be a crime."  
  
"What about you?" Toby asked Donna.  
  
"Toby - I don't want Josh to lose his job or for anything to happen to you or the rest of the Administration," she told him. "He's very persuasive when he wants something."  
  
"You're happy?" Sam asked.  
  
"More than I've ever been before," Josh admitted with a grin.  
  
"Completely happy," Donna gushed. "I'm going to fix a sandwich for Josh - anyone else want something?"  
  
----  
  
They all ate and drank in silence for a while. Then Toby cleared his throat. "We have to discuss this," he said. "I mean, this is a surefire disaster for this Administration. We can't survive another scandal. How could you let this happen?" he directed the question mostly at Josh.  
  
Everyone stared at Josh for a second. No one even breathed. "It's not just Josh's fault," Donna protested.  
  
"It is! He should know better!" Toby insisted.  
  
"And I shouldn't?" she asked. "Why shouldn't I have known better? I've worked in this Administration as long as all of you," she accused. "I know about all the problems we've had. I knew that getting involved with my direct superior wasn't the best possible idea. Hell - the idea sucked. We made a list. But, I just didn't have the courage to stay away from him, I guess. So, it's our faults - the both of us. We did this together. And I won't allow his career to be ruined over something like this so if that's what it comes down to let me know. I'll quit or something."  
  
"So you have nothing to say to defend yourself?" CJ asked Josh.  
  
"I love her," he murmured.  
  
Donna smiled broadly at his statement and tears pooled in her eyes. "I knew you did," she giggled. "I love you too, ya know."  
  
"I know," he smiled. "I know I should have said that before or something," he sighed. "I just didn't - I don't know why."  
  
"It's okay," she smiled, understandingly. "I've known it."  
  
"Me too," he whispered.   
  
"This is just freaking great!" Toby muttered getting up to pace.  
  
"Why do we have to lose our jobs for this?" Josh asked.  
  
"Because," CJ said simply.  
  
"Okay," Josh sighed. "I quit then. Leo will have my resignation on his desk in the morning," Josh got up and went to his office and quietly closed the door.  
  
They all sat there - too stunned to move.  
  
"He can't quit," Toby said plainly.  
  
"I could hire him as Chief of Staff for my office - I'm not too fond of the guy I have now," Sam said.  
  
"I have a headache," CJ moaned and laid back and rubbed her temples.  
  
"Donna," Will said.  
  
"Yeah?" she smiled at him.  
  
"Go check on him," he told her. "You know he can't quit."  
  
"I know," she offered a sad grin. "I'll be right back." She got up with everyone watching and she opened the office door and closed it quickly behind her.  
  
Josh was sitting on the small sofa with a grin on his face. "You are ridiculous," she laughed as she pulled him up to meet her lips in a kiss.  
  
"Suckers don't know who they're dealing with," Josh mumbled as he redirected the kiss and they managed to steal some quick breaths.  
  
"I love you," she smiled at him.  
  
"I heard," he laughed. "Seriously, Donna. I didn't mean to say it for the first time in front of them."  
  
"I know," she kissed him again. "It's okay."  
  
"So what are they going to do?" Josh wondered.  
  
"Sam wants to hire you as his CoS," she told him. "Toby says you're not permitted to quit."  
  
"You think they'll keep this quiet?" he asked.  
  
"And not tell Leo?" she laughed. "Not a chance."  
  
"A guy can dream, can't he?" he asked her seriously.  
  
"I should go out there or something," she sighs. "See what they're doing."  
  
"Kay," he murmured as he kissed her again.  
  
She walked into the living room and sighed. "He's not listening," Donna said. "I offered to quit instead - he's determined to be the martyr in this situation. And you guys are supposed to be his friends! How could you be so unsupportive of his choices?"  
  
"Donna," CJ sighed. "We don't mean to be unsupportive," she said.  
  
"What? It just slipped out or something?" Donna asked.   
  
"It's his career - it's the President's legacy - it's all of our collective asses," CJ tried to reason. "We warned him about this. We thought we'd gotten through to him."  
  
"I know," Donna told her. "I know it all," she smiled. "But I also know that his work - or mine for that matter - has not suffered a bit since our relationship began this winter."  
  
"That's not the point," Toby objected.  
  
"He didn't take advantage of me," Donna protested. "He didn't threaten me in any way."  
  
"It's all about perception," CJ tried to explain.  
  
"I don't care," Donna told them. "We're happy. We love each other and we're happy."  
  
"That's obvious," Sam chimed in. "As much as I'm worried about all of the possible ramifications and the accusations that will undoubtedly come about once this bombshell drops - I really am happy for you both. I've known Josh for a lot of years and since he's met you, Donna," Sam continued, "he's been a much happier man."  
  
"He's made me happier too," Donna smiled at Sam. "Thank you for saying that."  
  
"Maybe we toss a poll out there or something to gage people's reactions," Will offered as Josh came out of his office.  
  
"I'm telling Leo in the morning," Josh told them all. "Then I'll tell the President. I won't let you guys fall with me. Donna will stay and I'll be the one to go. I'll consult or something like I used to," he reasoned.  
  
"Joshua," she murmured, reading the determination in his eyes. "If you leave, I leave."  
  
"Donna, no," he told her.  
  
"We're a team," she told him and she met him in the middle of the room and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"You both can't just quit," Toby protested.  
  
"Why not?" Donna asked.  
  
"I could open up a consulting agency and Donna could go back to school," Josh offered.  
  
"I do want to finish school," Donna smiled hopefully at Josh.  
  
"Great - so we'll resign quietly and then we'll move forward with the next phases of our lives," Josh said. "I'm glad we've had this discussion."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Will answered it when everyone was arguing. "Leo," he smiled sheepishly. "What bring you out this fine evening?"  
  
"Josh's mother called," he answered Will. "What the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Josh is threatening to quit and open a consulting firm and allow Donna to finish college and Toby and CJ are furious with that idea along with anything in general about Josh or Donna at the moment. Sam's happy that they're together but worried about the political ramifications," Will rambled and then realized what he'd said. "Oh…." he sighed.  
  
"It's okay, son," Leo smiled and patted his arm. "Josh's mother filled me in on most of it. I gather you know the whole story, though?"  
  
"Most of it, Sir," he admitted.  
  
"Okay," Leo cleared his throat. "Could you let them know that I'm here?"  
  
"Guys," Will interrupted. "Leo's here."  
  
The room got quiet and Josh and Donna stared at him. "Hi," they said in unison.  
  
"Sit down," Leo ordered. "All of you." They did. "Now," Leo smiled. "Will. Fill me in - just the basics."  
  
"Josh and Donna have been secretly seeing each other for months. They are infinitely happy and content but they don't want it to come out because there'd be yet another scandal for the President and the Administration to handle. I've known for months because they figured I'd be most sympathetic to their cause. The rest of them found out today. CJ and Toby are really pissed off and Sam wants to hire Josh as his CoS," Will reported.  
  
"Did he miss anything?" Leo asked as the group stared blankly and let out a chorus of "no sirs."  
  
"Excellent. Josh, your mother called. Call her later and fill her in on everything - she hates to be out of the gossip loop," Leo told him.  
  
"Yes sir," Josh replied.  
  
"So…you're dating Donna," Leo stated, smirking at Josh.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am," Josh smiled. "I am not going to stop seeing her either, as I was telling everyone earlier. I'll quit before that happens."  
  
"Calm the hell down!" Leo ordered. "I'll think of something," Leo told him.  
  
"We can't handle the fallout," Toby interjected.  
  
"Did I ask you, Toby?" Leo asked.  
  
"Toby's right," CJ added.  
  
"CJ, don't start," Leo told her.  
  
"I really am happy for them," Sam smiled genuinely. "I just don't get why no one wanted to tell me."  
  
"Maybe they figured out you were playing for the Josh/Donna initiative," CJ sighed. "You were with us, Sparky, whether you like it or not."  
  
"Sam," Donna sighed. "We wanted to tell you, but we knew you'd crack and tell them," she pointed to CJ and Toby. "We couldn't risk it."  
  
"You guys were all too sleuthy," Josh told them. "What'd you call them, babe?" he asked Donna as she giggled.  
  
"Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys," she answered.   
  
"Right," Josh nodded. "Nancy Drew and the Hardy Boys. You were all too busy asking questions and telling us what we should do about things," Josh said. "Will wasn't part of your clique and Donna thought if I didn't confide in someone that I'd blow our whole plan."  
  
"The strutting and grinning would have been too great," Will added, earning a laugh from Donna.  
  
"You do good work then," Leo smirked, nodding toward Will. "He wasn't even gloating at the office - usually that is something that he can't help."  
  
"What are we going to do?" Donna asked Leo suddenly. "If Josh goes I go, too," she announced looking at Josh really quickly so as not to be subjected to his glare.  
  
"That's negotiable," Josh chimed in.   
  
"I don't know," Leo sighed. "It's not a good thing - your relationship I mean. I'm happy for you both, but politically this couldn't happen at a worse time."  
  
"I know," Josh sighed. "But I wouldn't change anything," he smiled briefly at Donna. "I love you like a father, Leo. I love the President. I love my job and I love the freaking Democratic Party. But I love Donna, too. It's taken me a long time to realize that, but I do love and now she knows and you all know it. I would like to believe that we've proven that we can have a private relationship and still maintain the highest level of decorum at the office. Our work has not suffered. We still work the same crazy hours, although she has tried to tempt me a couple of times," he laughed. "But I serve at the pleasure of the President and if it is his wish that I not - well I guess I won't."  
  
"We," Donna nudged him.  
  
Josh smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "The 'we' is still negotiable," he murmured.  
  
"I don't know," Leo answered honestly. "We'll have to discuss things - there will have to be statements drawn up and announcements made and I don't know..." he trailed off.  
  
"Leo," Sam sighed. "They'll be crucified in the press."  
  
"I know," he murmured.  
  
"It's going to be hell on the Administration," CJ added.  
  
"Toby?" Leo asked.   
  
"Nothing to add, Sir," he answered.  
  
"Okay," Leo nodded. "Josh, Donna," he smiled. "You guys really are perfect for each other."  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled and squeezed Josh's hand.  
  
"Call your mother, Josh," Leo ordered. "Everyone else? Get the hell out of here and leave them be for the night. We'll deal with this tomorrow."  
  
"Thanks, Leo," Josh smiled at his boss.  
  
"Good night, Son," Leo smiled and led the crowd out.  
  
They all mumbled their good byes as they followed Leo out.  
  
"Leo doesn't hate us," Donna whispered as she wrapped her arms around Josh's neck.  
  
"No," he smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow's going to suck, isn't it?" she whispered into his shoulder.  
  
"Probably," he agreed with a sigh.  
  
"Okay," she smiled.   
  
"It's going to be okay," he promised.  
  
"I know," she nodded. "I know."

" I need to call my mother," he groaned.

Donna laughed as they retired to the bedroom.


	9. Look how well 'okay' turned out to be

The next morning, Josh and Donna arrived at work earlier than usual. They were hoping to get some actual work done before the questions and the demands began. Unfortunately others wanted to ask these questions earlier than they anticipated.  
  
"Oh my goodness," Margaret murmured as they passed her in the hallway. "Everyone is talking about you," she told them.  
  
"Great," Josh muttered.  
  
"So - you're really dating - him?" Margaret asked glancing briefly at Josh.  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled.  
  
"And you're happy?" Margaret asked. "The both of you?"  
  
Donna smiled at Josh and nodded for the both of them, "Yes."  
  
"Well then everything else should be second to that," Margaret smiled. "You both should be happy."  
  
"Thank you," Donna smiled as she hugged her longtime gossip friend.  
  
"I hope you don't get fired," Margaret whispered.  
  
"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Josh remarked and steered Donna down the hallway.  
  
"Hey," Carol smiled as she walked passed them. "I guess congratulations are in order."  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled. "How's CJ this morning?"  
  
"Pissed," Carol smirked. "But what are ya gonna do, right?"  
  
"Um…recommend that we both lose our jobs?" Donna said.  
  
"My political career and Donna's reputation could be completely ruined?" Josh added.  
  
"Way to bring a girl down," Carol sighed and walked away.  
  
"Hey," Will smiled as he saw them.  
  
"Hi," Josh smiled. "How's it going?"  
  
"Better than the both of you, it seems," Will smirked.   
  
"We have to meet Leo," Donna sighed. "And then the President."  
  
"Yeah," Will sighed. "I know. I just wanted to wish you both luck."  
  
"You're a good guy, Will," Donna smiled and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't mention it," Will shrugged off the compliment. "Fight like hell for yourselves."  
  
"That's the plan," Josh smirked and as Will left, the hallway grew quiet.  
  
"Leo's here already, you know," Donna told him. "We could get it over with now," she suggested.  
  
"We should," Josh sighed. "Maybe we could grab food before the firings begin," he joked. "I'd rather not get bad news on an empty stomach."  
  
Donna pinched him and then walked down the hall to Leo's office. Josh whined all the way behind her.  
  
"Okay," Donna sighed as they reached Leo's door.  
  
"He's expecting you," Margaret said from her desk. "Good luck."  
  
"Yeah," Josh whispered and opened the door.  
  
"Josh, Donna," Leo smiled when they came in. "Have a seat."  
  
"Yes sir," they murmured and obliged.  
  
"Okay," Leo said. "You guys messed up. The press is going to have a field day with this."  
  
"Cut to the chase, Leo," Josh said.  
  
"Josh," Donna hushed him. "Leo," she began. "We didn't mean for any of this to happen. You know that," she insisted.   
  
"Donna," Leo sighed and sat back down behind his desk. "I know. I love Josh like a son and we all love you as well. It just puts this Administration on the defensive yet again. I just don't know if we can handle that. I just don't know."  
  
"Good morning," President Bartlett boomed from the side entrance to Leo's office.  
  
Everyone stood and murmured their good mornings and he insisted they reclaim their seats.  
  
"So," Bartlett smiled. "I hear you two are an item," he pointed to Josh and Donna. "Congratulations, Josh. Donna is a wonderful girl. And my condolences to you, Donna. Josh is a selfish pain in the ass."  
  
"Yes, Sir," she smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Mr. President," Josh smirked.  
  
"But you two are gonna cause the whole Administration to melt down," he sighed. "I don't know what the hell to do. Toby and CJ are furious. Will seems to have aided this deception plot. And Leo," Bartlett sighed. "Leo is torn between happy and livid."  
  
"Mr. President," Donna sighed. "We're so sorry for all of this."  
  
"I know," he smiled. "You can't choose who you love."  
  
"So," Josh cleared his throat. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"You're going to float it to the press," the President explained.  
  
"Possibly to Danny first to gage his reaction," Leo continued.  
  
"Then…we'll see," the President finished.  
  
"You know we're behind you guys - but if it comes down to it, I won't sacrifice this Administration," Leo warned.  
  
"Yes, Sir," Josh nodded and guided Donna out of the room before she cried.  
  
----  
  
"We're going to be fired," she whispered once they were safely behind the closed doors of his office. "He's going to fire us and you'll scorned by the entire political community."  
  
"Slow down," Josh told her as he stroked her hair while holding her close. "It's going to be okay - just like I promised you."  
  
"I don't want you to get hurt in all of this - it's not worth it," she sobbed.  
  
"Who says?" Josh asked as he pulled back and smirked at her while he wiped her tears. "Who says this is not all worth it?"  
  
"Josh this is your dream job," she told him.  
  
"I know - I'm damn good at it," he smirked. "And it's allowed me to get to know you, Miss Moss - so that makes it all that much better."  
  
"What happens if you can't do it anymore?" she asked seriously.  
  
He smiled at her and kissed her cheek before pulling her in for a hug again. "Politics is in my blood - I'll always be doing this," he assured her.  
  
"Unless they won't let you," Donna reasoned.  
  
"I don't listen very well," he laughed lightly in her ear.  
  
Donna smiled against his shoulder in spite of her tears. "Thank goodness," she murmured.  
  
"We still have jobs," he told her quietly. "For the moment, at least," he laughed. "So, we should probably do them."  
  
"Right," she sniffed and composed herself. "You have Staff in twenty minutes."  
  
"Thanks," he smiled at her. "CJ'll probably tell Danny this morning."  
  
"Great," Donna smiled sarcastically. "Then we'll know sooner rather than later if we're unemployed or not."  
  
"I'm not dignifying that with a response."  
  
"I'm going to my desk," she sighed and left the room.  
  
----  
  
Staff was short and not very sweet. CJ glared at Josh and Toby glared at Josh and Leo and Will glared at CJ and Toby and Josh just kinda stood there not doing all that much. It was announced that CJ would float the Josh/Donna Dating Scenario to Danny later that morning and based on Danny's reactions, decisions would be made.  
  
"My life sucks," Josh muttered as everyone began to file out of the room.  
  
"And you've made mine suck just as much - what a bonus!" Toby commented snidely as he left the room.  
  
----  
  
"What do you think?" Donna asked Margaret after telling her the plan.  
  
"I don't know," Margaret sighed. "I mean…can you do that?"  
  
Donna nodded affirmatively. "Of course I can."  
  
"But Donna," Margaret protested.  
  
"Decision has been made," Donna sighed. "It'll have to be in a little bit."  
  
"If you're sure," Margaret asked.  
  
"I have to meet Josh for lunch - then he's on the Hill for the rest of the afternoon," Donna explained. "I'll talk to you later," Donna smiled.  
  
"I guess," Margaret shrugged.  
  
----  
  
Donna sat in Josh's office alone after lunch and sighed. "It is going to be okay," she smiled to herself and got up - remembering to close the door on her way out.  
  
----  
  
"Donna!" Josh yelled as he trudged into the office around 8 PM.  
  
"She's not here," Carol said, walking through the hall. "She left a while ago."  
  
"Huh," Josh slumped at his desk and grabbed the phone to call her. He got her voicemail and sighed as he left his message. "Where the hell are you?" he asked. "I thought we'd work for a bit and then go grab something to eat. The Hill was hell - I don't know why I bother to go up there anymore," he continued. "I hope your day went better than mine at least," he smirked. "Call me," he smiled and hung up.  
  
The phone rang and he smiled, "Yes, ma'am," he answered.  
  
"Josh?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sam," Josh smiled. "I thought you were Donna," he laughed. "What's up?"  
  
"You want to get a late dinner or something?" Sam asked, sounding serious.  
  
"Why? What's up?" Josh asked, concerned.  
  
"Nothing," Sam brushed off. "I'm hungry."  
  
"Kay," Josh agreed. "I don't know where the hell Donna is anyway."  
  
"The Diner in a half hour?" Sam asked.  
  
"See you then," Josh said as he hung up and sorted through the mail on his desk.  
  
----  
  
"Sam?" Josh asked when he arrived at the eatery about forty minutes later. "Sorry I'm late - traffic," he explained with a shrug as he sank into the booth. "Everything okay?"  
  
"Josh," Sam smiled. "You alright, man? How'd today go?"  
  
"Eh," Josh sighed. "Leo and the President are worried about the political implications. CJ and Toby are still giving me the cold shoulder. The new plan is to leak it to Danny to gauge a reaction and then go from there," he explained. "I hadn't heard anything more. I wanted to ask Donna when I got back from the Hill, but she wasn't around. I guess her day sucked too and she went home early or something," he sighed.  
  
"Or something," Sam muttered.  
  
"What?" Josh asked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"She left," Sam said quietly. "She just left."  
  
"Left where?" Josh asked. "Why? What are you talking about?"  
  
"She called me this afternoon," Sam explained. "She was worried about the fallout and she didn't want to be the reason you couldn't work anymore. She was scared and she was doing what she thought was best."  
  
"What the hell?" Josh demanded. "Did you try to stop her? Did you tell her that it was a stupid idea? What the hell was she thinking?" he asked. "I've got to find her," he muttered and tried to get up.  
  
"Josh," Sam said, pushing him back down. "Sit."  
  
"Sam," Josh warned. "Where the hell is she?"  
  
"I don't know," Sam admitted. "She told me to tell you she loved you and that she'd be in touch when everything had blown over."  
  
"Why would she do this?" Josh asked. "I don't understand," Josh admitted. "I thought she was willing to take the risk - for us."  
  
"She was willing to risk herself - just not you. She couldn't bare to be the cause of any problems for you," Sam sighed. "She said you'd been through too much already."  
  
"Sam," Josh sighed. "I was willing to take the risk for her - for us. Why wasn't she?"  
  
"Josh," Sam sighed. "I don't know what to tell you man."  
  
"Was she okay?" Josh asked.  
  
"She was crying - but otherwise she seemed fine," Sam admitted.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Josh asked. "Did she give you any ideas?"  
  
"No," Sam sighed. "I begged for information but she wouldn't give anything up. I checked flight manifests for flights from here to Wisconsin and I've found nothing so far. But her apartment is cleaned out and her landlord said she left no forwarding address." Sam smirked when he caught Josh staring with his mouth hanging open. "I knew you'd ask so I did a little digging before I called you."  
  
"Thanks," Josh whispered, not trusting his voice. "What do I do?"  
  
"Wait for her to call," Sam suggested. "Tell Leo there is no problem anymore and interview for another assistant. And come up with a reason for Donna's departure so there's no negative speculation."  
  
"When is this going to end? This big game of public perception. When do I get to do what I want, when I want, and with whom I want?" he demanded.  
  
"When you no longer desire a career in public service," Sam sighed. "It's the price we pay."  
  
"It sucks," Josh said.  
  
"Heh," Sam smirked. "You're preaching to the choir," he said.   
  
"I know," Josh shrugged. "What if she doesn't call?"  
  
"She will," Sam promised.  
  
"I love her," Josh said sadly.  
  
Sam smiled and patted Josh on the hand. "I know."  
  
"I gotta go," Josh sighed.   
  
"What about dinner?" Sam asked as Josh stood up.  
  
"I'm not so hungry anymore. Rain check?" he asked with a lopsided grin that didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed. "Call me if I can do anything for ya, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure buddy," Josh answered. "I'm just gonna go home and call Leo and wait for Donna to call I guess."  
  
----  
  
Josh explained to Leo that Donna had left and there was no longer a problem.   
_"How you doing?" Leo asked after Josh told him everything._  
  
"I just found out," Josh sighed. "I don't know what I'm feeling really."  
  
_"You can talk to me, you know," Leo told him. "If you need to."  
_  
"Yeah," Josh sighed. "Thanks. I just can't believe she's gone, you know?" Josh said.  
  
_"She must really care about you," Leo predicted. "To leave like that so you'd still have a career."  
_  
"I don't care about all that," Josh told him. "I cared about her - about us."  
  
_"I know you did, Son," Leo reassured. "When you talk to her maybe you can talk some sense into her."  
_  
"Then it'd be a political problem all over again," Josh sighed.  
  
_"We'll think of something, Son," Leo sighed. "And we've only got two years left in office..."_   
  
"I know," Josh sighed. "I just..." he sighed. "When I realized it - I just - I don't know. I tried to keep a lid on it, but I love her. I love her."  
  
_"I know you do, kid. I know you do," Leo smiled to himself in spite of the situation. "You're a good boy, Josh. You and Donna - you don't deserve any of this."  
_  
"Thanks Leo," Josh smiled. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
_"Try to get some rest," Leo offered._  
  
"Night," Josh whispered before hanging up the phone.  
  
Josh got a shower and had some left over food from the other night that Donna had packed in his refrigerator. He watched some CNN and fell asleep before 11 that night. Around 3 AM the phone rang.  
  
"Yeah?" he mumbled into the receiver.  
  
_"Did I wake you?" Donna asked in a hushed voice._  
  
"No," Josh lied, clearing his throat. "Come home," he demanded.  
  
_"No," she whispered. "I just called to let you know I'm okay and to tell you that I love you."_  
  
"Why are you doing this?" he asked. "It was going to be okay," he insisted.  
  
_"No it wasn't," she told him. "You were going to be reassigned to somewhere not so influential in State," she explained. "Margaret filled me in earlier today."_  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "It would have been okay. You would've been with me and everything would have been okay."  
  
_"This way is better," she insisted._  
  
"For who?" he asked. "Are you happy?"  
  
_She was crying now and shaking her head no.  
_  
"Donna?" he asked again.  
  
_"No," she whispered._  
  
"I'm not either," he told her. "So how is this better?"  
  
_"It will be," she told him. "And hey - it's only another two years, right?"_  
  
"Donna - I don't want to wait two freaking years," he yelled. "How can you think that that is a good idea?"  
  
_"Josh," she sighed. "I'm trying to be adult about this. I'm trying to think about your future here," she insisted._  
  
He laughed at that. "Great," he said. "Silly me," he spat. "I was just thinking about our future."  
  
_"Joshua, that's not what I meant," she tried to explain.  
_  
"Donna," he sighed. "Come home," he pleaded.  
  
_"I can't," she sobbed.  
_  
"Can't or won't?" he asked.  
  
_"Both," she answered honestly._  
  
"I love you," he told her.  
  
_"And I love you, Josh. You know I do," Donna pleaded._  
  
"I gotta go to sleep. I need to hire a new assistant tomorrow and figure out how to live my life on my own now," he sighed.  
  
_"Josh," she whispered. "Can I call you?"  
_  
"If you feel the need," he tossed back  
  
_"Don't be like this, Josh," she warned.  
_  
"You left me Donna," he whispered.  
  
_"I did it for you," she insisted.  
_  
"You won't come back?" he asked.  
  
_"No," she cried softly._  
  
"Then this is it," he told her. "Take care of yourself."  
  
_"Josh," she sighed. "I love you," she whispered and then she heard a dial tone.  
_  
She hung the phone up quickly and cried herself to sleep.  
  
Josh scrubbed his face with his hands violently. "Damnit," he seethed and threw his pillows across the room.   
  
----  
  
The next morning Josh was at work early. He had a 7 AM meeting with Human Resources to pick a new assistant.   
  
"Everything okay?" CJ asked as she poked her head in his office. "I heard about Donna."  
  
"Yeah," he sniffed. "Everything's good."  
  
"Yeah?" CJ smiled.  
  
"It's for the best," he told her.  
  
"Really? I mean just the other day you were proclaiming your undying love for her and she was spouting the same and now she's just gone," CJ said.  
  
"No," Josh sighed. "It'll be fine. This way's better."  
  
"You sure?" Toby asked popping his head in as well.  
  
"I am," Josh smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Josh?" Leo asked looking in. "Everyone else?"  
  
"Yeah," they all responded.  
  
"Come on," he said. "Staff."  
  
"Okay," they mumbled and followed him down the hall.  
  
----  
  
After the meeting, Will followed Josh down the hall.  
  
"You okay, man?" he asked his friend.  
  
"No," Josh smiled sadly at him. "Not yet."  
  
"You talk to her?" Will asked.  
  
"Last night," Josh said. "I begged her to come back," Josh shook his head. "But...her mind's made up. She's so stubborn," he laughed a little sadly.  
  
"Yeah," Will smiled. "Where is she?"  
  
"I have no idea," Josh sighed. "She didn't say."  
  
"It's going to be okay," Will told him.  
  
"That's what I told her and look how well 'okay' turned out to be," he sighed. "I have to take a conference call, Will," Josh said. "We can talk later."  
  
"Yeah," Will smiled. "Later." 


	10. Too much of a good thing is bad

"She's not coming back," Josh proclaimed to Will about 4 months after Donna had left.  
  
"How do you know that?" Will asked him. "She could be on her way here right now."  
  
"Always the optimist, aren't you?" Josh smirked. "She's gone. I need to move on and get out of this funk."  
  
"Maybe," Will sighed. "Your current funk is perhaps worse than your perpetual strut."  
  
"I've heard," Josh laughed. "Does she ever call you?" Josh asked, growing serious again.  
  
"Donna?" Will asked and Josh nodded. "She has."  
  
"When was the last time you heard from her?" Josh pried.  
  
"Last week," Will told him. "She told me you don't take her calls."  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I can't," he said shaking his head. "It's too hard."  
  
"Yeah," Will smiled a little. "She figured."  
  
"Could you do something for me?" Josh asked and Will nodded. "Tell her if she needs anything – anything at all – to get in touch with me. I want her to know that I'll always help her out, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," Will answered. "Sure thing."  
  
"Thanks," Josh smiled. "I appreciate that."  
  
"Ready to get out of here?" Will asked nodding to the door. "We have to meet everyone at the benefit in like an hour or something."  
  
"Yeah," Josh smiled leading the way out the door. "Hey Will?" he asked as they started down the hallway.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"Is she happy?" Josh asked.  
  
"No," Will said quietly. "And neither are you – that's what I tell her when she asks."  
  
"Okay," Josh whispers.  
  
----  
  
"Mom?" Donna whispered when she called her family's home in Wisconsin.  
  
_"Donna," her mother smiled. "Where have you been? You left Washington and now you're too busy to call us?"  
_  
"Sorry Mom," Donna smiled. "I went to visit Cassie from school. You remember her, right?"  
  
_"Yes dear – that boss of yours kept calling here a while back – digging for information," her mother explained. "I told him you weren't here and he seems to have gotten the picture. When can you come and visit?"_  
  
"Mom, I was hoping I could just come home to stay for a while," Donna told her.  
  
_"Of course," her mother grinned. "We'll fix your old room up just right."_  
  
"Thanks, Mom," Donna smiled. "I also have something else to tell you."  
  
_"Well...what?" her mother asked. "I don't have all day, dear. I have to run to the market and..."_  
  
"I'm pregnant," Donna blurted out.  
  
_"What?" her mother asked as she sat down on a stool by the phone._  
  
"I'm going to have a baby, Mom," Donna said more calmly. "I thought you should know before I came home – in case you didn't still want me to come home."  
  
_"Sweetheart," Mrs. Moss sighed. "Of course I want you to come home. You and your little bundle of joy are always welcome here. So, are you lugging your boyfriend up here, too?"_  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend anymore, Mother," Donna sighed.  
  
_"What about Winston? That nice man you brought to your grandparents' party a while back," her mother pressed._  
  
"We broke up just after that," Donna explained.  
  
_"Does he know about the baby?" her mother asked._  
  
"It's not his concern," Donna told her.  
  
_"But sweetie," her mother protested. "If he's the father he has a right to know."_  
  
"He's not," Donna told her. "The baby's not his."  
  
_"Well," her mother sighed. "Who is the father?"_  
  
"Mother," Donna sighed. "Can we not get into it?"  
  
_"Does he know you're pregnant?" her mother continued._  
  
"No," Donna sighed as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
_"Why haven't you told him?" Mrs. Moss asked._  
  
"We're not exactly speaking right now," Donna sighed.  
  
_"But what about his baby?" her mother asked._  
  
"This baby is mine as well," Donna explained. "I'll do what I think is best."  
  
_"But sweetie," her mother continued. "Why can't you tell the father? Could your relationship really have been that bad?"_  
  
"It was really perfect, actually," Donna smiled sadly. "And then it had to be over – for both of us – and that was that. I didn't even know I was pregnant at the time."  
  
_"Won't he wonder when he sees you?" her mother pressed._  
  
"He won't," Donna smiled. "I'm coming to Wisconsin – keep up!" Donna tried to joke.  
  
_"Okay," her mother smiled sadly. "I'll see you soon, sweetie. Take care of yourself and that baby of yours."_  
  
"I love you, Mom," Donna told her and hung up.  
  
_Donna hung up the phone and curled up in a ball on the floor of her hotel room and rubbed her growing stomach. "It's gonna be all better, little one," she promised through her tears._  
  
----  
  
Josh sighed as he made his way home from his date with CJ's friend Lynne. She was nice and fun and not political in anyway. But Josh doubted he'd call on her again. The spark just wasn't there. He walked in his door and his phone was ringing. "Yeah?" he asked when he lunged for it.  
  
Donna froze when she heard his voice. She called him many nights. She would do it when she thought he wouldn't be home so she wouldn't be coerced into talking. She'd do it to listen to his voice on his answering machine. She'd do it for the comfort she'd feel. She never did it to actually speak with him.  
  
"Hello? Who is this? I hear you breathing?" Josh demanded.  
  
_"Josh?" she asked.  
_  
"Donna?" he answered questioningly. "Is that you?"  
  
_"Yeah," she smiled. "Hi."  
_  
"Hi," he laughed. "Are you okay? I mean, it's late and all."  
  
_"Oh," she laughed nervously. "I didn't even look at the clock."_  
  
"No problem," he said sitting down. "What's wrong? Do you need something?"  
  
_"No," she exhaled. "I was just trying your house to say hi is all. I'll let you go – I'm sure you're busy."  
_  
"Surprisingly no," he laughed. "I have a little bit."  
  
_"Oh," she said, feeling deflated. "Great."_  
  
"So how's the weather where you're at?" he asked, fishing.  
  
_"Ha ha," she smirked. "Not a chance, Lyman," she said.  
_  
He smiled. "Okay. How are you?"  
  
_"Good – tired but in a good way, ya know?" she answered._  
  
"Mmmhmm," he murmured.  
  
_"How about you? You sounded like you were just getting in," she continued._  
  
"Yeah. I was out with Lynne – you remember, CJ's friend?" he told her. "We went out for dinner and drinks and a movie," he reported.  
  
_She forced a smile on her face and squinted the tears out of her eyes. "Good for you," she told him. "Did you have a nice time?"_  
  
"Yeah," Josh said easily. "She's a good girl."  
  
_"Is this like a thing? The two of you?" she asked, feeling very jealous._  
  
"Donna," Josh sighed, knowing where this was headed. "You left me, remember?"  
  
_"Yeah," she smiled sadly. "I remember." She shook her head and wiped her damp cheeks. "I'm glad you had a nice time."_  
  
"Thanks," he smiled genuinely. "Donna," he said. "I gotta go," he said as his pager began vibrating.  
  
_"Okay," she said quietly. "I understand."_  
  
"No," he said shaking his hand. "It's work," he told her. "Not the conversation."  
  
_"Mmmhmm," she smirked._  
  
"Will you call me again?" he asked.  
  
_"Maybe," she told him._  
  
"Okay," he smiled. "I'm glad you're okay."  
  
_"I'm glad you are too."_  
  
"I'm really not," he told her.  
  
_"Me neither," she sighed._  
  
"Donna..." he said.  
  
_"Yes?" she answered.  
_  
"It's gonna get better, right?" he asked.  
  
_"It has too," she smiled._  
  
"Call me sometime, will ya? I miss your voice," he told her.  
  
_"Good night, Joshua," she murmured and hung up the phone._  
  
He hung up and smiled at the phone. "Night, Donna," he whispered before grabbing his backpack and heading back to the office.  
  
----  
  
He felt better about things once he'd spoken with Donna. He called Lynne again the next weekend and they'd been seeing each other steadily now for about 4 months. He wasn't head over heels in love with her yet, but she was easy to get along with and it felt right being with her. Donna called too. She began calling him every other Wednesday night around midnight his time. He was content with that connection to her.  
  
She'd sounded more and more tired with each conversation but also more at ease with him. They were becoming friends again. And at the point he was at in his life, that was more than he could have hoped for. It was Christmas time again and Josh was on the phone with Donna once again.  
  
"So...seeing anyone?" he asked.  
  
_"Not really," she sighed. "I've been busy. But how's Lynne doing?" she inquired._  
  
"Perfect," he smiled. "I'm really happy."  
  
_"I'm so glad, Josh. You deserve it."_  
  
"I'm going to ask her to marry me," he told her.  
  
_"Oh?" she squeaked. "Already? I mean...isn't that kinda fast?" she said quickly._  
  
"I was thinking of a long engagement," he laughed. "Besides, you've even said it yourself – she's good for me."  
  
_"Maybe," she reasoned. "But too much of a good thing is...well...it's bad."_  
  
He laughed. "You have no right to be jealous," he told her. "It's been forever since we were together."  
  
_"Eight months," she told him. "Not forever."_  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "Will you come home?" he asked. He'd asked her that question every other conversation they'd had since they started talking again.  
  
_"Josh," she sighed, like she had so many times before. "It's not possible."_  
  
"Okay," he smiled sadly. "You can't say I didn't try."  
  
_"Right," she smiled through her tears._  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "Where are you? I really want to see you – just for a minute, just to catch up."  
  
_"I can't, Josh," she told him. "Try to understand."_  
  
"I do," he smiled. "Lynne's on her way over."  
  
_"It's so late," she said._  
  
"Yeah," he smiled. "I just got home from work and she insists on seeing me," he chuckled. "You know how it is."  
  
_"Okay," she whispered. "Bye Josh," she murmured._  
  
"Merry Christmas Donnatella," he said before hanging up.  
  
She sighed and picked up her phone again to call Will.  
  
"Will?" she asked when he picked up his phone.  
  
_"Donna? Are you okay?" Will asked._  
  
"I have to tell you something. And I have to tell Sam, too. Can you find Sam and the both of you call me back?" she asked.  
  
_"Actually Sam's just gotten here," Will smiled. "I'm still at the office and he's meeting us for drinks. Josh's not here," he through in._  
  
"I know," she smiled. "He's waiting for Lynne at his place," she whined.  
  
_Will smiled. "Jealousy is a lovely shade on you, my dear," he snickered._  
  
"Get Sam and let's get this over with," she demanded.  
  
Will summoned Sam and they closed the door and put Donna on the speaker.  
  
**_"Hey Donna," Sam smiled. "How are things?"_**  
  
"They suck," she told him. "They really suck."  
  
_"What's going on?" Will asked.  
_  
"If I tell you guys something...can you keep it a secret? I mean...from everyone?" she asked.  
  
_"Yes," Will answered without hesitation._  
  
"Sam?" Donna prompted and Will nudged him.  
  
_**"Yeah," Sam smiled. "Anything for you, Donna."**_  
  
"I'm pregnant," she whispered.  
  
**_"Oh my god!" Sam exclaimed. "Who's is it?"_**  
  
"Jeez, Sam," she said. "Calm down."  
  
**_"Sorry, Donna," he sighed. "I didn't realize you were seeing anybody."_**  
  
"It's Josh's baby," Donna announced. "After I left I found out I was pregnant."  
  
_"And telling him isn't the right thing to do here?" Will asked.  
_  
"I don't know," Donna admitted. "I've been talking to him again and it's nice. We're getting to be friends again and I like that."  
  
_**"He's happy about that too," Sam supplied.**_  
  
"He's going to ask Lynne to marry him," she told them.  
  
_"Really? Already?" Will asked._  
  
_**"Yeah," Sam sighed. "He mentioned he was thinking about that."**_  
  
_"Donna? When are you due?" Will asked.  
_  
"In a week or two," she smiled.  
  
**_"Wow," Sam smiled. "My little Donna's all grown up."_**  
  
"Shut up," she seethed.  
  
_"Donna?" Will asked. "What do you want us to do?"_  
  
"I want to see him," she told them. "I want him to see me and the baby – even if it's just this once."  
  
_**"Donna – you know he still loves you," Sam told her.**_  
  
"He loves Lynne now," Donna said.  
  
_"Not like he loves you," Will told her.  
_  
"Whatever," she smiled. "Can you help me?"  
  
_**"He'll be there in a week or so," Sam promised. "You're home now?"**_  
  
"Yeah," she told them. "I came back here about four months ago now."  
  
_"Okay," Will smiled. "We'll get him there."  
_  
_**"We promise," Sam smiled as they hung up the phone and plotted to send Josh on a mission to Wisconsin.  
**_  
----  
  
"You're all set to go?" Sam asked as Josh packed his bags in his car.  
  
"Why couldn't someone else do this again?" he asked Will who was leaning up against his car.  
  
"I don't know," Will answered. "They need you to speak with the Chairman there. He likes you, apparently."  
  
"Okay," Josh smirked. "And this is the address?" he confirmed.  
  
"Uh huh. Have fun!" Sam smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed. "I'll be headed to the airport in a half hour or so. I just have to pick up Lynne," he said with a grin. "I asked her to marry me last night."  
  
"Congrats, man," Sam smiled and patted him on the back.  
  
"Good for you," Will tried to sound sincere.  
  
"Thanks. So, I asked her to come along," Josh continued. "That's cool, right?"  
  
"Sure," Will smiled falsely.  
  
"Great," Sam agreed. "Be safe!"  
  
"Bye guys," Josh said as he pulled away to pick up Lynne.  
  
"We have to call Donna," Will said as Sam was already grabbing for his cell phone.  
  
"Mrs. Moss?" he asked when her mother answered. "Is Donna home?"  
  
_"She just called me from a cab. She was at the mall and went into labor. She's having the baby!" Donna's mother said excitedly._  
  
"Congratulations," Sam smiled. "We'll check in later."  
  
"Well?" Will asked when Sam set down his phone.  
  
"She's having the baby now," Sam said calmly. "Josh is gonna freak."  
  
----

Josh and Lynne arrived in Wisconsin right on schedule and took their cab to the address that Sam had given him.  
  
"Huh," Lynne commented as they walked up the front steps. "You'd think the Chairman would live in a more upscale community or something."  
  
"Eh," Josh shrugged it off. "Who knows...maybe it's a family home or something," he said as he knocked on the door.  
  
"Hello?" a woman said as she approached the door. "Can I help you?"  
  
"Hi," Josh smiled. "We have a meeting with the Chairman. We're a little early though," he explained.  
  
"I'm sorry," the girl smiled. "The who?"  
  
"What's your name?" Josh asked.  
  
"What's yours?" she countered.  
  
"Josh Lyman, Deputy White House Chief of Staff," he said confidently. "You're turn."  
  
The girl paused a little. "Josh Lyman?" she asked.  
  
"You're reputation precedes you, honey" Lynne said approvingly and rubbed his shoulder.  
  
"Donna's not here, Mr. Lyman," the girl said clearly.  
  
"Who?" Lynn asked. "Honey," she turned to Josh. "I thought the Chair was a man."  
  
"He is," Josh told her and then turned back to the girl. "I'm sorry, who's not here?" Josh asked.  
  
"Aunt Mary," the girl called. "Someone's here for Donna."  
  
Donna's mother came to the door and smiled at the guests. "I'm sorry dears," Mary Moss smiled. "She's at the hospital. Her sister's are with her and I'm on my way there now. What were your names again so that I can tell her you stopped by?"  
  
"Josh Lyman, ma'am," Josh said quietly. "We've met before, Mrs. Moss – in DC a few years ago."  
  
"Ah," Mrs. Moss smiled. "Donna's infamous boss. I'm glad you finally stopped calling her after a while. The messages were getting out of control," she laughed. "And before you say anything – she just came back here a few months ago – after you'd stopped calling here after her. She talks to you now, right? She mentions you from time to time."  
  
"Yeah," Josh smiled. "We talk every-so-often," he confirmed. "She's at the hospital?" he asked, changing the subject. "Is she okay?"  
  
"She's in labor, dear boy," Mrs. Moss said with a grin. "I'm sure she's in quite a bit of pain at the moment, actually."  
  
"Where's the Chairman?" Lynne asked confused.  
  
"Not here," Josh silenced her with a look. "Mrs. Moss – what hospital?"  
  
"Mr. Lyman," Mrs. Moss said. "I don't think I should tell you that information."  
  
"Please," Josh sighed. "Since I'm here, I might as well stop by and see her, right? She'd never forgive me if I didn't."  
  
"I suppose you could follow me there," Mrs. Moss sighed. "I'm leaving in a few minutes."  
  
"We'll be right out here waiting," Josh smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Moss."  
  
"Very well," she sighed and turned to get her bags.  
  
Josh stalked to his car and grabbed his cell phone and dialed Sam's cell phone.  
  
_"Josh!" he said when he answered it. "Where're you at?"_  
  
"I'm standing in front of Donna's mother's house with my fiancé, Sam," Josh said calmly.  
  
_"Yeah," Sam sighed. "I was afraid of that," Sam admitted. "She's not there, Josh."_  
  
"I know," Josh continued. "Her mother informed me that her daughter is having a baby as we speak."  
  
_"Isn't that something," Sam remarked._  
  
"How is she having a baby?" Josh asked.  
  
_"Josh – it's a little late for the 'talk', isn't it?" Sam asked with a grin._  
  
"How did I not know she was pregnant?" Josh demanded.  
  
_"She didn't tell you?" Sam offered.  
_  
"But she told you, didn't she?" Josh asked.  
  
_"I knew," Sam admitted. "So did Will."  
_  
"Wow," Josh sighed. "I didn't even know she was seeing anybody," Josh laughed a little. "And I thought she might take my engagement hard – ha!"  
  
_"Math was never your strong suit," Sam stated. "Was it?"_  
  
"Verbal was always my forte," Josh shot back.  
  
_Sam shook his head sadly, "Josh – what are you doing now?" he asked._  
  
"Waiting for Donna's mother to get out here so I can follow her to the hospital. I'm gonna go and see Donna before I get out of here," he explained.  
  
_"With Lynne?" he asked._  
  
"Of course with Lynne," Josh laughed. "Why wouldn't I bring her?"  
  
_"I just didn't want Donna to feel uncomfortable or anything," Sam sighed._  
  
"I just got engaged – she got pregnant," Josh told him. "I should be uncomfortable."  
  
_"Josh," Sam sighed. "Be careful," he warned his friend._  
  
"I'll talk to you later," Josh smiled and hung up as Mrs. Moss made her way to her vehicle and nodded for him to follow her.


	11. She looks like a Livvie

On the way to the hospital Josh was quiet. Too quiet for Lynne's liking. "What's wrong?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Nothing," Josh smiled at her trying to get himself together. "I just haven't seen Donna in a while and now she's having a baby! It's a lot to take in all at once, I guess."  
  
"We don't have to see her," Lynne reminded him. "This was obviously a fool's errand put together by your screwball friends. We should just get the hell out of here. Who wants to be in Wisconsin anyway?"  
  
"Come on," Josh pressed. "She was my assistant for over six years. She used to be one of my best friends," he left carefully left out that they were once a great deal more than simply friends.  
  
"Fine," Lynne huffed. "We'll go – we'll see her and the kid and whatever. Then promise me we'll go enjoy the rest of out weekend – away from all things Wisconsin."  
  
He reached across the console and grabbed her hand and squeezed it before bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Kay," he smiled at her.  
  
It was a relatively short labor and by the time everyone made it to the hospital, Donna and her sisters were cooing over her 7 and a half pound bundle of joy. Josh and Lynne opted to stay in the lobby and wait for Mrs. Moss to meet her granddaughter before they barged in.  
  
"I'll tell her you're here, dear," Mrs. Moss smiled at Josh as she disappeared into the hospital room with her girls.  
  
"Mom," Donna whispered when she saw her mother. "I have a little girl!"  
  
"So I see," her mother beamed. "I'm sorry I was late."  
  
"No worries," Donna sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "Celeste and Francesca were with me," she nodded to her two sisters who were busy cooing over their new niece.  
  
"I ran into some company at home and a couple of phone calls," Donna's mother said clearing her throat.  
  
"Hmmm?" Donna asked.  
  
"That nice Congressman Seaborn called," her mother smiled. "He said congratulations and that he'd be checking on you soon."  
  
"I'll call Sam and Will tomorrow maybe," Donna said with a tired smile.  
  
"And your boss..." Mrs. Moss trailed off.  
  
"Josh called?" Donna asked, sitting up a little straighter.  
  
"No," her mother sighed taking her daughter's hand.  
  
"Ahhh," Donna sighed. "I was gonna say," she smirked.  
  
"He stopped by, actually," Mrs. Moss said, quietly.  
  
"He did what?" Donna asked carefully as her sisters turned to listen as well.  
  
"He didn't seem to know where he was, exactly, but he figured it out eventually," her mother explained. "He's with some woman – Lynne or something."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Donna asked, with a touch of fear in her voice.  
  
"I told him that you were here having a baby and he came along to see you," Mrs. Moss rambled all at once and then looked at her daughter's face for a minute. "It's him, isn't it?" she asked.  
  
Donna just stared at her mother and then her sisters as they handed her her daughter back. "He's here?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Right outside," her mother nodded to the door.  
  
"Could you give us a minute?" she asked her family. "Maybe take Lynne to get some coffee?"  
  
"Sure thing, sweetie," her mother smiled as she looked at her granddaughter. "What's her name?"  
  
"I haven't decided yet," Donna said.  
  
"You will," her mother nodded knowingly. "Come on girls," she gathered her other daughters and left the room. Once outside the door she smiled at Josh and Lynne. "These are my other daughters, Celeste and Francesca," she told them. "Girls, this is Josh and Lynne. Donna used to work for Josh at the White House," she reminded them.  
  
"Nice to meet you," they all mumbled at once.  
  
"Lynne," Mrs. Moss smiled. "Come with us to get some coffee," she told the girl. "Let Josh visit with Donna for a minute."  
  
Josh smiled at the older woman and then at Lynne. "I won't be long," he said to them all.  
  
"We'll be back," Mrs. Moss smiled and led the girls down the hall.  
  
----  
  
Josh closed his eyes and took a deep couple of breaths before he knocked on Donna's door.  
  
"Come in," she said.  
  
He smiled. She sounded tired, but happy. "Hey," he whispered as he walked in Donna's hospital room. She was lying on her bed with her daughter curled up in her arms fast asleep. "Congratulations," he said as he pulled up a chair and sat by her bed.  
  
Her eyes welled up with tears. "Josh," she whispered. "I'm so sorry," she told him.  
  
He smiled at her and the skin around his eyes crinkled up just like she remembered and his hand went to her hair and stroked it off of her face. "Shhh," he told her. "Look at you – you're a mother."  
  
"I know," she sniffed.  
  
"You're going to be an amazing mother," he predicted.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"There's not another option," he told her. "You're an amazing person and you won't be able to help but be an amazing mother."  
  
"I'm sorry," she said again. "I should have told you or something – I just, I just didn't know what to say or to do or anything," she rambled shaking her head.  
  
"I didn't know you were seeing anyone," he said, recalling their prior conversations. "You never indicated that you had a boyfriend or anything."  
  
"I'm not – I don't," she said.  
  
"Not together anymore, huh?" he asked.  
  
"No," she whispered.  
  
"And you're okay with that?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes filled again with tears and she shook her head no.  
  
"Shh," he whispered again. "It's okay." He smiled for a minute and nodded to the baby, "What's her name?"  
  
"I'm gonna be a horrible mother," she gushed. "I didn't even name my baby yet."  
  
"It's okay," he said with a grin. "You'll come up with something."  
  
"Wanna help me?" she asked him.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked. "You wouldn't rather do this with the baby's father or your mother or sisters or something?"  
  
"You'll do," she smiled genuinely at him and her smile grew as she saw him reciprocate.  
  
"Kay," he whispered and took her free hand in his. "Remember when we used to talk about baby names?" he asked.  
  
"Like it was yesterday," she admitted.  
  
"I'm still fond of Olivia," he confessed.  
  
"You're sure? It's your favorite baby name. You really want to waste it on my daughter?" she joked.  
  
"She looks like a Livvie," he said glancing at the baby.  
  
"Olivia Joan," she smiled remembering the name they had picked out from before.  
  
"Donna," he cut her off. "You don't have to do that – naming your daughter after Joanie."  
  
"It's perfect," she smiled at him.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked.  
  
"Mmmhmmm," she yawned. "You want to hold her for a bit?" she asked.  
  
"I'd be honored," he said, clearing his throat to fight back the tears that were welling up.  
  
"Hi Olivia Joan," he whispered as Donna looked on and smiled. "I'm Josh. I used to be very good friends with your mommy, here," he told her. "You're a lucky kid," he continued. "Everyone is going to just adore you," he predicted.  
  
"I think she likes you," Donna smiled as Olivia snuggled into Josh's arm.  
  
"What's not to like?" he asked with a grin that she had missed all of these months.  
  
"I missed you," she whispered.  
  
"Me, too," Josh smiled at her.  
  
"Josh," she said a little out of breath. "I have to tell you..."  
  
"Hey," Lynne said loudly as she burst through the door. "I brought you some coffee, Josh," she said ignoring Donna.  
  
"Thanks, babe," he said. "Lynne – this is Donna," he told her. "Donna – Lynne, my fiancé.  
  
"Congrats," Lynne told Donna, nodding to the baby in Josh's arms. "Cute kid."  
  
"Thanks," Donna smiled. "Congratulations to the two of you, as well. On your engagement and all."  
  
"Thanks," Lynne smiled.  
  
"Thank you," Josh said quietly.  
  
"You're a lucky girl," Donna told Lynne. "He's a great guy."  
  
Lynne smiled and nodded. "He's a keeper, I guess – that's what everyone keeps tellin' me."  
  
Donna nodded. "I'm tired," she said to no one in particular.  
  
"I'll get a nurse," Lynne offered.  
  
"It was great to see you," Josh said as he gave her back Olivia and leaned over her to press a soft kiss on her forehead.  
  
"You're leaving?" Donna asked.  
  
"Lynne hates Wisconsin," he confessed.  
  
"I sympathize," she smirked.  
  
He laughed a little. "We'll probably leave in the morning," he predicted.  
  
"You could come back tonight, maybe," she offered.  
  
"To say goodbye," he smiled at her sadly.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"Okay," he sighed and kissed her forehead again.  
  
"Okay."  
  
"C'mon Josh!" Lynne called from the doorway as the nurse came in to take Olivia to the nursery.  
  
"I'll see you later," he whispered to Donna and then dutifully went to the door.  
  
After he left, Donna's mother came back in her room.  
  
"I'm gonna take a nap, Mom," Donna said with her eyes closed.  
  
"Celeste and Francesca went home, Donnatella," her mother told her. "As did Josh and Lynne."  
  
"Okay," Donna murmured.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Mary asked her daughter quietly.  
  
"No," Donna sighed.  
  
"Are you going to?"  
  
"I don't know," Donna sighed. "I want to now that I've seen him again."  
  
"It's hard, honey," Mary said stroking her hair. "Did you think of a name?" she asked changing the subject.  
  
Donna smiled softly. "Olivia Joan," she breathed.  
  
"That's lovely," her mother beamed. "Where did you come up with it?"  
  
"Josh," Donna murmured. "When we were together – we picked out our favorite baby names. He loved Olivia – liked Liv or Livvie for nicknames. And Joan is for his sister. She died when he was a kid," Donna explained. "Olivia Joan Lyman," Donna murmured as her eyes fluttered.  
  
"Olivia Joan Moss," her mother corrected her as Donna drifted off to sleep.  
  
----  
  
"Why do we have to stay here?" Lynne whined when they checked into their hotel.  
  
"Because it's too late to go anywhere else," Josh said. "Relax. We'll leave tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," she sighed. "I'm tired anyway. I'm taking a hot bath, a sleeping pill and going to bed."  
  
"Whatever you want, darling," he told her. "I'm gonna call Sam and let him know what's going on," he told her. "I'll be back in a bit."  
  
"Whatever," she sighed as she meandered to the bathroom.  
  
Josh left the room and went down to the bar and grabbed a beer and settled into a quiet booth in the corner.  
  
"Sam?" he said into his phone.  
  
_"Josh – what's going on, man?" Sam asked._  
  
"We just checked into the hotel here," Josh reported.  
  
_"You're still there, huh?" Sam smiled a bit._  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed. "We're getting out of here in the morning. Donna had a girl," Josh said.  
  
_"She did? She wanted a girl," Sam smiled happily. "I'll have to call Will later. What'd she name her?"_  
  
"Olivia Joan," Josh said softly. "It was...It was one of the names that we...that we talked about when we were together," he laughed a bit.  
  
_"Wow," Sam sighed. "She picked that out, huh?"_  
  
"I actually helped," he smiled. "She wanted my help."  
  
_"Yeah," Sam sighed. "So...how was it – seeing her and all?"_  
  
"It was good," Josh smiled. "It felt really good."  
  
_"Good," Sam said. "That's good."  
_  
"Yeah," Josh murmured. "So – once Lynne passes out from her sleeping pills I'm going to go back to the hospital to see her."  
  
_"Okay," Sam said, unsure of what to say to that._  
  
"Yeah," Josh said. "Why am I going to do that?" he asked his best friend, desperate for guidance.  
  
_"To say goodbye?" Sam offered.  
_  
"That's what I said earlier," Josh sighed. "But that's a lie – it'll never really by goodbye for me and Donna."  
  
_"Okay," Sam sighed._  
  
"She's got a freaking kid, Sam. And I've got a damn fiancé!" Josh exploded.  
  
_"Very true," Sam agreed slowly.  
_  
"Am I crazy?" he asked.  
  
_"I don't think so," Sam said slowly._  
  
"I gotta go, Sam," Josh said as he signaled for another beer to be brought over.  
  
_"Call me tomorrow, Josh," Sam said as he hung up._  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed and disconnected.  
  
Josh sipped his second beer – briefly smiling at Donna's usual two-beer limit for his 'sensitive system.' "It's gonna be a long night," he said quietly to himself. 


	12. She hates Wisconsin

Josh sat in the hotel bar for a good long while. He drank more than he should have, but his tolerance had increased greatly since Donna had left him – so at least he wasn't drunk. It was after 11 when he got up and called a cab to take him to the hospital.  
  
It was past visiting hours when he got there, but he managed to sweet talk a nurse so at 11:30 PM he stood in front of Donna's door. He contemplated knocking, but since he figured she'd be asleep, he instead decided to let himself in. He stood quietly by the door inside her room and he could barely make her out through the room's shadowy light.  
  
"I thought you weren't coming," her voice pierced through the silence.  
  
"Sorry," he said, clearing his throat. "I...I was talking to Sam and I guess I just lost track of time or something. Did...did I wake you?" he asked.  
  
"Not really," Donna sighed. "I'm glad you came."  
  
"I wasn't sure I was going to," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah," Donna sighed.  
  
"How's Olivia?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"She's' perfect – she's sleeping now, she'll be up soon I guess," Donna sighed. "So – where's Lynne?" she asked.  
  
"She's sleeping I guess – she was tired," Josh said. "Sam's happy for ya," Josh smiled. "He couldn't wait to tell Will about Olivia."  
  
"Sam's sweet – Will, too," she smiled. "I'm glad you were here – today I mean."  
  
He smiled as he pulled a chair up to her bed and sat down. "Yeah," he smiled warmly. "Me too, Donna," he whispered. "Although," he smirked. "I have to admit I was shocked to find out that all this was happening," he told her.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you," she admitted. "I didn't know what you'd say."  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "How could you think I'd be anything but happy for you?"  
  
"I guess...I don't know...I didn't handle things very well when I left, if you recall," she said with a hint of smirk.  
  
"I seem to recall that, yes," he laughed and reached for her hand. "But hey," he smiled. "It's all water under the bridge right? You're happy and you have a beautiful little girl..." he trailed off.  
  
"And you've got yourself a fiancé," she said dryly. "What could be better, right?"  
  
He laughed a little bit and shook his head. "A few things, I suppose," he sighed. "A few things."  
  
"Like what?" she prodded.  
  
"I would rather not come to Wisconsin to visit you," he admitted.  
  
"So you'd rather not visit me?" she asked, shocked.  
  
"Listen, blondie," he laughed. "I said I'd rather not come to Wisconsin – I mean I'll do it, but I'd rather you be the ten minutes away that you used to be from me."  
  
"Ah...so I could be once again at your beckon call," she laughed. "I think not."  
  
"No," he said sincerely. "It's been – I mean...I've gotten along alright," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. "I honestly didn't think I was going to do as well as I have been," he admitted. "When you left – I had to be self reliant again," he laughed. "It was a bit of a shock – I mean, you practically did everything for me."  
  
"Preaching to the choir, Josh," she smirked.  
  
"Thank you – for all that you did, seriously. You managed my life better than I ever could – as evidenced by the chaos my life has become in recent months," he admitted.  
  
"Josh," she said softly. "You're doing okay, thought, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he said softly. "I guess."  
  
"You've got a decent assistant now," she told him.  
  
"Everyone I piss off misses your fruit and flower baskets, though," he told her.  
  
"I was good," she chuckled.  
  
"Work's okay, but Lynne has zero interest in it and she thinks I'm weird when I yell at the television or radio," he said.  
  
"I never said you weren't weird."  
  
"I miss your face," he said in a whisper. "I just miss seeing your face around...around the office, around the street, around the condo. I just miss seeing your face sometimes," he confessed. "What does that mean?" he asked.  
  
"I miss you too, Josh," she said as her eyes welled up at his revelation. "It's just because we were so wrapped up in each other's lives for years, though. The missing is normal."  
  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
  
"That's what they tell me," she forced a smile.  
  
"I'm jealous," he admitted.  
  
"Of what?" she laughed.  
  
"You have an Olivia Joan," he told her. "I wanted us to have an Olivia Joan and you went ahead and had one without me. And I know that makes me weird, but I'm jealous because of it."  
  
That did her in. She cried uncontrollably and he didn't do anything to comfort her. He sat next to her, holding her hand like before and listened to her tears. He didn't know why she was crying and what's more is he didn't know how to stop her from crying. So he let her cry out whatever was cooped up inside of her and he hoped that that would be enough.  
  
She cried for at least a half hour – maybe more, Josh thought when the hospital room door opened.  
  
"Ms. Moss?" the nurse asked. "She's ready for her feeding – you up for it?"  
  
Donna pulled her hand from Josh's grasp and wiped the tears from her face rapidly. "Yes," she said composing herself. "All set," she smiled.  
  
"You want me to go?" Josh asked as the nurse helped Donna situate the baby on her breast.  
  
"You don't have to leave," Donna said softly.  
  
"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.  
  
Donna's eyes strayed from her daughter to him for a brief moment and she showed him a slight grin.  
  
"I'll leave you all alone," the nurse said quietly. "Congratulations to you both."  
  
Josh was about to correct her mistake but thought better of it and did not. Donna smiled at his unease and then looked up at the nurse. "Thank you," she said.  
  
"I'll be back in a while," the nurse said as she left the room.  
  
"She thought we were a family," Josh told Donna.  
  
"Well – it's late and you're here drooling over my baby and all," Donna quipped.  
  
"I can go," Josh shook his head. "I'm sorry I stayed so long."  
  
"I'm glad you're here, though," Donna told him.  
  
"Me too," he smiled. "God, Donna," he sighed. "Why the hell am I here?"  
  
"You're wife passed out and you don't have any other friends in Wisconsin?" Donna asked with a grin.  
  
"That works," he laughed.  
  
"You're going home tomorrow," she said – a statement, not a question.  
  
"I am," he said.  
  
"I'm glad I got to see you – even for such a short time," she told him. "It means a lot to me – and to Olivia. I've told her all about you," she admitted.  
  
"Yeah?" he laughed. "All lies, Olivia," he said as he leaned down toward the baby and whispered in her ear.  
  
"Hardly," Donna scoffed.  
  
"Are you happy here?" Josh asked.  
  
"I guess," she sighed.  
  
"Why don't you come back to Washington? You have friends there who care about you," he explained.  
  
"And here I have family who let me stay rent free and will take care of my baby when I decide to go back to school," she sighed.  
  
"You're going back to school?" he asked. "That's amazing."  
  
"I can't let Olivia here think of her mother as a college drop-out, now can I?" she asked.  
  
"I've never thought of you as one," he told her seriously. "You're just Donna – amazing Donna."  
  
"Stop it," she told him. "You'll make me get all mushy," she giggled.  
  
"If you come back – I'll help you with everything," he found himself saying. "Whatever you need."  
  
"Josh," she gasped. "Don't..."  
  
"What?" he asked. "I'm just offering you help. You know I'll always take care of you, Donna. It's the least I could do after everything you've done for me," he told her  
  
"Josh...I mean...I can't get a job right now or anything – because of the baby. I can't afford a place to live or anything right now," she sighed.  
  
"Donna – do you miss Washington?" he asked.  
  
"Everyday," she said without hesitation.  
  
"Then let me take care of you and Olivia," he said sincerely. "Let me help you for once."  
  
"What about Lynne?" she asked seriously.  
  
"I'll tell her about it tomorrow on our way home. She'll be fine with the idea. She knows that you're my friend," he said, knowing that it was a slight fabrication.  
  
"Josh," she sighed. "I shouldn't."  
  
"Or you won't..." he surmised.  
  
"Maybe both," she said in a small voice echoing words she'd said months before.  
  
"I just...I just miss seeing you. And now I have to go through Donna withdrawal all over again with a twist," he told her.  
  
"A twist?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Now I'll miss you and Olivia Joan," he murmured giving the baby and her mother a dimpled grin.  
  
Donna smiled through her tears and whispered, "You'll have to come and visit us, then."  
  
"Every chance I get," he promised. "She looks like she's asleep," he said nodding to Olivia who had been lying on Donna's shoulder after eating. "I'll go get her nurse."  
  
"No," she whispered, scooting over on her bed and patting the empty space.  
  
"What?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Come give us a hug and stay till we fall asleep," Donna whispered. "I want you to leave while I'm having happy thoughts...and I miss falling asleep peacefully. The only time I perfected that was with you," she admitted.  
  
"You're sure?" he asked, already climbing up and wrapping an arm around Donna and her daughter.  
  
Donna glanced at Olivia and then back at Josh. "Of course we are."  
  
Donna lay close to Josh and she fell fast asleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat. Josh had to fight to stay awake so that he could leave before dawn. Lynne would be up early no doubt in order to leave quicker.  
  
Around 4:30 AM he glanced at the clock by the bed and then back at Donna and her baby. He pressed soft kisses on both of their foreheads. "Ladies," he whispered. "I gotta go now. I'll call in a few days and I'll be back before you can even miss me," he told them. "I love you – both – still," he laughed in spite of himself. "I don't know what all of that means," he confessed. "But that's how it is. I love you and I'll miss you more than you'll ever know. See you later, girls," he said sadly as he got up. He pressed kisses on their cheeks now and smiled at them in the dim light. He took a deep breath before leaving the room – but he left all the same.  
  
"We love you too," Donna whispered once he had left the room. She sighed softly. "That went as well as could be expected," she whispered to Olivia. "At least Daddy loves us," she smirked. "He'll always love you," she promised. "Maybe not me so much when he figures this all out, but he'll always love you."  
  
Josh made it to the hotel before Lynne stirred and managed to pack their things so they could leave when she wanted. The spent the night in New York and then made it back to DC by Sunday afternoon. Sam and Will met them at the airport.  
  
"Is she okay?" Will asked when he saw Josh and Lynn coming toward them.  
  
"I'm fine," Lynne huffed. "I hate Wisconsin, but I'm fine," she answered.  
  
"That's nice," Will smirked. "Josh?"  
  
"Donna's perfect. Here and the baby are perfect," he beamed.  
  
"Thank goodness," Will smiled. "Sam told she had a girl?"  
  
"Olivia Joan," Josh smiled when he said the name. "She's the most beautiful little girl in all the world."  
  
"You sound smitten," Sam said as the group made it to the cabs out front.  
  
"Baby," Lynne sighed. "I'll see you later. I want to go home and unpack and you are going to work, I'm sure," she said as she kissed his cheek and smiled at the others. "See you boys later," she said as she got into the waiting cab.  
  
The trio waved goodbye to Lynne and got in their own car. "I asked her to move here – to move in with me," Josh said.  
  
"Who?" Will asked.  
  
"Donna?" Sam questioned.  
  
"She misses DC. She hates her mother's house. She hates Wisconsin! She'd rather be here – she just can't afford to support herself right now. And she wants to go back to school!" Josh reported.  
  
"What did she say?" Will asked.  
  
"She said thanks but no thanks," Josh smirked sadly. "Just as well – Lynne would have killed me if she agreed, ya know?"  
  
"Yeah," Will and Sam agreed.  
  
"I'm going to visit in a couple of months – you guys game?" Josh asked, hoping for the support.  
  
"Of course," Sam smiled at his friend.  
  
"You couldn't keep me away," Will laughed. 


	13. I'm freaking selfish!

It had been two months. Josh called Donna every other day. They had become friends again and Josh was happy about that. The Bartlett Administration had about a year left in office and Josh and Lynne were going to be married a few months after the new President was sworn in.  
  
Josh had been planning to go up and visit Donna with Will and Sam in a week or so. It was going to be a surprise. He'd been planning it with the guys and her mother. Then he got the phone call that would change his life.  
  
"Josh Lyman," he answered his cell phone like usual.  
  
_"Josh?" Donna's mother asked. "Josh thank goodness you're there."_  
  
"What's wrong, Mrs. Moss?" Josh asked. "What happened?"  
  
_"There's been an accident. A car accident...a little bit ago," she cried. "Donna...she was...she was driving and a car...it crossed the median. She hit it head on. She's...she's in the hospital. She's not conscious. It's...it doesn't look good, Josh. It doesn't look good," she sniffed.  
_  
Josh was frozen. Donna was in a car crash. She was unconscious. What about Olivia? "What about Olivia? Was Olivia with her?" he asked.  
  
_"Yes...yes she was, but Olivia's okay Josh. She just had a few cuts and bruises is all," Mrs. Moss assured him._  
  
"I'm on my way over," Josh told her.  
  
_"Josh - only if you can. I know how busy you are with your job and all," she told him._  
  
"Donna's my friend. I was going to come up soon anyway. It'll just be earlier now," he insisted. "What hospital?" he asked and jotted down the pertinent information.  
  
----  
  
Josh, Sam, and Will boarded a plan bound for Wisconsin three hours later.   
  
----  
  
They'd been in Wisconsin for a little over two weeks. They'd set up shop at the local hotel and had been working on the pending election for the next President from there. Technology was a wonderful thing.   
  
Everyday they took turns visiting Donna in the hospital. And it had been hard. She was still unconscious and they had no way of knowing when she'd wake up. Her vitals were growing stronger so they all took that as a good sign. He came in and sat down and smiled warmly at Donna. Then something amazing happened. She opened her eyes for a brief second. And he made a motion to get a doctor before she stopped him.  
  
Josh came to her bedside and moved some of the sweat-stained hair off of her forehead and smiled at her. "Hey you," he whispered as her eyes fluttered open. "Told ya I'd be back to see ya."  
  
"You're really here, aren't you?" she asked as her eyes focused on him.  
  
"Yes ma'am," he told her. "I have Sam and Will outside, too."  
  
"Not Lynne?" she asked.  
  
"She sends her regards," he lied. "She had to work."  
  
"Okay," Donna sighed. "Will you do something for me?" she asked him as her breaths became more labored.  
  
Josh nodded, "Anything."  
  
"Smile for me," she said.  
  
He did and his dimples appeared like magic.  
  
Donna's hand drew to his cheek and her fingers traced his dimples. He took her hand after a moment and brought it to his lips and kissed it lightly. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Her dimples are just like yours," she murmured as her eyes closed.  
  
"Who's?" Josh asked, confused.  
  
"Olivia's silly," Donna murmured. "Olivia's."  
  
Josh stayed with Donna until she fell back to sleep and then he carefully and quietly removed his hand from her's and made his way outside her room to his friends - still shocked by her revelation.  
  
Will and Sam stood immediately. "Josh?" Sam asked as his friend came to sit down across from them. "Everything okay?"  
  
"She woke up for a second. She's out again, though," he said.  
  
"Josh, that's great," Will smiled.  
  
"She said...she said her dimples were just like mine," Josh said off handedly.  
  
"What?" Sam asked and he and Will shared a worried look.  
  
"Olivia's," Josh said, focusing on them. "But that can't be, right? I mean that's not possible because if she were mine...I mean if I were Olivia's father...Donna would've told me," he laughed it off. "I mean...she would've told me, right?" he asked.  
  
Will looked and Sam and then at his shoes. Sam shrugged helplessly as Josh pushed himself up from his chair and pounded the wall. "Damnit! Why the hell didn't she tell me?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Will started to get up and Sam shook his head in disapproval. "Let him get it out," Sam murmured and Will sighed and slouched back in his chair.  
  
And so things went for the next couple of weeks in Wisconsin. Josh snapped. Will and Sam watched. It was tense. But they all found the time to visit with Donna. Josh spent hours with her. No one was sure if it was because he wanted to confront her immediately or not. They just felt that letting him do what he needed to do was the best way to deal with this latest event.  
  
Then again when Josh was pacing around the edge of Donna's room, she woke up.  
  
"Where's Oivia?" she asked when she opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. "Where's my baby?  
  
"She's fine. She's home with your mother at the moment," he stared at her.   
  
"How long have I been here?" she asked.  
  
"A month about," he estimated.  
  
"I...I don't remember," she told him.  
  
"Who's Olivia's father?" he asked directly.  
  
"What?" she responded shocked. "What the hell are you asking me that for when I'm recovering from an accident?"  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "Who is it? I need you to tell me," he said.  
  
"Josh," she whispered. "Don't do this," she begged. "Not right now...I don't know if I can handle it right now."  
  
He smiled a little and it was not in a pleasant way. "Funny - at the moment I don't care all that much. Just answer the question, Donna. Now."  
  
"You," she whispered. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" Although he knew it was coming, he still sat down like he'd had the wind knocked out of him. "I guess," he murmured.  
  
"How did you? I mean...how did you figure it out?" she asked.  
  
"You," he said, smiling sadly. "You woke up a little about two weeks ago. You said she had dimples just like mine. When I asked who you were talking about you responded with Olivia, like it was obvious. Imagine my surprise," he said dryly.  
  
"Josh," she sighed, wiping her tears.  
  
"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" he asked. "She's my daughter! I had a right to know!"  
  
"You did," Donna cried. "When I left I didn't know I was pregnant," she explained. "And when I found out - I still wanted to protect your career and I didn't know if everything would work out, ya know?" She shifted in bed, uneasy under Josh's cold stare. "And then - I was thinking of telling you and you got engaged. And then you showed up! You were here when she was born and I wanted to tell you so badly. I was about to and then Lynne showed up and the moment was gone and I didn't want to upset your life right then. I wanted to tell you," she proclaimed. "I was going to tell you."  
  
"But you didn't," he shook his head in disgust. "I lost months with my daughter because you didn't get around to telling me," he pushed back his chair and began to pass violently around the room.  
  
"I told her about you," she whispered through her tears. "By her crib there's a picture of us. You and me before all the bad happened. I tell her every night how wonderful her Daddy is and how important and powerful he is. And how much he loves her. Everytime she'd smile I'd see her dimples and think of you automatically," she sighed.   
  
Josh found himself softening and that's not what he wanted at this juncture. "When you get out," he said softly and slowly. "When you get out you're coming back to DC with me. You and the baby," he told her.  
  
"Josh, be reasonable. What about Lynne?" she asked.  
  
"We're getting a house. I'll just make it a bit larger. You and Olivia will live there. So will Lynne and I. I'll make so you two can have your own space but I'll be able to visit all the time. It's what's best," he told her.  
  
"For who?" she asked.  
  
"For me," Josh told her. "Right now I am permitted to be selfish. You didn't allow me to be with my daughter. Now I am going to be with her all the time. This is what I want. Everyone else be damned," he told her and stormed out of the room. Donna stared at the door and wiped her wet tears from her flushed cheeks. She was so frustrated with the turn in events. She threw plastic pitcher at the door and yelled in exasperation.  
  
After it hit, Josh opened the door again and looked at the pitcher on the ground and smirked back at her. "In case I forgot to mention it earlier," he said. "I'm glad you're awake," he told her and gave a full dimpled smile and left the room again.  
  
Josh sighed as he went outside and proceeded to call his real estate agent and asked her to look into a fairly larger-sized house. Then he called Lynne and tried to explain his reasoning to her. It didn't go well and it resulted in her screaming - a lot, and then there was the inevitable hang up. He decided that he'd call her later that night and try to get her to understand. She'd be better once she got used to the idea. Then he called CJ. He'd dreaded calling CJ. He knew he should have called CJ two weeks ago when Sam gave him the confirmation that he'd needed. He just dreaded doing it. They were knee deep in a Presidential Election. And they're guy could very well win. Josh could be the next Chief of Staff. He was in the perfect position. But this new wrinkle could kill his chances of greatness. It could put the final dent in President Bartlett's Administration. It could make the American People vote for the other guy. And CJ would possibly harm him in some way.  
  
"Claudia Jean?" he asked meekly when she answered her phone.  
  
_"Josh," she smiled. "How's Donna doing? And Will and Sam?" she asked. "When are you all coming back?"_  
  
"Donna's awake," he said with a sigh of relief. No matter how pissed he was he was happy she was doing so much better. "She's going to be okay," he predicted.  
  
_"That's great," CJ said with a smile. "Everyone here will be thrilled to know that. No matter what was said before Josh," she sighed. "You know we've always liked Donna."  
_  
"Yeah," he laughed. "CJ - Olivia's my daughter," he figured there was no way else to say it.   
  
_"I'm sorry," she laughed. "What did you say?"  
_  
"Olivia. She's my daughter," Josh repeated.  
  
_"You're the father of Donna's baby?" she asked for complete clarification. "Josh," she hissed. "Who knows?"  
_  
"Yes CJ, I am," he sighed softly. "Will and Sam and probably Donna's mother, Donna and myself. Lynne and now you, CJ."  
  
_"I can't spin this," she sighed. "You knocked up your assistant! I can't make that look good."  
_  
"She was my girlfriend at the time, too, if you'll recall, CJ," Josh pointed out.  
  
_"Well, she's in Wisconsin," CJ shrugged. "She's not demanding anything, is she?"_  
  
"Of course she doesn't want anything," Josh told her. "It's Donna! She's too stubborn for her own good. And she's moving to DC."  
  
_"She's what?" CJ asked._  
  
"I'm having her and the baby move into the house with us," Josh explained. "I need to get to know my daughter and I want to be able to help Donna out."  
  
_"Is Lynne okay with this?" she asked._  
  
"Not yet," Josh admitted. "But she will be. I deserve the right to know my daughter, CJ," Josh sighed.  
  
_"Josh," she sighed. "You're being selfish! This affects all of us."  
_  
"You're right, CJ. I am being selfish. Silly me. I want to get to know my little girl. Woo freaking hoo. If that makes me selfish then fine. I'm freaking selfish!"  
  
_"Calm down, Josh," CJ told him. "Getting hysterical is not going to help matters, is it?"_  
  
"I don't know," he said. "I don't know what will help matters. I don't know if having Donna and our daughter living with me and Lynne is the answer. I actually think it's gonna be a big mess, but you know what? I don't know what else to do. Once Donna's feeling a bit better...when she's okay to care for herself and the baby...then I'll see about getting them their own place. Maybe that will be best. I don't really know. Maybe hysteria is my only viable option."  
  
_CJ took a deep breath and ran her hands through her hair. "Josh," she said pointedly. "When are you coming home?"_  
  
"Next week," he answered.  
  
_"Okay. We'll talk more then. And Donna? When is she coming?"_

Soon after, I'd assume. I want to wait for her to get out of the hospital and then give her a few days around her to say goodbye to everyone," he responded.  
  
_"Okay," CJ sighed. "I'll see you soon then," she smiled._   
  
"Yeah," he murmured and hung up.  
  
Josh felt his body move down the outside wall of the hospital building as he slid down to the ground and wrapped his arms around his knees. He needed to settle down, he thought. He wanted to go back to Donna's and see his daughter, but first he needed to calm down.  
  
----  
  
Sam and Will poked their heads into Donna's room a little after Josh had left. "You okay?" Sam asked with a grin as he and Will strode in with a couple of vases stuffed with flowers.  
  
"Hi guys," she smiled. "So, Josh knows he's a Daddy."  
  
"Yeah," Will sighed. "It was bound to happen though, Donna. You knew that."  
  
"I know," she hugged Will when he approached her. "That doesn't mean I feel any better about it."  
  
"How'd he take it?" Sam asked.  
  
"He's pissed," Donna said. "But he's got every right to be, ya know? He's making us move back with him."  
  
"Back to Washington?" Will asked with a grin. "That's great!"  
  
"Yeah, me, Olivia, Josh and Lynne- one big happy family," she tried to joke. "He wants us to live in the same house as he and his soon-to-be wife."  
  
Sam shook his head. "It'll just be temporary, I'm sure. Lynne won't have it," Sam smirked. "But you do miss DC, right?"  
  
"Yes," Donna smiled a little.  
  
"And you miss us, right?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes," Donna giggled.  
  
"Then - great! You're coming home and we couldn't be more thrilled," Sam told her and he and Will alternated hugging her.  
  
"You'll make sure Josh is okay tonight, right?" Donna asked her friends with a pleading smile.  
  
"He's probably at your mom's place right now," Will smiled. "We'll go check on him if you want."  
  
"Thanks guys," she whispered.  
  
"We'll see you tomorrow, kiddo," Sam smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Take care," Will smirked as they left her alone.  
  
----  
  
They walked out the side entrance to the hospital and found Josh curled up against the wall rocking back and forth.  
  
"Josh?" Sam asked as they jogged up to their friend. "You okay?"  
  
"What am I going to do?" he asked looking up at his two best friends. "I yelled at her. I'm forcing her to move to DC with me. She's going to hate me."  
  
"She understands," Will smiled. "And besides - she does miss Washington and Sam and I," he added with a grin.  
  
"You're mad," Sam decided. "That's understandable. You'll get over it eventually. You guys were on your way back to being friends. You just jumped the track a little bit. No big deal. You'll work it out," he promised.  
  
"C'mon," Will suggested. "Let's go see your little girl."  
  
Josh allowed Sam Will to help him up and they went to Donna's mother's house to see Olivia.


	14. A Perfect Little Democrat

A month later and there they were. One big happy, dysfunctional family. Josh got his big house. He kept the fiancé on the one side and the ex- girlfriend and the daughter on the other. He lived with Lynne but visited Donna and Olivia. It was a nightmare for all involved parties.  
  
"How are things?" Toby asked as he arrived for the housewarming party that Josh was throwing – it was partly to show everyone his new house, partly to show off his daughter and partly to re-acclimate Donna to Washington, DC.  
  
"She's not speaking to him at the moment," Sam laughed as he let Toby and CJ into Josh's new home.  
  
"Which one?" CJ asked.  
  
"You know what? I think both," he shook his head. "I don't know why he didn't cancel this damn thing."  
  
"Bragging rights," Leo said coming in. "He wants to show off his daughter. He's a proud Dad."  
  
"Leo – the press are going to hear about this. He hasn't been quiet about the party. Danny is invited, I think," CJ sighed.  
  
"Who cares anymore?" Leo asked. "Really – enough is enough. The guy's lost enough, don't you think?"  
  
"He still has his career, Leo," Toby reasoned. "How's he gonna react when it goes away? Cause you know that's what's coming. Hell – Josh has to know it. He lives for when these types of situations happen to other people. I mean – he has to know, right?"  
  
"I don't think he's thinking that far ahead," Sam sighed. "He was floored that Donna kept his child a secret. All he's thinking about right now is getting to know his daughter and somehow making this whole thing work."  
  
"I hope he can," Leo sighed. "For his sake I hope he can." And with that, Leo made his way into the great room where Josh, Lynne, Donna and Olivia were entertaining the other guests.  
  
"For all of our sakes," CJ muttered and followed Leo with Toby at her heels.  
  
"How many more months do we have in office?" Will asked as he glanced at the clock on the wall.  
  
"Eleven till the next President is sworn in," Sam sighed.  
  
"I need a drink," Will sighed as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Bring me back something," Sam called. "I'll stay by the door for a while."  
  
----  
  
While no one could agree on much of anything, they all could embrace the fact that Olivia Joan was adorable. She had curly, unruly light brown hair like her daddy and dimples that made everyone melt. Her eyes were big and blue like her mother's and she lit up rooms the instant she entered them. She commanded attention and, just to feed Josh's ego, her favorite stuffed animal was a red, white and blue stuffed donkey. Sam and Will had given it to her a while back and Josh beamed whenever she clung to it.  
  
"She really is beautiful," CJ sighed and smiled at Josh. "Simply adorable."  
  
"Yeah," Josh smiled at his daughter as Donna showed her off to Margaret and Leo. "She's amazing."  
  
"How's Lynne doing with everything?" CJ asked, clearing her throat.  
  
"She'll adjust," Josh said. "She just...she's just needing sometime to – ya know – adjust."  
  
"Uh huh," CJ said, trying to follow. "It must be hard on her. You're not, you know, throwing Donna and the baby in her face all the time, are you?"  
  
"What are you getting at CJ?" Josh asked.  
  
"I'm just saying that you need to make sure that Lynne gets your undivided attention sometimes. She's going to marry you – she'll be Olivia's stepmother, yes – but she'll be your wife. She needs to know that you're in this for her and that you put her near the top of your list, ya know?" CJ tried to make him understand.  
  
"I know she's your friend, CJ," Josh sighed and poured himself another glass of scotch. "And I know this is hard for her – I mean, I get that. But she's not at the top of my list anymore. She's just not. It's Olivia now. It'll always be Olivia. And when we get married...when we get married she'll be my wife. And that will be that. Olivia will never have too many people to love her in her life. And Lynne is fond of Olivia and I'm happy about that. But Donna is Olivia's mother. Donna will always be a part of my life because of Olivia. No matter what – Donna is here. And I won't ask her not to be. I won't ask her to make herself scarce or even consider suing for custody once we get married," Josh said in no uncertain terms.  
  
"Who said anything about that?" CJ asked.  
  
"Lynne brought it up the other night in bed," Josh sighed. "I won't do that to Donna. No mater how mad I am with her at the moment or however pissed I get with her in the future – I could never take away her little girl. I just couldn't do it."  
  
"You're a good man, Josh," CJ smiled at him. "You're a good father."  
  
Josh looked alarmed at the candidness present in CJ's voice. "It was the first time they had been completely civil with each other since she found out that he and Donna were dating way back when. "Thanks," Josh smiled sincerely at her. "That means a lot. Cause now...that's what I am. I'm a Dad," he said proudly. "And since I need to be the best at everything – I am going to strive to be the best damn Dad in the world."  
  
"You're off to a good start," she whispered and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
----  
  
He shook his head and smiled a little at her as she went to coo over Olivia and then he downed the rest of his drink and poured another. He'd been doing that far too frequently – the having another thing. He used to just stick to beer...but gradually he'd become smitten with scotch. It was a manly drink he decided one night with Sam. And, after all, he was a man. He should have a man's drink. He just maybe shouldn't have four or five, he pondered as he realized he'd lost track of how much he'd drank.  
  
"I'll have a scotch on the rocks," Toby said to the bartended in the corner of the room as he eyed Josh with the same drink slumped in a chair near him. "How ya doing?"  
  
"Good," Josh tried to smile. "Wonderful."  
  
"Great," Toby nodded and smirked. "How much have ya had?" he asked, nodding to Josh's almost empty glass.  
  
"Not nearly enough," Josh muttered.  
  
"Yeah," Toby chuckled. "You're probably right, ya know? Olivia is a beautiful little girl," Toby offered as they both glanced over to CJ, Carol and Donna passing around the baby. "She takes after Donna."  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed.  
  
"How's Lynne? She's been scarce this evening," Toby observed.  
  
"She, um, she had a cold or something," Josh tried to explain. "She'll be around again in a bit I'd assume."  
  
"Uh huh," Toby sighed. "How's this all going to work?" Toby asked, more directly.  
  
"What?" Josh asked, swallowing the remaining brown liquid.  
  
"This," Toby gestured around the house. "You, your fiancé, Donna, and your child? Definitely not ideal living conditions for anyone."  
  
"It'll work itself out," Josh sighed with frustration. "I love Lynne. I love Olivia. And I lo...," he paused. "I care about Donna. I want what's best for her and our daughter. Right now I have the ability to give it to her. I can help her and I intend to do it. God knows she's helped me out of more jams than I can count.  
  
"Do you still – I mean," Toby sighed and downed the rest of his scotch. "Do you still have, I don't know," he said. "Do you still have feelings for her?" he asked finally.  
  
"For who?" Josh asked. "Donna or Lynne?"  
  
Toby smiled then and shook his head. "I gotta go now," Toby told him.  
  
"What? Wait! Who did you mean?" Josh tried again.  
  
Toby smiled. "Your confusion worked for me." As he got up to leave, he noticed Donna coming over with Olivia in her arms. "You look beautiful, Donna," Toby told her as he kissed her cheek and then the baby's head. "You, too, Olivia."  
  
"Thanks, Toby," Donna smiled as he left her alone with Josh for the first time since she'd told him about Olivia. Usually when Josh would stop in her wing, she'd have a guest or he'd bring someone in – this was to allow her to feel less awkward. "Great party," she murmured as she sat in the chair next to his and kept looking forward.  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed. "Jesus Donna," Josh sighed loudly. "You can't even look at me anymore?"  
  
She turned and faced him. "That's not true," she insisted, sounding hurt.  
  
"Sorry," he said shaking his head. "I'm just not...I don't know. I've just not been myself lately."  
  
"You drink too much," she told him with a grin.  
  
"I know," he shook his head. "And the more I drink?" he laughed. "The more depressed I feel. Isn't it ironic?"  
  
"Don't ya think?" she added with a grin.  
  
"It's like rain on your wedding day," he smirked back.  
  
"It's a free ride when you've already paid," she continued.  
  
"It's the good advice, that ya just didn't take," he murmured.  
  
"Who would have thought," she whispered.  
  
"It figures," he said quietly shaking his head with a faint grin.  
  
"Ironic by Alanis," Donna sighed. "I used to love that song," she laughed.  
  
"I remember," Josh sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. "You used to sing the damn thing all the time at work. It drove me crazy."  
  
"That's why I did it," she giggled, eliciting a full-fledged grin from Josh.  
  
They stared at each other for too long. The previous conversation was the first time they'd been 'them' since she'd told him about Olivia. It was perfect. It was 'JoshandDonna' the way it should be, and they both knew it. Donna cleared her throat and Josh directed his attention to the buffet table set up across the room.  
  
"She's tired," Donna said, breaking the silence.  
  
"We should get her to bed," Josh agreed.  
  
"I can take her," Donna protested while Josh reached for Olivia.  
  
"Do you mind if I do it? You could tag along," he smirked. "You know – in case I mess up or something."  
  
"Let's go," Donna smiled and followed Josh and Olivia down the hall.  
  
----  
  
Leo saw them disappear and smiled. They looked like a family. He hoped that they'd be able to figure this whole mess out. He wanted Josh to be happy. He wanted Donna happy. He wanted Olivia to have the perfect life. He also wanted everyone to still be marketable in the political arena and the scandal to be as minimal as possible for all involved.  
  
"Where's Josh?" Lynne asked, emerging from a back room.  
  
Leo turned and smiled at Josh's fiancé. "You know – I'm not sure," Leo told her. "How are you, Lynne?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Very good Leo. I'd be better if I could just find Josh, I'd be perfect," she laughed.  
  
"How's everything going, Lynne?" Leo asked. "You know – with this whole thing and all," he elaborated.  
  
"I hate it," Lynne said simply. "I'm not all that fond of the way Donna handled things with this whole matter. I'm not too fond of Josh's dealing with things, either. But, what can I do?" she asked. "He does have a right to see his daughter. He does have right to provide for her. And right now – he thinks what's best is to provide for Donna, too. Soon he'll come to realize that this whole mess is too confusing to Livvie. Until then," she sighed. "I'll deal," she shrugged. "I'll deal."  
  
"I think you're doing a great job," CJ smiled, joining the conversation and squeezing her friend's arm. "By the way, I think I saw Josh putting Olivia down to bed," CJ offered.  
  
"Great," Lynne smiled. "I'll see you guys in a bit," she said, prancing down the hall to get to the steps that led to Olivia's bedroom.  
  
"Nice going, CJ," Leo said with an exasperated nod.  
  
"What?" CJ asked.  
  
"You saw Josh go Olivia's room with Donna," Leo assessed.  
  
"Yes, Sir," CJ said slowly.  
  
"And you sent Lynne there to..." he prodded.  
  
"I didn't mean anything," CJ insisted. "She asked a question and I answered it."  
  
"I already answered her," Leo explained.  
  
"But you didn't tell her the truth," CJ said. "Josh is a big boy," CJ sighed. "We can't keep coddling him and keeping his little secrets. Lynne is my friend and I will not allow her to be hurt in anyway."  
  
"Okay," Leo said. "Okay," he said again and nodded to her as he wandered to collect Margaret. "I'll see you tomorrow," he tossed over his shoulder as Margaret kissed Sam goodbye.  
  
----  
  
Olivia went right down and Josh smiled happily. He usually didn't get to put her to bed for the night. That was usually Donna's job. But tonight...tonight he could be a real Dad. Tonight they were like a family. He stood back and allowed Donna full access to the crib so she could double check that Olivia had her little donkey tucked safely in next to her and she was warm enough. Donna gently caressed her daughter's hair and smiled with pride. Overcome by the moment, Josh stepped behind her and put his arms tentatively around her waist and hugged her. To his surprise she relaxed back into him and allowed him to continue the hug. Together, they both smiled at their little girl. She moved her hands over his and he leaned down to be nearer to the smell of her hair.  
  
"She's perfect, isn't she?" Donna asked quietly. "A perfect little person."  
  
"A perfect little Democrat," he chuckled softly in her ear.  
  
"Of course," she beamed.  
  
'Thank you," she said suddenly. "For doing this for us. I could never give her all this," she said glancing around the room.  
  
"It's nothing more than you both deserve," he told her. "Consider it a little repayment for all the things that you've done for me over the years."  
  
"I was your assistant. It was my job," she told him.  
  
"I am Olivia's father," he countered. "It's my job to see that she's happy. And I've decided that if your happy than she's happy," he reasoned.  
  
Donna smiled again and relaxed for a moment in his arms. Her eyes began to flutter shut and she realized that Josh had guests. "We should get back to the party," she told him, moving forward and thus relinquishing all physical contact with him.  
  
Josh stared at her for a moment, trying to read her. They used to be so in sync and now all of a sudden, they just weren't. "Can I," he whispered. "Can I put her to be sometimes?"  
  
Donna smiled at him and straightened his tie and smoothed his hair. "Whenever you want," she told him.  
  
"You about done?" Lynne asked from the doorway.  
  
Josh and Donna looked at her startled. "What?" Donna asked.  
  
"I was looking for you," she told Josh as she kissed him on the lips and ignored Donna completely.  
  
"You found me," Josh smiled at Lynne and then glanced quickly at Donna. She looked confused and hurt. "We were just putting Olivia to bed," he explained.  
  
"Next time you do it, will you call me?" Lynne asked hopefully.  
  
"Why?" Josh asked.  
  
"I want to be all prepared for when she comes to live with us and then when we have our own child," she explained.  
  
"Wait," Donna interrupted. "Why would she live at your place?"  
  
"Cause once we have custody we get to keep her," Lynne smiled sweetly. "Didn't Josh tell you?"  
  
"Honey," Josh began to scold Lynne. "We didn't even really discuss things all that much."  
  
"You want to take custody of Olivia?" Donna asked Josh in shock.  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "That's not what I want to happen," he tried to explain.  
  
"It'd be less confusing to your kid to not do this," Lynne explained. "Josh and I can keep her in the life in which she is accustomed.  
  
"You're a bastard," Donna whispered as she tore out of the room.  
  
Josh started to go after her when he felt Lynne's hand on his arm pulling him back.  
  
"Let her go," Lynne sighed. "She's in a mood or something."  
  
Josh walked into the hall, followed closely by Lynne. "Why did you do that?" he demanded.  
  
"It's what's best of Olivia," she whined.  
  
"No," he told her.  
  
"No?" she asked – it was clearly not something she'd heard often.  
  
"Olivia needs Donna – she needs her mother," he explained.  
  
"She needs normalcy," Lynne argued. "This house situation is not normal."  
  
"I know," he said as he shook his head. "It just needs to work for a little while longer."  
  
Lynne smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "We'll do what we can," he told her. 


	15. And her legs go on for like ever

**_ Olivia's Room_**  
  
"I am doing what I can," Lynne said sweetly to Josh. "Donna can't provide for this child like we can. Custody is the only way to keep Olivia happy," she said with a little pout. "In time, you'll see that I'm right," she insisted.  
  
"Enough," Josh said shaking his head and walking out of Olivia's room pulling Lynne with him. He closed his daughter's door and then led Lynne away from it. "Enough," he told her firmly again. "Olivia is Donna's and my daughter. Not yours. We'll have our own children some day. But for now," he sighed. "For now you have to leave this alone," he insisted. "I will not sue Donna for custody of her child. I can't do that to her."  
  
Lynne shook her head, "You're being sweet here again, Joshua. You need to wake up. People aren't always as nice as you'd like them to be," she insisted. "Don't you think that as soon as she has enough of what she wants she'll just take Olivia away?"  
  
"Donna's not like that," Josh insisted, shaking his head.  
  
"Josh," she sighed. "She kept your daughter a secret from you. Would you have thought that your precious Donna was capable of that?"  
  
"That's not the point," he sighed frustrated.  
  
"Then what is the point?" she asked. "You love Olivia. You want what's best for her. You're what's best for her. This house is what's best for her. A stable family is what's best for her. We can give her all of that. Can Donna?" she asked.  
  
"Donna's her mother," Josh said as his eyes filled a little with tears.  
  
"Donna is an unemployed woman who was too scared to commit to you," Lynne spat back at him. "She was never good enough for you. She wasn't then and she certainly isn't now. And she's not what's best for Olivia. You know I'm right."  
  
Josh shook his head in disgust, "How could you say that?" Lynne had started to walk away from him and he grabbed her arm and spun her around. "How the hell could you say that? You don't even know Donna!"  
  
"There's not really all that much there to know, is there?" Lynne seethed and jerked her arm away from his grasp.  
  
"Olivia's her daughter," Josh said. "She's her daughter."  
  
"She's your daughter, too," Lynne said.  
  
"How could you say the things you did about the mother of my child? How could you do that?" he asked, shaking his head.  
  
"The truth hurts," she said simply. "We have a party to get back too," she smiled falsely and stalked down the stairs with Josh at her heels.  
  
_** At the foot of the stairs  
**_  
CJ noticed Donna running down the hallway and then heard the door slam. She shook her head and wandered down to the bar where she found Sam and Will. "Hi boys," she sighed as she singled for the bartender to refill her martini.  
  
"Hey, CJ," Will smiled. "Have you seen our hosts?"  
  
"Josh and Lynne are on their ways down from Olivia's room and Donna just stormed off to her room," CJ sighed.  
  
"Why?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea," CJ said, unconvincingly.  
  
"Were they all with Olivia together? Cause that is not supposed to happen. Donna is very determined to keep Olivia away from Lynne. She just doesn't trust her yet, I guess," Will added.  
  
"Donna and Josh were putting Olivia to bed. Lynne came and asked where Josh was so I told her. Then she left and the next thing I knew Donna was running away from Olivia's room," CJ explained. "That's all I got."  
  
"C'mon," Sam said to Will as they jogged off in the direction of the stairs.  
  
CJ started to follow them and then they all stopped when they were cut off by Lynne and Josh.  
  
"Donna's a good mother," Josh insisted. He was well past drunk by now and mumbling was not his forte when sober so in his condition, he was not fairing all that well.  
  
"Yeah," she's a great mother. "She has no job and no real career future ahead of her at this point. She's dependent on us for everything!"  
  
"Me," Josh corrected her. "It's my money, honey."  
  
"Yeah," Lynne smirked. "She's dependent on you for everything. I feel so much better."  
  
"You know what I mean," Josh said.  
  
"Do I?" Lynne asked. "Do you?"  
  
"I....I....Donna's Livvie's mother. I can't take Olivia away from her mother," Josh said, sounding defeated.  
  
"You're drunk Josh," Lynne observed. "You're too drunk to think straight right now."  
  
"I'm not drunk," Josh insisted loudly as he lost his footing and fell down on the stairs. "I'm not drunk."  
  
"Right," Lynne smiled. "And I'm a natural red head," she seethed. "I'm leaving this party now. I'll be back later after all of these people leave. Be a good boy and think about what I said, Joshua."  
  
"Bye, Lynne," he said from his spot on the floor. "God her ass looks great in that skirt," he murmured as she left the room.  
  
"Josh," Will said as he came to sit by his friend. "What the hell was that all about?"  
  
"Lynne wants us to have custody of Livia because Donna is a not good mother with no future or job or something," he mumbled. "And Lynne has a great ass, doesn't she? I mean and her legs go on for like ever. And Donna called me names and left and Lynne said she's just moody or something but I'm not a bastard so I guess Donna's just moody like Lynne said. Can I get another drink of something?" he rambled.  
  
"Where's Donna?" Sam asked.  
  
"Who knows," Josh sighed. "She left when Lynne came. Donna hates Lynne," he smirked. "I think she's jealous a little. She likes my dimples," he gave a grin and CJ shook her head in amusement.  
  
"Josh are you sure you need more to drink buddy?" Will asked, handing his friend another glass.  
  
"Yes, William, my friend. Alcohol is very good in this case," Josh sighed and downed his drink quickly. He shook his head and pulled himself up and stumbled over to the bar for a refill.  
  
"I'm going to check on Donna," CJ said and started for the stairs.  
  
"No," Sam told her. "You've done enough for the night, CJ," Sam explained. "And relax," he said when he noticed her tense. "We're not furious. It's just she loves him so much, you know? It took everything she had in her to come here for the baby and for Josh. She's dealing with his psycho fiancé and her continuous love for him and the knowing that he's sleeping with another woman down the hall every damn day. You were never on the happy Josh and Donna parade bandwagon so you can't understand."  
  
"I don't want Lynne to take her baby away from her," CJ said. "I love Lynne – she's my friend. But I would never want her to do that to Donna."  
  
"We know CJ," Sam smiled as Will kissed her cheek. "We know."  
  
And with that, Sam and Will made their way to Donna's room and CJ sighed.  
  
**_ Donna's Room_**  
  
She was sitting in front of her mirror and trying to wipe away the tracks that her mascara had made down her face when Sam and Will came in.  
  
"Hey," they murmured quietly.  
  
She tried to smile but burst into tears again.  
  
"It's gonna be okay," Will said as he crouched next to on the floor.  
  
"No," she said shaking her head. "It's not."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Sam asked coming to sit on the other side of her.  
  
"She's right," she whispered. "I'll never be able to give Olivia all this. And this is what she deserves. This and so much more. I'll never be able to do it."  
  
"Donna, you're a great mother," Will insisted. "Josh knows that," he explained. "He's just not in a good place right now."  
  
"I would never take her away from him," she insisted. "Lynne's wrong about that. I couldn't do it – he loves her too much."  
  
"He'd never take Livvie away from you either," Sam insisted. "This is all Lynne's idea. She's just insecure or whatever."  
  
"I hate her," Donna whispered. "I hate her so much and I hate myself for hating her that much. She's gonna be an important part of Olivia's life. I should try to get along with her," she sighed. "I just can't."  
  
"That's because she's not a decent person," Will smiled. "You are – you're so much better than she is."  
  
"Yeah," Donna cried. "And he still chose her."  
  
"You left," Sam reminded her.  
  
"For him," Donna insisted.  
  
"You still left," Will sighed.  
  
"I know," she sighed. "And I want him to be happy and I want him to have a good life – just not with Lynne," she made a face.  
  
"He's a mess right now," Sam told her. "He's drinking himself into nothingness."  
  
"What a good idea – I wish I'd thought of that," she sighed.  
  
Will smirked. "You want something?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"No," she sighed. "Someone needs to be the adult around here."  
  
"He thinks you're a wonderful mother," Sam told her and pressed a kiss to her temple.  
  
"He really does," Will agreed.  
  
"I hate Lynne," Donna sighed and got up to throw cold water on her face.  
  
"We do, too," Sam laughed as he followed Will out of the room and back to the party.  
  
As they made their way down the stairs they found Josh mid-way leaning against a railing.  
  
"You okay, man?" Sam asked him.  
  
"Is Donna up there?" Josh asked.  
  
"Leave it alone Josh," Will told him. "For tonight, just leave it alone."  
  
"I just...I just want her to know that I wouldn't take Olivia away from her," Josh insisted.  
  
"She's getting ready to go to bed Josh," Sam told him. "Just leave it for tonight."  
  
Sam and Will continued down the stairs and Josh made his way up them to Donna's room. He knocked softly, but she didn't answer. So, he made his way inside and found her bedroom empty but heard the sound of the shower from her bathroom. He smiled softly – when she was upset she always took a shower, he recalled. He noticed the mound of tissues by her mirror and decided that she'd been crying a lot. He didn't hate her – not really. No matter how pissed off he was or got, how could he ever not like Donna Moss? He just didn't know how to express his feelings to her without crossing some sort of line or whatever. After he'd yelled at her in the hospital, things changed. He'd forced her to move back to DC with him and Lynne. He knew she didn't want to be there with him and his new fiancé, but she did it because she felt horrible about not telling him about Olivia. He'd used her guilt to keep her and Livvie close to him. And she wasn't happy about it. She could barely stand to be in the same room as him lately. Usually when he'd go to her room she made sure that she had guests or something to avoid being alone with him. He looked around the room and sighed. It was completely Donna. The room was decorated in pale pinks and purples. There were teddy bears, porcelain dolls, candles and knickknacks. On the nightstand by her bed was the book he had given her so many years ago – "The Art and Artistry of Alpine Skiing." He smiled. "She still looks at it," he whispered.  
  
"I didn't pack many books when I moved back here," Donna said coming out of the bathroom. "Don't make more of it then it is."  
  
"Donna," he sighed as she made her way to her mirror and began combing out her damp hair. "I just...I just wanted to come up here and," he paused because the room began to spin a little bit.  
  
"Sit down," she instructed, not leaving her position as he sat on the bed. She turned around as she put up her hair. "Now, what do you want?"  
  
"I'm not taking Olivia away from you," he told her. "And I'm not a bastard."  
  
"Okay," she said, calmly.  
  
"That's it?" he asked as she approached the bed.  
  
"What else do you want me to say?" she asked. "Move," she ordered as she climbed into bed and he scooted to the end to accommodate her.  
  
"Nothing," he sighed.  
  
"You gonna be okay?" she asked. "You're way past your limit and with your delicate system and all," she smiled softly at him.  
  
He smirked back and shook his head, "I'll have a hell of a hangover in the morning."  
  
"You deserve it," she smiled with satisfaction.  
  
"Probably," he nodded. "Good night, Donna," he smiled and turned off her light as he stumbled out of the room.  
  
"Night, Josh," she answered and wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
_** At the Party**_  
  
Danny arrived very late along with Michael, his new assistant. "Where's the party at?" he asked as he approached CJ.  
  
"You're late," she laughed and then noticed Michael. "And you've brought company," she put on a fake smile.  
  
"I just want to get him acclimated to the whole scene, ya know?" Danny smiled at CJ. "Did you miss me?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Mildly," she tossed back. "So," she paused. "What do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I know that Donna Moss is back in town and living here with a baby," he said. "I gather the child is hers, but who's the father?"  
  
"My lips are sealed," she said. "You think that's all anyone's got?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Danny said. "I've looked everywhere for the information – the father is listed as unknown on the birth certificate and Josh isn't talking and no one's been able to reach Donna. This place is like Fort Knox."  
  
"Excellent," CJ smiled. "Let's get you a drink, Danny boy," CJ laughed and drug him to the bar.  
  
"Michael," Danny called. "You gonna be okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yep," he called and wandered around the party's dwindling guests.  
  
Sam and Will came upon CJ and Danny shortly there after.  
  
"Gentleman," Danny greeted them with a smile.  
  
"We know nothing," Sam smiled at his friend.  
  
"Right," Danny laughed.  
  
"We should all probably get going," Will mentioned. "Josh is toasted and Donna's probably asleep by now. Lynne's out and we should probably just call it a night or whatever."  
  
"Did Toby leave?" Sam asked, looking around.  
  
"About an hour ago," CJ told him. "C'mon," she said. "Let's get everyone out of here."  
  
And everyone left. The house was quiet and a mess when Lynne made her way home. She figured that Josh would be passed out so she quietly entered their room and began to undress. Then she felt arms come around her waist first then move upward slowly then spin her around. Josh's mouth met her own in a fierce kiss.  
  
"You're home," he whispered roughly in her ear and then began to assault her neck. "You're still drunk," she smiled, allowing his hands to explore her body and remove the rest of her clothing. "I'm sorry I said what I said about Donna," she offered.  
  
"I'm sorry I got upset about everything – it's just that Olivia's Donna's baby, too. And if she tried to take her away from me I know how devastated I'd be. And I know you're a part of my life now, but so is Donna because of Olivia," he insisted.  
  
Her mouth began to kiss down his chest leaving a hot moist trail in its wake. "I was just trying to think about what would be best for Olivia," she murmured against his scar.  
  
"Mmmm," Josh closed his eyes and reveled in her touch. "I know," he said shaking his head. "Next time, we'll just discuss things more in private before we talk about them to others," he said.  
  
"Can I make it up to you?" she asked sweetly as her hands made their way to his boxer shorts.  
  
"Please do," he moaned as his mouth reattached itself to her neck and her hands moved down his body.  
  
Josh lay in bed early the next morning feeling very odd. He'd made love to his fiancé whom he loved and admittedly found vastly attractive. But he kept thinking about how happy he'd been that Donna still had the skiing book. He was starting to wonder how wise an idea it was to move her in with him. Things were starting to get confused in his head and he didn't like it. He needed to sort it all out before things got worse. He needed to talk to Sam or to Will or even to Leo. He needed to do it before the press got wind of the entire situation. He was going to work that day. He would deal with everything at work. He would do it before things got too out of control for him to handle. He looked at the clock on the nightstand. It was 4:30 AM. He could be in work early if he got up now. He could actually help run the country before the others who ran it with him could help run his life. And if he got up now he'd be able to catch a few minutes with Olivia before Donna got up. He liked that idea and got up quickly and hopped in the shower.  
  
Donna woke up earlier than usual the next morning as well. It was about 5:15 AM and she happily trotted down the hall to her daughter's room to watch her sleep for a little while. Olivia usually got up around 6 in the morning and Donna rarely had a moment to just revel in the wonder that was her daughter, so she figured she should take it. She walked in and she noticed Josh was sitting next to the crib quietly. She didn't want to wake Olivia or startle Josh so she just pulled up a chair and silently joined him. Together they watched Olivia sleep peacefully. Here breaths were slow and deep and sucked happily on her index and middle fingers. It was quite a sight. Josh was already beaming and a small smile began to form on Donna face.  
  
"She's beautiful," Josh whispered, without turning to Donna.  
  
"She is," Donna agreed. "We did really good," Donna said softly, without moving her head away from her daughter.  
  
"You did really good," Josh sighed. "I still can't believe you did it all by yourself."  
  
"You helped," she laughed softly. "I mean, the crazy hair and heart- melting dimples are just a couple of things that I can't take credit for."  
  
"Yeah," Josh agreed with a smile. "You know I would've helped you, right?" he asked suddenly, turning his head to look at her.  
  
"That's why I kept it a secret," she said with a sad smile. "You deserve political greatness, not career disaster."  
  
"I could've fixed it...I could've done something," he insisted.  
  
Donna's face remained forward and tears pooled in her eyes. She smiled as Olivia began to stir and she watched Josh reach into her crib and pick her up. He placed a kiss on her forehead and handed her over to Donna carefully. Donna's gazed now switched to her daughter now wrapped in her arms.  
  
Josh watched Donna and Olivia for a moment before he cleared his throat. "I have to go to work," he said.  
  
"Have a good day," Donna said, not looking up.  
  
"You, too," he smiled at them. "The both of you."  
  
"Josh," she said, looking at him for the first time as he walked out the door.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he slung his backpack over his right shoulder.  
  
"You did do something," she whispered. "You did a lot."  
  
Josh gave her a full dimpled smile and shook his head. "Why don't you stop by the office today with Olivia," he suggested. "We could grab lunch in the Mess or something. I'm sure the President would love to see Olivia."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked, as her eyes perked up. She'd missed the White House terribly and she couldn't wait to have her daughter meet the President.  
  
"Come by around 12:30 or so," he told her. "I'll see you both later."  
  
Donna smiled as he left. "Bye," she whispered.


	16. Not for the lack of Lyman Love

** ---- The West Wing ----  
**  
"You're here early," Leo commented as Josh made his way down the hall.  
  
"I could say the same thing about you," Josh smirked, pausing to talk to his friend.  
  
"Yeah," Leo nodded. "But I wasn't drinking myself into oblivion last evening."  
  
"Touché," Josh scoffed and sat down in front of Leo.  
  
"Need to talk about anything, Josh?" Leo asked.  
  
"Why do you ask?" Josh questioned, as he toyed with the straps on his backpack.  
  
"You rarely come in this early – even when you're not hung-over, and you almost never sit down in here until I invite you to," Leo commented.  
  
Josh stiffened. "I'm sorry, Sir," he said, standing up.  
  
"Sit," Leo commanded. "What's on your mind, son?"  
  
"I need help," Josh admitted. "I really need help and I don't know where to get it or if it's possible to find."  
  
"What's wrong?" Leo asked.  
  
"I love Lynne," Josh sighed. "She's beautiful and driven and smart. She helped me through one of the most difficult times in my life."  
  
"That's a good thing since you asked the girl to marry you," Leo smirked.  
  
"But Donna," he sighed. "She still has the book I gave her like seven years ago."  
  
"She's a bit of a pack rat?" Leo suggested.  
  
"No," Josh shook his head. "It was some silly thing I bought her our first Christmas in office. She'd wanted to go skiing or something," he recalled. "She liked the equipment or something quirky like that."  
  
"And you bought her a book?" Leo asked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh answered like it was an obvious conclusion. "It was on the art of skiing or something. And I wrote her a note. It was the note she liked," Josh smiled recalling her hugging him and crying.  
  
"She's sentimental like that," Leo answered.  
  
"I know," Josh smiled. "That's why I gave it to her. And I was right, too. Years later and she still looks at the damn book. She would've tossed the skis by now."  
  
"Okay," Leo waited.  
  
"We got into a fight...again...last night," Josh explained. "Lynne mentioned us suing for custody – which we're not," Josh emphasized with eye contact. "But she mentioned the idea in front of Donna who totally jumped to the wrong conclusion and then she stormed out of the room."  
  
"Did you explain yourself?" Leo asked.  
  
"I gave her time to cool down and then I let her know that I'd never take Olivia away from her," Josh said, firmly. "I couldn't ever do that to Donna – no matter how pissed I get at her at times. When I went to her room," he sighed. "I noticed the book. It was on the nightstand," he said with a grin. "Even though she was furious with me," he shook his head. "Even then, she wanted to remember a time when she thought I was an okay person. Of course she tried to say that she didn't have many books or whatever, but she's got a whole shelf – I helped her set it up."  
  
"So," Leo said. "You love Lynne and Donna doesn't hate you all the time," Leo wanted to make sure he'd gotten it all right. "That's it? That's your problem?"  
  
"No," Josh said getting up and beginning to pace. "I saw Donna – this morning, before work. We were both in Olivia's room. I think we – I don't know – connected or something. I invited her to work for lunch. I figured it was about time for the President to meet my daughter," Josh smiled proudly.  
  
"That's it?" Leo asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I miss her," Josh admitted, sitting back down and running his hands through his hair.  
  
"Who?" Leo asked, playing dumb.  
  
"Donna!" Josh exclaimed. "I miss her yelling at me. I miss her not bringing me coffee. I miss her sending flowers and baskets to all those that I piss off. I miss her filing system."  
  
"You miss your assistant?" Leo asked.  
  
"No!" Josh yelled. "I have an assistant – a damn good one. I just don't have a Donna!"  
  
"You have a Lynne," Leo reasoned.  
  
"I know," Josh sighed. "I don't have a Donna – that's my problem."  
  
"You miss Donna," Leo surmised.  
  
"I miss everything about her," Josh admitted. "Do you know how many times – how many times I begged her to come back? I pleaded with her to tell me where she was so I could go to her. She always turned me down," Josh laughed sadly. "And then...then I do what she wants. I find someone who makes me happy and she goes and has our baby! I mean – what are the chances on that? I'd have to guess pretty slim," Josh both questioned and answered himself. "And now," he shook his head. "Now I see her every day. Every freaking day I see my Donnatella Moss. Multiple times a day, mind you, and never alone. She almost always makes sure that someone is there with her – like I'd hurt her or something," he shook his head in disgust. "She knows me better than that – she knows that I could never even think to hurt her in any way."  
  
"Yet you do it," Leo said, clearing his throat. "Every day you do it."  
  
"Do what?" Josh asked, looking Leo in the eye.  
  
"You hurt that girl day in and day out. You force her to live with you and your fiancé. You force her to see you every day. Do you know how much it hurts her? She must get sick sometimes," Leo shook his head.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Josh asked, clearly confused.  
  
"She loves you," Leo said, bluntly. "It's obvious. Seeing you with Lynne must make her die a little each day," he said, shaking his head. "It's gotta be a living hell for her."  
  
"Leo," Josh shook his head. "She left me!"  
  
"Yeah," Leo shook his head. "For your career or whatever," Leo said. "Not for lack of Lyman love," he laughed. "It's what Will and Sam call it," Leo offered with a grin.  
  
"I deserve to see my daughter grow up," Josh insisted.  
  
"You do," Leo answered.  
  
"I can't watch her if she doesn't live with me," Josh explained.  
  
"Couldn't you just visit every day? I mean – Donna would allow it, I'm sure," Leo suggested.  
  
"She really hates living with us that much, huh?" Josh asked.  
  
"She hates that you're going to marry Lynne and that she doesn't have the right to complain," Leo offered.  
  
"I'd miss her if she left," Josh admitted.  
  
"You're being selfish," Leo told him. "Think about Donna..."  
  
"That's the damn point of this whole thing! I don't want to think about Donna. I think about Donna way too much as it is," Josh yelled in frustration.  
  
"You're in love with two women at the same time," Leo surmised with a sad, apologetic smile.  
  
"I love Lynne," Josh stated, firmly.  
  
Leo smiled, sadly. "Keep telling yourself that, there son. If it helps you, keep telling yourself that."  
  
"I'm getting married," Josh whispered.  
  
"Yeah," Leo smiled. "I got the save the date card on my corkboard," he said gesturing to his left.  
  
"Maybe if I get Donna her own place – maybe then it'd be easier," Josh said, thinking out loud.  
  
"I doubt it," Leo shrugged.  
  
"No! It would be a good thing. Donna'd be happy, Lynne would be happy and I'd get some clarity," Josh decided.  
  
"Sometimes absence makes the heart grown fonder," Leo warned.  
  
"You're crazy," Josh said, shaking his head.  
  
"I miss Jenny like crazy," he said. "More and more each day – and it's been years."  
  
"But you were like married forever," Josh sighed. "It's not the same thing."  
  
"You were in love with her for years," Leo accused.  
  
"Not true," Josh scoffed. "We only dated a few months!"  
  
"I said you'd loved her for years," Leo repeated himself.  
  
"I have to go to work," Josh sighed.  
  
"I'll stop by the mess this afternoon," Leo told him. "I want to see your daughter and Donna," he explained. "I've seen enough of your mug for one day."  
  
Josh got up and shook his head. He walked out the door and paused for a moment, then smiled. "Thanks Leo," he said quietly, without turning around to face him.  
  
"No problem, kid," Leo answered and went back to the overnight faxes.  
  
**---- Later that morning -----**  
  
"No," Donna sighed into the phone. "He wants to show Olivia off to the President," Donna laughed. "That's all it is...nothing more."  
  
_"Don't be so sure, Miss Moss," Sam said with a grin. "I happen to think that Lynne is starting to wear on his last nerve."_  
  
"Enough, Samuel," Donna said firmly. "I need to get past this. I need to get past it if I am going to be able to concentrate fully on Olivia. I can't be constantly fawning all over a taken man."  
  
_"I think that you're giving up too soon, my dear. That's all I'm saying," Sam smiled. "So what time are you coming over today?"_  
  
"We're going to have lunch around 12:30 I think," Donna said, biting her lip a bit. "I haven't been back there in so long," she sighed.  
  
_"It's still the same," he said reassuringly. "It's just that Josh his daily intake of coffee now so things are a little less hectic in the bullpen."_  
  
"Ah," she smiled. "Maybe I'll have to talk to someone about that," she said with a grin.  
  
_"It's like ten now," Sam observed looking at his watch. "I should let you get ready."_  
  
"Yes," Donna smiled. "I need to get Olivia up from her nap and dressed and try to duck out of here before the fiancé from hell starts to ask questions."  
  
_"She's working from home today?" Sam grimaced. "Does she do that a lot?"_  
  
"I think she does more often to simply piss me off," Donna remarked. "It works."  
  
_"Go get ready," he ordered with a smile._  
  
"See you soon," she smiled and hung up.  
  
** ---- About Noon...in the foyer ----**  
  
"Where're you going?" Lynne asked, arms crossed across her chest.  
  
"Livvie and I are going to lunch," Donna answered with a smile as she fussed with her daughter's coat.  
  
"With?" Lynne pressed.  
  
"There will be a bunch of people there, I suppose," she mused.  
  
"Where are you going?" Lynne asked again.  
  
"It's your business how?" Donna asked, trying to keep her tone civil.  
  
"I just think Josh would like to know where you're taking his daughter," Lynne replied with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, she's our daughter," Donna smiled sweetly. "And he'll know where we are because he'll be there."  
  
"He's working," Lynne stated the obvious.  
  
"Yes," Donna smiled. "He's invited us to lunch at the White House – I think he wants to show Livvie off to the President."  
  
"There'll be press around," Lynne said, immediately thinking of Josh's career and how it would look.  
  
"I didn't even think about that," Donna said, pausing for a moment to rethink things.  
  
"That seems to a problem for you," Lynne sniped.  
  
"Enough," Donna said, rubbing her temple. "I need to think."  
  
"That'll be a first," Lynne got in one last dig and left the foyer.  
  
Then Donna's phone rang. "Yes?" she asked frustrated.  
  
_"You two on your way?" Josh asked with a grin._  
  
"I don't know," she sighed.  
  
_"Why not? The President is excited," Josh told her._  
  
"The Press, Josh," she said tersely. "I didn't go through all this to screw you over this close to the end."  
  
_"Donna," he sighed. "We're eating at the Residence. Will thought of the Press already. Sam, Will, Leo, the First Lady, you, me, Livvie and the President are going have a quick lunch over in the Residence," he assured her. "I promise it'll be alright," he told her. "And when you take the baby around to show her off to the assistants," he sighed. "I won't tag along," he told her with a grin. "It'll be fine. When you're in the West Wing she's your daughter. When we're not and we're among friends, she's ours."_  
  
Donna smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I'm going to be late," she told him.  
  
_"Then get moving," he laughed and disconnected._


	17. He's a sucker for babies

Donna arrived at the West Wing and Will met her with her guest pass. It'd been strange having to go through the screening to get into the building. It'd been so long since she'd been there that she didn't know any of the current agents on duty. Thank goodness for Will.  
  
"Hey," he smiled, slipping the pass around her neck. "And how's my little Livvie today?" he asked, peaking into the blanket that was wrapped tightly around Olivia's body.  
  
Donna smiled and relaxed a bit for the first time since she hung up with Josh. "She's good," Donna answered for her daughter. "We're both good."  
  
"Good," Will smiled. "I have instructions," Will told her.  
  
"And they would be?" Donna asked, following him inside.  
  
"I need to get you in to see Sam and then we're taking you over to the Residence for lunch with the President and the First Lady and Josh and then you're gonna go around and see CJ and the assistants if you want...alone, so there are less questions," Will explained.  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Donna said, taking a deep breath. "Why am I nervous?" she asked as they made there way to see Sam.  
  
"Because this makes it all real, in a way. I mean...you're back here – for good. That's gotta be a big thing," Will offered. "And you're here and not with Josh – no one thought they'd see that ever happen. I mean even when you weren't together you were always together," he laughed. "You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yeah," she sighed. "That's what it must be," she agreed as they entered Sam's hallway and found him leaning against a wall outside his office, fidgeting with his tie.  
  
"I was wondering where the hell you guys were at," he said, ignoring Donna and Will and scooping Olivia out of Donna's arms and walking down the hallway. "How's my little angel doing?" he cooed as he kissed her cheek. "And how's her mother?  
  
"We're both fine, thanks," Donna laughed as she and Will tried to keep up with Sam's pace. "Wait up," she begged. "My walking skills are a little rusty."  
  
"We need to get up there," Sam said waiting for her to catch up. "The President's late afternoon meeting was bumped up and he needs to have an early lunch then originally anticipated."  
  
"Oh," she sighed. "We could come back," she offered.  
  
"Not on your life," Leo said coming up behind her and hugging her. "How're you doing?" he asked.  
  
"Are you coming to lunch?" Donna asked, smiling hopefully as she placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"You know what? I can't today – stuff happened. But I'll see you after – you'll stop by my office right?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she smiled.  
  
"Donna!" Sam yelled. "Move it!"  
  
"Coming," Donna sighed and jogged to catch up to Sam and Will.  
  
They hurried over to the Residence where they met Josh who was clamoring for his daughter. Donna gave her to him immediately and she had to laugh at how silly he was with her. He was in full baby mode and it was too funny not to laugh.  
  
"What?" he asked, when he noticed her giggles.  
  
"You know, she probably thinks you have a speech impediment or something," Donna told him with a grin.  
  
"Shut up," he said, shaking his head. "C'mon...the President and Dr. Bartlett are waiting inside," he said, gesturing to the dining room.  
  
Donna, Josh and Olivia followed Sam and Will inside.  
  
"Donna!" the President said, bounding over to her with his wife close in tow.  
  
"Mr. President," she said shyly as she returned his hug, and then hugged his wife as well.  
  
"You look marvelous, Donna," Dr. Bartlett told her. "Motherhood must agree with you."  
  
"I think it does, Ma'am," Donna announced.  
  
"Well, fatherhood agrees with this guy," the President said with a grin, pointing to Josh. "I've never seem him so happy."  
  
"May I hold your daughter?" the First Lady asked Donna while stealing a glance at Josh.  
  
"Yes, Ma'am," Donna said, nodding for Josh to relinquish the baby.  
  
Dr. Bartlett cradled Olivia in her arms and showed her off to her husband. "She's adorable!" she told the proud parents.  
  
"Poor thing has been afflicted with the Josh's hair," the President grimaced.  
  
"She could grow out of that, dear," his wife answered and then they all laughed.  
  
"Shall we eat?" the President asked his guests. "I don't have a lot of time, but I wanted to get a chance to see you, Donna and to meet Miss Olivia," he said fondly. "I am pleased to see you both doing so well."  
  
"Thank you, Sir," Donna answered, taking her seat, decidedly in between Sam and Will.  
  
They ate their lunch with comfortable conversation. Donna decided that moving back to DC was the right thing to do. She was comfortable with these people, save Lynne. She could learn to deal with the rest. She'd have to, because seeing Josh so happy with Olivia was enough to make her want to cry. And Olivia lit up when Josh entered a room. Josh had the uncanny ability to make her laugh even in the midst of her little tantrums.  
  
After lunch they were standing around the room as the President was getting ready to go and stealing a few moments with Josh and Livvie and Dr. Bartlett approached Donna who was looking on from across the room. "Hey," she said, nudging the blond.  
  
"Ma'am," Donna said, straightening up. "Thank you so much for lunch," Donna smiled.  
  
"You're always welcome here, dear. I hope you know that," the First Lady said, squeezing her arm for emphasis.  
  
"Thank you," Donna nodded.  
  
"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Mrs. Bartlett asked.  
  
"Ma'am?" Donna asked.  
  
"Watching Josh with Olivia and feeling so attached and then going home at night and seeing Josh with Lynne," the First Lady replied.  
  
"Ma'am, Lynne's going to be his wife," Donna said.  
  
"So? I know you're not thrilled with that!" Abbey laughed.  
  
"Not particularly, no," Donna admitted. "But Josh is happy, so that makes me happy."  
  
"I've never seen that boy happier than when he's with you and Olivia – unless he's talking about you and Olivia," the First Lady laughed. "Think about it..." she trailed off as she went over to confirm with Will and Sam that it was time for the President to get going.  
  
It was and President Bartlett said his goodbyes to everyone in the room. Olivia was last. The President held and spun her around. He kissed her on the cheek and then whispered, "You have a wonderful family. Don't let them get away." He gave Olivia back to Josh and then smiled at the man. "Cherish them," he commanded as he turned to leave.  
  
"Yes, sir," Josh answered, not completely sure what he was agreeing to, but wanting to agree all the same.  
  
"We're gonna head back to our offices, too," Sam said, after the President and First Lady were gone. "Will and I have some work to do. We'll see you when you hit the West Wing," he smiled and he and Will left Josh, Donna and Olivia alone.  
  
"Hi," he smiled at her. "I'm glad you could come. I just wanted to...you know...show Olivia off a little bit. It's not often that I can do that, right now," Josh explained with a dim sadness in his voice.  
  
"I'm glad I came, too," Donna told him, sitting down as Josh laid Olivia down in the baby carrier that Donna had had Will bring up.  
  
"Good," Josh said, as he sat across from her. They didn't talk for a few minutes and the silence was deafening. "I think you should move out," Josh said quietly.  
  
"What?" Donna asked. This was not what she was even mildly expecting from him.  
  
"Relax," Josh told her. "I want to get you and Olivia a place. A place near me, but away from Lynne. I've noticed that the two of you don't really get along," he said carefully.  
  
"She wants to take away my baby," Donna said with a firm voice.  
  
"It's not going to happen – I told you that," Josh said, seriously.  
  
"Okay," Donna said. "But you're tired of us living with you already?"  
  
"No," Josh laughed. "That's not the case at all. I love having you and Livvie live with me – with us," he corrected himself. "It's just I don't know how fair this all is to you, ya know?"  
  
"Okay," Donna said, confused.  
  
"I talked to Leo and he thought that maybe it'd be better for me to like visit you everyday or something. Visit you and Livvie, I mean. This way I could get to be involved in Olivia's life and Lynne and you wouldn't have to deal with one another," Josh explained.  
  
"This was Leo's idea?" Donna asked.  
  
"In part," Josh admitted. "But don't you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"Josh," she sighed. "I don't have any money...how could I afford a place?"  
  
"I'll get you a place," Josh told her. "Don't worry about it."  
  
"Josh – you're place now is huge and expensive!" she gasped.  
  
"So your new place won't be quite as huge," he laughed. "I have money," he assured her. "Plenty to take care of my girls," he smiled at her and then turned to Olivia when he heard her gurgle. "She likes the idea," Josh told Donna.  
  
"So you're not trying to get rid of me?" Donna asked.  
  
"Just the opposite. I want to keep you and Olivia in my life. I think that this way might be the best way to do it, in fact," Josh said, sounding almost pleading.  
  
"You have a good heart, Josh," Donna smiled at him. "A really good heart," she sighed as she leaned over and kissed his cheek. "C'mon," she laughed. "I want to go and say goodbye to everyone and then you could show me the place you had in mind? If you can get off for a bit, that is," she smiled hopefully.  
  
"How did you know I had a place in mind?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"You wouldn't have offered it up otherwise," she smiled. "And of course we'd expect you to visit every day," she told him.  
  
"Go on and visit your friends," Josh smiled. "The Press should be scarce about now," he assured her with a wink.  
  
"You wanna come with?" she asked nodding to the door. "You hanging around with me wouldn't be that unheard of around these parts."  
  
"I could stop by with you to Toby and CJ's offices," Josh told her. "Then I'll take a quick conference call while you finish up and we can go check out what I hope will be your new place." He stood up and picked up the carrier and handed Olivia to Donna. "Just for appearances sake," he told her when she looked at him questioningly. "Danny's been digging," he told her.  
  
"Ah," she said, shaking her head knowingly. "Okay," she smiled, accepting the carrier with a nod. "We've come too far to get caught now."  
  
"So true," he laughed as he followed her out of the room.  
  
** ----The West Wing ----**  
  
"She's adorable," Margaret cooed as she tickled Livvie's belly. "Leo wants a chance to talk with you for a moment," she told her friend. "You mind if I take her down to see Charlie again? He's such a softie – he loves babies," she giggled.  
  
"Yeah, just bring her back in one piece...and remember, she's mine," Donna stressed.  
  
"I know the drill my friend," Margaret said as she trotted down the hall.  
  
"Leo?" Donna asked, rounding the corner into his office.  
  
"Hey kiddo," he smiled. "Where's the lovely Olivia?" he asked when he noticed she was alone.  
  
"Margaret kidnapped her for a bit," Donna smiled. "She's down visiting Charlie."  
  
"Oh," he said with a grin. "How're ya doing? With...you know...everything..." he asked seriously.  
  
"I'm hanging in there. Josh wants to move me and Livvie into our own place so that might help, I suppose," she said.  
  
"Really," Leo remarked.  
  
"He said it was your idea," Donna told him.  
  
"I just said that it was entirely ridiculous of him to force you and Livvie to live in a house with him and the ice princess," Leo told her. "He said he'd never hurt you and I pointed out that he did – day in and day out."  
  
"Leo," Donna sighed. "He's happy with Lynne. Can't that just be enough? Don't you want to see him happy?" she asked.  
  
"He misses you," Leo told her. "That's why he wants you in your own place. He misses you, Donna. He loves Lynne. She appeared in his life when he thought he'd lost everything that mattered to him. He loves that about her. He loves that she was able to help him. But he's never gotten over you. Just like you've never gotten over him," Leo told her. "You're inevitable."  
  
"He's engaged," Donna told Leo, simply.  
  
"Yeah, and you ran away," Leo answered. "You share a child and now you're back in the District with him. Who would've thought that was possible?"  
  
"It's too late, Leo," Donna sighed. "I love him," she smiled through her teary eyes. "I do," she admitted. "Even when I hate him – I love him. But it's too late. I need to accept that," she sighed. "Maybe living away from him would be good for that. It would allow me space and time for closure," she convinced herself.  
  
"Right," he laughed. "And as I told Josh – don't you think absence might make the heart grow fonder?"  
  
"You're a hopeless romantic, Leo McGarry," she laughed.  
  
"So...did he find a place for you yet?" Leo asked, knowing that that's what his Deputy spent the morning doing.  
  
"Apparently," Donna smiled. "He's taking me to see it after I'm done here."  
  
"Funny," Leo laughed. "He didn't ask for the afternoon off."  
  
Just then Josh knocked on the door and let himself in. "Leo?" he asked. "Is it okay if I take the afternoon off? I wanted Donna to check out this great place I found earlier today."  
  
Donna and Leo burst out laughing and Leo waved them to the door saying, "Go, on...go on."  
  
"Where's my little angel?" Josh asked as they left Leo's office.  
  
"Down with Charlie. Margaret said he's a sucker for babies," Donna explained as they made their way down the hall.  
  
"Donna Moss," Danny called out to her as he saw them going down the hall.  
  
CJ heard his voice and quickly joined Donna and Josh in the hallway. "Hi Danny," she smiled.  
  
"CJ," he smiled. "Josh," he added nodding to his friend.  
  
"Hi Danny," Donna smiled and hugged him.  
  
"Sorry I didn't catch you guys last night," Danny said. "I got there late."  
  
"With Michael the Moron in tow," CJ sighed, shaking her head.  
  
"CJ hates my assistant," Danny explained. "If I talk more to him, I talk less to her."  
  
"Ha ha," CJ responded.  
  
"Good come back, CJ," Josh laughed.  
  
"So...how's the baby?" Danny asked.  
  
"She's great. Margaret has her at the moment. We're going to get her," Donna explained.  
  
"Huh," Danny sighed, stroking his chin. "So you live with Josh and his fiancé. What's up with that?"  
  
"I needed a place to stay and Josh offered. He's such a great guy, I couldn't say no," Donna explained. "We're actually headed right now to check out a place for Olivia and I."  
  
"Great," Danny smiled. "Is the father in the picture?"  
  
"Of what?" Donna asked.  
  
"Do you have contact with the father of your baby?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Donna smiled. "He knows about his daughter and he agrees that I am the best person to raise her. I am thankful for his good judgment and one of these days, maybe he can be in the picture," Donna sighed. "But right now, I'm just thankful that I know so many wonderful people who are willing to help me out with this new era in my life."  
  
"Donna!" Charlie called down the hall. "Take your munchkin back now," he told her. "Bye little Livvie," he whispered to Olivia. Then he looked back at Donna and winked. "I got a reputation to uphold," he said in a whisper.  
  
"Okay, Miss Mosses," Josh smiled. "Let's get you to your new place of residence, shall we?" he asked with glee.  
  
"It was nice to see you, Danny," Donna smiled at him.  
  
Danny smiled and watched Josh and Donna go off down the hallway...bantering away about why Josh should've eaten more vegetable at lunchtime or something.  
  
"I'm glad she's back," Danny mused.  
  
"Yeah," CJ smiled, feeling exceptionally bad about how she'd been acting recently. They sight of Josh and Donna being Josh and Donna again was kind of heartwarming. As much as she loved Lynne, she knew that Lynne and Josh would never be that close. "Me, too."  
  
"I'm gonna find out who the kid's father is CJ," Danny vowed.  
  
"Whatever you say," she smiled and went back into her office.  
  
** ----At the new house----**  
  
"I know it's not a mansion or anything," Josh told her as he led Donna into the foyer of what would be her new home. "But....it's cozy, I think," he offered.  
  
"It's beautiful!" she squealed as she looked around the two-story condo, handing him Olivia.  
  
"It's got four bedrooms and an office," Josh explained. "Two-full bathrooms, a full kitchen, dining room, living room, and family room."  
  
"It's perfect for us," she smiled, looking at Josh and Olivia. "Absolutely perfect!"  
  
"So it's a go?" asked the real estate agent who was tooling around in the kitchen. "Your family approves?" she asked Josh.  
  
"Donna?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Yes," she smiled. "It's great, Josh. Daddy did good, didn't he, Livvie?" she said, smiling at her daughter.  
  
"You'll be moving in shortly?" the agent asked Josh.  
  
"They'll stay her tonight," Josh told her. "I'm having there things brought over as we speak," he explained.  
  
Donna quirked her eyebrow and shook her head. "You always were cocky," she laughed.  
  
"You'll not be moving in with the lovely ladies?" the agent asked.  
  
"No," Josh smiled. "It's just for them," he said, shaking his head.  
  
"Oh," the agent sighed. "I am sorry for the assumption."  
  
"Not at all," Josh smiled and gave her her tip. "Thanks for your help again."  
  
She left. Donna and Olivia dashed from room to room to see everything. "Josh it's too much," she sighed, when she stopped in front of him.  
  
"Not at all," he whispered. "My girls deserve the world," he told her honestly. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead and she held her breath until he moved away. He tickled Olivia and smiled back at her mother. "I gotta go. Lynne's probable freaking out about the movers at the house," he said. "Can I come back later on tonight?" he asked.  
  
Donna looked at him and closed her eyes for a moment. She wanted to say yes. Her body was begging her to say yes....just to have him be there. But she knew what she needed to do. It's like she said earlier. She needed to work on the whole closure thing. She cleared her throat and forced a smile. "You know what? Tonight might not work," she told him. "I wanted to look at a course book and I want to fiddle with things in Livvie's room so it's like she likes it. Is that okay?" she asked.  
  
He was hurt – he wasn't sure the hurt was a good thing or not. He'd expected her to welcome him back with open arms. "Yeah," he said, shaking his head. "Absolutely. I'll stop by tomorrow," he told her. "I have a key for myself – just in case of emergencies. I just thought you should know that," he said.  
  
"Okay," she smiled. "Thanks again, Josh."  
  
"You deserve it, Donna," he whispered. "Good night, ladies." 


	18. The Land of Cheese

Josh made it home in fifteen minutes. He smiled to himself – happy with the proximity to Donna's new place. He could pop over quickly and easily and it would take off the enormous stress that living together put on both Lynne and Donna. All in all, it would make his life much easier. Now he just needed to convince Lynne of that.  
  
Josh took a deep breath before he entered his house. He knew she'd be pissed and ready to pounce. He hoped that she'd see he did this for her. "Lynne?" he called. "I'm home."  
  
"What the hell is going on here?" she demanded. "Where is everything going? Did she freak out and take the baby back to the land of cheese?"  
  
Josh smiled at the cheese comment and shook his head. "I decided it'd be best for everyone if Donna and Olivia had their own place," Josh said, placing a kiss on her cheek before throwing down his backpack.  
  
"So...that's it? I don't get to participate in the discussion?" she asked following him into the living room and sitting down on the couch.  
  
"There wasn't much of a discussion," Josh laughed joining her. "I decided that everyone would be more comfortable in their own space. End of story. Donna didn't have much of a say on the matter. I told her. I showed her where I thought she should go. She liked it. End of story."  
  
"So you bought her a house?" she asked, her face flushing with anger. "After you bought this place to accommodate her and her kid?"  
  
"Olivia's my child, too," Josh reminded, stroking her hair. "And yes. I bought her a house. With my money," he reminded. "No worries, okay? I can afford it," he assured her.  
  
"I just don't understand," she shook her head.  
  
"I need to see my daughter – to watch her grow up. To do that, I need to make sure that Donna's comfortable and happy," Josh explained. "She's across town in a quaint condo. It's all set up and these guys," he gestured to the movers that were loading up vans out front. "They're just taking over their things. Donna's outta here, baby," he whispered. "I thought you'd be happy."  
  
"I am happy that she's gone," Lynne said. "It's no secret that we weren't best friends. I just feel like you're being taken advantage of here or something," she sighed. "I'm not being stubborn," she insisted when he raised his eyebrows at her a little.  
  
Josh kissed her soundly on the mouth and his hands traveled down her body as she whimpered in delight. "We've got the place to ourselves," he whispered into her ear.  
  
"That has its advantages," she murmured as she arched into his body.  
  
"These guys are almost done...we could..." he whispered.  
  
"Mmmmhmmm," she giggled back.  
  
Then the phone rang. "What?" Lynne growled into the receiver.  
  
_"Is Josh there?" Donna asked._  
  
Lynne said nothing. She threw the phone into Josh's chest and got up and went upstairs.  
  
"Hello?" Josh asked.  
  
_"Josh?" Donna smiled. "Did I interrupt something?" she asked._  
  
Josh ran a hand over his face and exhaled breath he didn't know he'd been holding. "No," he lied, clearing his throat. "What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.  
  
_"I just realized that I don't remember any phone numbers or anything. I had them all on the refrigerator at your place. You know...my "in case of emergency list" that I bring everywhere? It's not here and what if there's an emergency?" she asked. "I know I could just call 911, but what if it's not that kind of emergency?" she asked, rambling._  
  
"Okay," he smiled at her. "I'll have it sent over," he promised, looking out the window in time to see the last van pull away. "Damnit," he sighed. "I'll run it over myself," he told her. "Is that okay?" he asked.  
  
_"Josh," she sighed. "I don't want to put you out," she said._  
  
"Who's put out?" he asked. "What if there's an emergency?" he asked. "You need your list," he insisted with a hint of laugh in his voice.  
  
_"Are you making fun of me?" Donna asked.  
_  
"No," he shook his head, willing himself not to laugh. "I'm not doing anything that can't wait," he said, glancing to the stairs that Lynne had just run up. "I'll be right over. Do you maybe want some food or something?" he asked. "Since I'm coming out and all."  
  
_"I could be persuaded," she smiled faintly, knowing how bad an idea this all was._  
  
"I'll see you soon," he said and hung up before she could come to her senses and protest.  
  
Donna looked at the men fiercely putting things in there place at her new condo. Josh had gone all out this time, she mused. "What are we gonna do, Livvie?" she asked.  
  
"Da," Livvie answered. "Da."  
  
"Oh my god!" Donna squealed. "You said 'da da!'" Donna got up and twirled her daughter around in a circle and hugged her tightly. "Daddy's gonna be so mad he missed it! You better say it for him when he comes tonight," Donna told her daughter.  
  
"Lynne?" he called up the stairs. "I have to run out real quick. I'll be back soon, though," he offered. "Okay?"  
  
"Just go, already," Lynne yelled as she threw a few more pillows across the room. "Just go!"  
  
"Love you," Josh called, hoping to garner a response other than the silence that he received.  
  
So, he grabbed the list, got into his car and phoned Donna's favorite take- out place. He arrived to Donna's place about thirty minutes later.  
  
Josh knocked on the door and waited for Donna to answer it.  
  
"I thought you said you had a key?" she said, as she let him in.  
  
"I do," Josh said, offering the bags of food to her. "It wasn't an emergency," he smiled and his dimples made Donna blush a little, involuntarily.  
  
"Stop it," she insisted. "Come and go as you like. You're paying for it."  
  
"Very true," Josh smiled as he joined her in the dining room. "Here's your list, my dear," he said, handing over the piece of paper.  
  
"You're a lifesaver," she said as she scampered to the kitchen to magnet it to the refrigerator.  
  
"Where's Olivia?" he asked.  
  
"Laying down for the moment," Donna sighed. "Josh, guess what?" she asked. "Guess what she did?"  
  
"What?" Josh asked, digging into the Chinese take-out containers and helping himself to some food. "You don't mind, right?" he asked. "I'm starved and I somehow managed to piss Lynne off so I doubt there'll be dinner waiting for me at the house when I get back."  
  
"Eat," she insisted. "Did I cause the Lynne problem?" she wondered outloud.  
  
"Yes," Josh admitted, but don't feel bad. "It was more my fault," he insisted. "You just called."  
  
"Ah," Donna nodded. "I did interrupt something," she realized.  
  
"Don't worry about it," Josh insisted. "So," he smiled. "What did our wonderfully intelligent daughter do that is so amazing?" he asked.  
  
"She said 'da da,'" Donna gushed. "I was talking about you and she said 'da da,.'"  
  
"Really?" Josh squealed a little like a girl. "She said that?"  
  
"Mmmhmmm," Donna smiled, pleased with how excited Josh was.  
  
"Is it too soon to wake her up?" Josh wondered, standing up.  
  
"Sit," Donna ordered. "She'll be up in a bit. Eat a little first."  
  
"Kay," Josh slinked back down and they ate their take-out quietly.  
  
Their dinner silence was confusing. It was both comfortable and uncomfortable all at the same time. Glances were frequent, as were forced, confused smiles. When they were finished, Donna began to clear the table when they heard Olivia fussing over the monitor.  
  
"I'll go see her," Josh volunteered. "If that's okay," he added.  
  
"Go on up," Donna smiled and continued to put away the leftovers.  
  
** ---- Olivia's Room ----**  
  
"Hi, my beautiful girl," Josh cooed when he went into his daughter's room. "How's Daddy's girl?" he asked.  
  
Olivia smiled and gurgled when he picked her up.  
  
"Mommy forgot something over at my place, so I had to come back over," he explained. "So that's why I'm here at the moment...not that there's any where else I'd like to be," he amended. "You know I want to see you every second of everyday," he told her. "But stuff kinda gets in the way," he explained. "Like I have to go to work sometimes. Daddy works with important people...that's how I met your Mommy. She worked with me too," he smiled remembering Donna hiring herself as his assistant all those years ago.  
  
He sat in the rocker and cuddled Olivia in his arms and rocked slowly.  
  
"But, that was another lifetime ago," he laughed. "It took us forever to straighten ourselves out and then when we thought we were okay, Mommy got worried about Daddy's job and left and then she didn't tell me about you right away," he told her. "I was so mad for a while," he admitted. "But you know your Mom," he laughed. "How long can you really stay mad at her? Right?" he asked and Olivia giggled. "Right," he agreed. "But when I found out about you I was already with Lynne – you know the lady at my house," he told her. "And your Mom still has the same issues that she had before," Josh shook his head. "So bringing you here was the only way I could be in your life," he told her. "I know Mommy was mad in the beginning," Josh continued. "But I know your Mom better than most people and she loves this city," he insisted. "So, give her a little adjustment time and she'll be happy again."  
  
Olivia's eyes began to flutter closed and Josh continued to rock.  
  
"I got you guys this place because Leo," he said. "You met him – he's the old little man that likes to bark orders at me all the time," Josh smiled. "He's my boss and one of the best people I know," he admitted. "Well Leo," Josh sighed. "He said that Mommy still loved me and she didn't like Lynne because of that. Now I have no idea where the man gets his information, because your Mother has not expressed interest in me for some time now. But whatever. Leo said I was hurting your Mommy by keeping her with me at that house. I would never want to do that. Your Mother is very important to me," he admitted. "I'd never want to hurt her...or you for that matter. So that's why you two are here," he explained. "I wanted to see you all the time and not upset Mommy or you or Lynne, for that matter. Lynne thinks I'm still in love with your Mommy," Josh sighed. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked. "I don't know if she's wrong," he whispered. "That scares the hell out of me. I know I love Lynne," he said. "I know that. But I also have these strong feelings for your mother that I can't really explain," he sighed. "Our relationship is...well...it's complicated," Josh admitted. Josh smiled and looked at his sleeping daughter and shook his head. "I put you to sleep with all my rambling," he laughed softly. "You should see me when I'm drunk! You're Mother says I'm worse, if you could believe it," he smiled as he got up and laid Olivia back in her bed. "Sleep well, sweetie. Daddy loves you," he whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead before leaving the room.  
  
** ----The Living Room ----**  
  
Donna held the baby monitor and stared off into space. She'd heard everything. She wanted to not listen, but she couldn't. It was too compelling to put down. She'd heard every word that Josh had admitted to their daughter. Tears began to fall and Donna did not attempt to wipe them off of her face. She just sat, rocking herself on the couch numbly.  
  
Josh made his way into the room. "Donna," he called. "I should really start to get home," he said and then he stopped. He saw Donna. She was sitting on the couch with her knees pulled tightly to her chest, rocking faintly back and forth. Her arms were wrapped around her knee caps and her hands grasped a baby monitor. Tears were slowly moving down her face and she sat in silence. She didn't even move her eyes to focus on Josh at all.  
  
"Donna," he whispered, coming closer. "Tell me you didn't...." he started. "You didn't hear...you know...everything, did you?" he asked, taking the monitor from her grip and laying it on the coffee table that he now sat on facing her.  
  
Donna remained quiet. She released her legs and they traveled to the floor. Her hands came up and pushed her hair out of her face and she sniffed, trying to catch her breath.  
  
Josh's thumbs made their way to Donna's tear stained cheeks and he wiped the tears away. "Shhhh," he said. "What the hell are you crying for?" he asked. "C'mon," he laughed. "I just got one baby quiet," he smiled. "Do I have to shut you up, too?" he asked.  
  
Donna looked at him. He was grinning faintly and his dimples were just beginning to show. She took a deep breath. Josh remained in front of her and she moved herself forward. "Josh," she whispered, looking deeply in his eyes.  
  
Josh's focus got blurry as he tried to concentrate on her eyes or her hair – anything except her lips that were moving closer by the second. He tried to pull away but he was too late. Her mouth was on his and his lips immediately responded to the pressure. Within moments, Donna was joining Josh on the coffee table. She was on her back and he was on top of her. His hands were in her hair and her hands were moving up his shirt and running up and down his back. Neither one of them thought about what they were doing. They didn't allow for the time. They were going on impulse, instinct, and raw desire. Nothing could get them out of their zone.  
  
"Da da," Olivia cooed from the baby monitor that was now on the carpet next to the table. Nothing except that.  
  
Josh and Donna both froze. His mouth was on her chest and her hands were at his belt. Their breaths were labored and erratic. Josh smiled against the skin on her collar bone as he started to move up her body. "She said 'da da," he whispered.  
  
"I told you," Donna said, uncomfortably moving her hands to table.  
  
After a minute, Josh pushed himself up and buttoned his shirt as he sat next to her heaving body. "Damnit!" he said as he slammed his hand on the table.  
  
"Josh," she said, worried.  
  
"No," he said shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have allowed that to happen."  
  
"Josh...I wanted it to happen," she insisted. "You didn't allow anything."  
  
"Yes," Josh said. "I did. I didn't stop you. I let you kiss me," he told her. "That was wrong."  
  
"Was it?" she asked, as her fingers danced over her lips.  
  
"What do you mean with that 'was it' stuff," Josh said, harshly. "Of course it was wrong. I'm getting married to another woman!"  
  
"Well, that's true," Donna sighed. "Why did you say the things you said upstairs?" she asked.  
  
"You weren't supposed to hear them," Josh insisted.  
  
"Does that make them any less true?" she asked, her eyes wide with innocence.  
  
"You're such a child, Donna," Josh shook his head. "Sometimes you trick me. Sometimes you make me forget how much younger than me you really are. But then there are times like this. Times where you just display your inexperience like a badge or something."  
  
"Josh," she said as tears began to fall again. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"I...I can't do this," he said. "It's too hard. It's too confusing," he said shaking his head.  
  
"Can't do what?" she demanded. "Can't talk to me? Can't visit me and your daughter? Or just can't make out with me?"  
  
"Donna....if Olivia hadn't interrupted," he shook his head. "If she hadn't interrupted us...I wouldn't have stopped," he admitted.  
  
"Me either," she said in a low, wavering voice.  
  
"That's not good," he told her.  
  
"Why, exactly?" she asked.  
  
"I can't do this with you again," he told her. "It hurt too much the last time and it's been too long."  
  
"Josh," she whispered, coming closer to him.  
  
He pulled back and looked at her and tried to smile. "What's changed?" he asked. "With my life...what's changed that makes this okay for you?" he asked.  
  
She stared at him. She had nothing to say. He knew he had her.  
  
"You can't think of anything," he smiled. "I still have the same job. The scandal potential looms great. But now...now I have a fiancé. Lynne helped me pick up the pieces after what happened before. She saw how crushed I was and she helped me. She helped me feel again. She helped me get over you," he said, sighing.  
  
"She didn't do a very good job," Donna remarked moving toward the front door and opening it for him to leave.  
  
"Donna," he sighed, looking back at her from her front steps.  
  
"Have a good night, Josh," Donna smiled sadly.  
  
"I'll be over tomorrow...after work," he told her.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, trying to fight back her tears.  
  
"We're going to have to see each other," he told her. "Are you going to be okay with that?"  
  
"Are you?" she countered.  
  
"Good night," he said with a shake of his head and he disappeared into the darkness of the driveway. "Tell Livvie I love her," he called back from the darkness. 


	19. Funny how things don't work out

Josh disappeared down her street and Donna recoiled back to the living room couch consumed with tears. Olivia had settled back down – her interruption had only been momentary, but had caused more damage than Donna could have suspected. The underlying fact in everything was that Josh still had feelings for Donna. He'd admitted it to Olivia and had shown Donna with his actions. It was undeniable. His kiss, his touch – it was love and Donna knew it. But Josh was right. What had changed? He was still a politician and fathering a child with Donna when she was his assistant still equaled a scandal. There was no good way to spin it. Did she want him to be with her again? She'd left before because she loved him too much to ruin his career. Sadly, she still believed that this was the case. But she missed him so much. She missed his smile and his touch. She missed their banter and arguments. She missed his dimples and his hair. Kissing him felt so normal. She allowed herself to be sucked into him. She allowed herself to be seduced by his charm and sincerity. She allowed herself to get caught up in his sweetness and generosity. Maybe she was just in need of a man, she thought. Maybe Josh was just easy because he was familiar. Maybe this was something worth considering, she thought as she pulled herself off of the couch and made her way to the kitchen to clean their mess.  
  
Josh drove home in silence – no radio and no cell phone. He drove quickly and almost blindly. When he made it to his garage, he honestly couldn't remember how he'd gotten there. The night was a blur. He couldn't believe he'd let things get so out of hand. How could he have admitted all those things to Olivia? He knew there was a baby monitor in the room – that's how he'd known she was stirring. He let his guard down and he would try to make sure that he didn't make that mistake again. Kissing Donna had been so easy. He'd been dying to kiss her since she'd left him all that time ago. Her lips were always so warm and inviting. And no matter what, her mouth always tasted of peppermint. She was sweet and sexy all at the same time. And she was so damn innocent, he thought shaking her head. She really just missed him and that's why kissing him felt so right to her. And he'd allowed for it to go on because he'd just felt so at ease with her. He trusted her implicitly. And now, he was sure she was pissed at him. She had every right to be for the way he'd reacted. But she was right, he smirked. She called him on not being able to just make out with her. He wanted to make love to her right on the living room coffee table. If Olivia hadn't interrupted them with her cooing – he'd still be there most likely. Donna had the ability to make him go crazy and to abandon all senses of reality. He needed to go inside, he decided as he lugged himself out of his car and up his side stairs. He crept into the quiet house and was greeted with candles and soft music when he made it to the living room.  
  
"Is the Princess okay?" Lynne asked quietly.  
  
"Donna just needed a list," Josh sighed. "What's all this?" he asked, looking around the room and then noticing Lynne's scantily clad body.  
  
"I wanted to welcome you home," Lynne said as came in front of him and nipped at his neck.  
  
"I have an early meeting," Josh sighed, shaking his head. "I'm sorry you went through all this trouble," he said, looking around.  
  
"Wait," she said. "You're leaving? You're going to bed?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "I just have to get some sleep tonight," he told her and turned away and walked upstairs. For whatever the reason, he couldn't get into whatever Lynne was offering at the moment. When he closed his eyes he pictured him and Donna on the table and that was not what he wanted going through his mind when he made love to his fiancé. He got upstairs and poured himself a tall glass of scotch. He grinned as he swallowed some of the brown liquid. He never understood the people who would have the desire to get drunk but insisted on using small glasses. The larger glass suited his purposes much better, he thought. Before crawling into bed, he poured his second glass. He couldn't remember why he'd thought he should get a wet bar in the bedroom, but it worked out for him that night. He needed to drink it and if it wasn't up where he was, he'd need to go to it and pass Lynne and her seduction routine. Who knows, he thought. After a few drinks maybe he'd be up for it. But for now, he'd stay alone is his room.  
  
** ---- The next day ----  
**  
Josh came over that next evening after work – like he'd said he would. He brought Donna some of her favorite take-out chicken and gave Olivia her third stuffed donkey – he'd decided they'd start a collection. He played with Olivia while Donna ate her dinner and went through her class registration books. He bathed Olivia while Donna cleaned up around the living room. It almost made sense. They ran like a well-oiled machine. Anyone would easily be able to commend them on working together as a team. Anyone who didn't know them, anyway.  
  
Josh didn't speak to Donna. In fact, he avoided her completely. He dropped the food off on her kitchen table and nodded to her and then to the food. She took that to mean it was her food and that she should eat it. Josh then took Olivia from her playpen and proceeded to entertain her and bath her and Donna laid low because Josh didn't seem to want to initiate contact with her. He came downstairs around 8:30 to tell her he was putting Olivia down for the night. He was cold and distant.  
  
"Donna," he called from the middle of the stairs. "I'm putting Olivia to bed. If you want to say good night to her, you should probably do that now or something," he mumbled.  
  
Donna got up and walked directly up the steps. She was careful not to turn and look at Josh as she passed him.  
  
Josh waited until she was well ahead of him before he turned on his heels and followed her up to their daughter's room. He gave Donna a chance to be with Olivia alone before he went in. He hung back by the door for a bit. He just watched Donna with Olivia and he had to smile. It was the first time he'd really looked at Donna that night and he couldn't help smiling. He knew what so many had said was true – motherhood agreed with Donna completely. Her face glowed when she talked about Livvie, but beamed when in Livvie's presence. Donna was absolutely radiant in the dim lighting. She damn near took his breath away. He almost didn't notice her moving away from Olivia's crib.  
  
Donna walked past him and smiled softly. "Sorry," she mumbled. "She's all yours."  
  
Josh wanted to say something back, but he couldn't find his voice with Donna's close proximity. He nodded and watched her disappear down the hallway. Josh turned to Olivia and kissed her head lightly. "Night, princess," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm trying make this work," he told her. "I really am trying," he said, shaking his head as he walked out of the room.  
  
Josh made it downstairs as Donna had on CNN. He sat down next to her for a moment and watched as an expert critiqued the squanal-proned legacy of the Bartlett Whitehouse. He watched Donna's face contort as they brought up Sam and his call girl and the President's MS and the First Lady's fondness for pain pills – just to warm up. "This is all crap anyway," Josh had said as he got up and turned off the television. "Don't watch it before you go to bed."  
  
Donna turned to protest or argue with him over the turning off of her television, but she stopped when he shook his head as he saw her approach.  
  
"I'll be by tomorrow," he said simply, avoiding eye contact with her.  
  
"Night," she called out as he closed the door without sparing her a second look. Donna fought the overwhelming urge to cry or to yell or to throw something at him out the front door. This was classic Josh. He'd retreat into himself and ignore the problem at hand. Last night screwed him up more than she thought. Hopefully it'd get easier.  
  
The coming weeks brought more of the same for Josh and Donna. No talking, just strictly the family thing. That was all they seemed to have anymore. Donna didn't discuss politics with him. He didn't ask if she'd decided on courses yet. He asked how Olivia was doing. After a while he'd asked Donna if he could take Olivia on Sundays. Donna agreed and things went on as they'd been. There were all family, all the time.  
  
After a while, even Lynne grew concerned with his withdrawn demeanor. "What happened with Donna?" she asked.  
  
"Huh?" he 'd asked her right back as he tried to watch the Mets on television while Olivia napped on "his Sunday" with her.  
  
"Donna....things with you two have been...off, lately," Lynne said with a shrug. "Not that I care, or anything," Lynne tried to play it off. "I just worry...ya know....about you sometimes," she said, looking at the television.  
  
"Donna and I are fine. We only need to be with each other when we're with Livvie and that suits us fine," he said, grabbing some chips from the bowl.  
  
"But you guys were like...friends or whatever. Now you don't even talk about her at all. It just seems odd," she said, shaking her head. "But never mind," she sighed. "Forget I asked."  
  
"Already did," Josh smirked. "Shh! Piazza's up!"  
  
Lynne hushed and shook her head. "Sorry," she whispered and grabbed her bag. "I'm gonna run out for a bit. Olivia should be down for another hour or so," she told him. "Call me if you need something."  
  
"Bye, babe," Josh mumbled as Piazza struck out.  
  
When Lynne left, she picked up her cell phone and called Sam.  
  
_"Hello?" Sam asked into his phone._  
  
"Sam...it's Lynne. Are you busy?" she asked.  
  
_"What's wrong?" he asked with a sigh.  
_  
"I just wanted to see if maybe we could have a pow wow. About Josh," she said.  
  
_"We?" he asked._  
  
"You, me, and Donna," she mumbled. "Will, too, I guess."  
  
_Sam laughed at the prospect but then stopped when he realized that she wasn't joining in on the laughing. "You're serious?" he asked._  
  
"Something's not right," she told him. "We've all noticed it."  
  
_"Yeah," Sam nodded in agreement. "The Diner?" he asked._  
  
"Yeah," she said. "In a half hour?"  
  
_"Okay," he said. "I'll call Donna and Will. They like me better," he laughed._  
  
"When you're right, you're right," she tossed back and disconnected.  
  
** ----At Josh's place----**  
  
"What?" Josh asked as he picked up his home phone.  
  
_"Josh?" his Mother asked. "You okay, honey?"  
_  
"Great Mom," he sighed. "I was watching the game..."  
  
_"I could let you go," she said quietly._  
  
"No," he said. "The Mets are gonna lose anyway." He smiled, "What's up, Mom?"  
  
_"I just wanted to know how you've been lately? Donna says you've been a little preoccupied or something," she told him._  
  
"What the hell are talking to Donna for?" he demanded. "Why don't you talk to Lynne about me?"  
  
_"I talk to Donna because I've always liked her. She's the mother of my granddaughter. And she knows you very well. And for your information, I have talked to Lynne. She thinks you're a little not right as well. I have to talk to the women in your life or else I'd never know anything about you except what they say on television or in the papers!" his Mother exclaimed._  
  
"Do you have a point?" he asked.  
  
_"What's wrong?" she asked._  
  
"Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
_"Lynne says you drink," she said._  
  
"I'm of legal age," he reminded her.  
  
_"Yes you are. But...a bar in the bedroom?" she asked._  
  
"It's a big house," he sighed. "And who the hell cares? It's my house anyway."  
  
_"It is," his mother agreed. "I just worry about you is all."  
_  
"Mom," he whined. "I'm a grown man!"  
  
_"You're my son still," she proclaimed. "Now seriously...what's the deal with you and Donna? Even Lynne is concerned by your lack of connection to her."_  
  
"Mom...we share Olivia. That's all we've got. She left," Josh sighed. "That's what happens."  
  
_"Josh," his mother sighed. "That girl loves you," she insisted._  
  
"And I'm engaged to Lynne. Funny how things don't work out, isn't," Josh spat.  
  
_"Joshua!" his Mom yelled. "You're being a jackass now."_  
  
"Mom," he said. "I'm done with this conversation. Olivia's waking up and Lynne ran out for a bit so I've gotta go take care of her."  
  
_"Give her a kiss for me. I'm going to try to come and visit soon," she promised._  
  
"I love you, Mom," he said before hanging up.  
  
** ----At the Diner----**  
  
Sam sat with Lynne at a wrap-around booth in the back of the diner. Sam was careful to scout the place out so that there weren't any reporters lurking around and to eliminate as many looks as possible. Unfortunately the worst look came from one of the invited guests.  
  
"Please tell me you're both joking," Donna said as her face contorted into a horrifying position and her eyes stared icily at Lynne. "She hates me!"  
  
"Sam thinks this is a good idea," Will insisted as he drug her over to the booth and forced her inside, next to Sam.  
  
"Hi Sam, Lynne," Will smiled at the two people.  
  
"Hi," Sam said and Lynne just looked as the waitress came over and took their drink order.  
  
Once she left, Donna took a deep breath. "Why are we all here?" she demanded of Lynne. "If this is your idea – start talking."  
  
"What happened between you and Josh?" Lynne asked Donna point blank. "What happened once you got into your new place?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Donna asked, afraid of where this was headed.  
  
"I'm worried about him. Despite what you all think," she said, pointedly looking at all of them in the eye. "I love him. I love him and he's scaring me. I thought I saw him when he was in the middle of a huge funk, when Donna left and all," Lynne sighed. "That was nothing compared to the way he acts now. He spends a lot of time at home, but he'd rather be alone than have company. He's stopped working his crazy hours...the ones he used to live for. He drinks...a lot and alone. It worries me from time to time. He's built his tolerance up so much that I'd lose count if I tried to tabulate what he goes through in week. And he's not him anymore," Lynne sighed helplessly. "He doesn't smile unless he's with Livvie anymore. He used to light up if someone mentioned her name."  
  
"He says she reminds him of me," Donna whispered. "That's probably why he's stopped beaming when people are talking about her," Donna explained. "He's upset with me."  
  
"Why?" Lynne asked. "What happened? Did you guys have a fight?"  
  
Donna just looked at her and tried to form a coherent thought.  
  
"Donna...that stuff about the adoption of Livvie," Lynne pressed. "It was all me...not Josh. I was jealous and insecure. She's your daughter. I'm just happy to be able to know her. She's a great kid. You and Josh did real good."  
  
Sam and Will looked back and forth between the two girls – amazed by the civility that they exhibited.  
  
"I just want to make sure he's okay. Can you help me?" Lynne asked. "I love him."  
  
"I have to go," Donna sighed and got up.  
  
"Donna," Lynne called after her, but it was too late. She was gone. Lynne sighed loudly and turned to her two remaining guests. "I was nice, wasn't I? I know I've been...um...not so nice in the past...but jealousy seems to bring out the worst in me."  
  
"You were nice," Will said, somewhat surprised.  
  
"She's just upset I guess," Sam sighed. "We're all worried about Josh."  
  
"I have to live with it!" Lynne said as she slammed her hands on the table. "How can I get through to him? How can I help him?"  
  
"I don't know," Sam shook his head. "He's never been much of a drinker...until recently."  
  
"Donna was always yelling at him because of his delicate system," Will recalled with a smile.  
  
"He's always drinking something...unless he's with Livvie," Lynne sighed. "I'm at my wit's end!"  
  
"Lynne, can I say something that you might not like?" Sam asked.  
  
"Shoot," she said. "I can take it."  
  
"What if something happened with Donna....like not a fight," he asked quietly.  
  
"Do you know something?" she demanded.  
  
"No!" he was quick to quell that thought. "I just say what if. I mean...maybe something...happened and it's awkward with Donna and he feels guilty with you. It makes a little bit of sense."  
  
"Donna hasn't mentioned anything," Will said shaking his head. "Wouldn't she have mentioned something?"  
  
"Maybe she's embarrassed. We all know she didn't leave him for lack of the Lyman love," Sam laughed, recalling the phrase they'd used all the time.  
  
"I know," Will said shaking his head. "It's just odd that she wouldn't mention it. I mean, we talk to her like everyday."  
  
"And since she's gotten the house...hasn't she been a little more quiet and withdrawn?" Sam asked.  
  
"Josh has," Lynne chimed in. "Sam...I think you're right," she sighed.  
  
"Hey guys," a voice said pulling over a chair to the open end of the table.  
  
"Do we know you?" Lynne asked.  
  
"I've seen you before," Sam said, thinking back...trying to place the guy.  
  
"I work with Danny at the Post. Remember," he smiled. "Michael."  
  
"Yeah," Will smiled. "What's going on?"  
  
"I just was walking through and saw you all talking and thought I'd pop over and say hey," Michael said. "What are we talking about?" he asked. "I couldn't help to notice Josh's not here," he said, looking around the table before settling his gaze on Lynne. "Is he okay?"  
  
"Of course he is," Will jumped in. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"I thought no one liked the new wife-to-be," Michael said, with a wink at Lynne. "No offense, sweetheart," he told her. "I just find it odd that you'd all be here with her is all."  
  
"We all ran into each other and thought we'd grab a bite to eat," Sam smiled easily. "Nothing exciting. And we like Lynne just fine. We've know her a long time."  
  
"Right," Will agreed.  
  
"Thanks boys," Lynne smiled. "But I should be getting home. I want to make sure Josh is okay with Liv," she started to say when Will cut her off.  
  
"I'm sure he's done painting the living room by now," Will laughed. "Probably covered in paint," he added, hoping to keep the fact that Josh was with Olivia a secret from the prying reporter.  
  
"I hope I still have a house," Lynne smiled, catching on. "Bye boys," she smiled. "Nice to see you again, Michael," she added and dashed out the door.  
  
"She seems friendlier than I remember," Michael smiled after she left.  
  
"She's fine," Will smirked. "We should get going," he said, nodding to Sam as Donna flew in the door.  
  
"Listen," she started before she looked at the guests at the table.  
  
"Donna," Sam smiled at her. "What's going on?"  
  
"Where'd she go? I was going to talk to her," she said looking for Lynne.  
  
"You remember Michael from the Post, right?" Sam said directing her attention to the salivating reporter. "He was working with Danny."  
  
"Hi, how are you?" she smiled.  
  
"Who were you looking for?" he asked. "Josh's fiancé just left."  
  
"I'm sorry?" she said trying to act normal. "I was looking for CJ. She was in here earlier."  
  
"I thought you two didn't get along right now," he pressed. "We're fine," she insisted. "I'll just call her I guess," she said, looking at Will for help.  
  
"Can I give you a ride home?" Will asked. "Sam and I were just leaving," he smiled at Michael. "Good to see ya, man."  
  
Nice to see you all, too," Michael grinned as they left. "Something's definitely up," he murmured to himself as he watched Sam and Will usher Donna into Will's car.  
  
Inside the car, Donna sighed. "I'm sorry," she told them. "I'm not helping any of this."  
  
"What's wrong Donna?" Will demanded. "What happened with you and Josh? You have to tell us. We all want what's best for him and for you and...surprisingly Lynne, too."  
  
"She really does seem concerned for Josh," Sam agreed. "Donna, honey," Sam pleaded. "Tell us what's going." Donna sighed and shook her head. "Let's go back to my place before Olivia comes home. I'll tell you everything," she conceded.  
  
** ---- Josh's Place ----  
**  
Lynne opened the door quietly and wandered into the living room. She had to laugh at what she saw. Josh was lying on the floor in his Mets jersey asleep and Olivia was sitting up on his stomach in a Mets cheerleader outfit just watching him sleep. It was adorable. She walked over and picked up Olivia off of his stomach. "Hey there Missy," she smiled. "How'd the Mets do, huh?" she asked.  
  
"They lost," Josh sighed when he rolled over.  
  
"I thought you were asleep," Lynne smiled.  
  
"Nah," he smirked. "Just resting my eyes for a bit," he told her. "You were gone for a bit."  
  
"Yeah," she smiled.  
  
"Everything okay?" he asked, pushing himself up from the floor and placing a kiss on her cheek as he plopped down next to her on the couch.  
  
"I could ask you the same question," she countered.  
  
"Can we not go there for once?" he asked. "Can't we just enjoy the rest of the day together before I have to take Olivia back to Donna's?"  
  
Lynne smiled. He was in a good mood, and that was rare. "Want me to make some dinner?" she asked.  
  
"That'd be great," he said and kissed her soundly on the mouth. "Thank you."  
  
"Yeah," she sighed and gave him Olivia and trotted off to the kitchen. 


	20. With tongues, Josh! Tongues!

** ---- At Josh's ----**  
  
Josh picked at his food and forced a smile at Lynne, who sat quietly across the table from him. Olivia sat on the table in her little chair between them and gurgled to herself. They ate in silence. There was a time when the silence would have been filled with general ramblings about work or the Mets or Olivia or even Donna's latest goof-up. But now, silence was the norm. Josh could barely focus on anything, so silence afforded him the luxury of concentrating on nothing. He didn't know when everything changed. But it had. Somewhere in their relationship, Lynne became the mature one. She became the one dealing with both of their problems and the one who tried to be diplomatic. He became stupid and childish. He was mad at himself so he shut out Donna. He was mad at himself, so he drank too much too often. He was mad at himself so he avoided talking to people who he usually couldn't get enough of. Now...now Lynne was concerned about his relationship with Donna. Before she'd be cheering their spat on from the sidelines. The fact of the matter was that he felt guilty all the time. He felt guilty with Donna because he'd been an active participant in all events in their relationship and he somehow thought it was okay to blame her, more or less. He felt guilty with Lynne because he in fact had been an active participant when kissing Donna and he knew he wouldn't mind doing it again. He felt guilty with Olivia because she reminded him of all his mistakes with Donna and with Lynne. Her innocence ate at him because he wanted to have that. He wanted to be that good again. And then he felt guiltier about feeling that Olivia made him feel guilty. All in all, it was not a good scene.  
  
Lynne ate her salad quietly and smiled at Josh thinly. "When are you taking her back?" Lynne asked.  
  
"After we eat," Josh said. "Donna hates when I take her back too late. It interferes with her schedule or something."  
  
"Donna's or Olivia's?" Lynne asked.  
  
"Does it matter?" Josh asked, exasperated.  
  
"I guess not," Lynne sighed.  
  
"I don't even know what Donna's schedule is anymore," he admitted.  
  
"Did she go back to school?" Lynne asked.  
  
"I have no idea," he told her.  
  
"Weren't you going to help her out with that?" Lynne recalled.  
  
"Lynne," he said, putting his fork down. "I have no idea what she's doing. It's none of my business."  
  
"I just thought....if you were paying for it...you'd know, is all," Lynne said, quietly. "Sorry I asked."  
  
"I get a bill, I pay it. I don't pay attention to the trivial stuff," Josh said. "Just leave it alone."  
  
"Okay," she sighed. "I heard Sam's letting Donna work a little at his DC Congressional Office," she piped up. "How's that going?"  
  
"I don't care," he said, instinctively. Then he digested what she just said. "What?" he asked.  
  
"Donna's working a few hours a week at Sam's office," Lynne repeated. "I thought they would have told you."  
  
"I've been busy," Josh lied. "I'm sure someone told me and I just was too busy to care or something," he sighed. "I should get her back," he said, nodding to Olivia.  
  
"Want company?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"You have Donna," he said.  
  
"No I don't," Lynne sighed. "She's a good person. I just wasn't willing to give her a chance before."  
  
"And you are now?" he asked, with a bit of a smirk.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
"I don't need company," he told her.  
  
"Fine," she said. "I'll clean up then." She went over and grabbed Olivia's diaper bag and laid it next to her chair. She kissed Olivia on the cheek and tickled her little round belly. "Bye bye, baby girl," she whispered. "I'll see ya soon!" She smiled at Josh and grabbed their plates from the table. "I'll see you when you get back," she whispered to him and blew him a kiss.  
  
Josh stared after Lynne as she vanished into the kitchen and shook his head. "How did everything get so out of control?" he asked Olivia quietly as he picked her up and took her to his car.  
  
** ---- At Donna's ----**  
  
"So there you go," Donna sighed as she finished explaining the night her and Josh stopped being friends.  
  
"But he was into it," Sam sighed. "The kissing and all? He was into it?"  
  
"No Sam," she laughed. "I attacked him all on my lonesome. I can be very aggressive when I'm determined," she joked.  
  
"So, when Olivia interrupted he freaked out and left?" Will asked, just to clarify.  
  
"Yes," Donna nodded. "And he's avoided me at all costs ever since."  
  
"He's been distant with us, too," Sam agreed.  
  
"I know," Will sighed. "At work, talking to him is like pulling teeth or something."  
  
"I haven't even told him about working with you, Sam," Donna said. "He won't let me get the words out."  
  
"I didn't tell him either. He barely returns my calls," Sam sighed.  
  
"How do we help him?" Will asked.  
  
"Lynne's concerned too," Sam reminded.  
  
"I want to tell her...she should know that Josh and I...that we kissed," Donna sighed. "She should know that that's when his moodiness started to get worse."  
  
"You're sure?" Will asked. "She's just starting to be tolerable. Do we want to rock the boat?"  
  
"She loves Josh," Sam shrugged. "We all do," he said, looking at his friends. "Together we need to figure something out. We need to do something before it's too late. Before he gets so far into himself that he can't get out."  
  
Will and Donna nodded and didn't notice the door opening.  
  
"You work at Sam's office?" Josh yelled from the front door. "When were you going to tell me?" he demanded.  
  
"Excuse me?" Donna said, getting up and crossing the room to take her daughter from Josh. "What the hell are you yelling about?"  
  
"I find out from Lynne that you've been hanging out at Sam's office," he spat. "I don't provide you enough money or something? And who's watching our daughter when you're off doing that?"  
  
"I'm off doing a lot of things," Donna glared at him. "I take Olivia with my to Sam's place three days a week for five hours a day. I work in a back room and I don't bother anyone with her there. And...guess what? I go to school two nights a week. That's right! I leave her with Margaret or Leo or sometimes Carol. I've done it all myself and she's been fine. She's happy."  
  
"I pay for it all," he glared.  
  
"You pay for the school because you said you would," she told him. "And you bought the damn house for us. Do you want me to start paying rent?"  
  
"Don't be ridiculous," he scoffed. "I'm just saying that you should tell people these things. It's not good that people don't know."  
  
"Everyone knew but you," Donna couldn't resist the jab.  
  
"Whatever," Josh growled. "I just came to bring you the baby. I did that. I'm leaving."  
  
"Josh," she sighed. "Wait for a minute?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want with me?" he asked, oblivious to the other two men in the room. "Just leave me the hell alone already. I need to get on with my life now Donna. I can't do that with you being around all the damn time. I can't deal with that."  
  
"Josh," she said, close to tears. "I'm not around," she told him.  
  
"Stay that way," he said, and left the house.  
  
"We'll go after him," Will said as he and Sam chased Josh down the driveway.  
  
Sam and Will reached Josh's car before he could pull away and they invited themselves in.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"We just want to talk," Sam said.  
  
"Fine," Josh sighed and drove them to one of his favorite discrete nighttime bars.  
  
"We're not thirsty," Will said as they pulled into the parking lot.  
  
"I am," Josh said and got out of the car and stalking into the bar and found his way to his private table in the back.  
  
"Jeez, Josh," Sam tried to joke. "Come here often?" he laughed as the waiter immediately brought over a tall glass of scotch and laid it down in front of Josh.  
  
"What do you guys want? Josh asked Will and Sam, ignoring the question.  
  
They all drank and sat in an uncomfortable silence for a while.  
  
"Wow, Josh," Sam spoke up. "You're tolerance has improved."  
  
"Practice makes perfect," Josh smirked back.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Will asked.  
  
"I work a lot. I'm getting married soon. I have a lovely daughter," Josh answered. "You?"  
  
"You know what he means," Sam glared.  
  
"Nothing," Josh lied.  
  
"Why did you kiss Donna?" Will asked.  
  
"What?" Josh asked. "Who told you that?"  
  
"Donna," Will answered. "Just tonight."  
  
"She's going to tell Lynne," Sam told him. "She's worried about you."  
  
"Who?" Josh asked.  
  
"We all are," Sam amended. "Specifically Donna and Lynne."  
  
"Lynne even called us to see what we could do to help you. She really loves you," Will smiled.  
  
"I know she does," Josh sighed. "That's why I feel so bad about the Donna thing. Cause I love her too. But damnit if I don't want to jump on Donna any chance I get."  
  
"You're a man," Sam laughed. "Donna's hot."  
  
"Donna's my conscience," Josh sighed. "How do I go without that?" he asked. "But Lynne...she's done so much for me. She's a great girl. She's so smart and beautiful and she's been through so much with me. How do I just tell her that I made out with my ex-girlfriend?"  
  
"How do you feel about Lynne?" Will asked.  
  
"She's wonderful. She's patient and kind and she takes care of me. She's fun and more caring than I originally thought. She's great. I couldn't imagine my life without her," Josh smiled.  
  
"And Donna?" Will pressed.  
  
"She's quirky. She's off the wall spontaneous. She's brave and she's innocent. She's everything I'm not and everything I want to be," he smiled faintly. "She's a great mother and a great person and I can't imagine not worrying about her."  
  
"Do you love her?" Sam asked.  
  
"Who?" Josh questioned, signaling for a fourth round of drinks.  
  
"Lynne," Sam said.  
  
"Of course," Josh answered automatically.  
  
"Donna?" Sam asked.  
  
"I've never stopped," Josh sighed and downed his drink. "I don't think I ever will."  
  
"Is that fair to Lynne?" Will asked.  
  
"We're getting married!" Josh said.  
  
"Yes...but you love another woman," Will pointed out.  
  
"So?" Josh asked. "I'm going to stay away from her."  
  
** ---- At the bar....a few hours and many drinks later ----**  
  
"If you could kiss one woman....just one woman before you died...who...who would you pick?" Will asked, banging on the table to prove a point.  
  
"Quick," Sam giggled like a schoolgirl. "Answer him, Josh!"  
  
"Just one?" he asked. "Olivia."  
  
"With tongues Josh! Tongues!" Sam laughed louder.  
  
"Donna, I guess," Josh sighed and drank some more. "Her lips are fuller."  
  
"So's her chest," Will laughed.  
  
"Hey!" Josh started to yell.  
  
"She really does," Sam chimed in. "Her pregnancy really agreed with her!"  
  
"Stop it! That's my...that's my..." Josh tried to say.  
  
"You're what?" Will asked.  
  
"It's the mother of my child," Josh said. "She deserves respect."  
  
"Sorry," Sam said, clearing his throat.  
  
"Yeah," Will said agreeing. "We didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Yeah," Sam sighed.  
  
"I know," Josh mumbled. "Sometimes...sometimes...I just get so worked up over things...it's crazy, really."  
  
"Yeah," Will and Sam agreed and sighed.  
  
Meanwhile, Michael was at the table next to them. He was trying to get down everything he was hearing. He was taping but it was loud in the bar and waitresses kept interrupting and the men were talking low. But he thought he'd gotten that Donna was somehow the mother of Josh's child. Michael didn't know that Josh had a child so he naturally went to the prospect of Olivia being that child. This tidbit of information would surely catapult him into newspaper glory! He needed to piece together the rest of the information and sort through the logs that he had back at the office. Then, he'd go over it all with Danny. Then he'd accept his Pulitzer.  
  
"I gotta go," Josh slurred, trying to get up from the booth gracefully.  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed, standing himself and dragging Will with him.  
  
"We need rides," Will said as he stumbled.  
  
"It's arranged," Josh smiled, lopsidedly. "I'm here too often. They know the drill."  
  
The men walked out front and into the waiting cab. Their addresses had already been provided to the driver and he dropped them off at their prospective homes.  
  
Josh stumbled inside and found Lynne waiting for him on the couch with all the lights out.  
  
"You okay?" she asked in the darkness.  
  
"Yeah," he said quietly. "I went out with Sam and Will."  
  
"Okay," she said. "Donna said you might be out with them."  
  
"You called Donna?" he asked, walking closer to her voice.  
  
"Only after two hours and you not showing up," Lynne said. "I was worried."  
  
"Did you talk?" he asked, scared that Donna had spilled to Lynne about their night together.  
  
"Not really. She was in the middle of putting Livvie to bed. I didn't want to keep her, Lynne said. "Sit with me," she ordered Josh as he obediently plopped next to her.  
  
"Hi," he said, looking at her through glazed eyes.  
  
"Something's not right," she told him.  
  
"I know," he admitted, hanging his head. "I'm sorry."  
  
"I don't want you sorry," she told him, as she threw her leg across his body and positioned herself facing him on his lap.  
  
His hand instinctively wrapped around her waist and ran up her back. "I've missed you," he admitted.  
  
"I've been right here," she told him, kissing his neck and her hands toyed with the tufts of hair at the back of his neck.  
  
"I haven't," he told her.  
  
"You here now?" she asked.  
  
"For the moment," he told her honestly.  
  
"That works for me," she said and her hands began to unbutton his shirt.  
  
"I want to be with you...now," he told her. "Leave the shirt on."  
  
She did and went to work on his pants and he discarded her clothing and positioned her on top of him. They made love quickly. It was not beautiful or romantic. It was frantic and desperate. He needed a release and she was there. They both knew it. When it was over, she rolled off of him and rested her head on his chest. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"I know," he told her. "I love you, too."  
  
There was an awkward silence and then he continued, "A while ago I kissed Donna. We both wanted it to happen. We just kissed that's all. I haven't touched her since. It was a mistake. I've been consumed with that for a while now. I just thought that you should know."  
  
"Okay," she said, relieved that he was finally honest with her. "Do you still love her?" she asked.  
  
"Do you want the truth?" he asked.  
  
"Always," she whispered.  
  
"Yes," he told her.  
  
"And me?" she asked.  
  
"Of course I love you!" he told her.  
  
"You don't want to be with Donna?" she asked, quietly.  
  
Instead of answering her, he kissed her on the mouth and laid her back down on the couch. He made love to her like he used to – with such attention to detail. And Lynne knew it was to avoid the feelings he was having. It was only a matter of time before she'd lose him to Donna. 


	21. Just Married

Josh woke up and felt like hell. His life was spiraling out of control and he wasn't sure how to stop it. He was hurting Lynne, he was hurting Donna and he was killing himself. In time, he was sure that he would hurt Olivia too. It was just the way he did things. He looked over at Lynne next to him. She was awake, that much he was sure. She was staring at the wall, trying not to move so he could keep sleeping. She was considerate like that. He wrapped his arms around her body and he felt her jolt with surprise, but then relax in his embrace. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"It's after seven," she whispered. "I didn't have the heart to wake you earlier," she responded.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for staff," he said matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know," she answered. "You just looked like you could use the sleep. I'm sorry."  
  
He turned her to face him and touched her face. "Stop," he murmured. "Thank you. I'll deal with Leo later on."  
  
"I hate this," she said as he pulled her into a hug.  
  
"What? Am I doing it wrong?" he asked, laughing.  
  
"Not the hugging. The hugging is good. I hate the not knowing. I hate how we are," she tried to explain without crying.  
  
"What don't you know? You know I love you, right? You know that; tell me you know that," he murmured into her shoulder.  
  
"I know that you love me," she said. "What I don't know is when you're going to wake up and realize that you are in love with Donna and not me. I don't know when my last day is going to be with you, Josh. That's what kills me. I know that this is just a holding pattern for you. We're not permanent. You and I...we're simple...or we used to be," she laughed bitterly. "You and Donna are the real thing."  
  
"I love you, Lynne. You're in my heart," he told her.  
  
"And Donna's in your soul," she answered.  
  
"We're not together," he told her.  
  
"Because you're both stubborn jackasses," Lynne told him.  
  
"Lynne," he whined.  
  
"What's going to happen if she starts dating again? What's going to happen when she gives up on you? What's going to happen when she finally says she's done with the games?" Lynne asked.  
  
"I don't care," he said adamantly.  
  
"You're lying to yourself, Josh. And I'm starting to think that you don't even know that anymore," she said with a sad smile as her fingers toyed with the hair by his left temple.  
  
"So...I'm an idiot in love with another woman," Josh deduced. "And what does that make you? You're still with me!"  
  
"I love you, Josh. I'm scared for you. I want you to make good decisions. I want you to make good choices. And I'm a stupid woman because I still care," she said, crying.  
  
"You're not stupid," Josh whispered and pulled her close as his mouth descended upon her own. Their tongues dueled for control and their hands explored each other with care. "I don't care what you said. I don't care. I want to marry you. I want you in my life. I want you in Olivia's life. We're the real thing, Lynne. You and me...we're it," he told her.  
  
"You're crazy," she laughed as she watched his face get excited.  
  
"Let's get married today. Screw winter. Screw politics. Let's get married today," he said in between kisses.  
  
"Josh...what about work?" she asked.  
  
"I love you and I want to end my Donnatella hell now and forever. Marry me," he whispered.  
  
"Okay," she said through tears. "If that's what you want."  
  
"Good," he smiled and dragged her out of bed.  
  
** ---- Later that Day at the White House ----**  
  
"I can't believe Josh didn't show up today," Toby commented as he wandered into CJ's office, closely followed by Will.  
  
"He was pretty hammered when we dropped him off last night," Will sighed. "Maybe he was just sleeping it off."  
  
"Unlikely," CJ decided. "He usually comes in here to torture us with his hangover. And he never purposely misses work."  
  
Just then Leo appeared in the doorway. "Hey," he said. "We have a problem."  
  
"What now?" Toby asked.  
  
"Josh got married. I just heard from Josh's Mom. He got married this afternoon," Leo explained evenly.  
  
"To who?" Will asked, gaining a glare from CJ.  
  
"Lynne," Leo sighed.  
  
"I gotta call Donna," Will said and got up and left the room frantically.  
  
"I don't believe it," Toby sighed as Leo joined him on the couch.  
  
"Why?" CJ asked. "They were engaged anyway."  
  
"I really thought that Josh would get his act together and realize he was still in love with Donna," Leo said, shaking his head.  
  
"Josh and Donna," Toby sighed. "I always thought that they'd find their way back together. I was down on them at first," he admitted. "But they just seemed to fit."  
  
"I'm happy for them. Lynne really loves Josh," CJ said.  
  
"She does," Toby nodded.  
  
"Josh loves her, too," she added.  
  
"Uh huh," Leo agreed.  
  
"He's also in love with Donna," Toby added.  
  
"I know," CJ sighed with defeat. "And Lynne knows too."  
  
"And I know too," Danny said as he let himself into CJ's office.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" CJ asked. "Don't I have like staff to protect me?"  
  
"I convinced Carol to let me in," Danny said with a smirk. "I have some information that you might be interested in."  
  
"Spit it out, Danny," Leo growled. "We're kinda in the middle of something here."  
  
"I know that Josh and Donna were sleeping together before she left," Danny said, plainly.  
  
"Okay," CJ sighed. "Talk."  
  
"While she was his subordinate, Donna Moss carried on an affair with Josh Lyman resulting in the birth of their daughter Olivia," Danny said, seriously.  
  
"How do you know this?" Leo asked.  
  
"My assistant Michael overheard it at a bar last evening and actually got most of that on tape," he explained to the gawkers.  
  
"She didn't know she was pregnant while she was working here," Toby said. "They'd broken up by then."  
  
"I don't think that will matter all that much," Danny said.  
  
CNN was on in the background and they all turned to the TV when Josh and Lynne Lyman appeared on the screen with the caption "just married" underneath.  
  
"Well," Danny sighed. "That puts an interesting spin on things."  
  
CJ groaned and Leo stomped out of the room.  
  
Toby smiled numbly at the screen for a moment before inviting Danny out to dinner to "talk."  
  
"We'll see ya later, CJ," Danny said as he and Toby left the room.  
  
** ---- At Donna's ----**  
  
Donna sat quietly and watched the television in horror with Olivia. Her daughter pointed happily to the screen babbling "daddy" and clapping whenever they zoomed in on the happy groom. "Yes, Livvie," Donna said calmly. "Daddy got married today," she said in disbelief. She'd unplugged her phone because it started to ring off the hook once word hit the stations. Tears were stained down her cheeks and her body was trembling slightly. She was trying to keep it together for Olivia's sake, but feared she would fail miserably.  
  
Will made it to her house fairly quickly when he determined she wasn't answering the phone. He let himself in the side door and shook his head when he saw her and Olivia curled up in front of the television watching Josh's wedding updates. He stalked over to the set and flipped it off, earning a giggle from Olivia. "Hi girls," he said, sitting next to them on the couch. "How're we doing?"  
  
"Josh got married to Lynne! Isn't that exciting?" Donna asked with fake enthusiasm.  
  
"Daddy!" Olivia laughed.  
  
"I don't understand why she'd do it," Will said, shaking his head. "She knows he loves you."  
  
"He has a funny way of showing it," Donna said, sniffing back her tears. "Besides," she shrugged. "I can't blame Lynne. She loves him. I really believe that she loves him and she wants him to be happy. Maybe she can make him happy."  
  
"You can make him happy," Will insisted.  
  
"At one time I thought I could," Donna sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't matter now. He's married and Lynne's an okay person. She'll be a good influence in Livvie's life and that's that. I need to get over this whole thing, like, now. It's over. We're done."  
  
Just then, someone knocked on her front door. Will went to get it and let Toby and Danny inside.  
  
"Hi," Donna said, smiling at them. "What's up?"  
  
"I know Josh is Olivia's father," Danny said, cutting to the chase.  
  
"What are you going to do with that?" Donna asked, not missing a beat. "Josh doesn't need this right now. Especially since he just got married. The Administration could benefit from the last few months in office being scandal free.  
  
"It's not my story," Danny sighed. "Remember Michael?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," Donna smiled. "He came to the Diner the other day, right Will?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"He overheard some stuff that day and then the other night at some bar and he got some stuff on tape that implicates Josh as Olivia's father," Danny explained. "I went over it with him this morning and told him that I didn't want to print it. Even if it was true....I didn't want to print it. Bartlett deserves the last few months of serenity. And you and Josh deserve your privacy," Danny continued. "But Michael wants it out there. And he wants it out there now and under his byline."  
  
"So?" Will asked.  
  
"It's going to run in the next Newsweek," Danny sighed. "He put bids out about it. Everyone knows."  
  
"Are you okay?" Toby asked Donna who was now pacing vigorously back and forth.  
  
"Does Josh know?" she asked.  
  
"No," Danny told her. "He was busy," he offered a sad smile.  
  
"I gotta get out of here. I gotta get Olivia out of here. Now," she sighed. "Before the reporters start swarming. Before the stories start pouring out."  
  
"Now, Donna," Will reasoned. "Let's think about this for a moment."  
  
"Think about what?" she asked. "Josh'll be going on his honeymoon and not available for comment. The White House won't comment. Who's left? They'll come to me. If they can't find me then they get no comment. The story will die. Everything will be okay then," she theorized.  
  
"Where will you go?" Danny asked.  
  
She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "You're a good man for coming here," she told him. "But I am not revealing my travel plans to a reporter...even a great one like you."  
  
"Good luck," Danny smiled at her and stood up.  
  
"Donna," Toby sighed.  
  
"Stop," she demanded and kissed his cheek as well. "Tell Leo and the President I'm truly sorry for all this mess. Tell CJ goodbye for me," she said as she hugged him tightly. "I'll see ya, Toby."  
  
"Take care, kid," he said, his eyes misting up. He turned to Olivia, who was in Will's arms. "Take care of your Mother," he told her. "She's a great lady." Olivia giggled in agreement.  
  
Donna smiled as Toby and Danny let themselves out. Will smiled at Donna and handed Olivia back to her. "Where are you going to go?" he asked.  
  
"I want to go to Hawaii," she said.  
  
"Why Hawaii?" he asked.  
  
"I always whined to Josh that I wanted to go there, so I might as well go," she sighed. "Wisconsin would be obvious. California would be too easy because Sam. Besides," Donna smiled. "Olivia will like the sand and the sun."  
  
"Okay," he smiled. "I'll have you out of here first thing tomorrow."  
  
"I love you, Will," she smiled and hugged him close as Sam opened the door and shook his head when he saw them both crying.  
  
"You're leaving?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Tomorrow," Donna nodded.  
  
"Where to?" he asked.  
  
"Hawaii," she smiled.  
  
"What about Josh seeing Olivia?" he asked.  
  
"He's welcomed to see her whenever he wants," Donna said. "Nothing's changed."  
  
"Except that you'll be on the complete other side of the country," Sam said with a sigh. "Josh won't be happy."  
  
"That will make three of us," Donna said, picking up Olivia on her hip and stalking upstairs. "We have to pack," she yelled over her shoulder.  
  
** ---- Two Weeks Later ----**  
  
"She's in Hawaii?" Josh asked Sam.  
  
"Yep," Sam nodded while they sat at the Diner for lunch.  
  
"Why wasn't I informed of this?" he demanded.  
  
"You weren't here. You were on your honeymoon," Sam said matter-of-factly.  
  
"You didn't think this was something to interrupt me with?" Josh asked.  
  
"Guess not," Sam shrugged.  
  
"When did the article about the baby hit?" Josh asked, trying to catch up.  
  
"Two days after your wedding," Sam informed him. "With no one around to comment, it was pretty much a dead issue, but I'd still be on the look out for gossip columnists."  
  
"Is she coming back?" Josh asked. "From Hawaii?"  
  
"I have no idea. She had one-way tickets for her and Olivia," Sam explained. "I talked to her last week. She seemed happy there."  
  
"Are you guys setting her up?" Josh asked.  
  
"Leo is, actually," Sam said. "He felt so bad about things...he insisted on getting her everything she needed."  
  
"What about what I need? I'd like to see Olivia, you know," he said.  
  
"You're free to do that whenever you want," Sam explained.  
  
"Does she want to see me?" Josh asked.  
  
"Donna?" Sam questioned.  
  
Josh nodded.  
  
"No," Sam sighed. "She really doesn't."  
  
"I'll leave her be then," Josh sighed. "I'll leave her be."  
  
"Is that what you want?" Sam asked.  
  
"It's what she wants," Josh sighed. "Maybe I should try doing that for a while."  
  
"Okay," Sam shook his head. "Good enough. Now...how's married life treating ya?"  
  
"You know?" Josh shook his head. "It's not having the desired effects."  
  
"Meaning?" Sam asked.  
  
"I love Lynne....as much as ever," Josh said. "I just don't love her like I should, ya know?" he asked. "I know that I don't. I see it when I look in her eyes before we go to sleep. She's looking for something that I don't have to give."  
  
"Is this enough? What you have now?" Sam asked.  
  
"It'll have to be," Josh sighed.  
  
** ---- October ----**  
  
"I'll only be gone a week at the most," Josh told Lynne as she held him in the terminal at the airport.  
  
"Kiss Olivia for me," she told him. "And give Donna my best."  
  
"Kay," he smiled as he boarded his plane bound for Hawaii and Donna and Olivia.  
  
It'd been two months since she'd been gone and he needed to see Olivia. He also wanted to see Donna. He hadn't told anyone that. He arrived at the address that Leo had given him and was surprised to see two cars in the driveway.  
  
He knocked on the door and tried the knob when no one answered. "Hello?" he asked walking inside.  
  
"Who's there?" a voice Josh didn't recognize asked.  
  
"Joshua Lyman," Josh called out. "I'm looking for Donna Moss."  
  
"Josh?" came Donna's voice giggling down the stairs. She was dressed in an inside out tank top and a rumpled skirt. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see Olivia," he told her. "Am I interrupting something?"  
  
"What?" she asked, confused for a moment. "No," she laughed nervously. "We're done. Ken was just leaving."  
  
"Ken?" he asked as a tall, muscular, blond surfer-type sauntered down the stairs wearing shorts and carrying his t-shirt over his shoulder.  
  
"Ken Jackson," Ken said with a grin, offering his hand to Josh.  
  
"Josh Lyman," Josh smiled and shook his hand. "I'm Olivia's father," he added.  
  
"I know," Ken said. "Donna's told me about you." He turned to Donna, "Babe, give the rugrat a kiss for me," he told her as he kissed soundly. "I'll catch you later. Nice to meet you, Josh."  
  
"That's your boyfriend?" Josh asked, as the man sped away in his jeep.  
  
"Not really," Donna sighed. "We're just sleeping together for the moment. He's not looking for anything too hardcore right now."  
  
"Wonderful," Josh nodded and shook his head.  
  
"How's the wife?" Donna asked.  
  
"She sends her best," Josh replied.  
  
"Great," Donna smiled.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded.  
  
"The story blew over?" Donna asked.  
  
"It's out there, but no one covered it," Josh told her.  
  
"Good. I'm glad I left then," Donna smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh nodded. "So where's Olivia?"  
  
"On a play date with one of the neighbors," Donna said.  
  
"She'll be back soon?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours," Donna told him.  
  
Josh smiled and sat on her couch. "So...what's for dinner?" he asked.  
  
Donna cooked for what seemed like an eternity. And while she cooked, Josh watched. He almost gawked. Her hair was sticking to her face and neck with the moisture from the air and the heat from the stove. Her skin was darker than her typical alabaster because of the sun. Her cheeks were flushed with nervousness. Her inside out tank top was falling off one shoulder and she wasn't wearing a bra so he could make out her breast line perfectly with the way the shirt clung to her curves. She was exquisite. He'd been sitting on her sofa for more than an hour and he'd been steadily downing whatever kind of drink she had made. He was feeling pretty good when he heard her yelp from the kitchen.  
  
"What?" he asked, stumbling in to the kitchen and bumping into her by the stove.  
  
"I burned my finger on the pan," she whined, sucking on it to stop the pain.  
  
"Lemme see," he slurred as he lifted her hand in his and glanced at the forming blister. "Let's run it under cold water, first," he said as he turned on the faucet and tugged her hand under the cool stream. After a few minutes he pulled it out and raised it to his mouth to blow on it. "Better?" he asked quietly.  
  
Donna was staring back at him dazed.  
  
He brought her finger up to his mouth closer and kissed it. He allowed his tongue to trail over the wound lightly and Donna closed her eyes and a little gasp escaped her mouth. "How's that feel?" he murmured as his lips vibrated against her pink skin.  
  
Donna's chest heaved as she tried to remain calm. "Hmmm?"  
  
"You're hand," he murmured, staring in her eyes and not at her injured finger.  
  
"It's great," she said breathlessly.  
  
"Good," he smiled a little but didn't release his grip on her.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed and didn't try to pull away. "Josh?"  
  
"Hmm?" he asked as he moved his free hand to her damp hair. He stroked if off her flushed face and smiled. "You look good with some color," he told her.  
  
"Hawaii agrees with me," she told him as she shifted her face into his hand.  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked.  
  
"Are you?" she asked him.  
  
The phone rang and they both took heaving deep breaths. "Save by the bell," Josh murmured as he moved away from Donna to allow her to cross the room and get the phone.  
  
Donna talked quietly on the phone for a few moments and then turned to Josh and sighed. "Olivia and her friend Daniella are having so much fun that Dani's Mom is just going to keep Livvie for the night," she told him.  
  
"Is that wise?" he asked.  
  
"We do it all the time," she assured him.  
  
"So....no Olivia?" he asked for clarification.  
  
"Not tonight," she shook her head. "Can you stick around till tomorrow or something?"  
  
"I wasn't planning on leaving right now," he chuckled. "It's a lengthy flight."  
  
"Kay," she said, crossing the room again.  
  
Josh moved out of her way when she passed and she beginning stirring her dish on the stove and then turned around. "How could you get married and not tell me?" she asked.  
  
"What?" he asked, confused as to how the conversation got to the point it had.  
  
"I saw it on the television. Livvie and I. She kept calling 'daddy' and giggling while I stared and cried. Did you think about that? About how that would affect me?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry," Josh said quietly.  
  
"I don't even care," she sighed. "I don't know why I brought it up. Except...how could you do that?"  
  
"Donna," he sighed and crossed room. She was crying and he put his arms around her and stroked her hair. "I never meant to hurt you....I never mean to do things," he rambled. "They just happen and I can't control the outcomes and things happen."  
  
"You're married now," she sighed into his chest.  
  
"I know," he answered.  
  
"That's big," she murmured.  
  
"It confuses a lot of stuff," he admitted.  
  
"Like?" she asked as she barely controlled her voice with him toying with her hair.  
  
"I love Lynne," he told her. "So if I do...why do I want you so badly?" he asked. "It's like I'm two different people when I'm with the both of you. I can't make it right inside my head, so how do I make it right with you?" he wondered.  
  
Donna pulled back and looked at Josh. He was staring at her intently and as soon as he had access, his mouth moved to claim hers. 


	22. I need to be me again

_**A/N: Sorry so many of you are so distraught over this story. And if you have issue with my writing, I am sorry. I understand that many of you just like a sweet, happy J/D story...I do too at times. I love these characters to pieces. I feel that I am doing real-life situations justice. If you think that I am being a butcher, I am sorry. Butchering is not my intent. This is for entertainment only. I don't feel that I've written myself in a corner and I do know exactly where I am going with the story. Happiness doesn't always follow a linear path. I wish sometimes that it did. Usually there are many missed opportunities and chance encounters that shape our lives and that is what I try to portray when I write. In this story, Josh drinks at times to deal with his pain. I have never said he's an alcoholic. Many people drink for many reasons and do not need rehab. And many children of alcoholics grow up to be alcoholics so just because he saw Leo's problems doesn't mean that would prevent him from abusing liquor at all. Also, people rebound quickly to people they deem saviors all the time. I've seen it multiple times myself. You can think you love someone and in fact you can love someone for all the wrong reasons. Soulmates don't always get together when you want them to. Happy ending aren't always pretty. Usually they're marred with a lot of ugliness along the way. I honestly think that I am doing my story justice and I intend to finish for those that are enjoying it. As I said in the beginning of this rant here, I am sorry that so many of you seem upset. It wasn't my intention at all. And now...onto the story! Nicole**_

* * *

The kiss started out slow and tentative. They were just feeling each other out again. But, quickly their lips fell into familiar patterns and Donna allowed herself to be swept away by Josh's charms. Josh couldn't believe that he was doing this. He couldn't believe that Donna was letting him. He couldn't believe how much he'd missed her. He couldn't exactly pinpoint exactly how much until that precise moment when her arms wrapped tighter around his neck. After all they'd been through and everything that had happened, she was still his Donna. Nothing could take that away when they were in such a perfect little world – away from their friends, their families, their jobs and their responsibilities. Right here, right now, they were just Josh and Donna. But nothing lasts forever.  
  
Suddenly Donna pulled away and raised a hand to her swollen lips. "We shouldn't do that," she murmured.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
"Your wife," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed as he moved out of the kitchen and sat on the couch in the living room. "Lynne..."  
  
"I'm actually starting to not hate her," Donna smiled.  
  
Josh laughed. "She's fond of you, too. Who'd have thunk it?"  
  
"What do you want Josh? I can't keep doing this. I can't keep being first choice, then second. I can't handle it. I can be your friend and Lynne can be your wife or I could be more than a friend and Lynne can't be your wife. But you need to be the one to decide things Josh. You need to be the grownup in this relationship for once. You need to act your age and think about how your decisions affect others," she lectured.  
  
"You sound like my Mother," he smirked.  
  
"She's a smart lady," Donna told him. "I'll take that as a compliment."  
  
"It was meant as one," Josh assured her.  
  
Both Josh and Donna stared at the wall for a bit and then Donna turned and smiled at him. "How's the election looking?" she asked.  
  
"Our guy's gonna win it, I think," Josh smiled. "We've avoided enough controversy in the last year or so."  
  
"How's it gonna look for you after?" she asked. "Job-wise," she clarified.  
  
"I dodged a few bullets this past year thanks to a certain blond," he smirked and picked up a picture of Olivia from the end table and smiled at it. "I don't know if it was worth what it accomplished," he sighed looking squarely at Donna's big blue eyes. "But I think I'll do okay. I'm considering working for Sam as his new CoS," he smiled. "That way when he runs, I'm in," he laughed.  
  
"You'd be in no matter what," she told him. "You know that."  
  
"Who knows how well I'll be liked when I start taking my daughter out in public and people put two and two together?" he asked. "We got lucky that an amateur broke the story and that Newsweek got like no collaborating quotes. I think CJ dumped it with the Trash."  
  
"You're a good guy, Josh," Donna said smiling at him. "You may be stupid a lot of the time, but you're really a good guy."  
  
"Coming from you, Miss Moss," Josh smiled. "That means a lot."  
  
"I call them like I see them," she said with a sappy smile. "What about that dinner?" she asked. "Still hungry?  
  
"Let's go see what we can salvage," he said and they headed for the kitchen.  
  
** ---- Back in DC ----**  
  
"He loves her," Lynne sighed to CJ as they ate salads in the Food Court.  
  
"He loves you, too," CJ reasoned.  
  
"I know," Lynne smiled. "But it's different. I'm safe love. I'm obligation love. Donna is crazy love. She's over-the-moon kind of love. She's dangerous love."  
  
"Lynne," CJ sighed shaking her head.  
  
"He's scared to admit how much he loves Donna because he can't bare the thought of losing her again," Lynne smiled. "He barely got through it the first time and now he's saddled with me."  
  
"He wanted to marry you," CJ told her.  
  
"I know!" Lynne agreed. "But he wanted to marry me to convince himself that he was completely over Donna. He wanted everything to believe that so that he could try to accept that. I know that. I married him because I love him and he asked and maybe I was hoping that we'd be able to get passed the Donna factor," Lynne shook her head. "But...I don't think that's possible with Josh. He fell for me hard and fast because of circumstance and out of desperation. It took me a while to grasp that and accept it, but now that I have," she smiled a bit. "I see things so much more clearly. I honestly want Josh to be happy and I honestly know that his complete happiness will never be with me. And...and as much as I love him, I deserve someone that loves me just as much as I love him and I'll never get that with Josh."  
  
"Wow," CJ said in awe of her friend's realization. "You're an amazing person."  
  
"I've just grown up," Lynne said with a shrug.  
  
"When's Josh come home?" CJ asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Lynne smiled. "He didn't mention. I guess that depends on how he and Donna get along," she shrugged. "But he'll be back and when he does I'll set him free. We both deserve happiness and staying together will never give us that."  
  
"You're a good person," CJ smiled.  
  
"Not really," Lynne shrugged. "I'm just being selfish. I deserve better."  
  
"Josh is lucky that he met you," CJ told her and got up and they hugged.  
  
"I'm glad he's in my life, too," Lynne smiled through her tears.  
  
** ---- In Hawaii ----**  
  
Josh and Donna ate dinner. They talked about everything that had happened over the past couple of years – why she left, Olivia, Lynne, Sam, Will, CJ and Toby, Leo and Josh's Mother. They each had some things to say about all of the people in their lives. They had some time to consider their actions to certain situations as well as each other's. In short, they managed to fall back into their once typical Josh and Donna banter and it was nice. It was like going home again.  
  
"Thank you," Josh said suddenly after they were finished cleaning up and sitting next to each other on the couch.  
  
"For what?" Donna asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"For being you, still," Josh smiled. "I've missed it. Since you first left I've missed it."  
  
"You left too," she reminded. "Maybe not literally," she clarified.  
  
"I know," he nodded.  
  
"How're the Mets?" she asked.  
  
He smiled. "They suck," he laughed a bit. "But Livvie's a huge fan!"  
  
"I bet," she giggled.  
  
** ---- ---- ---- ---- ----**  
  
"What do you want, Josh?" she asked suddenly after a half hour of silence.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, startled.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked again.  
  
"I don't know," he admitted, still not ready to look into her imploring eyes.  
  
"Okay," she smiled and touched his face lightly with her hand. "Now you just have to figure that out," she whispered and leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I'm going to bed. There's a spare room down the hall," she told him. "Get some sleep. Livvie'll be here in the morning and then you can see her before you go."  
  
"I didn't say I was leaving tomorrow," Josh said.  
  
"I did," she smiled. "Get some sleep, Josh."  
  
"Donna," he called out to her as she lazily trudged down the hall.  
  
"Hmmm?" she asked.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Same thing I've wanted for more than eight years," Donna answered him.  
  
"What's that?" he asked.  
  
"A political genius with crazy hair and a good heart," she smiled.  
  
"Huh," he laughed. "Tough order to fill."  
  
"It's a one in a million type of guy," she smiled as her eyes filled up. "I thought I lost him for a while," Donna continued. "But I'm thinking that maybe I found him again."  
  
"I'm happy for you," Josh smiled.  
  
"Me too," she whispered. "Now go to sleep."  
  
"As you wish," he obliged her and turned off all the lights and made his way down to the guest room.  
  
** ---- The next morning ----**  
  
Josh woke up feeling oddly rested. It was the first time he'd felt that good in a long while. He smiled and padded down the hallway to the kitchen. He found muffins on the table and a note from Donna:  
  
_Hi Josh,  
Livvie came home early...she missed me. She's been crazy since 6 and you were still sleeping when we went to the park around 10 this morning. Have a muffin. We're just down the street to the left. Stop by or we'll see you when we get home. I arranged a flight for you this evening. I think of everything. You can thank me later. Donna  
_  
He smiled and went to get a shower. He got dressed, grabbed a muffin and ran out the door to go and see Donna and Olivia at the park. They were at the park and he stood back and watched for a bit. Olivia was getting so big and she was playing in the sandbox with a little boy while Donna and the boy's mother looked on from a bench. He approached the ladies from behind the bench. "Thanks for the muffin," he murmured touching her shoulder.  
  
"Josh!" she smiled. "This is Loni," she smiled. "She's Jakob's Mother. He's in the sandbox with Olivia," she said pointing. "Loni," she smiled. "This is Josh. Olivia's father."  
  
"It's lovely to meet you," Loni smiled at Josh and shook his hand. "Olivia is just crazy about you. She gets all excited when she sees your face on television."  
  
"She's a great little girl," Josh smiled proudly. "She gets that from her Mother," he said, winking at Donna.  
  
"Flattery will get you nowhere, Mr. Lyman," Donna smiled. "Olivia," she called to her daughter as she got up and approached the sandbox. "Let's go see Daddy."  
  
Donna carried a dirty Olivia over to Josh and Josh grabbed and hugged her tightly.  
  
"Hey kiddo," he said, kissing her cheek. "How's Daddy's little angel?"  
  
Olivia giggled and grabbed his face and kissed him all over. "Daddy, daddy," she cooed.  
  
Loni smiled and picked up Jakob and took him over to the swings to give Josh and Olivia some space and Donna watched from a distance with a happy smile on her face.  
  
"Daddy missed you," Josh told him daughter.  
  
She nodded, "Me, too."  
  
"I love you so much," he told her and hugged her again. "Donna," he called out to her and she came over with a sad grin.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked as he handed Olivia to her.  
  
"Can I get a picture of the two of you? A picture of my girls?" he asked with a lopsided grin that made Donna's heart melt.  
  
"We're both a mess," Donna exclaimed looking down at herself and at Olivia. "Give us a second to run home and clean up."  
  
"Nope," he smiled. "You both look great just like this." He pulled out his camera and captured a picture of them right then and there. He showed them in the display area and Olivia giggled and Donna groaned. Josh just beamed. "You two are beautiful," he murmured and Donna blushed.  
  
"Did you sleep well?" she asked, clearing her throat and changing the subject.  
  
"Yes I did, thanks," Josh said, taking Olivia back and walking down the street with Donna at his side.  
  
"Good. You looked like you could use a good night's sleep," she nodded.  
  
"Yeah," he shook his head. "Thanks for the flight and all," he said, glancing at her. "I didn't say I was going to go tonight, though," he said again.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded, "but I did." She shook her head and smiled. "You, Josh, you need to go home and figure some stuff out."  
  
"I know," he shook his head. "But it's like all that stuff doesn't matter here," he told her.  
  
"I know," she smiled. "It's easy to hide here. That's what I've been doing. But we both can't stick around here with our heads in the sand. One of us needs to face reality."  
  
"Not it!" Josh called.  
  
"Too late," Donna laughed. "I called that before you got up this morning," Donna giggled.  
  
"Damn," he shook his head. "You're tough."  
  
"I know," she smiled. "I'm glad you came though," she smiled.  
  
"Me too," he nodded.  
  
"Come on," she said, jogging ahead of him. "Let's let Olivia show you all her toys. Her donkey collection is growing by leaps and bounds!"  
  
"We're right behind you," Josh laughed as he chased after Donna with a giggling Olivia in his arms.  
  
** ---- Hours later ----  
**  
"Loni's coming over with Jakob to watch Olivia," Donna told Josh as he finished packing his bags in her car and Loni pulled up.  
  
"She's not coming with us to the airport?" he asked.  
  
"No," Donna smiled. "You said your goodbyes to her before she took her nap. Go on and give her a kiss."  
  
Josh went to kiss Olivia and Donna let Loni and Jakob inside. Josh smiled at them on his way out and got into the passenger seat in Donna's car. They drove to the airport in silence. Once they got there and Josh was all checked in, Donna sat wordlessly beside him at the terminal.  
  
"When are you coming home?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she sighed.  
  
"Okay," he nodded. "Fair enough. Will you come for Election Night?"  
  
"Do you want me there?" she asked.  
  
Josh nodded and Donna shrugged her shoulder in agreement.  
  
"I thought about what you said," Josh said after several moments of nothing.  
  
"About what?" she asked.  
  
"You asked me what I wanted," he reminded her.  
  
"Ah," she shook her head. "And?"  
  
"My life back," he told her as they called his flight to board. "I need to be me again."  
  
"Okay," she sighed.  
  
"I think you can help me with that," he told her.  
  
"Maybe I can," she smiled at him, trying to calm herself down by taking deep breaths.  
  
"I'll call you when I get there," he told her as Donna followed him to the gate.  
  
"Don't forget," she told him.  
  
He reached for her hand and he brought the back of her hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss on it. "I promise," he told her.  
  
She smiled as he left to go to the plane. He just about disappeared down the tunnel when he came jogging back down to the door. "I almost forgot," he smiled at Donna's shocked expression.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
His answer was in the form of a kiss. Not a fierce kiss, but a sweet kiss that made her feel like she was floating through the clouds. He pulled away and rested his forehead on her and together they breathed in silence. "Tell Olivia I love her," he told her.  
  
"Every day," she smiled and opened her eyes to find him staring at her. "Be careful," she told him.  
  
"Always," he smirked and his dimples flashed.  
  
"See ya," he whispered as he placed a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"See ya," she murmured as he pulled away and jogged toward the plane as his backpack bounced up and down on his shoulder. 


	23. You never call me Joshua

** ---- Back in DC ----**  
  
"Thanks for coming to get me," Josh told Sam sincerely as they got into the waiting car at the airport.  
  
"No problem," he shrugged. "I didn't think you'd be back so soon."  
  
"Me neither," he laughed. "Donna had other plans, though."  
  
"Ah," Sam shook his head knowingly. "How is she? And Livvie?"  
  
"They're both really good. Donna seems happy for once and Olivia is getting so big," he smiled proudly. "I miss them both already."  
  
"So...did going there help clarify some things for you?" Sam asked.  
  
"I've decided that I need to be me again. I need to be the Josh Lyman I was 5 years ago. I need to concentrate on work, on politics, and on my life...in that order. I need to call my Mother once a week to ensure that she gets news from me and not Lynne or Donna or soon, I guess, Olivia," he laughed.  
  
"And what about Lynne and Donna?" Sam asked.  
  
Josh shrugged. "I didn't realize how much I missed being with Donna until the other day," he explained. "I kissed her and it felt like home," he sighed. "And then she mentioned Lynne and I just don't know," he shrugged. "I love Lynne," he said with authority. "I do. But...Donna's...Donna has consumed my heart and soul for so many years, now. How do I just give that up? And now she's the mother of my child," Josh sighed louder. "How do I give up my life?"  
  
"You need to figure out you first," Sam told him. "You can't live to please Lynne, or Donna, or Olivia, or even your Mom. You need to live for you for a while. Find out what makes Josh Lyman Josh Lyman again. Then," he smiled. "Then you can figure out the rest. You just need to evaluate yourself, man. Get yourself together. You had all of us really worried."  
  
Josh looked at Sam, his best friend for years, and realized they both had tears in their eyes. "Okay," Josh laughed. "Enough of this sap for tonight," he decided.  
  
"You should get home," Sam told him. "Let Lynne know you're good."  
  
"Yeah," Josh shook his head. "Let me call Donna real quick. I promised I'd call when I got in," he smirked and reached for his cell phone.  
  
** ---- At Josh and Lynne's place ----**  
  
Josh walked in and found the place quiet. It was clean, too. It didn't look lived in. It looked like an abandoned mansion in the movies. "Lynne?" Josh called out. "I'm back, baby!"  
  
"Josh?" she asked, coming down the stairs quickly. "I didn't know you were coming back tonight," she smiled at him.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked her.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked, nervously toying with her hair. "How's Olivia? And Donna?" she asked politely.  
  
"They're both really doing well," he smiled and showed her the picture in his camera of Olivia and Donna at the park.  
  
"They look happy," Lynne smiled.  
  
"Yeah," Josh agreed. "Why don't you?" he asked, taking a good look at her face.  
  
"Because being an adult sucks," she told him and grabbed his hand and led him to their couch in the sitting room. "Sit," she told him.  
  
"What's up?" he asked quietly.  
  
"We're going to need to get a divorce Joshua," she told him quietly.  
  
"You never call me Joshua," he said, his face still blank.  
  
"Did you hear me? We need to get divorced," she repeated.  
  
"Why?" he asked, confused. "I was only gone for like two days or whatever. Nothing happened!" he found himself saying. "I mean, I kissed her, but nothing happened. You're my wife, Lynne," he told her in an almost pleading voice.  
  
"Josh," she held his hand and spoke in a calming voice. "I love you, Josh," she smiled at him through the tears that were quickly forming in her eyes.  
  
"And I love you," he insisted.  
  
"I know you do," she smiled and shook her head.  
  
Josh sighed with relief and smiled through the panic in his eyes, "Okay, then."  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I know you love me in your own way, Josh. But you don't love me like you love Donna. And I thought," she sighed. "I tried to look passed that. I thought I could be okay with that. But you know what I decided? I want someone to love me like you love Donna," she told him. "And that somebody can't be you," she summed it up simply.  
  
"Of course I love Donna," he said. "It's natural love to love your first love forever. But that doesn't mean you can't move on," Josh explained. "I did. I did that with you."  
  
"It doesn't mean that people can't move on," she smiled and he felt that she was talking so carefully around him like she thought he could snap at any moment – maybe she was right. "It doesn't mean that at all Josh – not for everyone," she sighed. "But you," she smiled and brought her hand to his face to wipe his falling tears. "You can't move on. You're trying to – almost desperately, but it's not working. And I deserve to be loved completely Josh. I deserve the kind of love that you reserve for only Donna."  
  
"I don't know what to do," he cried.  
  
"I know, baby," she said as she took his head to her shoulder and soothed his tears by running her fingers through his wavy hair. "You're a smart guy, though," she whispered as she placed a kiss on his head. "You'll figure it out."  
  
"So you're just going to leave?" he asked.  
  
"I haven't decided that yet," she told him. "I don't have a place in mind."  
  
"Stay with me here. Please," he begged. "I love you, Lynne."  
  
"Josh," she sighed as he pulled away from her and wiped his tears away furiously.  
  
"I can love you like you want," he told her.  
  
"If Donna came back tomorrow and said she wanted you," she tossed out. "Would you take her?"  
  
Josh looked at Lynne blankly, knowing that his first thought would not be conducive to what Lynne wanted out of their relationship and too afraid to lie to her face.  
  
"That's what I thought," Lynne pushed up from the couch and began to leave the room.  
  
Josh watched her leave and shook his head. If she was leaving, she'd leave regardless, he decided. So he did what anyone would do. He jumped off the couch and grabbed her arm and spun her around, tossed her up against the wall and kissed her till she could barely stand up. And when her knees began to wobble, he moved her down to the floor and made love to her against their sitting room wall.  
  
** ---- The next morning ----**  
  
Lynne rolled over and placed a kiss on Josh's scarred chest. "Morning," she murmured.  
  
"Hey," he said in his raspy morning voice that made Lynne get all warm and fuzzy. "That was some night."  
  
"Yeah," she blushed thinking of all that they did. "It sure was," she agreed.  
  
"I am da man," he murmured, dragging her body flush against his and nipping at her neck.  
  
"No arguments from me," she giggled. "But you know," she sighed. "It doesn't change anything. Good sex is good sex and I enjoy it as much as the next gal," she snorted. "But in a marriage, I think I deserve more."  
  
"You do," Josh sighed. "You're a great person Lynne," Josh admitted. "And I wish I could love you like you deserve to be loved. I wish I could be your everything," Josh told her. "But...I don't even know who I am anymore, so I think I need to figure all that out first."  
  
"That's a good start," she smiled at him. "So," she sighed, running her hands across his crest. "Is Donna coming home with Olivia anytime soon?"  
  
"I asked her," Josh admitted. "She said she didn't know what she wanted to do yet about all that stuff. She did say that she still wanted to be with me," he told her.  
  
"And...." Lynne prodded.  
  
"She asked me what I wanted and all I could come up with was that I wanted to be me again," Josh explained.  
  
"That's a great start," Lynne told him.  
  
"Do you hate me?" he asked her.  
  
"I love you, Josh," Lynne told him and kissed him on the mouth. "I always will. I want you to be completely happy. I think you can find that happiness with Donna."  
  
"When did you become so smart?" he asked with a sexy grin.  
  
"About the time you decided to start being an idiot," she told him.  
  
"Ah," he nodded. "So it's all relative," he laughed.  
  
"When do you want me to leave?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
"Is never too soon?" he asked.  
  
"Josh," she sighed.  
  
"Stay," he told her. "I'll be completely by myself till November," he told her.  
  
"Donna's coming for the election?" she asked.  
  
"She said she would," Josh sighed.  
  
"Okay," Lynne said.  
  
"So," Josh proposed. "Stay till then, at least," Josh smiled. "You could stay longer if you want. I like having you around," he told her and kissed her forehead as he rolled out of bed to get ready for work. "And," he wiggled his eyebrows. "As you, my dear sweet Lynne have just said," he said, coming in real close and using his raspiest voice. "Good sex is good sex." And then he ran out of their bedroom and into the shower with Lynne tossing pillows after him.  
  
** ---- Later that Day ----**  
  
Josh was at work and Lynne was in between conference calls when Donna called the house.  
  
"Hello?" Lynne asked.  
  
_"Lynne?" Donna asked._  
  
"Hi Donna," Lynne smiled, recognizing her voice.  
  
_"Hey," Donna smiled. "How are you?"_  
  
"Good. I'm getting divorced," Lynne tossed in, "but I'm good otherwise."  
  
_"You're getting what?" Donna asked. "Why? What happened? What did he do?"_  
  
Lynne laughed. "He didn't do anything," Lynne assured Donna. "He loves you like crazy is all," Lynne explained. "And damnit," she sighed. "I want someone to love me like that one day and I'll never get it married to Josh Lyman."  
  
_"Are you okay?" Donna asked._  
  
"Yeah," Lynne smiled. "I'm good actually. How are you?"  
  
_"Good," Donna smiled. "How's Josh?" she asked._  
  
"He was upset last night," Lynne said. "I think he just hates failing at things and this marriage is just another in a long line of screw ups or whatever in his book," Lynne explained. "And then he decided that we should have sex," Lynne shrugged. "That made things a little better," she giggled.  
  
_"I don't want to hear this," Donna laughed. "But I'm glad he's still stable."_  
  
"He's at the office. Something about needing to be him again or something," Lynne told her.  
  
_"He told me that's what he wanted most – to be him again," Donna smiled, remembering how sincere he looked at that moment._  
  
"He loves you," Lynne told Donna. "I want someone to love me like that so badly it hurts."  
  
_"I love him, too," Donna admitted._  
  
"And yet, he's here and you're there," Lynne smirked. "Color me confused."  
  
_"It's complicated," Donna sighed._  
  
"And it's incredibly simple all at the same time," Lynne said.  
  
_"We're different people than we were before," Donna sighed. "Once he figures things out for himself, maybe there can be a second chance for us," Donna shrugged.  
_  
"Maybe?" Lynne asked.  
  
_"Yeah," Donna sighed. "We have plenty of love," Donna smiled. "That's never been the problem. Sometimes that just isn't enough, though."_  
  
"Sometimes it is," Lynne smiled.  
  
_"I just wanted to make sure everything was okay," Donna said, clearing her throat._  
  
"Should I tell Josh you called?" Lynne asked.  
  
_"No," Donna said quickly. "Olivia misses you," she said quietly. "I just thought you should know that. She smiles every time she sees a picture of you."  
_  
"She's a great kid," Lynne smiled.  
  
_"I'll talk with you later," Donna sighed._  
  
"Bye," Lynne said quietly and hung up.  
  
** ---- The West Wing ----  
**  
"So," Sam sighed as he and Will joined Josh in the Mess for a late afternoon lunch. "How're things on the home front?"  
  
"Or on the Hawaiian front?" Will asked.  
  
"Lynne wants a divorce and Donna might grace us with her presence next month for the Election," Josh said as he toyed with his blackened hamburger.  
  
"What?" Sam gasped.  
  
"Yeah," Josh shrugged. "She said I couldn't love her the same way I love Donna and she deserves better than that," he said flatly. "She's not wrong," he shrugged again. "Maybe that's why I'm pissed – she figured it all out before I did."  
  
"Are you okay, man?" Will asked, concerned.  
  
"I still haven't jumped out a window, if that's what you mean," Josh smirked. "I'll be fine – it's just going to be an adjustment."  
  
"Well, now you can move things forward with Donna more freely," Sam said with a half smile.  
  
"Ah," Josh shook his head. "My dear Donnatella and I have decided that I need to be a whole person before I should join another person in life," Josh shrugged. "She has a point as well. Why the hell do I surround myself with uber-intelligent women?"  
  
"You're lucky, I guess," CJ smiled as she and Toby pulled chairs up to the table and joined the boys. "How ya doing Joshy?" she asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm doing pretty well, Claudia Jean," Josh answered with a smirk. "Are we okay?"  
  
"Lynne mentioned she was going to ask for a divorce," CJ told him.  
  
"She did – last night when I came back," Josh told her.  
  
"Sorry man," Toby offered.  
  
"No problem," Josh smiled at him quickly before looking back at CJ. "I did love her," he explained to CJ.  
  
"I know," she smiled. "Just not the way she needed you to."  
  
"Yeah," Josh sighed and shook his head.  
  
"Did she leave?" CJ asked.  
  
"No," Josh shook his head. "I left her in bed this morning," he said, wiggling his eyebrows and signaling an end to that portion of the conversation.  
  
"I don't want to know," CJ smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "Does Donna know?"  
  
"I don't think so," Josh said. "No."  
  
"Why didn't you call her right away? I would think divorce would make you available again for her," Toby said.  
  
"I need to figure somethings out for me first," Josh shrugged. "Then, maybe we can discuss things," he said with a hopeful smile. "I know I'd like to."  
  
"We're here for you, Josh," CJ smiled. "I know I was a bitch before...."  
  
"It's over, CJ," Josh insisted. "It's a new chapter in all of our lives," Josh smiled. "We'll have to do with it what we want."  
  
"Amen," CJ smiled and Toby rolled his eyes.  
  
"So," Will sighed. "What now? After Election Day what's going on? Where are we all going to be?" he asked.  
  
"The President and First Lady intend to do some traveling and Charlie plans to use that time to woo the charming Ms. Zoey Bartlett out of New Hampshire," he smirked. "I am going to spend some more time with Andie and the kids before I travel up to New York. Leo and I are going to open up a consulting business we've been discussing for years now," he laughed. "Wish us luck and we don't do discounts."  
  
"I'm going back to consult on the West Coast," CJ smiled. "I figure I'll get to run into Congressman Spanky over there occasionally," CJ winked at Sam. "Will?"  
  
"I've been offered a position at Sam's office," Will smiled at his friend. "Director of Communications."  
  
"I'm stuck with you forever," Josh laughed. "We all know where I'm going," Josh nodded to Sam. "I am merely positioning myself to be the second most powerful man in the world in four more years," Josh grinned wild. This was the first time he'd mentioned the timeline of events.  
  
"I thought it was eight?" Will asked confused.  
  
"I got confirmation just before I left," Josh smiled. "One term only. He'll sign something as early as next week. You're it, Sam," Josh beamed.  
  
"Well," Toby shrugged. "Then we all come back to Washington at the point. I want a bigger office." 


	24. A Blended Mess

** ---- Two Weeks Later ----**

"So," Lynne asked. "You're still coming, right? He'll be crushed if you don't come."

_"I'm planning on it," Donna sighed. "I'm leaving Hawaii in a few days and going to see my family in Wisconsin and dropping Livvie off with them and then I am flying down to DC, I guess. I'll stick around a couple of days and then, after everything calms down, Josh and I will talk and I'll decide where I'm going to go."_

"You haven't decided to come home?" Lynne asked, shocked.

_"Home is in Wisconsin, I guess and for the moment, home is in Hawaii," Donna reasoned._

"Home is where your heart is," Lynne said. "Somebody said that."

_"Yeah," Donna shook her head. "For the moment my heart is with Olivia and she's in Hawaii."_

"Unless you bring her to DC," Lynne smirked.

_"I don't know if I can deal with it all again," Donna told Lynne._

"Josh does love you," Lynne told her. "Trust me – it's been the one constant in our relationship, sadly."

_"I am sorry about that," Donna told her honestly._

"It's not your fault. I was a big girl," Lynne smiled.

_"So," Donna shrugged. "When do you leave the house?"  
_

"I just checked out a condo yesterday," Lynne told her. "It's not too far from here and Josh seemed to like it okay when he saw it last night with me."

_"He's buying, right?" Donna asked._

"Of course! It's gonna be my alimony. I just want a place to live and him to be happy. He swears he'll provide both – we'll see, I guess," Lynne smiled.

_"He's selling the house?" Donna asked._

"Actually no," Lynne smiled. "It's too good of a location to sell," Lynne explained. "And with Sammy on tap to live in the big house in about four years, Josh likes its proximity."

_"He got the guy to agree to one term?" Donna squealed._

"Yeah," Lynne laughed. "He's been dancing around calling himself 'da man' for weeks!"

_"Oh that's great," Donna beamed. "I wonder why he didn't tell me," Donna said, suddenly puzzled._

"He's trying to be a man, Donna," Lynne sighed. "He's trying to be Josh again. He's trying to be the best politician he can be right now," Lynne explained. "You understand," she implored.

_"I do," Donna smiled. "Hey, Lynne," Donna sighed. "I'll call you in a few days. Olivia's up from her nap and I need to start packing if I'm heading out of here for a little bit. Tell Josh I said hi and congrats on the term thing. I'll see you both in a couple of weeks."_

"Bye Donna," Lynne smiled and hung up.

It was amazing to both of them that they were getting along so well. They talked on the phone weekly, at the least. Once the jealousy was gone from both of them it was easy to see how much they'd like each other and why Josh had chosen each of them. Josh was bothered by their friendship at first, but he decided to embrace it rather than fight it. He'd always had objection with both ladies speaking to his mother and that didn't get him anything more than a headache, so he went with this. He'd get his Donna and Livvie updates from Lynne and she'd keep Donna in the loop of his life. It worked out well. This pattern allowed Josh to be more dependent and concerned on his own tattered life. He really was fixing himself and everyone around him could see an improvement.

Early one morning about a week and a half before the Election Leo happened upon Josh in his office around four in the morning.

"Josh?" Leo asked, knocking quietly before entering. "You okay, Son?"

"Hey Leo," Josh smiled at his old friend as he looked up from the overnight poll numbers that were scattered on his desk. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Leo smirked and sat down in a visitor's chair in front of Josh. "Why are you here so early?"

"I needed to get a head start on these numbers and I have a meeting on the Hill at 7," Josh explained. "I was antsy and couldn't sleep so here I am," Josh smiled. "You?"

"I was up," he shrugged. "I came in."

"Okay," Josh smiled.

"How are you doing?" Leo asked. "With the divorce and Donna being away with Livvie and all?"

"I actually just got Lynne a great condo near the house, so that's good," Josh smiled. "I'm happy with everything and she's still at our place right now – keeping me company and all," Josh winked. "She's right," he smiled. "She deserves the best in the world and I can't give her that. She needs to be free to find herself someone who can," he said simply. "This is a positive thing for both of us. And Olivia is great," he smiled. "She's getting so big and she's so smart and she looks just like her mother," he beamed. "Donna emails pictures daily so I don't miss so much," he sighed. "Donna's great too. She's coming out for Election Night," he said proudly. "Lynne said she was dropping Livvie off at her Mom's first and then catching a flight down here. So that should be good," Josh shrugged.

"Lynne and Donna talk?" Leo asked, surprised.

"Yeah," Josh laughed. "Can you believe it?" he asked. "They talk all the damn time. At first it was a little unnerving," Josh admitted. "But now it's just natural. We're just a blended mess like that," he laughed.

"You think you two have a shot?" Leo asked.

"Donna and I?" Josh asked and shrugged. "I guess anything's possible. But we need to get back to a good place for us. We need to find our centers separately. And then maybe we'll be able to figure out a way back to what we had," he shrugged again. "I hope we can," Josh admitted. "I can't imagine my life without her in it," he laughed in spite of his sadness. "She's been a fixture for so damn long."

"I know," Leo smiled.

"She's like my other half, ya know?" Josh asked. "I mean, even before we got together," he went on. "Even before that, I knew I needed her near me to be happy. She's just…she's just…I don't know anymore," Josh shook his head. "I just know that in spite of everything that we've both been through and put each other through, when push comes to shove, I know I'd want her in my corner, ya know?"

Leo shook his head in agreement, "I know, Son. You've really started to pull yourself back together, haven't you?"

"I'm trying," Josh smiled and nodded. "I need to be okay before I can expect Donna and I to be okay."

"Have you been seeing Stanley?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, it shows, huh," Josh shook his head and smirked. "I started a few weeks back," Josh smiled. "It's been kept real quiet. He comes to the house late at night. No one sees him except Lynne and I," Josh assured his boss.

"I'm glad," Leo smiled and stood up.

Josh joined him and they smiled at each other by the door.

"You're a good boy, Josh," Leo told him and patted him on the arm. "Your father would be very proud of you."

Josh smiled with a gleam of tears in his eyes. "Thanks Leo. That means a lot to me."

"Go to work, Son," Leo smiled and pointed to Josh's cluttered desk.

"Yes, Sir," Josh smiled and turned back to his reading materials.

** ---- One week out ----**

"So, Donna's coming next week?" CJ asked while grabbing a piece of pizza at Josh's house Monday, the 25th of October.

"Yeah," Lynne nodded. "When's she coming in, Josh?"

"Nine or something on the 1st I think," he shrugged. "We're sending an intern to fetch her," he joked.

"I'm picking her up," Lynne said with a snort and whacked him upside the head. "We can catch up."

"Yay," Josh rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Wow," CJ smiled. "You all are handling everything so well," CJ said impressed. "I mean," she shook her head. "I'm just really happy for you both."

"I have a great condo and I have a great new person in my life who will never leave it," she said smiling at Josh. "I wouldn't change it for the world."

"And," Josh smiled at Lynne and then at the rest of the group. "We had some great sex," he wiggled his eyebrows. "I am, in fact, da man in every way!"

"Oh shut up," Lynne laughed and threw a wadded up napkin at him. "I was being polite that night."

CJ and Toby damn near doubled over with laughter and Sam and Will spit out the beer that they were attempting to swallow. "More than I ever needed to know," Will announced. "Way more."

"Ditto," Sam laughed.

Lynne winked at Josh and kissed his cheek. "You and your friends better finish up," she told him. "I need a ride home before you all go and work all night," she reminded him.

"Right," Josh sighed. "CJ?" he asked. "Take my woman home," he crowed.

"Soon to be ex-woman," Lynne reminded him with a sweet grin.

"Yes," he smiled. "And the papers are finalized when, my pet?" he asked.

"December 3rd," she smiled.

"Then I'll be free at last!" he bellowed.

"He's really gonna be broken up without me," Lynne protested to the group.

"Therapy's really agreeing with ya," Toby smirked. "Shame it took this long."

"You could benefit from some," Josh smiled. "You're as screwed up as me," he told him.

"No I'm not," Toby said.

"Yes," Josh stated, "you are. You bedded your ex-wife and got her pregnant; I was sleeping with my assistant and she didn't know she was pregnant when we broke up," Josh began.

"Yes," Toby smiled. "But now, you're married to one woman and in love with the mother of your child and yet still occasionally sleep with the woman you're divorcing and also bought her a house. And now both women in your life are great friends who chat about your downfalls daily and your daughter adores them both. And somehow your Mother talks to them more than you so who knows what they share," he continued. "I, my friend, just forgot the condom one night and ended up with two adorable children with the only woman I'll ever love. You are involved in a crazy soap opera."

Everyone stared at Toby. It was the most he'd ever really said in one sitting before.

"Wow," Josh sighed.

"We do sound odd," Lynne agreed and sat on Josh's lap.

"Huh," Sam and Will said at the same time.

"Good thing we stick to the no comment line on staffers' personal lives, huh?" CJ asked with a wicked grin.

Everyone laughed and Lynne grabbed her coat and Josh huffed and agreed to take her home as everyone else prepared to go back to their Headquarters to pull another in a long line of all-nighters.

The week went by in a flurry of activity. Before Josh knew it was November 1st and Donna would be arriving and Election Day would be arriving that night.

"Nervous?" Toby asked Josh just after noon before a campaign meeting.

"It's in the bag," Josh said with a cocky, confident smirk.

"I meant about Donna's impending arrival," Toby said in monotone voice.

"Oh," Josh hedged. "No?"

"Is that a question?" Toby asked.

"I've got a lot to concentrate on," Josh said as he got up and walked away.

"Be yourself Josh," Toby told him. "If you do that it will all turn out as it is supposed to."

"You sound like the teacher guy in the Karate Kid movies," Josh gave him a strange look.

"Huh," Toby said, shaking his head. Then he walked away.

Then Josh's cell phone rang. The number was blocked so he tried to sound important when he answered. "Josh Lyman, how can I help you?" he asked.

_Donna laughed loudly. "You okay there, buddy?" she asked._

"Donna," he smiled and relaxed. "How are you?"

_"Good," she giggled. "You sound official," she told him._

"I try," he laughed. "How's Olivia? How was Halloween?"

_"Great. I have tons of pictures. She was just the most adorable little Betsy Ross there ever was," Donna gushed._

"That's my girl," he beamed. "You still coming in this evening?" he asked.

_"Would you miss me if I wasn't?" she asked._

"If I say no, I'd be lying," he admitted.

_"I'll be in around 9 or so," Donna smiled. "Lynne called last night and said she'd pick me up. She sounds happy with the condo," Donna told him._

"She loves it," Josh agreed. "It's a nice place."

_"I'll let you know what I think," she smiled._

"Why?" Josh asked, confused.

_"I'm staying with her while I'm here," she explained._

"I thought you were here to see me!" he said shocked and confused.

_"I am," she sighed. "But staying with you doesn't seem right," Donna continued. "It's too soon."_

"Donna," he sighed. "We have a child together for goodness sakes. I think we can cohabitate for a couple of days."

_"I'm sure we could," Donna agreed. "And you know what? We'd probably end up in bed tomorrow evening to celebrate your greatness," she sighed. "But that is not what we need. I need to see that we can be us again, you know? It's been too long and so much has happened," she explained. "And besides, Lynne's place is like right around the corner or whatever. I'll spend every possible moment with you," she promised._

"I have to work," he told. "Call me when you touch down?"

_"The minute we hit the ground," she smiled._

"Have a safe flight," he told her.

_"Have a good day," she returned._

"See ya," he smiled and hung up the phone.

_"Bye," she whispered to the dial tone._


	25. For now it's enough

** Later that day...  
**  
"We're done here for now," Will sighed as his fist pounded the table in the back of the Headquarters. "Damnit will I be happy when this is over with," he said with disgust.  
  
"You're just tired," Toby said quietly. "We all are. It'll pass."  
  
"I need food," Will said and looked at Josh and CJ with expectation.  
  
"I could eat," CJ shrugged. "I haven't eaten since....when did I last eat?" she asked.  
  
"Last night?" Toby sighed as he dropped a stack of folders on the table. "I ate something last night I think."  
  
"Food it is, then," Will said with vague excitement. "I'm ordering. Sandwiches and pizzas?" he asked.  
  
"And cheese fries," CJ smiled in anticipation. "I love cheese fries."  
  
"Josh! Earth to Josh," Will joked. "Does that work for you?"  
  
"Yeah," he sighed. "Save me something. I need to get on a conference call right now," he said distracted. "I'll be back."  
  
"He okay?" Toby asked as he watched Josh leave.  
  
"Donna's coming in a couple of hours," Sam shrugged.  
  
"Is this it? I mean, do or die time?" CJ asked.  
  
"Not even close," Sam smiled. "They've got to figure some stuff out," Sam said.  
  
"They're never going to be over," Will shrugged. "No matter what."  
  
"I'm calling Lynne," CJ sighed.  
  
"I'm ordering food," Will said taking the landline as CJ reached for her cell phone.  
  
"Good," Toby muttered. "I'm going to see Leo."  
  
** -----**  
  
"Is Donna's flight on time?" CJ asked her friend.  
  
_"Should be," Lynne smiled. "I just checked with the airport."_  
  
"You're really okay with this?" CJ asked.  
  
_"Yes, CJ," Lynne smiled confidently. "I am. I like Josh and I like Donna and they deserve all the happiness in the world."_  
  
"You're a better person than I would be in your situation," CJ said with admiration.  
  
_"CJ," Lynne sighed. "There are a million kinds of love in the world. I love Josh and he loves me – just not in the same way he loves Donna. He'll love Donna for the rest of his life in a way that most of the world will never get to experience for itself. It's forever, no matter what, kind of love. Even when he thinks he can't stand her he loves her," Lynne snorted. "It's actually a little disgusting."_  
  
"I guess you're right," CJ sighed, thinking back to Josh and Donna over the years she'd known them both. "They just fit," she shrugged.  
  
_"They do," Lynne smiled. "And Donna's a great person. I talk to her all the time and I find her more and more amusing."_  
  
"Ah," CJ smiled. "Her crazy stories and weird obsession to the strangest details," CJ laughed. "How we've all missed them."  
  
_"Josh swears I'll want to throttle her eventually, but for now, amusement best describes what I feel," Lynne explained. "How's Josh?" Lynne asked suddenly._  
  
"He's fine I guess," CJ shrugged. "They boys figure he's nervous about Donna coming or something."  
  
_"Maybe," Lynne shrugged. "He just seemed off to me is all – but I'm probably reading too much into it," she decided. "He'll be fine."_  
  
"So, Donna in two hours?" CJ asked.  
  
_"Yes," Lynne smiled. "I'll be by the office as soon as I leave the airport."  
_  
"Is she moving back to Washington?" CJ asked suddenly before she hung up.  
  
_"Donna?" Lynne asked._  
  
"Yeah," CJ answered.  
  
_"I don't know," Lynne answered honestly._  
  
"Gut feeling?" CJ asked her friend.  
  
_"CJ I have to go," Lynne said quickly. "I'll see you later," she muttered and hung up the phone and sighed loudly. She honestly didn't think Donna was going to move back to Washington. From all the discussions she'd had, she seemed happy in Hawaii. And she knew that Josh would never leave Washington. It was seeped in his blood and he couldn't get away from the lifestyle and the politics and everything that he loved so dearly. Deep down she knew that Donna knew that and she knew that Josh knew how happy she was in Hawaii. Josh was a smart man. He may lack common sense every now and again, but in general, he was pretty smart. He knew what the options were in this situation and almost none of them worked out perfectly. She just prayed that she was wrong about the whole thing._  
  
** ----**  
  
Josh finished his conference call and sat quietly in the back room for a bit. He needed to gather himself together before he joined everyone for food and before Donna stepped back into his life again – for no matter how brief a visit. He took a deep breath and called his Mother. "Mom?" he asked with a smile. "How are you?"  
  
_"Joshua, darling," his Mother said happily. "I'm good. And how about you? How do you even have time to call me? Election Day is....hmmm...when again?" she asked with laughter in her voice._  
  
"Funny, Mom," he replied. "I'm swamped. I just wanted to call you and say hi. Can't a son do that?" he asked.  
  
_"Of course sons can do that. Just not my son," Mrs. Lyman snarked right back. "What's going on? Wait...is my darling Donna there with my angel Olivia?"_  
  
"No Mom," he said. "Donna'll be here later on and Olivia's with her parents in Wisconsin."  
  
_"Oh," she remarked. "Well after tomorrow you'll get a lot of Donna and Josh time then without the interruptions of a baby," she said hopefully._  
  
"She's staying at Lynne's place," he told him Mom.  
  
_"Donna and Lynne are really getting along, huh? They are both such charming young women. I'm glad they've gotten to be friends. They're both so great with Olivia and I love them so much," his Mother continued. "And it's probably for the best that Donna stays somewhere besides your place, honey," she told him. "You guys have a lot to work out."  
_  
"Would you hate me if I don't think we can?" he asked.  
  
_"What?" his Mother asked, her voice going up four decibels. "What did you do, Joshua?"_  
  
"Nothing, Mother," he sighed. "Donna loves Hawaii."  
  
_"So?" she asked. "Given the opportunity I could love Hawaii too. Big deal."  
_  
"I don't," he shrugged. "I love Washington. I love winter. I love constantly running from one thing to the next."  
  
_"You always have," his Mother said softly._  
  
"I won't move to Hawaii," he said with certainty. "I love Donna. I love Olivia. But I need to think about myself in this little scenario as well. I need to do what's best for me too," he said.  
  
_"Of course you do," she smiled. "Did Donna say she was staying in Hawaii?"_  
  
"No," he said quietly. "Not yet."  
  
_"Okay," she said. "Then stop getting yourself all worked up over something that might never happen."_  
  
"She could be coming to say goodbye," he said.  
  
_"It'll never be goodbye for you two. Not really," she smiled. "And if she wants to stay where she's at you'll let her. You'll be supportive and you'll visit and she'll visit and you'll find your way back to each other later on in life. Noah was it for me, Son. I loved him from the moment I saw him and I'll love him until I see him again," she said with a sad smile. "With some people," she sighed. "With some people you just know. And it's like that with you and Donna. I just know. Trust me. I'm your Mother and I'm always right."_  
  
"You're crazy," he laughed. "But I love you."  
  
_"Good boy," she smiled. "I love you, too. Now go and work or something. You need to win a Presidential Election tomorrow."_  
  
"Bye, Mom," he smiled and hung up.  
  
Mrs. Lyman sighed as she hung up with her son and she hoped that things wouldn't be as difficult for him as he believed they would be.  
  
** ----  
**  
Josh rejoined his friends around 8 o'clock and grabbed a beer and some pizza and sat in the corner of the room going over the latest targeted districts in Florida. He needed to ensure that everyone who was supportive got to the polls. The massive GOTV effort was well funded and well conceived. He was just making sure that things were going to go as he'd planned.  
  
"We got Florida," Will told him, knowing what he was looking over.  
  
"Yeah," Josh said, tapping his pen with one hand and holding his folded pizza in the other.  
  
"Hey," Will smiled at him. "It'll be okay, buddy," he said. "I promise."  
  
"I know," Josh laughed it off. "I know," he said shaking his head and trying to come out of his funk. "Claudia Jean! I want some of your cheese fries," he demanded, shouting across the room.  
  
** ----**  
  
"He's back," Toby said to Sam as they observe Josh yelling at some State Campaign Managers when numbers were not where he expected.  
  
"He is," Sam smiled. "For the moment at least," he said as he watched Josh reach for his cell phone.  
  
"Yeah?" Josh said as he walked away from the speaker phone to answer his cell.  
  
_"It's me," Donna said softly._  
  
"You okay?" he asked.  
  
_"We just landed," she told him._  
  
"Good. Lynne's there waiting for you," he told her.  
  
_"Yeah," she said.  
_  
"Kay," he said, shaking his head and his urge to continue the conversation.  
  
_"You have to work," she said, sensing his mood.  
_  
"Yeah," he shook his head. "I'll see ya later," he told her and hung up.  
  
"Everything okay?" Sam asked Josh as Josh walked back to the speaker phone of yelling grown men.  
  
"Donna's in the District," he said. "She was just letting me know."  
  
"That's great, right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah," Josh shrugged. "I have to get back to these guys," he said gesturing to the phone on the desk.  
  
"Yeah," Sam said shaking his head and shrugging at Toby.  
  
"He's fine," Toby said with authority as he look strangely at Josh. CJ and Will looked at Toby questionably and he just shook his head. "Let's get to work," he said.  
  
** ----**  
  
On the car ride from the airport to the Headquarters Donna was quiet. "You okay?" Lynne asked about half way there.  
  
"I'm great," Donna forced a smile on her face. "How are things here? How's work and everything?"  
  
"Donna," Lynne sighed. "We talk all the time. You know about my new place, work and my family. What's the deal with you at the moment?"  
  
"Just nervous and anxious I guess. And I left my baby with my mother for the first time," she sighed. "That's a lot to deal with."  
  
"I'm sure it is," Lynne smiled. "It's gonna be okay," she said.  
  
"How do you know?" Donna asked.  
  
"It has to be," Lynne shrugged. "There's no other way it can be."  
  
"What if I don't know what I want?" Donna asked.  
  
"Do you love Josh?" Lynne asked.  
  
"That's never been the issue," Donna protested.  
  
"Answer the question," Lynne demanded.  
  
"Yes," Donna sighed. "I love him. I've loved him for as long as I can remember," she shrugged. "He gave me a chance when no one else would. He accepted me in a life that no one thought I belonged in. He was my friend. He listened to me complain and babble for years and he put up with my countless gomers," she laughed remembering how he'd try to thwart her dates. "He loved me. He loved me so much that he would have risked his career to be with me," Donna smiled. "He forgave me when I kept Olivia a secret," she sniffed. "And he still loves me," she shrugged. "I've done more stupid things than I can even remember," she laughed through her tears. "And still...he loves me."  
  
"He does," Lynne said with a smile.  
  
"But," Donna continued. "Love has never been our problem," she said. "We're both on two different tracks now."  
  
"How do you figure?" Lynne asked.  
  
"I used to work with him. We loved the long hours and crazy schedules. Now I'm all about schedules and naptimes and play dates. Not exactly hard- core political life, is it?" she asked.  
  
"Josh loves his job. But he loves you and Olivia more," Lynne reasoned.  
  
"I know," Donna smiled. "But I want Josh to be happy and the only way he'd be really happy is if he was working in politics. In DC politics," she clarified.  
  
"He does love it here," Lynne agreed.  
  
"And Olivia has friends in Hawaii," Donna said quietly.  
  
"You don't want to come back," Lynne deduced.  
  
"I don't know what I want right now," Donna answered. "All I know is that I love him. And I miss him and I can't wait to see him," Donna cried. "That's all I got right now."  
  
"That's enough," Lynne smiled and reached over to squeeze her hand. "For now, it's enough."  
  
"Thanks Lynne," Donna smiled as they turned into the parking lot.  
  
"You ready to go in?" she asked Donna.  
  
"It's now or never, right?" Donna asked, walking toward the door. "He'll be in campaign mode. I love when he's pretending to be powerful and important," she giggled.  
  
"Knock, knock, boys and girls," Lynne said as she and Donna walked inside the Headquarters.  
  
"Hey!" CJ and Toby smiled and walked over to give Donna a hug. Will and Sam abandoned their paperwork and phone calls and joined the hugging group.  
  
"Where's my hubby?" Lynne asked Toby.  
  
"In the back. On the phone again – yelling at somebody," he gathered.  
  
"I'll just go say hi," Donna smiled shyly and set off into the direction that Josh's elevated voice was coming from.  
  
"Damnit," he yelled into the phone. "I don't want to hear that talks fell through with Labor. I need the streets flooded with people tomorrow. Go. Make nice with them. Give them whatever they need." Josh groaned while he listened to the other person making excuses of some kind. "No. Listen. Get the bodies on the damn street. I do not want one...not one registered 'D' to not go to the polls. If we have to physically go to their homes and pick them up and cart them around the damn town we're going to do that. Am I being clear?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Good. Just get it done," he said as he slammed down the phone. "Freaking amateurs!" he yelled as he threw a phone book across the room.  
  
"Did you make him cry? Because I don't think I have the fruit basket number memorized anymore," Donna said quietly from her vantage point by the door.  
  
"Donna!" Josh said startled. "Jeez. Why do you sneak up on people like that?" he asked.  
  
"It's my witch-given talent," she remarked smugly referring back to a conversation they'd had a lifetime ago.  
  
"I always knew you were a witch," he responded with a smirk.  
  
"You alright?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head. "It's gonna be close tomorrow," Josh said.  
  
"You'll win," she smiled with confidence.  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"You're da man," she smirked. "Didn't you used to tell me that?"  
  
"Figures you wouldn't believe it until now," he laughed. "How's Olivia?" he asked.  
  
"She's adorable as usual," Donna beamed and handed over pictures from Halloween.  
  
"Did your Mom do the flag?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah," she smiled. "She really looked perfect didn't she?" she asked as Josh sorted through the pictures she'd handed him.  
  
"How could she not?" Josh smiled. "Her parents are pretty perfect people."  
  
"It's really good to see you," Donna smiled and looked at him intently. "Really, really good."  
  
"I'm glad to see you, too," Josh smiled and his dimples appeared and Donna blushed.  
  
"So," Donna sighed, collecting herself.  
  
"Are you sticking around or heading back to Lynne's for the night?" he asked.  
  
"I can help out," she suggested. "If that's okay with everyone else...."  
  
"Of course it's fine," Josh smiled. "Lynne hates this crap so I'll drop you by there later tonight, okay?"  
  
"Let's just go tell Lynne," Donna smiled as did Josh as he followed her to the main room. 


	26. I'm all outta tricks

Lynne left shortly after she spoke with Josh and Donna and Josh agreed to bring Donna to the condo in a few hours. Donna was thrilled to jump in and help. Campaigning was one of her most favorite things in the world to do. Sadly she didn't have too much to do at this point. They were in the homestretch. Everything that needed to be done had been, more or less. It was just a little pressure here and there and a few calls to friends in this place and that. Easy stuff that she could do in her sleep but she loved it just the same. She smiled with joy when Josh handed her a stack of contacts in key battleground states to call and make sure they were set. She dutifully called each one. The ones that she knew she pleasantly chatted about their families and the latest goings on wherever they were from. It made her feel like she was back at work again.  
  
"She's fitting right in again, isn't she?" Will asked Toby with a grin.  
  
"She's an able girl," Toby remarked. "I'm getting a drink," he said dryly.  
  
"I could go and get you guys something," Donna volunteered as she hung up with her last call. "I'm done with my list and I don't mind," she smiled.  
  
"You don't have a car," Sam pointed out.  
  
"Josh?" she smiled charmingly.  
  
"Yeah?" he said, looking up from his paperwork and just tuning into the conversation. "What's going on?"  
  
"Can I borrow your car please?" she asked sweetly. "Toby's thirsty. So are the rest of them," she said nodding to the crew. "I volunteered to go but then I remembered I didn't drive here," she pouted.  
  
"Here," he said, absently tossing the keys across the table to her waiting hands. "Be careful."  
  
"Always," she smiled brightly and waltzed out of the office.  
  
Everyone just looked from Josh to the swinging door after he readily handed over the keys to his brand new car to Donna. They said nothing and, like Josh, went right back to their work.  
  
Donna returned with drinks for everyone. Toby got a bottle of scotch. Will and Sam got a case of beer. CJ got a half gallon of iced tea with extra sweetener. And Josh got an extra large cup of coffee. She gave him his drink last and sat across from him when his eyes rose to meet his cup.  
  
"Coffee?" he asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Josh," she whispered quietly.  
  
"Get up," he told her.  
  
"Josh," she said again.  
  
"Get up and go into the back room," he ordered.  
  
She got up and quietly went into the back room. Josh waited for a moment and then he picked up his coffee and followed her in. Josh turned to face the others and smiled briefly - a smile that didn't come close to reaching his eyes. "Just give us a minute, would you?" he asked. They remained quiet and all of their eyes remained focused on the closing door.  
  
"What happened?" Will asked quietly.  
  
"She brought him coffee," Toby said simply.  
  
"Coffee?" Will asked.  
  
"It's been the source of many problems in their relationship," Sam offered.  
  
"Wow," CJ sighed.  
  
"Let's get back to work," Toby suggested.  
  
** ----  
**  
"What's with the coffee?" Josh asked quietly, not quite looking Donna in the eye.  
  
"Josh," she started. "You like coffee," she tried to explain.  
  
"I do," Josh said, sitting down watching Donna pace. "Sit," he said softly.  
  
"Hi," she said in a whisper as tears threatened to fall down her face.  
  
"Hi," he smiled at her sadly. "How was your flight?"  
  
"Good," she forced a smile. "I miss the peanuts, though."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "You can still get those on Airforce One," he smiled. "Maybe I should steal some or something for when I fly commercial."  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"You're not moving back here," he said. It was a statement more than a question.  
  
"Josh," she sighed as she swiped her hair off of her face.  
  
"Just answer me," he said. "I won't be mad," he lied.  
  
"You're a terrible liar," she laughed bitterly.  
  
"I'm a politician!" he said feigning shock.  
  
"Which makes it twice as bad," she said shaking her head.  
  
"I don't think banter can save us this time," he said smirking sadly.  
  
"Olivia misses you," Donna tried to change the subject. "She smiles and points when she sees you on C-Span."  
  
"Misdirection won't do, either," Josh told her.  
  
"Well then," she sighed. "I'm all outta tricks," she said, allowing tears to flow down her face and a sad laugh escape her mouth. "Ya got anything?"  
  
"Donna," he sighed, reaching across the table and grabbing her hands with his. "Donna, I love you. I've loved you for so long I don't think I can figure out how to not love you," he told her.  
  
"I love you, too, Josh," she sniffed.  
  
"Okay," he smiled.  
  
"But," she sighed. "I don't know what that means anymore," she told him honestly. "I've been basing my entire life on loving you, Josh. What the hell has that gotten me?"  
  
"We have a beautiful daughter," Josh said seriously.  
  
Donna smiled and her heart melted. "We do," she agreed. "And she's the best of both of us..."  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "Are you staying in Hawaii?"  
  
"Ya see," she sniffed. "It's a complicated situation," she sighed.  
  
"I love you," he said again.  
  
"You can't be my reason for everything anymore," she told him honestly. "You've been my whole world. You've been the factor behind almost all of my decisions the past few years or so," she continued. "I don't think that you should be my reason for living anymore. I just don't know what to do anymore. I don't know how not to care about what you think."  
  
"Donna," he tried to interrupt.  
  
"No," she shook her head. "I love that you love me. I love that you want me to be here. And I love the way you love Olivia," she smiled. "Josh," she sighed. "You're an amazing man," she smiled. "And I am proud that I have had the opportunity to play a small role in your life," she wiped her falling tears and smeared her mascara.  
  
"You're my leading lady," he murmured sadly bringing her hand to his lips.  
  
"We still are going to be faced with the same scandals – the same obstacles," she cried. "I don't know if I can do that."  
  
"You can," Josh assured her. "Donna, we can – together!"  
  
She shook her head and smiled sadly. "I don't know if I want to," she clarified. "It's so simple in Hawaii."  
  
"Yeah," he shrugged. "And Hawaii's so far away from Washington," he nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she sighed.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed.  
  
The sat in silence for a few moments. Neither knew what to say or what to do. They both had too many emotions rushing around their heads. "I can go," Donna said breaking their silence.  
  
"Where?" he asked.  
  
"Away...home...Wisconsin...Lynne's place," she said softly. "Away from here."  
  
"How would that help?" he asked.  
  
Her head went back and she rolled her eyes to the ceiling. "I don't know," she said, shaking her head. "I don't know – I just wanna help I guess."  
  
"Well, you can't help me with the election unless you're here, right?" he asked trying to smile.  
  
"When did everything get so complicated?" Donna asked, finally allowing herself to look in his eyes.  
  
"The moment I realized I was in love with you," Josh answered honestly. "From that moment on trials and tribulations have been customary around here," he tried to joke.  
  
"Maybe this," gestured between the two of them as she stood up and he rose to join her. "Maybe we just weren't meant to be," she shrugged sadly.  
  
"That's not possible," he said softly as his arms reached forward and wrapped around her body.  
  
She allowed herself to be engulfed in his embrace and she snuggled against his chest and let out a low sigh of contentment. "How can you say that?" she wondered.  
  
"Donna," he sighed. "The two of us – we made Olivia. We created the most perfect little person in the world! How can you think that we're not meant to be? That we're not destined?"  
  
"You sound like a lovesick teenager," she murmured into his now tear soaked shirt.  
  
"I love you," he shrugged. "I don't care how stupid I sound right now. I've done it all right, Donna. I've decided what I need to be me again," he said with authority. "I need to work. I need to delve into my work again. I need to be important. I need to look to the next Presidential Election," he smirked in his best cocky manner. "I'll make Sammy the next President of the United States," he said with a confidence that Donna hadn't seen in months. "I can do that. I need to do that. I can't do that in Hawaii. I love you Donnatella Moss. I will love you forever," he smiled and pressed a kiss on her head. "I love our daughter more than I ever imagined I could," he continued. "But," he sighed. "I can't let myself down. I can't not be true to myself."  
  
Donna pulled back and looked into his eyes and smiled through her falling tears. "You're back, Joshua Lyman," she said with authority. "I am very proud of you."  
  
Josh leaned into her mouth and captured her lips between his and began to assault her mouth with his own. Donna was surprised by Josh's unusual forwardness and shocked by his force. Her mouth instinctively lifted up to his and parted to allow him all the access that he wanted. Josh moved forward, pushing Donna backward and tripping over chairs and the table before he got her back against the wall near the door. He broke their kiss for a moment to reposition himself and then decided to kiss her face and down her neck while his hands fiddled with the buttons on her shirt.  
  
Donna's chest was heaving while she tried to catch her breath and her hands made their way to Josh's curly hair. "Josh," she breathed. "Josh stop," she said.  
  
He continued to kiss her and despite her protests, she tilted her head back to allow him more access. Her eyes fluttered closed with contentment and she sighed happily as his hand traveled down her body and gripped her left led and pulled it up and around his hips so that they were flush against each other. The close proximity of their bodies jolted her into awareness. She grabbed his face and pulled it up to her own and smiled at him as they both caught their respective breaths. "Josh," she sighed. "Josh...baby," she whispered. "I need you to stop."  
  
"Why," he said, swallowing to moisten his suddenly dry throat.  
  
"We are no where near this," she told him. "It's just out of habit. I can't be the 'out of habit' kind of girl," she said, with a hint of laughter in her voice to attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
"Okay," he said, backing away from her. "I can deal with that. I can be your friend, Donna. I can always be your friend. You just know," he said smiling as his hands framed her flushed face. "Just know that when you're ready for more – I'll be waiting," he told her.  
  
"I won't hold you to that," she said, trying to smile.  
  
"I'll be here," he reiterated.  
  
"Okay," she smiled as he backed away.  
  
"I gotta work," he smiled. "There's a Presidential Election tomorrow," he said with a full-dimpled smile. "Come on out when you're ready. And I'm going to need you to go and get me a soda – a Pepsi or something – since you didn't remember to get me something that I can drink."  
  
"I can take your car?" she asked.  
  
He moved toward the door and kissed her cheek before opening it. "Just be careful," he whispered as his lips left her skin.  
  
** ----**  
  
When Josh opened the door everyone turned back to their respective work areas. "How we doing?" Josh asked.  
  
"Good," Will said, flipping through some paperwork.  
  
"Yeah," CJ echoed. "How about you?" she asked looking from Josh to the slightly open door of the room he just vacated.  
  
"I'm good," he said with a shaky voice. "Anyone else need a drink?" he asked. "Donna's gonna need to run back out for a moment."  
  
"We're fine," Toby said, answering for the group.  
  
"Yeah," Sam agreed as the others nodded their heads.  
  
"Okay," Josh smiled and sat down at his desk and began going over the percentages in Florida again.  
  
After they had all began working again, Donna made her way through the room and grabbed her coat before looking back. "Can I get anyone anything?" she asked.  
  
"They're fine," Josh said, still looking at his paperwork.  
  
"I'll be back," Donna said, imploring him to look at her.  
  
"Kay," Josh nodded. "See ya."  
  
"Yeah," she tried to smile as she left the building.  
  
Once she left, Sam turned to Josh, "What the hell happened in there?"  
  
"Nothing," Josh insisted.  
  
"Josh," Will pressed.  
  
"She's thinking she likes Hawaii better than DC," he answered casually. "That's all."  
  
"Josh," CJ sighed. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"Why? I'd 'probably like Hawaii better too if I was there long enough," he said flippantly. "No big deal."  
  
"But you want her and Olivia here," Sam said.  
  
"Of course, but sometimes we can't always get what we want," Josh shrugged. "I can't let that screw me up right now."  
  
"Right," Toby agreed. "Bottle that aggression up."  
  
"I don't need your sarcasm right now, Toby," Josh warned. "Let's just get to work so we can get a couple of hours sleep tonight before our long day tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," CJ shrugged.  
  
"Yeah," Will and Sam agreed.  
  
"Whatever," Toby shrugged.  
  
A few moments later Donna returned with a Pepsi for Josh and smiled at him when he took it from her. "What can I do?" she asked and received her assignment and went to work. 


	27. We're analytical like that

The night ended when Toby decided he needed sleep and informed everyone else that did as well. The exhausted and optimistic group gathered the night's reading materials and trudged to their cars with plans of returning in approximately four hours time. Donna dutifully followed Josh to his car and got in after smiling at the others.

"Lynne's?" he asked when he closed the door.

"Yes," she said with a nod and she rested her head on the cold glass of the passenger's window.

"You look good," Josh commented after they had driven in silence for a few moments.

"Thanks," she smiled. "You do, too."

"I've been working out," Josh smirked.

"I'll bet," she giggled.

"I miss your laugh," Josh said suddenly, causing Donna to turn around in shock. "You know...when I say something stupid – which is hardly ever – I just miss your infectious giggle is all I'm saying," he tried to clarify.

"Okay," she answered.

"That's not all," he continued. "I miss you. I miss your voice and your face and your senseless knowledge and the way you steal dresses from the store..."

"Borrow!" she interrupted.

"Whatever," he continued. "I miss your attention to detail and your ability to read people and I miss your smile and your alabaster skin and your passion," he rambled as he pulled up in front of Lynne's place. "Stay here with me. In Washington. Move back here. Let's be a family – for real," he said in a desperate voice.

Donna leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the mouth and then pulled back and smiled at him. "I miss your dimples and your sarcastic wit and the way your hair gets all crazy and your complete brilliance and your forgetfulness and your sucky watch," she told him. "But I also miss how cute Livvie looks when she's playing with her friends at park in Hawaii and how much fun we have on the beach together and my class that I'm taking and the hint of tan that my skin had before I flew to Wisconsin," she explained. "And Josh," she said smiling at him. "I love you, too."

"We could vacation in Hawaii all the time," he offered.

"When? In December? That seems to be your only off month," she said observantly.

"I can make it work," he insisted.

"Go home and get some sleep," she told him as her hand glided gently across his cheek. "You have an election to win shortly," she said with a small, sad smile as she climbed out of the car. "Don't forget to pick me up," she said and shut the door.

Josh waited until Donna had let herself into Lynne's condo and he saw the familiar shadow of Lynne coming forward and hugging Donna. He waited until Lynne raised her eyes to the window and made contact with his. Then he saw Lynne walk Donna up the stairs and the living room light go out. Then he left. He drove home thinking about how much easier his life would be if he could just pack up and follow Donna wherever her heart led her. He smiled thinking about how happy he could be with Donna and Olivia. But then he wondered what he would do with his time there. Sure, he could find work in Congressman or Senator's office – locally of course where nothing happens. He could work local campaigns and volunteer for elections. But then he'd watch C-Span and see Sam or Toby and be envious and what kind of life would that be? He was doing the right thing. For him. For them. For everyone involved. He needed to live his life and make himself happy before he could ever expect to participate in the happiness of someone else.

** -----**

"What happened?" Lynne asked as she led a crying Donna into her spare bedroom.

"Nothing," Donna sniffed, trying to steady herself. "Nothing," she shook her head, trying to smile. "The place looks good," she offered.

"Thanks," Lynne said quickly. "So – why are we crying?"

Donna shook her head and sat down on the bed, "Josh," she sighed. "He knows that I don't really want to move back here and I know he really wants to stay. Reality sucks."

"He loves you and you love him," Lynne said matter-of-factly. "Why do you two constantly muck it all up with commonsense?"

"We're analytical like that," Donna smirked in response. "Love was never our problem, Lynne. Timing and circumstance seems to always get in our way."

"That's because you let it," Lynne said stubbornly.

"Maybe," Donna shrugged. "But Lynne – he's so happy now," she said with a genuine smile. "Have you really looked at him lately? He's kicking ass and loving it! He's Josh Lyman: Political Guru. He's in his element and in four years, he's going to be Chief of Staff in the White House," Donna said sounding exceptionally excited. "This is what he's wanted for his whole life. He needs to let it all play out."

"He does seem to get a kick outta this stuff," Lynne agreed with a smirk. "It's never been my cup of tea," she shrugged. "But what about you? You love it too."

"I did," Donna smiled. "Who knows – maybe I still do," she said. "But now I have Olivia. Her needs come first."

"She's a baby," Lynne argued. "How can she know what she needs?"

"She's happy in Hawaii," Donna protested.

"She was happy here, too," Lynne argued.

"If I were to stay here I would be in Josh's shadow again. I'd do it voluntarily. I loved being his Assistant. I was good at it. It made me happy," Donna sighed.

"And then it got to be too much?" Lynne asked.

"Then the risk was too great for both of us. My reputation and his career would be shot to hell. If I came back – what would I do?" she asked.

"Go back to school? Get a job? Raise your daughter?" Lynne asked. "You have plenty of options."

"Being in Washington," she sighed. "It makes me want to work with Josh again. To do what I did before," Donna said.

"So?" Lynne asked. "Do it then."

"I can't," Donna said exasperated.

"Why the hell not?" Lynne asked.

"It's too tempting. It's too easy to want to fall right back into old patterns," Donna explained.

"Do you want to be involved with Josh again?" Lynne asked.

"I don't know," Donna answered honestly. "I know I love him. I know I love being with him. But I get so consumed," she sighed. "It's so difficult, ya know? It's so hard to know what's good and what's bad for me." Donna lay down on the bed and huffed loudly. "We had a rather unhealthy relationship for so long," she laughed. "And then it was good and then it wasn't and then it was gone and then it was rocky and now it's confusing."

"Wow! You two certainly can ramble!" Lynne laughed. "What were the top five best moments of your life?" Lynne asked Donna suddenly.

"What?" Donna asked confused as she sat up and looked at her new friend.

"Top five best moments...don't think too hard. Just let 'em rip!" Lynne encouraged.

"Josh giving me his credentials during the first campaign," Donna smiled remembering how happy she'd been. "My sister having my niece," she smiled remembering how much she'd pestered Josh into letting her leave work early to shop for something for the baby shower. "Um....Olivia's birth," Donna teared up. "When Josh gave me the Alpine Skiing book," she laughed a little. "And realizing that I could live my life on my own when I went to Hawaii," Donna finished up and looked a Lynne wiping the tears from her face.

"Okay," Lynne smiled. "Most of those involved Josh," Lynne observed with a shrug. "I think that should tell you something."

"What?" Donna asked. "That I need a more expansive life?"

"No, silly," Lynne laughed. "That you and Josh have been through a lot together. Since the day you two met there's been a connection that everyone around you has noticed – trust me," Lynne laughed. "They've shared way too much."

"Maybe we need to survive on our own for a while. You know," Donna sighed. "To see if we can still function separately or whatever. My problem is that I'm scared that I don't know how to be me anymore. And I know that's what Josh is concerned about. He needs this place to be himself. I used to. I don't think I do anymore. I need to figure that out first," Donna shrugged. "Am I making sense?" she asked.

"Not really by it's really late. When's the husband coming in the morning?" Lynne asked.

"Two and a half hours," Donna groaned.

"Go to bed," Lynne insisted. "I'll get you up in time for you to shower in the morning."

"Thanks for listening," Donna said as she hugged Lynne tightly.

"I'm glad you came," Lynne smiled. "Now sleep."

"Yes, ma'am," Donna smiled and began to get ready for her brief nap before the chaos of Election Day in DC began.

** -----**

Lynne went downstairs and put on a pot of strong coffee and called Josh.

"Yeah?" he asked when he picked up the phone as he was staring at a rerun of some speech on C-Span. "What?"

"Josh?" Lynne asked, confused because he sounded so out of it.

"Lynne?" Josh asked. "Is everything okay? You? Donna?" he said worried.

"We're good," Lynne smiled at his concern. "Donna's napping for the moment. We just talked. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," Josh sighed. "Gearing up for tomorrow," he told her.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" she asked.

"So?" he asked.

"Just checking," she smiled. "So, you like DC and she prefers Hawaii."

"I don't have the time to go into this right now," he started.

"Make the time, damnit. I'm only going to say this once. Be a man, Josh. Think about the pros and cons of all possible situations and outcomes and make it work for the both of you in a way that will be okay. I don't want whiny Josh or whiny Donna for the rest of my life. Understood?" she asked.

"I can't got to Hawaii," he said.

"I get that," she smiled.

"She might not want to move here," he said quietly.

"I get that, too."

"I have to get through it all one day at a time," Josh sighed.

"I know," she smiled.

"I'm going to win a Presidential Election later today," Josh smirked.

"So you are," Lynne smiled. "I hear you're looking to win another in four years," she told him.

"Yeah," he shook his head. "I'll get to be Leo," he smiled mentioning his mentor and one of his closest confidants.

"You'll be a brilliant Leo," Lynne smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

"I'm grateful for your support," Josh answered her back. "You're a gem."

"Thanks," Lynne blushed. "Now stop being so nice or I'll tear up my divorce papers and keep you all to myself," she laughed.

"Thanks," he whispered.

"Now go to bed. I'll call you in an hour or so. You'll come over for food before you go to work," she told him.

"Lynne," he sighed. "You don't have to do that."

"I want to," she smiled happily. "Now sleep. And I'll see you soon."

"You're a great person," he smiled.

"Don't I know it!" she laughed as she hung up.

While Donna and Josh slept, Lynne prepared breakfast and had it hot and waiting.

Donna was in the shower when Josh had arrived. He let himself in and followed the smells of pancakes and bacon back to the kitchen. Lynne was at the sink washing a bowl. The table was covered with eggs, pancakes, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit, muffins, juice and crafts of coffee. "You've outdone yourself, darling," he smiled coming up behind her and kissing her cheek.

"I have," Lynne smiled and turned around and hugged him. "Haven't I?"

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked, taking off his backpack and coat and sitting down at the table.

"Because I don't get to cook so much because I'm alone and you don't pay attention to your poor ex-wife," she pouted.

"Bull," he snorted. "You just left the damn house and I see you every day."

"Whatever," she tossed. "I was just trying to be a good person."

"You said with pancakes," he smirked.

"Yep," she beamed. "I said it was pancakes."

"This is excellent," he said, helping himself to a heaping plate full of food.

"If you don't eat now, you'll forget," she told him. "I know how you are. And Donna looked like she could use a good meal."

"Yeah," he agreed. "You joining us?" he asked.

"Of course," she smiled and grabbed herself a plate.

A little while later, Donna found her way to the kitchen and smiled at the mounds of food. "Hey," she smiled. "Somebody didn't sleep at all."

"Nah," Lynne shrugged. I'll eat with you and clean up and sleep."

"You'll eat, clean up, vote and sleep," Josh corrected her.

"Right. Cause if I don't vote now I just might sleep all day and night!" she huffed and tossed her hair.

"Shut up," he told her.

"Bite me," she laughed as she speared a sausage link.

"Later possibly. Only if I'm very intoxicated," he smirked.

"I'll look forward to it," she laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Are you coming to the party tonight?" Donna asked Lynne.

"Am I invited?" Lynne asked as she and Donna both looked in Josh's line of vision.

"Of course you are coming," Josh answered for her instead.

"Yes Donna," Lynne smirked. "I will be in attendance this evening. How lovely of you to ask," she said laughingly.

"Good," Donna smiled.

"I'll be there!" Josh said. "Who cares who else will be? I'm going to be da man!"

"Yes," Lynne nodded.

"You keep mentioning that," Donna shrugged. "I'm bored with it already."

"Donna," Lynne smiled. "I'll call you later this afternoon okay? I'll remind you to call Olivia."

"Please do," Donna beamed. "That way I can let her Daddy talk to her, too."

"Great," Josh smiled.

"Yeah," Lynne echoed as she noticed Josh and Donna finishing up their breakfasts. "You two taking these muffins and danish to go?"

"We could," Donna smiled her thanks. "You're the best!"

"I know," Lynne laughed. "Take the coffee, too," she ordered as she filled up a couple thermoses."

"You're an angel, Lynnie," Josh beamed at her and hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek.

"Be good kiddies," Lynne shoed them out the door. "I'll stop by this afternoon with some sandwiches."

"Thanks, Mom," Josh joked on his way out.

Donna smiled at Lynne and followed Josh to his car. She sat in the passenger seat and the two of them didn't utter a single word until they reached Headquarters.


	28. Here Joshy, Joshy, Joshy

Election Day was typical for the assembled group. Though Donna had technically been gone for a time, she was easily pushed back into the swing of things and did all of her duties just as she had the previous two times. The Josh and Donna banter was less, but overall, it was like old times.

"Lynne's coming by with sandwiches," Donna said, while walking past Josh on her way to their makeshift office in the back of the hall.

"Where are you going?" he yelled after her as he hung up his one cell phone only to grab his other one that was ringing.

"I'm calling Livvie," she called back. "Hurry up!" she encouraged. "You can say hi to her."

"Yeah," Josh said and quickly ended his exit polling call and jogged to the back in time to say a quick hello to his daughter.

After Josh and Donna chatted with Olivia, Donna spoke to her Mother, while Josh fiddled with a marker on the desk. "What?" Donna asked as she hung up the phone.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

"What's up? Why are you still in here? Don't you have work to do, or something?" she asked with a smirk.

"Yeah," he smiled. "Yeah I do," he got up and looked at her. "I was just thinking how much I miss you and Olivia," he said. "That's all. Sorry. I've got to work," he nodded to the door. "I'll see ya."

Donna sat back down in the chair by the desk and sighed loudly as her head tipped back and her eyes closed. He was giving her a headache. "Donnatella!" Lynne said as she waltzed into the office with sandwich trays in hand.

"Lynne," she smiled and got up. "You didn't have to bring all this," she said gesturing to all the food.

"Josh fails to remember to eat," Lynne said.

"I know," Donna laughed.

"What's wrong?" Lynne asked.

"Nothing," Donna shook her head. "I just hate disappointing people."

"Who? What people?" Lynne asked.

"Josh, Olivia, me," she shrugged. "I don't know," she shook her head. "I have no idea what to do with myself."

"You love him," Lynne smiled. "And he loves you. "And you both love Olivia."

"Yes. But Olivia and I love Hawaii at the moment and he lives and breaths Washington."

"You need to be happy," Lynne smiled. "You need to find what makes you happiest and stick with it."

"I think that's what I told Josh at one point," Donna laughed at the irony.

"And he has that. This," she gestured out the door to the busy bullpen. "This is his happiness. This and you and Olivia."

"Yeah," Donna nodded. "I just don't know how to give him what he wants..."

"He wants you to be happy," Lynne shrugged. "So...be happy."

"It's that simple?" Donna asked.

"He'll hate that you go," Lynne told her. "He'll hate it. But," she shrugged, "he'll be happy you're doing what makes you happy."

"He's really happy here," Donna smiled. "I think he's finally in a good place in his life right. I think he's finally realized that his political destiny is in reach," she mused.

"He loves it here," Lynne shrugged. "Who knows why, but he's in love with this whole scene."

"I know," Donna smiled. "I don't know if I am anymore, though."

Lynne smiled and hugged Donna tightly. "Take a sandwich," she told her, forcing one on her. "I'm going to feed the rest of the hungry folks around here."

"I'm going back to Hawaii," Donna whispered as Lynne began to leave the room.

"I know," Lynne smiled sympathetically. "Josh knows too...deep down."

Donna sat in silence for a moment. She had just admitted to herself that she was going to return to Hawaii with Olivia. She just decided that she would abandon her friends and Josh again. She was going to Josh. Just then, Josh stuck his head in.

"Hey," he said with a couple of cans of diet coke in hand. "I see my wife brought you food," he smirked and sat down across from her and offered her a soda.

"I'm going back to Hawaii," Donna said in response and cracked open the can and took a long drink.

Josh looked up suddenly and was at a loss for words. He wanted to tell her she had to stay. He wanted to tell her that he deserved to see his daughter. He wanted to tell her he loved her too much to let her go....but that would be a lie. He loved her too much to force her to stay. He knew he could coerce her to stay in the tri-state area. He knew that she would eventually fall back in love with him and they'd live happily ever after in a brownstone in Georgetown. But there'd always be the 'what-if' factor and he couldn't live waiting for the other shoe to drop. So, he did what he could. He smiled, dimples and all, and looked her in the eyes, "When do you go back?"

"I....I don't know. Soon though. I don't want Olivia to be too disrupted or anything," Donna answered.

"Okay," he nodded. "Well," he sighed. I'm glad you came to help out."

"I came for you," she told him honestly.

"Donna," he sighed, not wanting to get into things.

"Josh," she said forcefully. "I love you, Josh," she smiled and ducked her head a little, as if she needed to gain her bearings. "I've loved you for so long," she paused and giggled. "I almost can't remember a time when I didn't love you. And I know I'll love you forever," she smiled fully. "I just don't know how I can make decisions based on you anymore," she said shrugging. "I think I'm at a point in my life where I need to do things for me, ya know?"

"Donna...." he sighed.

"Josh," she smiled and grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I love you. I just wanted you to know that. That's all," she said as she got up and round the desk. She tucked her hair behind her ears and lowered herself down and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I need to go to work," she whispered as she grabbed her sandwich and drink and sauntered out of the room.

"That woman is confusing as hell!" Josh yelled in a fit of frustration as he hurled the unopened can of soda across the room.

"You might wanna wait to open that or something," Sam smirked walking into the room. "Tough day?"

Josh shook his head. "No," he sighed. "Just Donna....she's saying she's going to move back to Hawaii with Livvie and stuff. And that she's made too many decisions based on me in her life," he shrugged. "And that she loves me and stuff."

"Huh," Sam sighed, slumping down in the chair near Josh. "Are you going back with her?"

"I can't," Josh shrugged.

"Why not?" Sam asked.

"Work," he sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Don't hide behind that," Sam said. "You could find compelling work in Hawaii."

"I love DC, Sam. If you didn't give me a job I would have found something here. I need to be involved in the process. I crave it. Hawaii is for beach bums and vacations....and for Donna," he shrugged. "She's always wanted to go there, ya know? She'd ask all the time for me to send her there or take her there or whatever," he smirked. "It was kinda sweet. And now look....she's gonna end up living there!"

"Not forever!" Sam said.

"Maybe not," Josh shrugged. "But who knows, right?"

"You could be a consultant for me," Sam suggested. "We could have conference calls and exchange emails and what not. Constant communication is totally possible."

"I like the atmosphere here better than anywhere else in the world," Josh answered honestly. "I love Donna and Olivia, but I love my life too. I need to be entirely happy with myself and my choices so that I can be a good father and someone that Donna can love and respect," Josh professed.

"Donna already loves and respects you," Sam objected.

"Maybe," Josh shrugged. "But it doesn't matter. I still need to do this."

"You're going to let her leave?" Sam asked, shocked. "Again?"

"It looks that way," Josh sighed and got up and left Sam alone in the room to contemplate their conversation.

"You're going back to Hawaii, aren't you," Leo said, coming up behind Donna at around 6 o'clock that evening.

"Leo," she smiled and kissed his cheek. "How are you?"

"Answer me," he said.

"Yeah," she nodded and looked away. "Yeah I am. I have to," she told him.

"Okay," Leo shook his head.

"You're not going to lecture me or tell me to consider Josh's feelings or anything?" she asked, thinking about the conversations she'd had earlier Toby and Will and Sam and even CJ.

"Nope," Leo shook his head and smiled. "You're a big girl and Josh isn't your responsibility."

"You I'm going to miss," she laughed and hugged him.

"I'm just a phone call away," he smiled. "You know he loves you, right?"

"Yeah," she allowed a slow smile cross her face. "I know."

"Okay," he smiled. "As long as you know."

"This is a me thing," she tried to explain.

"Donna," Leo smiled. "You're a good girl. You need to do what you think is right."

"He's going to win this thing," Donna smiled changing the subject.

"Yeah," Leo nodded. "And in four more years he'll be back in the White House again," Leo beamed with pride.

"He loves you, too, you know," she smiled at the older man.

"I know," Leo smiled. "He's a great kid."

"He's really good at this," Donna smiled as they watched Josh on the phone getting the latest numbers and doing all that he could not to do cartwheels.

"Best I've ever seen," Leo agreed.

"I'm in awe of him," Donna sighed.

"Me too, usually," Leo admitted. "But if you repeat it – I'll deny it."

"Deal," she laughed.

---- 9 PM, EST ----

"What's going on?" Donna asked as she came into the big room where the group was watching the returns on television.

"We're doing okay at the moment," Josh said. "But the numbers are just starting to surface."

"Ah," Donna sighed as she leaned into the wall to rest for minute.

As the minutes dragged on, no one spoke much. People were on hushed phone calls and frantically writing down numbers and information.

"Can I see you for a minute?" Josh asked Donna as he moved toward her.

"Yeah," she smiled. "What's up?"

"Not here," he said and took her arm and moved her toward the hallway and then into his office.

"What?" she asked as he closed the door.

He didn't say anything at all. Donna stood awkwardly near the wall and her body shifted under Josh's stare. He came closer and Donna's eyes rose to meet his. She tried to smile, but she felt very self-conscious all of a sudden. "What?" she asked.

Josh shook his head and smiled. "You're amazing," he said simply.

"Am I?" she asked with a hint of amusement.

Josh moved directly in front of her and his mouth met her own and she allowed her eyes to close and her hands immediately framed his face. Her lips parted to accept his kiss and she let out an audible sigh.

After a while, Josh's mouth left Donna's and began to make a trail of moist hot kisses down her neck. "We shouldn't do this," Donna managed to get out even as her hands began to tangle in Josh's locks.

"At this point, I doubt that matters," Josh told her honestly. "I'm not going to stop unless you want me to." Josh moved his mouth back up to her own and claimed her lips once again in a deep kiss. "Do you want me to?" he asked in a low, husky voice and she shivered as his lips vibrated against hers.

Her fingers answered his question as they immediately began loosening his tie and her mouth began kissing his collar bone. "The door doesn't have a lock," he mentioned as his hands reached under her shirt and pulled it over her head.

"You should have thought about that earlier," she told him as his shirt joined her own in a pile on the floor.

"I wasn't planning this earlier," he moaned as he felt her cool hands move down his stomach and rest on the waist of his pants.

"You didn't want to sleep with me once more before I go?" she asked with a pout as she managed to get him out of his pants.

"I mean...I did...but I didn't want to assume....or," he stammered trying to figure out what exactly to say.

Donna helped him out, though. She removed her skirt and the rest of their clothes and moved him down to the floor. She leaned up and kissed him forcefully on the mouth. "I've missed you," she whispered as her hand ran down his chest.

"I want you so much, Donnatella," he muttered before he began making love to her on the floor of his unlocked office.

"We won!" CJ shouted as she hugged Toby and high-fived Sam.

"We did it!" Will beamed as he called his step-sister to brag.

"Where's Josh?" Leo asked, looking around the room as he went outside to call the President to inform him that it was time to make his congratulatory phone call.

"I haven't seen Josh," Toby recalled, looking around. "At least not for a while."

"Where's Donna?" CJ asked as Lynne came through the front door.

"Hey! Where's the man of the hour?" Lynne asked with a smile.

"We've lost him," Will concluded, looking around again. "Here, Joshy, Joshy, Joshy....Here, Joshy."

"Did anyone check his office?" Sam asked. "Maybe he needed a nap or something..."

"I'll go," said Kelly, one of their volunteer interns. "You want him out here if I find him?" she asked.

"Yes," Toby ordered. "We must celebrate our day of jubilee together!"

"Whatever," she groaned as she made her way down the hall. She reached Josh's office and turned the knob without really looking at anything. "Mr. Lyman?" she asked quietly, still looking at her feet.

"I'm in a meeting," came a muffled voice from behind the desk. "It's an extremely important meeting."

"You just won the Election, sir," she told him. "Mr. Ziegler is looking for you."

"Tell him," Josh said, trying to even his voice. "Tell him that I...mmmm..." he paused when Donna's mouth met his for a kiss. "Tell him I'll....I'll see him....mmmm..." he paused again for more kissing. "Go away!" he said instead of trying to formulate coherent thoughts.

Kelly left the office and made her way back to the group. "I found him in his office. He said he's busy and told me to go away. He's weird. I didn't even see him. He was behind the desk or something," she shrugged.

Everyone paused and took notice of their missing friends. They waited a few moments and made their ways down the long hallway to Josh's office. They noticed the door was ajar and they let themselves in quietly. Once there, Lynne was the first with enough courage to step around the desk. She smiled and her hand covered her mouth as she fought to hold back a sigh. She gestured for the others to look as well.

They gathered around one of the loveliest sights in the world. Josh and Donna curled up under his overcoat. "That's so beautiful," Lynne whispered.

"It's unfortunate," Sam shrugged. "She's leaving."

"I know," Lynne nodded. "That makes it more beautiful I think. It's so heartbreaking."

"When does she leave?" Toby asked.

"She's coming to the party later," Lynne offered.

"I think she said something about tomorrow night or something," Will said, clearing his throat.

"Let's go get ready for the party," CJ suggested.

"Shouldn't we wake them?" Lynne asked.

"Let them be," Sam smiled. "They deserve this time."

One by one, they filed out of the room and went to prepare for their victory party.


	29. Nothing is ever perfect

"We won," Josh murmured as he watched Donna stir from the floor beneath his coat.

"It's morning," she observed rubbing her eyes.

"You're very observant," he smirked. "Could you tell by the streams of light filtering in from the window?"

"Ha ha ha," she sighed pushing herself up from the floor and tugging the coat with her. "You missed your party," she observed from his appearance.

"How'd you guess?" he asked.

"You look a mess," she giggled taking in his appearance of wrinkled khakis and a long sleeved tee shirt. "You'd be dressed better had you attended the party."

"I think I had a pretty good time last night, all things considered," he said with a smirk. "I think you did as well."

"Really?" she asked with a sly grin as she scooted over to where he was seated and laid her head on his bent knees. Her hand began to lightly trace imaginary patterns on his thigh. "I don't recall last night being particularly memorable."

"Oh," he laughed. "I guess it was someone else screaming with pleasure last night...many, many times."

"Are you sure that wasn't you?" Donna asked as she moved in front of him directly and let the coat fall down a little.

Josh took in his new view and shook his head. "You don't play fair Ms. Moss," he said softly as he reached down and lifted her up to his lap and began to press kissed along her collar bone and up her neck until he reached her mouth.

"Josh," she moaned softly. "Josh," she sighed again. "I have to get ready."

"For what?" he asked breathlessly in between his devouring her neck.

"To go," she said simply. "I want to say goodbye to everyone."

"Go?" he asked. "You're still going to go?"

"Yes," she said forcefully as he removed his lips from her skin.

"After last night?" he asked.

"Last night was beautiful," she said as her hands framed his confused face.

"But not enough," he mused shaking his head.

"I have to think of me and of Olivia here Josh," she said sighing. "You knew that. God, I told you that."

"You did," he agreed. "You did, Donna, but then...but then we did and..."

"Josh..." she sighed. "Josh I have to do something for me...for Olivia...for us," she shook her head.

"Donna," he sighed as he pulled his coat back tightly around her exposed body. "Tell me how you're doing this for us again and I'm going to scream."

"It is for us," she insisted.

"Ahhhhhh!" he yelled and she jumped quickly off his lap.

"Hawaii is not Mars," she insisted.

"It might as well be," he told her.

"We have airplanes and stuff nowadays, Josh. We're not dependent on the horse and buggy anymore," she said as her eyes narrowed at him.

"I have a job to do Donna," he explained.

"With your best friend who is sure to be lenient on days off," she explained away.

"I won't do that to him. He's gonna be President in four years. I have a lot of work to do," Josh told her shrugging.

"Well...we'll visit," she smiled.

"It won't be the same," he sighed sadly.

"No," she shook her head. "It won't be. But it will be what it is. We're still a family," she offered.

"Hardly," he snorted.

"It's not perfect," she sighed. "But..."

"Nothing about us ever is perfect, is it?" he smirked sadly.

"Josh..." she started to cross the room toward him.

He raised his hand to keep her back. "Can you just not...right now...just don't try to make it better."

"But..." Donna tried.

"No, Donna," Josh insisted. "You do it all the damn time and right now...right now I just need you to just deal with the reality that is instead of looking through your rose colored glasses all the time."

"But Joshua," she sighed wrapping her arms around his fighting body.

His body stiffened under her touch. His arms did not return her embrace. "I love you," he sighed, shaking his head.

"I know," she cried as she buried her head in his shoulder.

"I love you and I love Olivia," he said sadly.

"We love you, too," she cried softly, tightening her grip on him.

"You're leaving today?" he asked, holding back tears.

"Yeah...this afternoon," she said into his neck.

"Say hello to your family and make sure you give Livvie a kiss for me, okay?" he asked.

"I'll see you before I go," she said sadly, shaking her head.

"No," he whispered, finally allowing his arms to encircle her trembling body. "I have to go to work," he told her.

"But Josh," she pleaded.

He pulled her body away from him so that he could get a good look at her. "Have a safe flight," he told her and kissed her softly on her trembling lips once. His thumbs forcibly wiped the falling tears from her face. He forced a last smile, which barely showed his dimples. He pressed a kiss on her forehead and shook his head. "Call me when you land in Wisconsin."

"But Joshua," she sighed as he walked out the door to his makeshift office.

---- Hours later – still at Headquarters ----

"Donna?" Sam asked coming in with Toby and CJ.

"Hey," she forced a smile and wiped her eyes fiercely. "I was just coming to find you guys. Congratulations! How was the party?"

"We missed you," CJ told her with a smile as they all sat down. "Where's Josh?"

"He had work," Donna smiled sadly.

"Always working," Toby shook his head.

"Hey guys," Lynne said coming into the room and not noticing Donna. "I just came from my place and she hasn't been back there..."

"That's because she's here," Sam offered nodding toward Donna.

"So she is," Lynne smirked. "Hi Donna."

"Hi Lynne," Donna laughed.

"So..." CJ began. "How are...things?"

"Things are the way they were," Donna shrugged. "My flight leaves in a couple of hours."

"You're still going?" Lynne asked as the others looked imploringly at Donna.

"Yes," she shook her head. "It's something I have to do."

"Okay," Toby shook his head and got up. "I have to go to work as well." Toby hugged Donna tightly and pressed a small kiss on her cheek. "Take care of yourself and that beautiful little girl."

"Don't work too hard," she whispered and smiled as he walked out of the room.

"How's Josh?" Sam asked.

"Sam!" CJ yelled and slapped his arm. "It's not always about Josh."

"Thanks CJ," Donna laughed. "He's upset. And he's working," Donna shrugged. "Go check on him." Then her cell phone rang and she turned away to answer it. "Hello?"

"I just wanted to let you know he's okay," Will said on the other end of the line.

"Yeah?" Donna asked, mouthing 'it's Will' to the room.

"He's a little drunk, but he's fine," Will assured her. "I found him in his office with some of Toby's scotch stash. But he's home now...still with the scotch...but home."

"Thank you," Donna smiled.

"Take care of yourself, kiddo," Will smiled. "Call me when you're settled."

"Visit me soon," Donna ordered.

"Yes ma'am," he smiled and hung up.

"Will's with Josh," Donna told the group.

"He'll be okay," Lynne assured her.

"You'll take care of him?" Donna asked Lynne suddenly, and it was if no one else was in the room.

"Of course," Lynne assured her.

"We all will," Sam piped up.

"Yeah," CJ echoed. "I'm going to miss you Donna," CJ sighed. "I'm sorry I was such a...such a bitch before," CJ said, slightly embarrassed.

"Thanks for that, CJ," Donna sighed as she got up to hug her friend.

"Be careful and take care of yourself," CJ told her.

"Do you have a ride to the airport?" Lynne asked.

"Sam?" Donna asked looking at Josh's best friend.

"I can do it," Sam told her.

"Sam's my ride," Donna smiled.

"I'll miss you," Lynne hugged Donna tightly. "Who would've thought that?"

"I know," Donna laughed. "I'll miss you too."

"You ready to get going? We gotta go pick up your stuff," Sam said to Donna with a smile.

"Yeah," she shook her head. "I'm ready to go home."

Sam laughed and shook his head.

"What?" she asked as they got into the car.

"It's just you used to call DC home," he said. "It's just hard to get used to I guess."

"I'll visit," Donna promised.

"I know," Sam smiled. "You know he really does love you."

"I know," Donna smiled sadly. "I love him."

"I know," Sam shook his head. "That's why I am having such a hard time figuring you two crazy people out."

"We've got terminal bad timing," Donna offered.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged. "Maybe that's it," he laughed a bit.

"I just have to be me for a little while," Donna shrugged. "It's something that I need to do for me and for Livvie. I need to be responsible and on my own for a while and then...and then who knows...ya know?"

"Yeah," Sam shook his head.

---- Nighttime ----

"Hey," Sam smiled as Will let him in to Josh's home.

"She got off okay?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Sam assured him. "She'll call here later on to let everyone know that she's landed. How's he doing?"

"He's drunk," Will shrugged. "Lynne's with him."

"Okay," Sam sighed. "How's she?"

"She's being supportive," Will said shaking his head.

"Yeah," Sam agreed. "I just hope...I hope Josh doesn't...you know...confuse her or anything. I know how much she cares for him and I know how needy he can be at times."

"Lynne can handle herself all right," Will assured him.

"I hope so," Sam nodded and went to grab a slice of pizza from the box in the kitchen.

---- In Josh's bedroom ----

"She left me," Josh mumbled as Lynne's hands ruffled through his hair.

"She just went away for a little while," Lynne sighed.

"I'm unlovable," he muttered.

"You're ridiculous," Lynne laughed. "I love you."

"Yeah," Josh sighed. "Have I mentioned you have a great ass?" he asked.

"Many times, loverboy," she laughed, removing his roaming hand from her ass and pushing up on his chest to get herself off the bed and out of his arms.

"Take a nap or a cold shower," she told him. "I am going to grab some pizza," she smirked.

---- In Josh's living room ----

"How's he doing?" Will asked.

"He's in the groping phase of his drunkenness and I just...I had to get out there for a minute," Lynne said, forcing a smile.

"You okay?" Sam asked, with a worried look.

"I just needed a minute," she shrugged.

"He doesn't need a babysitter," Will told her.

"I promised Donna," Lynne shrugged.

"I don't want to have you hurt," Sam told her.

"You're sweet," Lynne smiled.

"So I've been told," Sam smirked and offered her a slice of pizza.

The three of them grabbed their pizza and some beers and plopped in front of the two televisions in the living room – one tuned into CNN and the other to C-SPAN. They were mindlessly watching what was going on in the world when the phone rang.

"Yeah?" Will asked as he lunged for it first.

"I'm here," Donna's voice chirped.

"Safe and sound?" Will asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "I'm at my mom's and we're set to go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Good," Will smiled. "How's my little Olivia?" he asked.

"Perfect," she sighed. "She's a perfect little girl."

"Okay," Will smiled. "You wanna talk to Josh?"

"He's probably passed out by now," Donna shrugged. "Just tell him we're okay and that I'll call when we get home."

"Okay," Will sighed. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Yeah," she smiled and hung up.


	30. You Stole My Song!

****

** Three Years Later....**

Josh had adjusted to life without Donna and Olivia as best as he could. He loved working for Sam, and as predicted, he was granted more than ample vacation time. He was busy these days with his new hobby – Seaborn for America or as he liked to call it "Sam's the Man!" He tended to his Chief of Staff duties and pushed the non-essential stuff off to his underlings. He was more than ready to go back to the White House and Sam's polling numbers were up, which was great.

Most of the team was back together again – Toby, Will, CJ and even Leo were back on as consultants. Former President Bartlett met them all about once a week for meetings. It was like old times. But not quite.

Lynne was still in the picture – and shock of all shocks, she was engaged to the good Congressman Seaborn. She still hated politics, but she did enjoy decorating and she figured the White House would be the perfect canvas for her vision.

"Josh," Lynne whined when he knocked on the front door of the brownstone she shared with Sam. "It's late. It's like," she glanced at the clock on the mantle, "it's 1:30 in the morning."

"Where is he?" Josh asked.

"Why do you need to see him?" Lynne asked sighing.

"He needs to see me," Josh shrugged. "He called. He ruined my date and summoned my here. Now," he sighed again. "Where is he?"

"In the den," Lynne huffed and sank back down in the couch and turned her movie back on.

"Congressman?" Josh asked, as he cautiously opened the door to the den.

"Josh!" Sam smiled. "Did interrupt anything?"

"Yes," Josh smirked. "But, who the hell cares, right?"

"I need to tell you something," Sam sighed, offering Josh a scotch.

Josh accepted it and downed it quickly and poured himself another. "Sounds serious," he said.

"It's about the wedding," Sam said.

"No one is backing out, right?" Josh asked with a grin.

"Not a chance," Sam smirked. "She's too hot to get rid of."

"And she has a nice ass," Josh added.

"Yep," Sam agreed, nodding.

"So...about the wedding...." Josh said, getting Sam back on topic.

"It's like, next week, right?" Sam asked.

"Indeed it is," Josh said. "Your schedule is cleared for the day prior, day of, and the two days following the blessed event.

Sam smiled and cleared his throat. "So, you're my best man," he said.

"So you say," Josh commented. "Listen, sir, can you hurry this up or something?"

Sam laughed then. "It still kills me that you call me sir," he told his friend.

"It's all about respecting the position," Josh explained.

"Right," Sam agreed. "Josh, Lynne asked Donna to be her maid-of-honor at the wedding and Livvie's gonna be the flower girl."

"My Donna and Livvie?" Josh asked as he choked back the remained of his scotch.

"Yeah," Sam sighed. "We just didn't know how to tell you and we didn't want you to find out the day of the ceremony or anything.

"She never mentioned it to me," Josh sighed. "I just saw her last month and she didn't say a word about it."

"You had to figure she was coming, didn't you?" Sam questioned.

"I guess...but...I don't know," Josh sighed.

"You still love her," Sam laughed.

"Yeah," Josh shrugged. "It's a curse."

"She loves you too, ya know," Sam said.

"Yeah....she's got Raymond, now though," Josh made a face when he mentioned the name of Donna's boyfriend of the last 8 months.

"And you were busy with....what's her name tonight," Sam observed.

"Her name is Cami and we were about to be busy, but then you rang," Josh smirked.

"So...what's good for the goose..." Sam left it hang out ther for moment.

"I can't be celebate forever," Josh reminded him.

"You've been with women nonstop since she left!" Sam accused.

"So? I can't help it if I like to have a little fun," Josh spat back.

"How was it the last time you saw her?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

"Horrible," Josh sighed. "I wanted to force her on the plane and drag her back here kicking and screaming just so she'd be here. And Raymond was just so damn perfect it was disgusting. But Olivia seemed happy, so that was a good thing."

"Did you kiss her?" Sam asked.

"Goodbye," Josh shrugged.

"Was it just a quick goodbye kiss?" Sam asked.

"It was not," Lynne said, joining them in the den. "Donna said it made her knees weak," she smiled proudly.

"Then why's she with Raymond?" Josh asked.

"Why are you with Cami?" she challenged him right back.

"It's just something to do," he sighed.

"Yeah...." Lynne smiled sadly at him. "So...be a good boy when I am getting married, okay?"

"Donna, Livvie, and Ray will be here by the end of the week," Sam told him.

"She's bringing Ray?" Josh asked, in a girly voice.

"I like Ray," Lynne glared at him. "And why shouldn't she bring him? It's customary to bring a date to a wedding."

"But...I'm going to be at the wedding," Josh answered, sounding wounded.

"You RSVP'd with Cami," Sam reminded him.

"Right," Josh smirked, remembering that little factoid.

"You'll behave?" Lynne asked him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I have dimples and this guy," he gestured to Sam, "he's got nothing to offer any woman. What'd ya say you remarry me?"

"As much as I would enjoy that," she giggled kissing his neck seductively. "Sam has other redeeming qualities that I enjoy greatly." And with that she pushed off of Josh and kissed Sam hard on the mouth before leaving the room.

"She's ready for bed," Josh observed.

"You're quick," Sam laughed.

"I've been there," Josh reminded him.

"You'll survive this visit from Donna," Sam told his friend.

"I know," Josh forced a smile on his face.

"Let yourself out," Sam instructed as he bounded off after his soon-to-be bride.

** ---The Wedding---**

Josh stood proudly next to Sam at the front of the church. The music began and Donna appeared in her deep purple gown and moved carefully down the aisle and took her place opposite Josh. She smiled at him a little and he returned the grin with his own. The bridesmaids made their way down the aisle after Donna but neither of them noticed. Their eyes were locked on each other's and neither one wanted to break the gaze first. Josh lost the battle of wits when he turned to watch his daughter make her way down the aisle in her purple and white dress. He watched with pride as Olivia sauntered down the long, red carpeted aisle spreading her flower petals carefully in front of her. She'd grown so much and had turned into such a miraculous little person. Donna's eyes welled up with tears and she carefully wiped them before they smeared her makeup and Josh winked at her and then refocused on Olivia's journey. Once she made it to the front of the church she smiled with accomplishment and gave a small wave to her mother. Then,, she turned to Josh and whispered loudly, "Hi Daddy!"

Josh smiled and mouthed "Hi, baby," to her.

Next, Lynne made her way down the aisle and the wedding continued with no surprises.

At the reception, Josh grimaced when he discovered that he'd be at the same table as Donna because Lynne's mother had a secret desire to torture him. Donna and Ray chatted to the other guests about Hawaii and Olivia's adventures in preschool and how they met and all sorts of boring things that made Josh want to scream.

"Hey," Cami said, gaining the table's attention. "What songs would you like to have for your wedding song?" she asked as Sam and Lynne began to dance to "The First Time" on the floor.

People began giving their answers and Josh couldn't care less what any of them were saying. Instead he concentrated on his drink and laughed at Will spinning Olivia around in the corner of the dance floor.

"Donna?" Cami asked, after Raymond just described some traditional Hawaiian song that no one had heard of.

"It's corny, but I want my wedding song to be the same as my parents' song. My Mom still gets choked up when she hears it – especially now that Daddy's gone," Donna sighed.

"Elvis's "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You," Josh murmured as Donna said the same out loud. They looked at each other and smiled before both turning quickly away.

"You remembered that," Donna laughed.

"Yeah," Josh smiled. "You used to play it all the time and you'd sing it very badly at the office at the strangest times."

"Shut up," she grimaced.

"You never told me about that," Ray said to her.

"No?" she asked. "It's the most beautiful song in the world," she said wistfully.

"I agree." Josh said. "You hooked me on that a long time ago. That's my choice as well."

"You stole my song!" Donna accused.

"It's Elvis's song," Josh shot back. "Or UB40's."

"Whatever," she glared at him.

"What's Liv doing up by the DJ?" Ray asked, nudging Donna's arm.

"I don't know," she shrugged. "Josh, Will's with her, right?" she asked.

"He's right behind her," Josh assured Donna and Ray.

"Okay," she smiled.

"Mommy!" Olivia screamed as she bounded toward their table.

"Hey princess!" Donna smiled.

"Hey kiddo," Ray smiled at her.

"Hello Miss Livvie," Josh said as she jumped up on his lap.

"Hi Mr. Ray. Hi Daddy," Olivia said giggling.

"What's up, sweetheart?" Donna asked.

"Me and Uncle Will requested your favorite song, Mommy," Olivia said with her biggest smile. "Maybe you should dance to it."

"Honey," Donna said, looking at everyone at the table, then back at her daughter. "You know that Ray doesn't like to dance."

"So?" Olivia said. "I'll ask Daddy to dance with you. It's your favorite," she insisted. "Daddy? Will you please dance with Mommy?" she asked Josh with a little half smile – half pout that showed off her dimples.

"If Mommy wants me to," he answered intelligently.

"Oh!" Olivia squealed. "It's playing now....dance!"

Josh's head turned toward the DJ as Elvis rang out through the room. Donna's eyes immediately darted toward him and then Olivia and then Ray. "Donnatella?" Josh asked. "Olivia requested this song for you. Would you like to dance?"

Donna looked at his extended hand and smiled at Olivia happy grin. Then she smiled at Ray and extended her hand into his grip. "I love this song," she said quietly as her parents' wedding song filled the reception's ball room.

They were the perfect pair on the dance floor. They fell into an easy rhythm that they had never quite lost. Josh held her hand in his and kept it close to his chest. Her other arm was wrapped firmly around his shoulder while his circled her waist. Donna's heels had long come off so she was just a little shorter than him and her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"They dance pretty," Olivia giggled.

"Yeah they do," Will agreed as he scooped her up and they sauntered over to the head table.

"She did this?" Sam asked when Olivia jumped into Lynne's arms and Will pulled up a chair.

"Yeah," Will laughed. "She said it was her Mommy's favorite song and that she wanted to watch her dance to it tonight."

"And Ray doesn't dance," Lynne said. "Donna's mentioned it a few times. So Josh graciously stepped in, I assume?"

"It appears that way," Sam nodded.

"Were Cami and Ray upset?" Lynne asked Will.

"They don't appear to be," Will said, shrugging.

** ----Back on the Dance Floor----**

"Donna," Josh whispered into her hair.

"Hmmm?" she asked.

"Don't go back to Hawaii," he implored her.

"Why?" she asked, still swaying contently to the music.

"I love you," he confessed.

"Josh," she sighed into his shoulder. "Haven't we been over this?" she asked him as her head still remained buried in his shoulder.

"Okay," he smiled. "Then this is it. Now or never," he said and pulled back and looked longingly in her eyes.

"Josh," she giggled. "We're in front of people."

"Yes, Donnatella," he smiled. "We are. Sometimes thins have to happen this way, I guess," he said matter-of-factly.

"What the hell are you yammering about?" she asked, amused.

"Say yammering again," he said in a low husky voice. "It sounds so cute when it comes out of your mouth."

"You're crazy," she laughed.

His hand released his grip on her hand on his chest and he cupped her cheek. "Yeah," he agreed. "I am crazy."

Before she had a chance to respond, his mouth captured her own and she was completed taken aback. Instinctively her hand reached up to graze his face. He deepened their kiss and she sighed into his mouth.

The music ended and the sound of Olivia laughing filled the room. Suddenly, Donna pulled back and remembered where they were. "Josh," she said sternly. "What the hell was that?"

"I want you to marry me, Donnatella," Josh said imploringly.

"Are you...are you serious?" she asked.

Sam and Will stood up and Lynne held Olivia.

"Did he just say what I thought he said?" Toby asked as both he and CJ rose from their table and made their way over to Sam's table only to be joined by both Leo President Bartlett along the way.

"I think so," CJ sighed.

"She's going to say yes, right?" President Bartlett asked as Sam offered him a place at the table.

"She sure as hell better," Lynne said.

"Bad word!" Olivia said.

"Hey princess," Leo laughed, grabbing her out of Lynne's arms. "You're parents are making quite the spectacle of themselves.

"What does that mean?" Olivia asked in earnest and caused everyone to laugh as the President proceeded to define spectacle in a variety of ways.

"Josh?" Donna asked. "Can we...can I...let's go out in the hallway, please."

"The hallway?" he asked. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I'm serious," she hissed. "I don't want to do this in front of the whole world!"

"Do what?" he asked. "Agree to marry?"

"Now," she hissed and grabbed his hand and dragged him out into the hall.

As they exited the ballroom, the wedding guests sighed audibly.

"How can they do this to us?" Lynne asked. "It's my wedding day!"

** ----In the Hallway----**

"Donna," Josh sighed. "If you dragged me out here to say no, can you just do it quickly? I'd like to get back to my drink before the ice dilutes it too much."

Donna looked at him squarely. "Can I have my old job back?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, clearly confused.

"When we get back to the White House," she said simply.

"We?" he asked, amused.

"Sam, you, CJ, Toby," she sighed and flippantly waved her hand. "I want my old job back."

"You want to work for the Deputy Chief of Staff?" Josh asked with a grin.

"What are you gonna be?" she asked.

"Chief of Staff," he said confidently.

"Then I wanna be Margaret," she said.

"Margaret didn't do as much as you did as my assistant," Josh told her.

"Then I wanna be my own version of Margaret," she said stubbornly.

"Okay," he said simply.

"Okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Good help is hard to find," he smirked.

"Okay," she smiled.

He laughed. "What the hell are we even talking about?" he asked.

"Okay I'll marry you," she said simply.

"Are you kidding?" he asked.

She moved forward and kissed his lips lightly at first and then she deepened the kiss slightly and pulled away. "Where's my ring?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said clearing his throat. "You're going to marry me?"

"If I get a ring," she laughed.

He moved into to kiss her again and just before his lips met her own, he murmured, "Inside left jacket pocket," he told her. Then his lips descended upon her. Her fingers crept into his coat and grabbed at the ring box and pulled it out. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"Ask me properly," she ordered.

"With pleasure," he smiled and got down on one knee and held her left hand in his. "Donnatella Moss," he smiled. "Will you finally do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

She shook her head as her hand began to tremble. He slowly pushed the ring on her finger and then brought her hand to his lips. "Say something," he whispered.

"Thank you," she said through tears. "And I love you."

He stood up and hugged her tightly and pressed kisses to her temples.

"And, my new job pays more, right?" she asked. "Cause you know I probably am gonna need a raise."

Josh laughed and kissed her again. "We should probably go back in there," he said.

They turned around and saw the videographer capturing their private moment on video.

"I'm sorry," the guy said. "The bride made me do it!"

Josh and Donna laughed and walked into the ballroom hand-in-hand.

"Oh!" Lynne shrieked when the re-entered the room. "She's wearing the ring!"

"The ring?" Sam asked.

"He bought it for her before she went to Hawaii," Lynne explained.

"So," Toby sighed. "They're finally all grown up," he smiled.

Everyone was clapping, with the exception of two very confused and dateless people, and Olivia was jumping up and down on Sam and Lynne's table.

"Livvie," Donna whispered as she made her way over to where everyone of her best friends were huddled. "You like it here, right?" she asked.

"Yes," Olivia answered. "Daddy's here and everybody," she smiled.

"Would you like to be here, too?" Donna asked.

"With you, too, right?" she asked.

"Yes, silly," Donna laughed. "We'd live with Daddy."

"Okay," she smiled simply and kissed both Donna and Josh on their cheeks. "C'mon and dance with me Uncle Will," she said as she pulled him back on the dance floor.

Donna turned to Josh and kissed him on the cheek, "Okay," she whispered. "We're both in. You're stuck with us."

"Finally," Josh whispered. "Sam," Josh smiled at his friend. "I hired Donna," he told him.

"Are you telling me this as a friend or an employee, cause you kinda called me Sam there," Sam observed.

"As a friend, buddy," Josh smiled. "It's your wedding and I just got engaged. And a job was part of the deal," he shrugged. "When you're back at the office you'll receive a memo stating the terms and agreements of her employment. Then you'll be 'sir" again."

"I'm so happy for you guys," Sam smiled happily and everyone congratulated the happy couple. After the niceties were over, Josh and Donna slumped down at a table by themselves and watched Olivia drag a clearly intoxicated Will all around the ballroom.

"She's too much," Donna laughed.

"I think she's just enough," Josh smiled.

"We're gonna be happy, right?" Donna asked, seriously.

"Forever," Josh smiled at her.


End file.
